


Thirst

by SACF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF John, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Jam, John Watson Loves Baths, John Watson's Blog, John has a lot of nightmares, John is loud, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, PTSD, Pining, Pining John, Post The Great Game, Psychological Torture, Rain Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock fails at consent, Sherlock's voice is sex, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some graphic depictions of violences, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, Voice porn, john has a filthy mouth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 136,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SACF/pseuds/SACF
Summary: John察覺到自己對Sherlock的心意，並決心竭盡所能地掩藏，但這個決定所引發的張力足以將貝克街摧毀殆盡。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871301) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



> 很幸運能獲得這篇文的翻譯授權，原文真的非常美、非常棒！  
> 這篇文在我心中絕對可以排在長篇文的前三名！  
> 倘若有任何問題，請不吝指教，喜歡的話不妨去原作那支持一下！  
> 所有的讚美都屬於原作者，所有的批評都屬於我 :)
> 
> 預祝看文愉快。

一切始於「Moriarty事件」。

John暗自在腦海裡這樣稱呼──聽起來比「炸彈事件」或「泳池事件」還要好多了。那個令人聯想起刺鼻氯氣、水面下湛藍波光與Sherlock恐懼神情的事件在他的胃裡泛起一陣不適。

當然，如果他對自己足夠誠實，他必須承認這一切在更早以前便開始萌芽滋長，Moriarty不過是將其赤裸裸地攤在他的面前。更衣室裡，Moriarty在他身邊如冰冷的爬蟲類般滑行，纖長的手指纏上John的頸項，於他耳畔低喃：「我清楚你對他的感覺。你知道的，他永遠不會回應你。他沒有同樣的……需求。」他將John拽進背心，手不規矩地游移於John身側──一種曖昧且親密的譏諷。他的手指劃過John的髖部，這個舉動引起John一陣戰慄。「放輕鬆，小士兵。我不打算傷害你，我只是試著將炸彈綁在你的胸口上。天啊，信任危機(trust issue)是對的。」

他正在嚼食口香糖，薄荷味，大聲地嚼著，如同一個裝模作樣的叛逆期少女。他凝視John時，瞳孔放大，笑咧開的嘴露出後方的臼齒。「他與我很像，我們不渴求你們凡人所渴求的，我們不會受那些 ** _粗糙的_** 物質慾望擺布。」

Moriarty將口香糖翻至舌根，接著用舌頭在John的臉頰上做出淫穢的舉動。「真殘酷，它無法引起我們的興趣。理智高於物質(Mind over matter)。」

John別開頭，口香糖的氣味令他窒息。

「怎麼了，小Johnny？這讓你想起了什麼？」

Moriarty露齒訕笑，手停在背心的拉鍊上，緩慢地將其拉上。「Sherlock應該感到幸運，我沒有做出比炸彈更骯髒的事……我可以在這幽暗的角落裡對你做 ** _任何事_** ，而且這將會成為我們之間的小秘密，Sherlock可沒有那麼敏銳。」他再次將嘴湊近John的耳畔，John能夠嗅到在強烈口香糖氣味下昂貴的古龍水。「我確信你早已在男孩的更衣室裡做盡所有齷齪淫穢的事了，不是嗎，Watson醫生？」

他終於將拉鍊徹底拉上，向後撤了一步。「畢竟，必定有某種理由讓他將你放在身邊。到底是什麼讓他對你如此感興趣？」他的手指拂上John的臉頰，以一種John認為是碰觸屍體的方式，探究的、不正常的、詭異的碰觸。「我猜想你一定擁有潛在的誘人之處。在這柔軟的、愚蠢的肉體底下……這讓我不禁開始好奇凡人嚐起來如何。」大拇指的指甲刮過John的下唇。「或許，我應該將你解剖開來找尋答案。當然，我會跟Sherlock分享。這正是你所期望的不是嗎，小Johnny？」

在接下來的幾周裡，John睡得極其不安穩，這個事件對他帶來的影響讓他感到無比羞愧，他畢竟是個軍人，死亡的威脅對他而言並不陌生。但是Moriarty──他激怒了John，並且銘刻下無法擺脫的深沉恐懼。John被噩夢驚醒時，仍然能清晰地感受到那爬蟲類般的雙手在他肌膚上留下的冰冷觸感。

更糟的是，比那了無生氣的雙手以及非人的空洞凝視更糟的是──Moriarty是對的。關於John，他是對的。他渴望Sherlock，他對Sherlock的渴望遠勝過他過往經歷的任何誘惑。他無法理解自己過去到底是多麼盲目，才會對這一明顯的事實視若無睹，甚至必須藉由一個精神變態的觀察才能察覺到。

回顧過往，很難說清到底是從何時發生改變，很難指出到底是從哪個瞬間開始，他對Sherlock的情感轉變成某種更加特殊的……更加顯而易見的性吸引。

把他過去的的交往經驗拿來比較他與Sherlock之間的關係毫無助益，因為John與Sherlock的互動模式全然不同於以往建立的任何關係。它好似是一個慢慢轉變的過程，但假如John仔細忖度，其實並非如此。

Sherlock彷若發散著某種磁引力，將John一點一滴地緩緩拉近，日復一日，直至John發覺自己開始本能地做出遇到Sherlock前從未想過的事──午夜時分被喚醒、在倫敦的屋頂追逐殺人嫌犯、跟著Sherlock鑽進垃圾堆中翻找棄置的證據、冷靜地將燒焦的手指從吐司機中揀出。

當然，Sherlock某種程度上也為他做出改變。他調整自己的習慣去更好地配合John，而John從未見過他為其他人類這麼做──並肩同行時自動地放緩步調配合John的步伐、佇足門前為他敞開大門、想喝茶時自然而然地拿出兩個馬克杯。

隨著彼此的界線逐漸模糊，兩人的生活如同兩塊對應的拼圖完美地嵌合在一塊，彼此的物理空間也開始消失。他們已經可以沒有障礙地進行無聲的交流，John可以預料Sherlock何時會向他要東西、在Sherlock感到惶惑時從他的眼神讀出困惑、在Sherlock開口前率先遞給他手機；日復一日、一點一滴地朝Sherlock緩緩靠近，如同一顆被軌道捕獲的行星。

直至現在覺察到自己的感情，他才發現兩人已如此靠近。這項認知本身已夠讓人苦惱了，又因為它源自Moriarty，這讓John對自己的慾望產生更深的背德感。不知為何，他的性喚起也莫名地被摻和進這場噩夢般的經歷。

Sherlock在「泳池事件」後的幾日裡異常得靜默，這場交鋒無疑讓他們兩人都深感恐懼。在John看來，Sherlock受到的影響不比自己少。兩人之間的某些東西已經悄然改變了，他們對彼此的關係有了新的認知，而這份認知甚至比瀕死經驗更為重大。

他們倆在情感上早已向對方攤牌，其實早自相遇那天起，他們就願意為對方以命犯險，當John扣住Moriarty叫Sherlock快逃，他無疑已經做好犧牲的準備。

John試圖相信Sherlock在日常中建立的形象，但他對此表示懷疑。因為當Sherlock在泳池看見John並釐清狀況，他臉上浮現的是全然的恐懼──毋庸置疑。在那個瞬間，John知道，Sherlock願意做任何事只為拯救他的性命。

再加上，John對Sherlock之於他的吸引力有了強烈的領悟，因此忽然失去了處理這份情感的能力。老實說，John無法理解過去的自己為何能那麼遲鈍，他從未意識到與Sherlock之間過於狹窄的物理空間。如今，每次與Sherlock的肢體接觸都令他感受到如遭電擊、來自慾望的輕微顫慄；然而，這顯然發生在 ** _每時每刻_** 。

自Moriarty事件後，John才發覺這些肢體接觸是多麼地頻繁。John的五感好似上升到了最大功率，不會錯過任何的細節：並行時Sherlock的手輕輕地拂過他的、Sherlock的臀部微微向站在身後的John傾靠、沙發上Sherlock頎長的四肢越過他拿取筆電。他們之間的這些親密互動，John只在最穩定的交往關係中體驗過，然而，最令人驚訝的並不在於他與Sherlock從未同床共枕，抑或者他們只相識未滿一年，而是在於，對方可是 ** _Sherlock_** ，他對其他人類抱以深沉、不可動搖的厭惡。顯然，John是個例外。

原先，John以為自己可以忽視這份情感。他經歷過單相思，而且他最後總能毫髮無傷地全身而退。然而，當對象是Sherlock，情況便截然不同。首先，他從未與心儀對象 ** _同住在一個屋簷下_** 。此外，Sherlock就是Sherlock，他從不遵循任何常規準則。John很快便意識到Sherlock沒有「個人空間」的概念，他們之間的所有互動都是最佳的例證。每當Sherlock靠近，他已經無法忽視下腹所傳來的陣陣熱度。

與Moriarty相遇後，John幾乎立刻意識到這個問題的嚴重性。

他從噩夢中驚醒，睜開眼後夢中的影像逐漸雲消霧散──當他試圖平息驚悸的心律，夢中的色彩逐漸模糊於眼前的黑暗。它們大都與Moriarty有關。John無法記清細節，除了那些關於Sherlock的譏諷。他對John講述的那些──令John的臉頰因羞恥而燒灼，但同時也醞釀他下腹的一池溫熱。而讓John驚懼的是，即便已脫離夢境，他仍能感知到床單下的半勃。

他翻過身，決心忽視自己勃發的慾望。他 ** _絕對不會_** 意淫Sherlock，這個行為只會讓情況變得更糟，他必須在事態失控前及時收手。他的雙拳僵硬地握緊，擺放在身側，並再次陷入沉睡。

他又再一次夢見泳池，但這次Moriarty不在場。Sherlock將炸彈背心從他的肩上扯去後棄置一旁，並將臉埋入John的頸窩。

「天啊，我很抱歉。」

John緩了緩才意識到，這個行為嚴重地違反Sherlock的性格。據John所知，Sherlock的一生中從未為任何事道歉。但在夢境裡，他聲音裡的情緒是如此地真實，它撕扯著John心口某樣不具名的東西。

「我真的非常、非常抱歉。」

圈在John腰際的手臂異常地緊繃──他幾乎要將John揉進胸口。John必須將手置於兩人之間，從Sherlock的懷抱中撤出些距離才能夠順暢地呼吸。

「沒事，我沒事。一切安好。」

雖然感受到Sherlock寬慰的嘆息噴撒在脖頸上，但他沒有退開。

如此脆弱的Sherlock令人感到陌生，但這也誘發John本能的保護欲，因此他將臂膀環過Sherlock的肩膀溫柔地安撫著。

「現在一切都沒事了。」

他能感覺到Sherlock的身體在不自主地顫抖，當他意識到──Sherlock因為自己會受到傷害這件事而陷入恐慌──心中某樣不具名的東西不自覺地被軟化了。他的手指拂上Sherlock柔軟的鬈髮輕柔地梳理著，如同小時候母親安撫他的那樣。

Sherlock在他的臂膀中拱起身子，John能感受到恐慌的不穩氣息噴灑在頸窩。他將嘴湊近Sherlock的耳畔，發出安撫的聲音並繼續撫摸他的頭髮。

「噓…沒事的。」

雖然Sherlock仍不停地顫抖，但他的呼吸已經逐漸趨於緩和。

Sherlock往後撤了撤，抵著John的額頭。「感謝上帝你沒事，剛剛那個瞬間……」Sherlock湛藍眼眸的不安延燒到了John的眼底。

在Sherlock擔憂的眼波中，John的內心防線瞬間潰堤。

他溫柔地托起Sherlock的下顎，將他的雙唇領向自己。

兩人的雙唇相遇時，他睜著眼見證Sherlock的神情從驚訝轉變為渴望。當Sherlock闔上雙眼他也隨之闔上，並聽見自己喉嚨深處發出只能被稱為呻吟的低沉喉音。

他加深這個吻，手指插入Sherlock的頭髮。Sherlock輕啟雙唇，John接受了這個無聲的邀請，舌頭掠過Sherlock的下唇，從他的喉嚨深處誘出更大聲的呻吟。

半晌，John抽身喘氣試圖找回自持。「抱歉，我不知道自己怎麼了，我……」

Sherlock沒等他說完便飢渴地吻了上去，他的牙齒刮過John的下唇，他的手攥緊John的襯衫將他拉近。

「噢…天啊……」John的雙膝發軟，他明白自己已經無法保持站立。

兩人繼續唇舌交纏，John引導兩人跪到冷硬的磁磚上。Sherlock的身子弓向他，將下身的慾望壓向他的髖部，這次換John漫溢出呻吟。

John的手從Sherlock的髮間撤出，轉而將Sherlock的西服外套從肩膀上褪去，就John看來，他們之間有太多衣物阻隔了。他的手在Sherlock的胸膛上游移，當手指擦過Sherlock的乳首，他收獲一聲喘息。Sherlock脫力地跌坐到腳跟上，順勢將John拽向自己。

「抱歉，如果你繼續這麼做，我無法維持直立。」他喘不過氣地說道，John透過襯衫的空隙盯著他胸膛的劇烈起伏。

John對他咧嘴一笑，擠到Sherlock的雙腿間。「噢，不，還有更更更好的。」

他的嘴唇再次印上Sherlock，並傾身覆向Sherlock，感受著對方身體散逸的熱量。霎時，思緒被「有多少事情想做」的清單給淹沒：有多少區塊他想要觸碰、舔舐以及吮吸。

Sherlock用手肘支著身子，當John的舌頭開始與Sherlock糾纏，Sherlock本能地將髖部蹭向John，這個感官刺激讓一陣顫慄傳遍John的全身。

「操。」他撤回了與Sherlock纏綿的唇，輕喘道：「你能再做一遍嗎？」

Sherlock喘息著點了點頭。這次，他以更大的力度頂向John，隔著緊繃的長褲，他的慾望與John相互摩擦。

「甜蜜的上帝。」John在感官的衝擊下弓起背肌。Sherlock又再次動作，這次在頂弄的同時，他順勢舔吻上John的脖頸。

John失聲發出窒息的嗚咽，身體熱切地挺向Sherlock。「操，Sherlock……」

他們開始以穩定的節奏相互頂弄，兩人都瀕臨釋放的邊際以至於彼此都無法施加多餘的自制力。John的手臂發顫地撐在Sherlock身側，掙扎著支撐自己身體的重量。Sherlock的頭向後仰，雙唇微啟，太陽穴被汗水潤濕，他凝視John的眼眸因慾望而幽深。

「等…等一下……」John用盡所有的自制力才暫止了自己的動作。「我想要……」John喘息道。「在釋放之前我想要碰你……我…我沒有辦法……」

Sherlock點了點頭，停止髖部的動作，更進一步將重心移往手肘上。眼前的景象──Sherlock將自己全然地交與John──這已經完全超出John的承受範圍。

John用發顫的指尖解開Sherlock長褲的鈕扣，並將其褪至臀部以下。當他看見Sherlock彈跳出的挺立，不禁溢出一聲呻吟──它已經充血泛著深紅，頂端閃爍著前液的水光。

John伸出手握住，並開始溫柔地愛撫。握住的瞬間，他聽見Sherlock尖銳地倒抽了一口氣。當手開始上下撸動，他注視著Sherlock翕動的睫毛。

「噢老天，Sherlock……」

他的臀部也隨著拳頭在Sherlock陰莖上的節奏而律動，往Sherlock的大腿擠壓。他希望Sherlock不會介意，因為此刻他根本沒辦法停下來。

這個問題僅困擾了他幾秒，因為接著Sherlock便緊緊攥住他，下身大力地挺進John的拳頭，喊叫著釋放了出來。John的手繼續愛撫著，直至榨乾Sherlock陰莖的每一滴熱液。

不久後John也隨之釋放，一股熱流噴薄在自己抵著Sherlock長腿的褲子上。理論上，他應該對此感到難為情，但眼下他只感覺到困倦的饜足。他給了Sherlock一個探究的濕吻，並沉下身子緊貼著Sherlock。

Sherlock回吻了他，手游移至John的臀部將他拽近──那是一個徐緩、纏綿且深刻的吻。儘管他們處在泳池旁，躺在冷硬的磁磚上，John卻覺得自己可以躺在這親吻Sherlock直到永遠。

他在這個念頭中清醒過來，夢境裡的饜足逐漸流失，因為他意識到了自己身處黑暗的臥室，以及腿間不容忽視的勃發挺立。他被席捲而來的悲傷所淹沒──意識到身處自己的臥室裡，孤身一人；Sherlock沒有為自己的安危而泫然，更沒有在自己的手中釋放。這份情緒比失望更甚──它令John感到疼痛。

他不適地扭動身子，明確意識到這次無法再忽視腿間的慾望。他的手順著腹部下移，滑進短褲的腰帶底下。這沒什麼，他暗自解釋道，只要他的思緒不要飄向那個黑髮的室友。

起初，他徐緩地撫弄自己，竭盡所能讓腦袋小心地放空。

**_不要想Sherlock。不要想Sherlock。_ **

他闔眸，試圖將注意力放在他以往手淫時會做的事，短時間內這個策略起了作用，但不久後夢境的種種自動浮現──Sherlock的唇覆在他的頸項，呼出溫熱的氣息──John為這些畫面呻吟出聲。

**_不。_** 他強迫自己睜開眼睛，努力摒除這些雜念。 ** _不要去想，那不是真的。_** 在建立節奏後氣息開始紊亂，他把床單從腿上移開好看清手部撸動的動作。

但他的意識開始迷失在快感之中，腦海浮現Sherlock的性器握在手心的觸感，想像他在撸動的不是自己而是Sherlock的滾燙，下身焦灼的熱度足以讓他失聲咆哮。這感覺太棒了──他短暫地讓自已浸溺在美好的幻想裡，幻想夢境中還沒嘗遍的Sherlock的軀體──他想像自己舔吻Sherlock的耳廓，輕扯對方的頭髮將他拉向自己──那柔軟、烏黑的鬈髮──然後將唇探入Sherlock的頸窩，在他敏感的肌膚上烙上印記，一個隔天仍清晰可見的標記，在Sherlock蒼白脖頸上的一抹暗紫。

John翻成趴臥的姿勢，在彎曲的手臂裡悶哼。自有記憶以來，他從未因為幻想而如此興奮。他開始抽插自己的拳頭，假想那是覆在身下的Sherlock，然後他加快頻率，想像著Sherlock會發出什麼樣的聲音，以及他的身體會如何弓起來迎合John。

他再次大聲呻吟，同時將臉埋入臂彎悶住聲音。他開始更奮力地操進自己的拳頭，另一隻手攥緊凌亂的被褥，他的動作熱切且瘋狂，好似Sherlock在催促他加快動作、更用力地操他，因為他想要更深地吞納John。這個念頭將John推到了邊緣，然後一股炙熱的白濁噴薄而出，他緊咬內臂抑制住脫口而出的喊聲。

少頃，他癱軟下身子，下腹沾染了濕黏的濁液，如鼓的心跳敲打著耳膜。John用手抹了抹臉，在方才猛烈的情熱過後，取而代之的是攀上心頭的恐懼。

不論這份情感到底代表什麼，顯然都不只是幻想，而John不知道自己究竟該拿它如何是好。


	2. 第二章

隔天早晨，John被Sherlock的小提琴聲喚醒。這是個好兆頭，代表他正在思考，而且從琴聲的旋律判斷，那不是太艱澀的難題。事實上，今早的旋律甜蜜而輕快，不同於以往Sherlock演奏的曲調。

John真的太好奇Sherlock好心情的原因，以至於他在下樓到浴室的半途中才憶起昨晚的夢境。

他單手緊握扶手僵愣在樓梯間，思緒被昨晚的種種淹沒，一個恐慌的念頭席捲而來。

假如Sherlock只要見到他就能推理出John昨夜的夢境呢？假如他能夠憑直覺感受到John已經對他起了多餘的心思呢？他無從得知Sherlock是否能夠看出端倪，而這正是Sherlock的能力令人不安的地方──John可能永遠猜不透他到底是如何推理出來的。他以前從未對此感到困擾，但那是因為他過去沒有必要對Sherlock掩藏任何事物。

他尋思片刻，考慮掉頭上樓待在臥室內直到Sherlock離開公寓。

然而，Sherlock中斷演奏。「John？」

罷了，顯然剛剛的想法行不通。倘若他現在掉頭上樓，只會勾起Sherlock的好奇心。他不會輕易放過John，直到找出John行跡可疑的原因。

不，現在唯一的選擇就是假裝一切如常。畢竟他不可能在接下來的幾週內完美地避開Sherlock，直到這份短暫的瘋狂情愫消失為止。天知道，在他的成長歷程已經習慣於對Harry隱藏東西，她好管閒事的特質遠超他遇過的任何人。然而，Harry可沒有出色的演繹能力。

John深吸了口氣，繼續下樓前往浴室。

「早安！」他在關上浴室門之前喊道。

顯然他順利瞞過了Sherlock，因為琴聲再次響起。

John在二十分鐘後出現，洗完澡、刮了鬍子，感覺自己更有能精力面對Sherlock以及對方的審視，他已經盡力洗淨昨晚留下的所有記憶與痕跡。

當他走進起居室，Sherlock讚許地看著他。

「很好，你已經著裝完畢。那杯茶是給你的。Lestrade來電，我告訴他，等你起床我們就會過去。」

John感激地拿起那杯熱氣升騰的茶，有些詫異地坐到桌旁。Sherlock有案子卻靜靜地 ** _等待_** John起床？不只如此，還為自己泡了茶？John啜飲了一口，發現Sherlock完全按照他的喜好沖泡：不加糖以及完美比例的牛奶。一股更勝熱茶的暖意注入胸臆，他把笑意藏進馬克杯的杯緣裡，提醒自己最好不要習慣這些──Sherlock的好心情通常來得快去得也快。

「所以是什麼案子？」

Sherlock正在把小提琴收進琴盒裡。「漢默史密斯(Hammersmith)的一間肉舖發生了謀殺案，顯然有點駭人。Lestrade沒有時間告訴我細節。」

啊，這倒解釋了剛剛歡快的曲調。Sherlock站起身望向John，臉上的神情幾乎可稱為眉飛色舞。他穿著慣常的黑色西裝外套，底下搭配深藍色的襯衫。襯衫的顏色把他的虹膜襯托得比平時更加明亮，又或者是晨光從窗戶漫進室內產生的光影效果。

無論如何，John猛然意識到自己一直盯著對方瞧，因此他垂下眼簾舔舔唇，並飲了一大口茶。

「我想你會在五分鐘內準備就緒？」

John點了點頭。

Sherlock興奮地搓著手。「那麼我去叫計程車。」

John呷著茶陷入沉思。與Moriarty的交鋒還經過不到一週，他必須羞愧地承認──他對於接手新案子懷揣不安。雖然他知道，遇見另一個會把炸彈綁在他胸前並在他耳畔低語的連續殺人犯的機率微乎其微，但他仍無法擺脫那份疑懼，就像是無法擺脫身上沾染的難聞氣味。

的確，他應該感謝幸運之神的眷顧，案子分散了Sherlock的注意力。他又再次意識到自己不受控的視線──瞅著Sherlock穿上大衣的過程，著迷於衣物下若隱若現的精瘦線條。

John站起身，硬生生地移開視線。照這樣下去，即便是盲人也能看出John眼神裡的渴望。或許這個案子恰好也是John需要的，好讓他把思緒從Sherlock身上抽離。

***

死者已經過屍檢，遺體被發現在肉舖的後方，倒在刮洗過的冷硬磁磚上，橫躺在血泊中，四周吊掛著屠宰動物的屍體。

「你認為死者被以這種方式屠殺與他屠夫的身分之間存在關聯性嗎？」 Lestrade往後退了幾步，臉上不加修飾的厭惡表露無遺。John不怪他，因為就案發現場而言，這次超乎尋常得駭人。

「顯而易見。」Sherlock沒有抬頭，他跪在屍體旁檢視胸膛上的切口。死者仍穿著白色的肉販制服，衣服被切得如傷口一般俐落。「這些傷口是在生前留下的，目的似乎是想讓他遭受最大程度的痛苦。John，你能確定死亡時間嗎？」

一般來說，這種事不會難倒他，不論是在阿富汗或是與Sherlock共事，他已經見過夠多血淋淋的傷口與驚悚的死法，但這次他發覺自己連盯著屍體都做不到。他撇開視線，餘光一直瞥見懸吊豬隻的剖面，露出肋骨的白色橫切面，他感到一陣反胃。

Sherlock因為沒得到回應而抬眸。「John？」

Lestrade向他湊近幾步。「你沒事吧？」

Lestrade正在嚼口香糖，薄荷味。John一聞到這個氣味就知道自己快吐了。「抱歉。」他倒抽了口氣，衝出房間。

他來到肉舖前室，幸運地找到一個垃圾桶嘔吐。當他把胃排空，他走出店門彎腰蜷坐到階梯上。他無法忍受那些刮洗過的冷硬磁磚。他將臉埋入掌心，渾身顫抖。

他沒有聽見Sherlock接近的腳步聲，但店門上的小門鈴響起。Sherlock沒有坐下──他走下幾階樓梯，緊張地在John身側躊躇。儘管John沒有抬頭，但他能感受到Sherlock隱隱流露出的擔憂，好似微弱的脈搏。

「沒事吧？」

John長舒了一口氣，用手背擦了擦嘴。雖然噁心感逐漸消退，但額頭仍沁著冷汗。

「嗯，抱歉，我不知道自己剛剛怎麼了。甚…甚至沒有…」左手的手指不自覺地掐緊，他吁出另一口顫抖的嘆息。

Sherlock沉默地等待他的下文。

「是Lestrade的口香糖。」他羞愧地用手摀住雙眼。「跟那天Moriarty吃的是同一款。它──」他的嗓音乾澀。

「沒關係。」Sherlock唐突的回應中蘊含著鋼鐵般的堅定。他又溫聲說道：「我的意思是，沒事的，你毋須解釋。」

John感激地點了點頭。現在他不再反胃，卻被恥辱感淹沒。他從指縫間用苦澀的語氣說道：「我不認為自己能夠再進去裡頭。」

「你想要……？」Sherlock笨拙地比劃著，最終垂下了手。「也就是說，你介意我回去嗎？」

John搖了搖頭。「不，你進去吧。如果你不介意的話，我想我會…自己乘輛計程車回家。」

「當然。」Sherlock往上走了兩階，然後回頭望向John。「那麼…待會見？」

John垂下雙手點點頭，試圖讓自己的嗓音恢復正常。「是的，是的。待會見。」

***

John花了整整一天試圖忘記今早在肉舖看見的景象，他為自己如此易於受影響而羞憤不已。但是每當他考慮回到店內，恐懼又再次將他吞噬殆盡。他對於將新案子丟給Sherlock獨自處理感到非常內疚，但就目前看來，這是個正確的決定。此外，Sherlock說不定正專注於串聯線索，根本不會注意到John的缺席。

他當晚的噩夢異常得糟。

通常在清醒後只會留下強烈的恐慌，但這次它卻糾纏著John。他被綁在砧板上，如同今天在店裡看到的那樣。Moriarty手握長刀站在他身旁，吹著刺耳的口哨。當John試圖掙扎時，他露齒笑道。

「噢不，不要醒來。我要用些手段讓你保持清醒，而這會讓過程變得 ** _更加_** 有趣。我想從你的肝臟著手，剁成可口的肉醬，然後從大腿取幾根骨頭，提取骨髓燉煮，噢，我還可以把腎臟加進去。好吃、好吃。」

John看見他吐出舌頭舔了舔唇。「我也會讓你品嚐的，如果你到時還活著的話。」他俯身湊近John的嘴，呼出凌亂的氣息。John聞到薄荷味，感到作嘔。「真幸運，我知道些小訣竅能讓你撐久~一點。」(譯者：「撐久一點」，你懂的，雙關。)

他充滿性暗示地拉長尾音。John在赤裸的大腿上感受到刀尖抵著肌膚的觸感，他劇烈地扭動身子，這令Moriarty放聲大笑。

「我們將共度一段美好的時光，請拭目以待。或許，我們可以在開始前玩個小遊戲。假裝這把刀是Sherlock，我們可以演出你 ** _所有_** 最黑暗、最深沉的幻想，喜歡嗎？閉上眼，想像這是他。」

John感覺到刀子沿著大腿內側上移，Moriarty紊亂的鼻息噴灑在他的耳際。刀刃的壓力非常輕，好似搔癢般刮過肌膚，令John驚恐的是，他發現自己正在回應這個觸碰。

「喜歡嗎，小Johnny？感覺很棒是吧？你想知道它插入體內的感覺嗎？我敢肯定你想。現在為爹地張開腿，只要張開一點點…對，就是這樣。真棒。」

刀刃的觸感消失後，他感覺到一隻手滑向腿間，Moriarty再次俯身。「我要把你從脊髓切到肚臍，向外攤開來展示給Sherlock看。我知道他很想親眼看看，想到 ** _快死了_** 。所有這些可愛的小顏色…讓我們開始吧，好嗎？」

John在束縛中拼命掙扎，全身緊繃。「不， ** _不要！_** 」

他在劇烈扭動中醒了過來，喘著粗氣，緊攥胸前的被褥。他坐起身，用顫抖的雙手摀住臉，然後在瞥見床尾的人影時差點失聲尖叫。

雖然只花了一秒鐘的時間就認出Sherlock，但剛剛驚鴻一瞥湧現的腎上腺素足以讓他陷入狂躁。

「老天啊，Sherlock！你在幹什麼？」

Sherlock坐在床尾，姿態完美且放鬆，好似半夜坐在John的床尾是一件再自然不過的事情。

「我聽見你在尖叫。想當然耳，我進來確保你沒有在床上被謀殺。」

John可以從他的語氣中聽出他被冒犯了──只是稍微被冒犯；他的嗓音只有些微的氣惱。John仍心跳如鼓，他將臉埋進手中。他感到反胃。

「那是…？」Sherlock中斷，然後再次嘗試道。「你剛剛做了噩夢。」

John在掌心點頭。他應該要為Sherlock的關心而感動，但現在他沒有能力應付潛在的情緒地雷──敏感的Sherlock。他無法擺脫夢境的真實感──他仍可以看到懸掛在上方的日光燈，仍能感受到耳畔Moriarty濕潤的氣息。他感到…骯髒以及恥辱。

他用力地嚥了嚥口水，垂下雙臂。「那只是…一個噩夢。我現在沒事了。」

Sherlock看起來沒被說服。「你剛剛在尖叫。」

John感到惱火。「對，我做噩夢時常這樣。」

「不，你沒有。你經常做噩夢，但我從未聽過你尖叫。」

John聞言沉默，這句話背後隱含太多需要深入探討的空間。Sherlock知道他會做噩夢，甚至清楚地記錄John對不同噩夢的反應。該死。

「你有時會摔下床，通常會把東西撞翻，但你從未尖叫。這次跟以往不一樣。」

John長吁了口氣，沒有理由否認。「它跟Moriarty有關。他在……」他闔上眼。他從未與Sherlock談起那晚發生的事，從John離開公寓到Sherlock抵達泳池，這段時間裡他所經歷的一切。「我們在肉舖裡──今早那間。我被綁在砧板上。」

「他對你做了什麼？」Sherlock的語氣小心地保持平靜。他的神情難以辨認，輪廓迷失在朦朧的月光中。

「沒有必要重新回憶不愉快的事情。」他揉了揉頭髮，窘迫地發覺自己仍在顫抖，渾身輕微地發顫。他不想讓Sherlock看見這樣的自己。他為自己受到如此深的影響感到羞恥，僅僅與一個瘋子相處五分鐘就讓他的內心分崩離析。John一直認為自己是個強大堅毅的人。「我已經沒事了，你不需要…」他在說出「擔心」前打住。不知何故，這似乎不是適合對Sherlock說的話。

Sherlock沒有說話，他待在原位身體傾向John。

John在床單下握緊拳頭。「我不認為自己可以在這個案子上幫助你。」

「那個肉販？我解決了。一個反動物權狂熱分子，他想讓案件看起來像支持動物權的人們所為，但所有證據的矛頭都指向他。他有前科。真的，顯而易見。Lestrade已經將他羈押，我剛從警局回來。」

John舒了口氣，這次是因為驚嘆。「精妙絕倫。」他甚至不用見證Sherlock的推理過程就感到欽佩不已。這次他花不到12小時就結案，的確非常出色。

「所以，我今晚應該睡在這嗎？」

John發怔地看了Sherlock兩眼，呆滯地盯著Sherlock。「什麼？」

「我今晚應該跟你一起睡嗎？睡在這？有人睡在你身邊時，做噩夢的情況比較沒那麼嚴重。」

「你怎麼──？」

「噢，John，拜託。我已經當了你好幾個月的室友，會沒注意到這個模式嗎？每次你帶女性回來過夜都會睡得特別安穩，因此我只是在提供──」

「不。」即使他的臉掩藏在陰影中，John仍然可以清楚地描摹出Sherlock臉上受辱的神情。John迅速放軟態度。「謝謝你的提議。我只是…我只是偏好一個人睡。」

「不，你才沒有！我剛剛已經解釋了──」

「Sherlock！拜託。今晚我真的想要獨處。」

「好。」他斷然起身。「但明早就不要跟我抱怨你糟糕的睡眠品質。」

「Sherlock──」

但是他已大步離開房間，並且用力地甩上房門。

John再次將臉埋進掌心。這個世界到底怎麼了？Sherlock主動提議睡在他身旁好讓他免受噩夢侵擾？或許他正在承受某種罕見的罪惡感，因為從技術上來說，John差點被Moriarty炸死是他的錯。又或者在Sherlock的認知裡，這個提議是再正常不過的事情。John無從得知。

至少，他與Sherlock的對話沖淡了方才驚醒時的恐慌與不安。當然，他的性奮是拒絕Sherlock與自己同床共枕的主因。只有上帝知道他在夢裡是為了什麼而呻吟出聲，在Sherlock與他如此靠近的情況下……John因這個念頭而顫慄。即使只是想像Sherlock在黑暗中與自己相隔一臂之遙，就足以在他的下腹蓄積一池灼熱。

John躺下身子，將被褥拉到肩上，強迫自己的思緒保持冷靜、清明。他下定決心 ** _不要_** 去想Sherlock頎長的身體在自己背後弓起的優雅曲線，以及他的臀部在John掌心下的觸感。他 ** _不要_** 去想Sherlock的唇瓣嚐起來如何，或者John是否能在覆上他時感受到他繃緊的背肌。或是Sherlock的頭髮聞起來如何，嚐起來如何…他在高潮時是不是很安靜，或者會發出許多聲音。John再次顫慄，當他意識到時，手已經自主地伸向下身握住性器。假如Sherlock可以聽出他是在做噩夢或安然入睡，這是否意味著他也可以聽出John自慰的聲音？John的手僵在腰際。最好不要冒險。

他闔眼輕嘆。這樣就好，他今早已經對自己許下承諾，不會再意淫Sherlock。也許該暫時停止自慰的行為，直到他可以重新控制自己的思緒。

或者，他可以趁Sherlock出門時做，否則他可能需要堅持好幾週的時間。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算周更，但鑑於今天5/20，就當作是520的禮物，送給所有讀者<3

隔天早上，Sherlock似乎還在為前一晚John拒絕他的提議而感到惱火。John走進廚房時，他沒有從顯微鏡上抬眸，而且他對John說的「早安」比往常冷酷了幾分。John希冀地在房間四周搜尋一杯茶的蹤跡，但沒那個好運。他輕聲嘆息。雖然他知道昨天熱騰騰的、精心準備的茶可遇不可求，但他仍然對殘酷的現實感到有點失落。

他們花了整整一個早晨對彼此視若罔聞，至少John認為Sherlock正在忽視他。John試圖利用短暫的靜謐與和平來更新他的部落格，但Sherlock的沉默幾乎跟他喜怒無常的脾氣一樣嘈雜，John發現自己根本無法集中精神。

所以當Sherlock的手機在正午前嗡嗡作響時，John鬆了一口氣。

「還有另一起。」他說道，匆忙地從椅子上站起身並抓起大衣。他沉浸在自己興奮的情緒當中，以至於他片刻後才意識到John沒有動作。

他一邊繫著圍巾一邊望向John，面無表情地問道：「來嗎？」

「老實說，我認為自己需要暫時遠離案件。至少休息個幾天。」

Sherlock的表情沒有變化，但John發誓，他看見對方的眼底閃過某種類似失望的情緒。他點了點頭，然後不發一語地奔出公寓。

John將注意力轉回電腦，並且試著說服自己，他不是因為無法處理自己的情愫才選擇遠離Sherlock。更新部落格非常重要，他們現在有一批追隨者想要跟進案件的所有細節，他同時也希望撰寫與Moriarty的交鋒能夠有助於滌除內心的恐懼。Sherlock離開後，撰寫的工作變得異常順利，但是當他開始詳細描述自己的經歷時，John遲疑了，他的指尖僵在鍵盤上。

他能寫什麼？「之後，我被帶到泳池的更衣室，Moriarty的手撫遍我的全身。他用了淫穢的暗示向我展示那些被我壓抑已久的對於Sherlock的渴望，這進而導致了我後續接連不斷的、著魔的性幻想。該發生關係，或不該發生關係？(「To shag, or not to shag?」----擬《哈姆雷特》「To be, or not to be?」)請在底下留言告訴我。」

他甚至不敢把這些文字打出來，因為他害怕Sherlock會以某種方式，透過檢視鍵盤上的指紋讀出被刪除的資料。螢幕上閃動的游標好似在嘲笑他的舉棋不定。

決定哪些關於案子的細節要留在文案裡，這件事從來都沒有困擾過他。他以前從未煩惱過，因為他沒必要審核自己。以往，他只需要據實描述發生的一切。他從未苦惱過該寫什麼，只是一股腦地寫。但突然之間，他變得無法分辨哪些資訊與案件相關，又有哪些資訊太過私人而不需要被公開。

最終，他決定撒謊。他如實地描述自己在貝克街外被槍口抵著坐進計程車，但他接著寫道，自己必定是被敲暈了，因為下一刻他就在體育俱樂部的更衣室醒過來，胸口綁著炸彈。其他人沒有必要知道他與Moriarty私人的互動。

上傳後，他並沒有感到比較好受，期望的宣洩感沒有出現。硬要說的話，他對自己撒謊的這件事感到恥辱，好似他也是整個事件的共犯，並且有必要感到內疚。下午剩餘的時間裡，他都在公寓四處轉悠，腦海閃過向Sherlock傳訊息的念頭，看他們是否能在警局裡碰頭。但在他評估出這是否是個好主意之前，樓下傳來大門被甩上的巨響。

John已做好心理準備，前門被如此大力地甩上通常代表Sherlock憤怒的情緒。

果不其然，Sherlock像個小型颶風掃進起居室。他站定在房間正中央，用如炬的目光怒視John。John一直感到驚奇的是，Sherlock的大衣好似擁有生命，在他停止移動的很長一段時間後，即使是在室內，它都有能力繼續在Sherlock身側翻飛。

「怎麼了？」

他的問題非常簡明扼要，因為他期望這可以將Sherlock的注意力從激烈的控訴中轉移開來，但其實他是在自欺欺人，冀望Sherlock憤怒的矛頭是指向案件而非自己。

「坦白說，John，我從未對你的部落格抱持任何期待，但這次你秀了新的下限。」

「什麼？」在驚慌失措的半秒鐘裡，他想著自己是否以某種方式意外地將內心的性幻想發佈出去，但後來他才想起自己根本沒有寫出來。「我的部落格怎麼了？」

「再次，比起描述客觀事實，你花太多筆墨闡述自己對事件的主觀感受，你的多愁善感近乎低俗。」Sherlock厲聲斥道。

John勃然大怒。「這個部落格的主要目的是給予讀者人性的視角來看待案件，人們不只對乾巴巴的事實有興趣，Sherlock，他們想要知道在那種情況下會有什麼感受。以防你沒有注意到，我們其餘的人都是平凡的人類，而且我們恰好都具有情感。」

Sherlock無視言詞中的諷刺。「我以為這個部落格的目的是要幫助我們拓展新客戶，誰會來諮詢一個被你稱為『 ** _迷惘的小孩_** 』的諮詢偵探？」

「我什麼時候──？」但在他完成這個問句前就知曉答案。畢竟他才剛在幾小時前寫完，他確實知道Sherlock所指的是哪一段文本。

「 ** _我能夠從Sherlock的眼底望見他的情緒，_** 」Sherlock開始背誦，口吻夾帶著輕蔑。「 ** _一閃而逝的不是憤怒，而是痛楚，在一瞬間，他看起來像個脆弱的、迷惘的小孩。_** John，你讓我聽上去像個傻瓜！」

John大吃一驚，他從來沒有想過Sherlock會因為John對他的描述而被冒犯。畢竟，他以前就在部落格中提過Sherlock像小孩的這件事。會不會Sherlock只是在試圖掩蓋自己被文本裡其他描述冒犯的事實？是John在他眼底看見懷疑，一閃而逝的背叛？還是他承認了自己對Sherlock的質疑──Sherlock擔心John是否會被炸死？

John的大腦高速運轉，他強烈懷疑這與他寫的其他東西有關，但無從得知。難道是他承認自己有一瞬想著Sally Donovan或許是對的？他的文字像打在臉上的耳光。 ** _也許他是個怪胎。_**

****

「以後盡量避免這些過分誇張的感性細節，我不想浪費時間在打發那些煽情文學的讀者。」Sherlock氣憤地轉身走向臥室，但在半途止步。「噢，不要誤以為這是你擁有寫作才能的證據，相反地，我強烈建議你不要辭去日間的正職。」

「案件呢？」他在Sherlock消失前問道。

「解決了！」他吼道，大力地甩上房門。

Sherlock在五小時內解決了下午的案子，看來另一個用來分散注意力的案子也走到終點了。

John抱頭癱坐到沙發上，他有種不好的預感──在不久的將來，會有更多甩上門的砰撞聲。

***

接下來的幾天根本是人間煉獄。

沒有新案件，因此Sherlock沒有理由離開公寓。Sherlock對於John更新的部落格文章的怒氣並沒有隨著時間削減，硬要說的話，他似乎更加惱火了。John不確定Sherlock是否仍然對於共寢的提議被拒絕而感到惱怒，或是對於John沒有參與近期的兩個案件而感到失落，抑或僅僅是因為它們太簡單而感到憤怒。他只知道Sherlock幾乎不與自己說話，但這無法阻止Sherlock不斷地出現在面前。不論John走到哪，Sherlock似乎都會在五分鐘內憑空出現，並且佔據所有的空間，像極了一隻富有領地意識的貓。

倘若John走進廚房泡茶，Sherlock就會緊隨其後，開始使用微波爐，或者堅持需要使用四個煤氣爐來製造剝除人體皮膚的酊劑。倘若John想看電視，Sherlock就會擠到他身邊切換頻道，實際上是爬到John的腿上竊取遙控器。倘若John坐到壁爐旁，Sherlock就會開始憤怒地『鋸』小提琴製造噪音。

自從與Moriarty扯上關係的那天早上開始，他就再也沒有見過Sarah，但因為他亟欲遠離Sherlock，John發覺自己不停在她的公寓四周徘徊。讓Sherlock的尾隨變得更糟的是，即便他對Sherlock的行為感到惱火，但John仍不自覺地感到性奮，而且由於Sherlock總是纏在身邊，導致他根本沒有渠道發洩。他考慮過把自己鎖在浴室裡，營造一種類似於個人隱私的空間，但這個想法毫無助益，因為Sherlock早在幾年前就把公寓裡的鎖破壞殆盡。

某天John正在洗澡時，Sherlock理所當然地走進浴室，這使情況到達了一個臨界點。

「我對於Haymarket Strangler(註一)有個看法。」

(註一：“ _The Haunted Strangler_ ”這部1958年電影裡的連續殺人魔。)

「Sherlock！天殺的！你在這裡幹什麼？」

「我剛剛說了，我──」

「Sherlock，我正在洗澡！」

John幾乎可以聽到Sherlock翻白眼的聲音。「好，John，我當然知道。但我不想隔著門對你大吼大叫。」

「我現在不想跟你討論“ _Crimewatch_ ”(註二)！出。去。」

(註二：“ _Crimewatch_ ”是由BBC製作的英國電視節目，它旨在重現重大的未決犯罪案件，以便從公眾那裡獲取有助於解決此案的信息。)

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「假如你以為我會因為看見你的裸體而被冒犯──」

「 ** _Sherlock！_** 」

「好，好，如果你對這種事固執地抱持道德上的堅持，那我會等你洗完澡。」

「除非你想要被這罐洗髮乳砸在頭上，不然 ** _我認為那是個好主意_** 。」

Sherlock幸運地在John履行他的威脅前離開了浴室，因為John已經選定那罐特價的家庭號洗髮乳當作投擲武器，讓Sherlock損失些腦細胞，反正他少一些也沒差。

然而John一出浴室，在前往臥室的走廊上，Sherlock像隻巨型的野貓猛然撲向他，導致John踉蹌地後退兩步直到肩膀撞到牆上。

「老天，Sherlock！怎麼？Haymarket Strangler真的那麼重要，重要到不能等到我穿好衣服？」

腎上腺素在血液裡流竄。他應該提醒Sherlock，突襲一個退役軍人真的不是個好主意，尤其是在他們離開浴室時半裸的狀態。他強迫緊繃的身體放鬆下來。

Sherlock灰藍的眼珠目不轉睛地盯著他。John不知道自己是否曾被Sherlock如此直接地審視過。

「你最近行跡詭異。某些東西變了。到底怎麼了？」

John的身體再次進入備戰狀態，他忽然意識到，自己除了寬鬆圍在髖部的毛巾以外，一絲不掛。他醫院的值班快遲到了，所以他在出浴室前沒有費心將身體擦乾。置身於走廊上刺骨的冷空氣中，他可以感受到肌膚上的每滴水珠。他強迫自己冷靜地迎上Sherlock審視的目光。

「沒有怎麼了。」

讓Sherlock窮盡所有推理能力，去挖掘出問題的真相吧。為什麼？為什麼他要在John半裸的狀態開啟這個話題？John一直明白Sherlock的高度，但靠得如此近且 ** _逐步進逼_** 的情況下讓他看起來更像個巨人。

Sherlock俯身逼近，他的眼神益發銳利。「你最近一直刻意避開我。為什麼？」

Sherlock靠得非常近，以至於John可以感受到他身體發散的熱氣。他發覺自己在本能地向Sherlock傾近，好似一株向陽的植物，另外，他也意識到毛巾正在緩緩下滑。他伸出手攫住，防止它進一步從臀部滑落，Sherlock的視線緊隨自己的動作。

「我沒有刻意避開你，你才是那個不跟我說話的人！你像隻暴躁的貓，在公寓裡尾隨我到處跑。」

Sherlock的眼底閃爍著怒意。「我才沒有尾隨你──」

「你在我洗澡時闖進浴室！一般人需要隱私，Sherlock！」

Sherlock吐出一口難以置信的怒氣，溫熱的氣息讓John的胳膊冒出雞皮疙瘩。

「我上班要遲到了，現在沒有時間跟你爭論這個！」

「不要試圖轉移話題，」Sherlock厲聲道。「我看得出來，某些東西出錯了。到底是什麼？」

心頭燃起一團熊熊怒火。「問題出在──我不喜歡在出浴室時被突襲！現在，停止扮演一隻該死的獵豹，讓開！」

「不。」Sherlock將雙臂撐在John頭部的兩側，有效地用身體架起禁錮的牢籠。「除非你告訴我問題到底出在哪。」

John尖銳地倒抽了口氣。這個姿勢太具暗示性了，他的腦海閃過一個念頭──Sherlock是不是在故意誘惑他？但他隨後看見Sherlock眼底的執著，意識到這僅僅是Sherlock達到目的的手段。

John闔上眼，長吁一口無奈的嘆息，他能感受到身體為了抑制渴望而開始輕微發顫。寒冷的空氣與Sherlock呼在脖頸上的溫熱氣息，這已經超出他的可承受範圍，他必須在Sherlock察覺到自己的性奮跡象前盡快逃離他的禁錮。

他張開眼睛，發現Sherlock正死死地盯著他。他感覺到一滴水珠沿著下顎滴落，Sherlock的視線隨著水滴的軌跡下移，John下意識掐緊圍在臀部的毛巾。

「聽著，我沒事。真的沒事。如果我最近幾天有點神經質，很抱歉，那只是…」他舒出一口沉重的嘆息，垂下眼簾。Sherlock聚精會神地凝視著他，當Sherlock的專注力達到這種強度而陷入沉默，這會令人感到非常不安。

「跟Moriarty有關，對吧？」Sherlock的口吻超乎尋常得輕柔。

一聽見這個名字，John的肩膀不自覺地繃緊。他沒有回話，視線越過Sherlock的肩膀盯著對面的牆壁。

「發生了什麼，John？」

霎時，他發現自己無法忍受Sherlock嗓音中的溫柔，他的喉嚨不自覺地收緊。

Sherlock一定是從他的肢體語言讀出了絕望，因為他猛地垂下手臂後撤了一步，Sherlock猛然抽離的體溫像是甩在John頰上的耳光。

「我會讓你去上班。」他回復平時的語調，不帶情感、略微冰冷。「如果害你遲到，我很抱歉。」

他轉身離開，在John意識到他的撤離前，消失在轉角處。

John向後無力地抵著牆，發出一聲顫抖的嘆息。

這是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草。

Sarah曾提到她要去紐西蘭拜訪友人兩週，並且半開玩笑地邀請John一同前往。起初，他是拒絕的。他與Sarah的關係充其量只算半穩定，而與某個人一起前往世界的彼端度假，這種旅行通常只適用於建立穩定交往關係的伴侶。一般情況下，John絕對不會跟剛開始交往的對象去旅行，但在他穿好衣服準備出門工作時，他下定了決心。在走廊與Sherlock的對峙後，他才不在乎藉口是什麼，只想盡快逃離這裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倘若註釋或翻譯有任何錯誤，請不吝糾正！  
> 有任何指教或心得也歡迎留言！  
> 你們的支持是我更新最大的動力！ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ


	4. 第四章

與Sarah的旅行就是場災難。

正如John所預期的那樣，如果他多花點時間思考，而非不顧一切地逃離Sherlock，他們剛起步的(坦白說，搖搖欲墜的)關係，在為期兩週的國際假期正式告吹。

值得慶幸的是，他們的關係還沒有進展到足以引發任何激烈的爭執，只有幾次失敗的談話以及尷尬的沉默。或許可稱作幸運，大多數尷尬的交流只發生在旅行的前幾天，所以到了第二週他們便全心地投入觀光行程。然而，因為Sarah為整個旅程付費，這讓情況變得更加尷尬。

理所應當，當飛機接觸到倫敦的地面時，John大大地鬆了口氣。他在希斯洛機場(Heathrow)的計程車隊伍中向Sarah笨拙地道別，並得出結論──這趟旅行撇除其餘的不談，至少讓他心懷感激地回到貝克街的瘋狂之中。

走進前門時他猛然驚覺，自己或許應該擔心公寓目前處於什麼樣的狀態，他從未離開過這麼長的時間。John的腦海瞬間閃過一個景象──廚房變成冒煙的黑色廢墟，起居室的地板堆滿各式各樣的殺人兇器，而Sherlock神態自若地坐在這片混亂之中，熱切地在手機上打字。

但當他推開起居室的門時，他驚訝地發現所有的家具仍完好如初。落地窗間的書桌上堆放大量的書與紙，比平時更多的茶杯棄置在各個平面上(包括地板)，但是除此之外，整體而言沒有太過失序。

「哈囉！」

John聽見廚房傳來「砰─」的聲響，繞過轉角，他看見像是被小型颶風掃過的景象。顯然在這兩週裡，Sherlock大部分的時間都致力於徹底拆毀廚房的工程。曾經收置在碗櫥裡的所有東西，現在全部擺放在廚房的桌子上，爐灶被從牆邊的位置移開，露出後頭糾纏的電線與煤氣管。

「到底──？」

Sherlock躺在水槽底下揮舞噴槍，John可以看見Sherlock周身四散的火光。一聽見John的聲音，他從底部扭動著出來，值得慶幸──至少他有戴護目鏡。

「啊！你回來了。太好了，我想喝茶。」

「對，我也想，但看來你已經把我們的爐子給拆了。你在做什麼？」

「一個實驗。」Sherlock再次從視野中消失到水槽底下。「廚房需要一些調整，好讓它能更有效地運作。」

John俯身看向Sherlock，他好像比John離開前更消瘦了。「我離開後你有進食過嗎？」

「我不知道。你離開多久？」

John輕聲嘆息，直起腰。「我要去沖個澡，如果你沒有把浴室也一併拆了的話。」

半路上，John聽見Sherlock在後頭問道：「假期如何？」

John在門口止步。「災難。」John躊躇了一會兒，然後咧嘴笑道：「很高興終於回來了。」

***

淋浴設備仍然正常運作，這讓John鬆了口氣。他走出浴室時，太陽已經落在對街建築物的尖頂，為天空染上一抹濃豔的暗紅。廚房傳來一股令人擔心的燒焦味，但John沒有聽見任何痛苦的哀嚎，所以他徑直走回臥室穿衣服。

儘管公寓內一片狼藉，廚房異常凌亂，而Sherlock一如既往得瘋狂與憤世嫉俗，John卻發現他還是很高興自己回來了。不僅僅是因為與Sarah這兩週的不順遂，他意識到沒有Sherlock這個奇異且具破壞性的存在，他的生活會嚴重失衡。他從來不曾如此做自己，即使面臨高機率被新的心儀對象扔進火窟的前景，他仍然活得比以前更加快樂。

John走進廚房探尋燒焦味的源頭，發現Sherlock正在把爐灶推回原位。

「實驗完成了？」

Sherlock又把爐灶往內推了兩英寸，輕哼了一聲，John把它當作肯定的答覆。

「我餓了。咖哩？」

Sherlock轉頭看向他，笑道：「聽起來不錯。」

「好，那我就──」

廚房裡的燈瞬間熄滅。

John在黑暗中對Sherlock眨了眨眼。

「Sherlock？」

「嗯？」

「你還記得我在離開前放在壁爐上的那疊帳單嗎？」

「不記得。」

「你還記得我告訴你要盡快 ** _繳交電費帳單_** ，因為我們近兩期都沒繳嗎？」

「不記得。」

John無奈地嘆息，摸黑走回起居室。的確，此事他需要負起更大的責任。他知道Sherlock鐵定不會留意帳單，即便上頭寫著「最後通知」。他應該在離開前確保完成繳費。

「算你走運，我有預料到這個情況。另外，算你走運…」他在壁爐旁的黑暗中摸索，在摸到紙箱時露出微笑。「我沒有把這個放在廚房裡，因為我知道你很有可能會胡亂使用它。」

他取下蓋子，從裡面拿出十幾根蠟燭與一盒火柴。「拿著。」他把蠟燭推到Sherlock手裡。「你把這些點燃，我去點餐。」

即使是斷電的事實也沒有破壞John的好心情。以四月下旬而言，今晚異常地溫暖，John走到窗邊打開窗戶，用春天的晚風吹散燒焦的氣味。

他們清理了起居室桌上堆積如山的文件，John正在將咖哩擺盤時，Sherlock手持一瓶絕妙的好酒出現。

「你從哪弄到那瓶酒的？」

Sherlock從天知道哪變出了兩個高腳杯(John甚至不知道他們有高腳杯)，並動作靈巧地旋擰軟木塞。

「你不在時破獲的案件。來自一個在法國南部擁有許多資產的男子的謝禮。」

Sherlock拔出軟木塞時發出一聲悅耳的「啵」。

「你確定想現在喝？」

「我不是一個善於品酒的人，John。」Sherlock說道，斟滿一杯酒遞給他。「我喝也只是浪費。」

John堅持Sherlock也要為自己斟一杯酒。Sherlock的確遵從了，但幾乎沒有碰。

用餐時，Sherlock跟他講述了酒商案件的細節，John高興地注意到，即使在分享故事的過程中，Sherlock仍扒了兩大口咖哩。Sherlock能夠在吃飯的同時如此口若懸河地說話，這個技能一直讓John感到驚奇不已。

酒很香醇。John愉快地吃完自己的咖哩後，飽足地向後靠到椅背上，透過燭光端詳Sherlock。他看起來比前陣子開朗多了。這可能與他再次進食有關，但無論如何，John都對此感到很高興。在繼續與John講述兩人相遇前幾年所解決的案件時，他的眼睛閃爍著光芒。

「你知道的，食物對你有好處。你該常進食。」

Sherlock勾起得意的嘴角，重新斟滿John的酒杯。「沒有我同居的家庭醫生頻繁地嘮叨，很難記住。」

John盯著手上滿溢的酒杯。「你在企圖把我灌醉嗎？」

「或許吧。可能我想要你妥協，好讓我能對你為所欲為。」

John為這個玩笑發出輕笑，但Sherlock卻眼神深邃，John感覺到一陣顫慄傳遍全身。

當John喝完三大杯的酒時，他們移動到沙發上。Sherlock坐在地板上，John的腳邊，他身邊放著那瓶近乎飲盡的紅酒。從敞開的窗戶吹進來徐徐晚風，涼爽地拂過John泛紅發燙的臉龐，John將頭往後靠在沙發椅背上，闔上雙眼，享受活著的喜悅以及Sherlock陪伴在側的事實。

「所以，你跟Sarah之間有什麼出錯了？」

在他被酒精麻痺的大腦裡，John隱約意識到這不像Sherlock會問的問題，因為Sherlock ** _從未_** 向John詢問過他的交往狀況。但他現在非常放鬆、有些迷醉，所以他非常樂意一吐苦水，因此便毫不猶豫地回答。

「更精準應該說，有什麼 ** _沒有_** 出錯。她是個好女孩。我只是…我不知道自己在想什麼，竟然在那種狀態下與她一起旅行。」

「你為什麼這麼說？」

「在啟程之前，我們之間的關係幾乎稱不上交往。被迫朝夕相處，這殘酷地顯現出我們之間到底缺少些什麼。」

「缺少些什麼？」Sherlock的嗓音低沉且深思，John發現自己再次毫不猶豫地回答。

「嗯…對她而言，我花了太多時間在你身上，這讓她感到不滿。我想，當我答應她旅行的邀約，她以為這代表她能夠占據我全部的心神。」John對自己露出苦笑。「顯然，縮短的物理距離無法改變我一直談論你的事實。她受夠了。」John喝了口酒，發現Sherlock又再次斟滿他的酒杯。「當然，還有性愛。或者我應該說『缺乏』。」

John不知道自己怎麼了，為什麼突然向Sherlock坦承自己失敗關係中凌亂且私密的細節。一部分是因為酒，但一部分是因為Sherlock正在 ** _問_** 他。Sherlock背對著他，所以John只能看到Sherlock少許的側顏，但Sherlock語氣中的某種東西讓John想繼續說下去。他的好奇是如此地真誠，以至於約翰發現自己無視判斷力，正在回應這份好奇。

「發生了什麼？」

John可以從沙發上感受到Sherlock低沉嗓音的震動，他的頭倚在John的膝蓋旁，幾乎快觸碰到。John在燭光下仔細研究Sherlock的頭髮，他以前從未注意到些許赤褐色的髮絲，在昏黃的燭火下，它看起來近乎金色。John想伸出手，用手指撫上他的鬈髮，看它是否正如看上去的那般柔軟。他又喝了口酒。

「我撐不久。」John的臉頰因為這個發言而發燙，突然意識到自己越界了。他飲下剩餘的酒來掩飾自己的困窘。「這很丟臉。」

John俯身將酒杯放到地上，用以隱藏自己的表情。這個動作讓他感到整個房間都在傾斜、旋轉。

Sherlock在地板上轉過身看向他。John無法直視Sherlock的眼睛。Sherlock斜倚在他的腿上，Sherlock周身散發的熱量對John而言過載了。

「我想，我喝太多酒了。」他掙扎著想從沙發上站起身，但他感覺到一隻手扣住他的手腕阻止他的動作。

「John──」

Sherlock嗓音裡的某種東西誘使John低頭看向他。「沒必要感到丟臉。」

他的心臟劇烈地跳動。Sherlock以一種難以置信的優雅坐到沙發上，緊鄰John。「你不需要感到丟臉。」他仍然緊扣John的手腕。他的表情透露出某種強烈的情感，John被他的視線釘住。他的眼眸在燭光下顯得熾熱且幽深，虹膜的色彩好似火焰的核心。

John能從自己的咽喉感覺到加速的脈搏。Sherlock凝視他的樣子…那是一個狩獵者的表情，對John醺醉的大腦而言，它火熱且充滿暗示性。John向後倚靠在沙發上，試圖從兩人之間拉開些距離。他舔了舔唇。

「我不知道。我認為無法對吸引你的女孩性奮是件很丟臉的事。」

「你顯然不被她吸引。」

Sherlock扣在John手腕上的手非常燙。John想拉開他的手，擔心Sherlock會察覺到自己加速的脈搏。

John闔上雙眼，避開Sherlock熱切的凝望。「你知道，你的理論是錯的。」

「我的理論？」

「關於身邊有人時，我會睡得比較好。」John的腦海裡有個聲音要他別再說了，但體內的酒精讓這些話語未經思索便一股腦傾倒出來。「我在Sarah身邊並沒有睡得比較好。旅途中，我常半夜做噩夢吵醒她。」

Sherlock傾身靠向John。「John──」

Sherlock的手機響了，突如其來的干擾打破了方才曖昧的氛圍。

John睜開眼，看到Sherlock從沙發上起身，已接起手機拿向耳際。

「什麼？」

他的狀態瞬間切換。方才，他才以熔融玻璃的速度，將自己倒在沙發上緊貼著John；現在，他在壁爐前來回踱步，眼神犀利且驚奇。

John吁出一口顫抖的嘆息，用冒汗的手掌擦揉大腿。要不是他徹底喝醉了，他會發誓──Sherlock剛剛正要攀上他的腿親吻他。他們被打斷是件好事，否則John可能會吻上Sherlock。那是一通非常、非常及時的電話。

「我會在二十分鐘內抵達。」現在Sherlock正盯著John，卻不是真的在看他，他的腦海已經開始模擬推演Lestrade描述的細節。Sherlock掛掉電話，跨了兩大步穿過房間。「就是這個。」

「什麼？」John抬眼望向Sherlock，企圖表現得清醒一點。他決定回應Sherlock的要求：跟他一同前往案發現場；他暗自在心底衡量，一到十分，這個決定到底會有多糟。

「我還不確定，但這顯然會是個大案件。」

在Sherlock步出門前，John設法從沙發上起身。

「我跟你同行。」

Sherlock轉過身看向他，露出驚訝的神情；他勾了勾唇角，消失在樓梯間。

***

John發現，酒醉的狀況下前往案發現場未必是個可怕的主意。事實上，他懷疑適度的微醺才是最佳狀態。他對於Sherlock長時間沉默地盯著看似無關緊要的細節具有更高的容忍度，而Sherlock對Anderson的演譯也比平時有趣多了。

他覺得有必要在抵達時向Lestrade道歉，這個想法真是對極了。因為當Sherlock告訴Anderson，他看起來像隻營養不良的鬣蜥，John爆出歇斯底里的狂笑。Lestrade只是揚起眉，試圖掩藏自己的笑意但失敗了。當Anderson開始向他射來惡毒的視線時，他決定暫時獨自待在一旁好找回自持。

同時，Sherlock完全沉迷於怪誕且費解的案件細節。這是一起雙重謀殺，兩個死者似乎正準備去熱帶度假。他們穿著度假的裝束，但屍體被發現在速食餐廳後方的大垃圾桶裡，周遭沒有任何行李的蹤影。他們的身分證明以及個人所有物都被剝奪，Anderson主張這只是一起單純的搶劫案。

「兩人在前往機場的途中遭到搶劫以及殺害，兇手將屍體棄置在附近的垃圾桶裡。我不懂你在糾結什麼，沒有什麼奇怪的。」

Sherlock向Anderson擺了擺手，好似他是隻特別惱人的蟲子。「他們顯然不認識彼此，但是卻擁有同一趟郵輪的船票。」

「你到底是怎麼知道的？他們身上沒有船票！你怎麼知道他們要去參加郵輪旅遊？」

「看看他們的衣服！使用你的眼睛，Anderson，這正是它們的用途。」

「另外，你又怎麼能主張他們互不相識？有什麼證據嗎？」

Sherlock忽視Anderson轉向Lestrade。「到此為止我只能獲得這些資訊，一旦確定死者身份馬上聯繫我」

Sherlock將蒐集的樣本塞進胸前的口袋，他闊步離開巷子時John也隨之跟上。

John對Sherlock的大衣口袋指了指。「要去聖巴茲？」

Sherlock心不在焉地點了點頭。

「我想我會回公寓，我現在的狀態幫不上忙。」

Sherlock的目光瞥向John，似乎想起了他們離開221B的情形，眼底閃過一絲興味。「我們可以共乘計程車，聖巴茲順路。」

當John坐上計程車，坐在Sherlock身邊，他已經因為醉意陷入昏昏欲睡的狀態。Sherlock將自己安頓在中間的座位上，即使John上車也沒有往旁邊挪。在正常情況下，John也許會對這個行為感到有些奇怪，但在他昏昏沉沉的腦袋裡，他只覺得很感激有人可以倚靠。

當計程車開始行駛，他的頭垂下，順勢落到Sherlock的肩膀上，身體也自然地靠了上去。依稀間，他察覺Sherlock因肢體接觸而僵直一瞬的身子，但他已經累到沒有力氣移動。他感覺到Sherlock的身體逐漸放鬆，手輕輕放在John的大腿上。John閉上眼睛，意識開始朦朧。John輕聲嘆息，將臉蹭進Sherlock的頸窩，他感覺到Sherlock微抬下巴讓他以更舒適的角度安置自己。Sherlock纖長的手指緩慢地在他腿上摩娑。

旋即，John猛然清醒，但沒有把頭從Sherlock的肩膀上移開。Sherlock的手指在他的大腿上慵懶地打著圈，他闔著眼盡力保持呼吸平穩。這只是個簡單的動作，但John感覺自己的身體在回應它，好似遇到星火的燭芯。他的胳膊上爬滿雞皮疙瘩，下腹蓄積著熱量。他想偷偷地瞧Sherlock一眼，好看清他臉上的表情。這是有意的嗎？它感覺的確是。但因為身體騷動的慾望，John很難聽清腦袋裡的想法。

他清楚地意識到自己的唇離Sherlock的脖頸有多近，想傾身將嘴唇覆上那片柔軟肌膚的慾望讓人難以抗拒。他聽見Sherlock的髖部傳來手機的提示聲，感覺到他輕微地移動，單手將手機掏出。Sherlock開始用左手打字，但他的右手沒有從John腿上移開。

John微微分開雙腿，膝蓋擠壓著Sherlock的，並且向Sherlock的頸窩吐出一口綿長、不穩的氣息。Sherlock的手滑進John的大腿內側，手指不經意地擦過John長褲的接縫。他的左手仍迅速地在手機上打字。

**_這只是個無心的舉動_** ，John對自己解釋道，他的大腦浸溺在酒精與期盼組成的水缸裡。但當Sherlock的手開始往腿根游移，John屏住呼吸。

計程車停了下來。在Sherlock下車之前，他俯身向計程車司機交代了幾句，他溫暖的重量突然從John身邊抽離，這讓John驚乍了一瞬。他只聽到他們對話的隻字片語，然後Sherlock下車，以輕快的步伐走上聖巴茲的台階，大衣在身後翻飛。

當計程車再次發動，John癱軟到椅背上，他的心臟劇烈地跳動，幾乎可以感受到背後皮革的回響。剛剛到底該死的發生了什麼？他太醉、太性奮，以至於根本無法釐清狀況。他的勃起不適地擠壓著長褲，他在煎熬的性喚起中度過接下來的車程，手在大腿上緊緊地拳握著。

所幸Sherlock已經付清車資，因此John所要做的只有找出鑰匙，並在不驚動Hudson太太的情況下磕絆地上樓。他雖然成功地完成上述任務，但他的自我約束力只足夠讓他撐到走進臥室，房門在他背後緊緊地關上，他猛然扯開褲頭，將手擠進褲子裡。

他背抵著房門，堅硬的性器握在手中。他甚至不費心將褲子從大腿上拽下，開始以綿長、發顫的節奏撸動。他曾對自己保證不會再意淫Sherlock，他信守了幾週的承諾，但現在，他捨棄所有虛偽的自制，一舉釋放心中壓抑的慾火。他想像Sherlock的嘴吻住自己，滾燙且熱切，Sherlock的手從他的肋骨下滑，緊緊扣住他的臀部。他想像自己將Sherlock的性器握在手中，Sherlock的身體弓向John，用扣在臀部的手將彼此拉近，將兩人的慾望擠在一起，直到他們赤裸的硬挺迸發甜蜜的摩擦，再加上Sherlock沿著他的喉嚨啃嚙，這將他推到高潮的邊緣。

他叫喊著釋放了，膝蓋發軟，隨著陣陣快感的浪潮，頭向後仰起抵在門板上。他幾乎失去知覺，慢慢下滑直到跌坐在地面上，癱在地上喘著粗氣，感官仍漂浮在高潮後的餘韻。老天啊，他已經好幾年沒有釋放地這麼猛烈了，甚至連褲子都沒脫。

他用盡全力才將自己從地上撐起來，褪下他濕黏的長褲然後爬上床。他等待著羞恥感的襲來，但他仍然感到醺醉且無比饜足，導致他除了內心某處微弱的異樣以外什麼都感受不到，因此他不耐煩地無視那份異樣。他明天可能會被羞恥感淹沒。但此刻，他只想回到計程車的後座，Sherlock的手沿著大腿往根部撫去，直到他察覺到John的挺立，那些靈巧的手指會拉開拉鍊，滑進衣料將John握在手中，他頎長的身軀會跨坐到John的髖部上，拉拽John的肩膀將他拉至與自己同高度，以徐緩且明確的意圖親吻他。

一隻手圈住枕頭，將它蒙在臉上，John陷入昏睡。


	5. 第五章

幾個小時後，John在自己的叫喊聲中清醒過來。他在黑暗中坐起身，心臟好似要衝出胸骨般劇烈地跳動，他花了幾分鐘才認出自己的臥室，並將心緒從方才噩夢的世界裡抽離。

額頭沁著冷汗，過了一會兒，他思索為何Sherlock這次沒有對他的喊叫做出反應，但他忽然想到，Sherlock很可能還在聖巴茲。

Moriarty的手在他身上游移，輕撫、拉扯、操縱著他的身體，同時在他的耳畔低喃Sherlock會對他做的事。只要John給予他想要的東西，他就讓Sherlock對他做那些事。

「你所要做的，僅僅是講出那個字，小Johnny，告訴我，我需要知道的內容，然後我就會把他給你。他將完全屬於你。」

Moriarty的舌頭在John的脖頸上拖出一條濡濕的水痕，John顫抖著試圖掙脫。

「沒必要故作厭惡，我知道你想要什麼。」他的手隔著褲子包覆住John的勃起。John試圖抵抗歡愉的感官刺激時，他似爬蟲動物的冰冷視線死死地盯著John的臉龐。「我能夠把他帶到你身邊，赤裸、服從且手被綑綁著。我會讓他將你吸出來。」說話的同時，他的手掌在John的性器上徐緩地揉弄，John不由自主地發出呻吟。「你會把他壓在身下操，直到他哭喊著求饒，這會證明他與我們這些凡人沒有任何區別，因為他也能獲得同樣深刻的快感。你會讓他明白的，John。在我的幫助之下。」

他憶起Moriarty湊在頸側的笑容。「只要說出那個詞，小Johnny。說出來，然後他就會成為你的。」

John必定妥協了，因為下一幕便是憤怒的Sherlock衣衫襤褸、雙手銬在身後地被拖進門。他齜牙露出苦相，額頭上有一道深又長的傷口。襯衫的衣領被解開且充滿皺褶，顯然是掙扎的證據。John看著這副模樣的Sherlock，感受到陰莖一陣顫動，但隨後Sherlock看見他，背叛的神情像一把利刃狠狠刺進John的心。

但更糟的是，比Sherlock眼底受傷的神情更糟的是，當他被迫屈膝下跪，他的表情是全然的厭惡。

那是John醒來前記得的最後一幕。那個神情，Sherlock眼底的那個神情令John感到無比羞愧。他用手摀住雙眼，努力調節呼吸。那只是場夢，那只是場夢。

John在被褥下蜷縮成一團，試圖抹去內心深處的自我厭惡，它好似個生命體在John胸口顫動。他絕對不會在Moriarty的唆使下背叛Sherlock，但令他感到羞愧的是，那一刻，甚至每時每刻，他是多麼地渴望Sherlock，但殘酷的現實──Sherlock永遠不會有同樣的感受。

與Sarah旅行時，他很好地將Sherlock拋諸腦後。好吧，這或許是個謊言，但他在整趟旅程中從未有意識地幻想Sherlock，這件事本身就是一項成就。

然而，他的潛意識完全是另一回事。在旅行中，他的確夢過Sherlock，在一些令人不自在的早晨，John從特別生動的夢境中醒來，絕望地祈求自己沒有在睡夢中發出任何不得體的聲音。事實上，他越思忖越確定自己或許有。Sarah有幾次不得不將他從噩夢中喚醒，但某幾天的早晨她不發一語，意有所指的沉默讓John想知道，在睡夢中他呈現出哪些不同以往的情緒光譜。

重點是他已成功擺脫對Sherlock的性幻想將近三週的時間，那麼到底是什麼(除了喝了幾乎整瓶的紅酒之外)又將他推到邊緣？

John努力喚回昨夜朦朧的記憶，試圖釐清當時自己認為非常曖昧的舉止是否只是Sherlock無視物理界線的又一例證。

John揉了揉眼睛。無法確定。當然，他在計程車上被Sherlock游移在大腿上的手撩撥起性致，但那或許只是Sherlock在沉思時焦躁的心煩意亂。畢竟，他在整個互動的過程中仍持續向Lestrade發短信。

然後，沙發上的那一剎那──但他當時已非常性奮，他幾乎可以肯定「Sherlock要親吻他」的這個念頭只是酒精引發的錯覺。紅酒是導致John極其性奮的罪魁禍首。

好吧，這將會是最後一次讓Sherlock將他灌醉。好似噩夢帶來的恥辱以及恐懼還不夠糟，John清醒後陷入嚴重的宿醉。他花了整整一個上午才打起精神走下樓泡杯茶，但在插上電水壺的插頭時才憶起斷電的事實。

John閉上眼睛，緩慢地數到十，然後又倒著數回來，接著又更加緩慢地數到二十五。所幸Sherlock不在身邊，否則他會無法克制往Sherlock的頭砸東西的慾望。

至少煤氣沒有停止供應，他記得曾在廚房抽屜的底層看見一個茶壺靜靜在躺在一堆骯髒的培養皿底下。他將它從底層挖出來，喃喃自語著要強迫Sherlock找一天好好地打掃廚房。他找到一盒尚未被Sherlock的混亂實驗吞沒的火柴，並點燃爐灶上的煤氣爐。他極度渴望吃一片烤吐司，但他沒有臉下樓向Hudson太太坦承他們再次忘記支付電費。

在John離開公寓的兩週後，冰箱裡唯一的東西就只有略微腐爛的未完成實驗。視線內沒有任何可食用的物質(講真的，John不在的這段時間裡，Sherlock到底是靠什麼 ** _度日_** ？黴菌孢子？)，但經過幾分鐘的徹底清查後，John找到一袋離開前買的麵包，只剩幾片且稍微發霉。

他把發霉處刮除，坐在餐桌前呷著不含牛奶的茶，憤懣地嚼著冷麵包。接下來的五分鐘裡，他在腦內構築關於Sherlock進門後的邪惡念頭，John會痛斥Sherlock將自己灌醉這件事，然後把他獨自丟在沒有食物及電力的公寓裡頭自生自滅。當下，他所有的自我厭惡以及恥辱都被淹沒在宿醉引起的對於Sherlock將他灌醉的憤怒之中。

算Sherlock走運，John的怒火在下午已稍稍平息，而他的宿醉也消退到能夠出門的程度。他離開公寓前去繳交電費並購買些急需的雜貨，但傍晚沒有Sherlock的蹤跡，直到第二天早晨也沒有。

實際上，在接下來的幾天內，John幾乎都沒見到Sherlock，他都在傍晚後才回公寓，而且只是匆忙地使用John的筆電約半個小時。John勉強抓住時間幫他泡了杯茶，Sherlock僅是心不在焉地應道：「謝謝。」而沒有從螢幕上抬眸。然而當John再次下樓，他又消失了，留下John筆電旁那杯完好如初的冷茶。

Sherlock已完全沉浸在案件中，這對他來說很正常。起初John鬆了口氣，因為這樣他就有時間私下處理自己羞愧感的侵襲。他的噩夢再次惡化──這是另一個John感激Sherlock不在貝克街的理由。John連續兩晚尖叫著驚醒，他不知道倘若Sherlock前來詢問，他該如何回答。然而過了幾天，John發現自己期望Sherlock能夠回來，好分散掉對自己晦暗念頭的注意力。

慶幸的是，由於許多人在休假，醫院缺乏人手，所以John多了些額外的值班。儘管見到Sarah仍極度尷尬，但John已經到達一個臨界點──只要不是與自己的負罪感一同困在公寓裡，什麼都好。

自從他們在垃圾箱裡發現屍體，已經過了五天，而John已經連續兩天沒有見到Sherlock，所以當他從醫院的值班返家，發現Sherlock坐在起居室裡，被淹沒在堆積如山的紙海當中，他感到非常驚訝。Sherlock非常專注，以至於他壓根沒有察覺到John的存在。

他上樓換衣服，然後下樓打算為自己泡杯茶，在門口頓了頓，詢問Sherlock想不想也來一杯。

「什麼？」他能夠看見Sherlock從遙遠的思緒中回過神來。他抬頭望向John時，眉宇間堆起溝壑。

John復述了自己的問句，而Sherlock的神情旋即變得明朗。「好，謝謝你。茶聽上去很棒。」

John走去打開熱水壺，回來後將一疊文件移到一邊去，好讓他可以坐到Sherlock身旁仔細檢視他。他明顯已精疲力盡，看上去比平時更加憔悴、蒼白，眼眶下有濃濃的黑眼圈。

「Sherlock？」

「嗯…」他正在研究John筆電上複雜的數字模式，顯然是想從紙堆中找出這些模式的關聯性。

「你有睡嗎？」

Sherlock眉宇間的溝壑加深，彷彿他對John問了一個顯而易見的問題而感到惱火。「當然沒有。」

「你上次吃東西是什麼時候？」

「不記得。Lestrade在警局給了我幾塊餅乾。」他漫不經心地指了指丟在身旁的大衣。John看見Sherlock大衣的口袋露出一包未拆封的餅乾。

他起身走去關掉熱水壺，在櫥櫃裡搜尋應急的蛋白粉，這些是他儲備在手邊的應急物資，以防Sherlock太過沉迷於案件又忘記進食。他往Sherlock的茶倒了兩包蛋白粉，又加了幾大匙的砂糖，然後用近乎半杯的牛奶將馬克杯填滿。眼下，任何卡路里都是好的卡路里。

Sherlock看也沒看就從John手裡接過馬克杯，大口地飲了半杯後放到茶几上。至少食物與Sherlock的嘴巴接觸時，他的身體需求會凌駕於分神的大腦。

John將這個舉動視為鼓勵的象徵，再次走回廚房翻找冰箱內還有什麼仍然可食用的物品。他找到容器內半滿的咖哩，幾天前的晚上剩下的，他幫Sherlock加熱了大半，如果有必要的話，他會用湯匙一口一口地餵食那個人。在John看來，Sherlock有時似乎想把自己早早地送進墳墓。

John把熱氣騰騰的盤子放到Sherlock的肘邊，Sherlock毫不猶豫地拿起叉子將咖哩扒進嘴裡，讓他大為寬慰。但Sherlock的眼睛仍然沒有從螢幕上移開。

「我能幫忙嗎？」

Sherlock短暫瞟了John一眼。「如果你想的話。」

「我們現在要找什麼？」

Sherlock向John展示了他正在試圖識別的圖表中的模式。

「一定在這其中。一旦我們找出規律，Lestrade就能取得逮捕令。」

「所以你已經辨認出兇手了？」

「幾天前，但我們沒有蒐集足夠多的證據逮捕他。」

「天啊，我們知道他在哪嗎？」

Sherlock點了點頭，同時翻閱手中的資料。

「來吧，給我。你已經看過哪些了？」

John花了約一個半小時組織Sherlock造成的混亂，並建立他們的搜索歸納系統。雖然Sherlock做實驗時能夠保持條理分明，但面對案件時，他的條理便被拋到九霄雲外。他變得太不耐煩，尤其是在快接近答案的核心時，這就是為什麼John擁有特別井然有條的個性是件好事。

他們翻閱到接近文件堆的底部時，John感到歡欣雀躍，不是因為他們越來越接近所需的證據，而是因為他成功地餵食Sherlock第二盤咖哩以及另外兩杯茶。他剛瀏覽完面前的一大疊文件，俯身將它們放到各自分類的紙堆中，這時發現Sherlock在他身旁的沙發上睡著了。

他向後靠在軟墊上，頭向右肩傾斜，雙手仍交疊在腿上的文件堆。John模糊地認定目睹Sherlock睡著幾乎是不可能的，John想到──雖然他當然知道Sherlock需要睡眠，但他沒法想像那個景象。每當他在腦內試圖描繪出那個景象，他都會看見Sherlock處於沉思模式，闔著眼手指在頷下堆成尖塔，或者是Sherlock盤坐在床上，背脊打得挺直，眼睛目不轉睛地直視前方。他從未想過這個無比精力充沛的男人，在沒有耗損大量體力或處於思考模式的情況下陷入沉睡。

眼下，看著他睡著的模樣讓John胸口的某樣東西開始發疼。他看上去更年輕、脆弱──眉宇間擔憂的皺褶消失，嘴唇略啟，一束髮絲滑落到他的眼皮上。John抑制住想俯身把那束頭髮撥回原位的衝動。他需要理髮了。Sherlock通常對自己的頭髮非常一絲不苟(儘管他假裝沒有，但John清楚得很)，但自從與Moriarty交鋒的事件後，他顯然太惴慄不安，導致他根本沒有時間幫自己安排理髮的行程。

一想到Moriarty，John胸口一緊。自泳池事件以來，他和Sherlock的狀態一直不佳，這不僅僅是因為John意識到自己的心意。他們還沒好好談過上次關於John部落格的爭執，John仍然不明白Sherlock暴怒的理由，他為自己沒有再提起這個話題而感受到愧疚感的刺痛。當Sherlock察覺到事情不對勁時，他肯定不會畏懼詢問John哪裡出了問題。

John不適地扭動身體，思緒飄向那天在走廊上的對峙。

這正是問題所在：Sherlock的意識過剩。John對於Sherlock終於被一個案子吸引走注意力而感到鬆了口氣，因為這意味著他不必隨時保持警惕。但他現在坐在熟睡的Sherlock身邊才意識到，當Sherlock不在身邊時，他是多麼地想念他。

沒有Sherlock的生活，索然無味。

經過數週的埋怨後，他發現自己想念Sherlock入侵式的存在。他想念Sherlock站在傢俱上，在他大聲思考時發表怪異的言論。他想念Sherlock對著電視大吼大叫，偷走他剩餘的吐司，當試圖在他的電腦上打字時斜倚在他的胳膊上。他在世界彼端的國家待了兩週才意識到這個事實，John一直希冀著回到貝克街後生活就能夠恢復正軌。現在Sherlock全神貫注地投入案子，但John卻因為懼怕自己的感情而無法跟隨他，這才是真正的問題所在。

自從意識到自己的情感，他就一直不讓自己靠近Sherlock。每當Sherlock接近，他就會繃緊神經同時被恐懼與羞恥淹沒，害怕Sherlock會推理出他的心意。Sherlock投入案子而暫時遠離公寓，這無法解決John的問題。

John將臉埋入手中。

他不知道自己到底該怎麼做。

他回頭望著Sherlock，發覺他的嘴巴略微張開。

他無疑已經精疲力盡。John希望這意味著，在他過度活躍的大腦將他叫醒之前，他能夠睡幾個小時。自從──嗯，自從Moriarty事件後，Sherlock就再也沒有為案件如此全神貫注。

John俯身輕柔地將Sherlock手中的文件移開，闔上筆電將它放至一邊，然後盡可能悄聲移動，躡手躡腳地走進Sherlock的臥室，然後拿著一件毯子回來鋪在Sherlock身上。

他佇足了半晌，看著毯子下Sherlock胸膛緩慢的起伏。他一直向下滑傾斜，直到頭抵著沙發的扶手。這不是個舒服的姿勢，但John不敢移動他以免將他吵醒。

當那份不計一切代價保護Sherlock的熟悉衝動席捲而來，他感受到另一股壓倒性的情感浪潮湧上胸臆。這次的情感非常強烈，以至於他不得不握緊擺在身側的拳頭，以防自已壓抑不住伸出手的慾望。

取而代之，John伸出手關上沙發旁的燈。Sherlock醒來時，他或許會因為John放任他睡著而生氣，但從長遠來看，他應該要感謝John，因為他會發現休息幾小時後，他的大腦能更有效率地運作。

John走回走廊，然後走上黑暗的樓梯回到自己的臥室。

***

幾個小時候，John被不間斷的敲門聲吵醒。

「John！醒醒！我找到了，我找到我們需要的證據了！我們取得逮捕令了！」

John在黑暗中坐起身，茫然，瞇著眼看向床頭的鬧鐘。

離破曉還有幾個小時，Sherlock只睡了不到四小時。

他揉了揉眼睛，短暫地考慮無視Sherlock熱切的叫喚。

昨天他在診所待了漫長的一天，他原定今晚要再值晚班。但Sherlock一有新發現就過來喚醒他，這讓John感到很欣慰。因為追逐戰的可能性，他發現熟悉的興奮以及期待撲面而來。

除此之外，Sherlock已經連續五天幾乎沒有進食或睡眠，倘若他需要後援，現在正是時候。

John爬下床，盲目地伸手去捉最近的衣服。

他可以聽見Sherlock在門外講電話的聲音。

「我們會在那跟你會合。對、對。我會等到你帶著逮捕令抵達。」他聽著Sherlock急躁的腳步聲在門口來回踱步。「快點，John！」

「來了！」他走出房間時，正試著將頭探出襯衣。他看著Sherlock的後腦勺消失在樓梯間。

在Sherlock推搡著他下樓並在街上招來計程車前，他幾乎沒有時間拿取掛在前廳的外套。

在計程車裡，Sherlock緊張的情緒非常具感染力。

面對充滿危險性的前景，John察覺到自己熟悉的感官變得敏銳，奇異的平靜充盈他的身體。

「抵達後，我們 ** _真的_** 會等候Lestrade，對吧？」

Sherlock沒有回答。

「Sherlock？」

計程車停了下來，Sherlock在下車前塞了幾張鈔票給司機。

「我們已經等得夠久了。如果他還在這，那我們可算走運。走吧。」

Sherlock捉住John的手肘，將兩人帶到兩座建築物間的狹窄凹室。他蹲在一堆垃圾桶旁，將John拖到身邊。

他們處於住宅區，街道的兩側矗立著兩排豪華公寓。

「嫌犯住在這？」

Sherlock點頭，一隻手指貼著嘴唇示意安靜。他指著兩人對面的建築物。

他說話的音量很低，John幾乎聽不清他在說什麼。他傾身靠近，側耳靠向Sherlock的嘴巴。他感受到Sherlock快速說話時產生的輕柔氣流。

「Timothy Briggs。他離婚了，鬧得很不愉快。他的前妻經營一家私人郵輪公司，所有受害者都是打算乘船的旅客。」

「他為什麼要謀殺乘客？」

「企圖製造負面新聞。雖然離婚時他獲得所有錢，但她現在掙得比他多，他無法忍受被擊敗。但或許更重要的是，」Sherlock回頭看著John，給了他一個晦暗的神情。「他從未想過與她離婚，他仍然愛著她。」

John的胃感到不適。

Sherlock轉過身。「正如我之前所說，『恨』是麻醉劑，而『愛』是更加險惡的動機。」

John的胃一陣痙攣，他沒有再詢問關於嫌犯的問題。

他們在緊繃的沉默中等待了數分鐘，黎明的曙光剛越過對面建築物的屋頂。Sherlock繼續注視著他的手機，他的不耐煩體現於他在John身邊不停地顫腳。

「不要一直動來動去。」John低聲說道。

「他在哪？天啊，他可能老早就走了，如果我們只是──在那裡！」

一個男子穿著看似昂貴的皮夾克走下公寓的台階。

「等等，Sherlock！Sherlock！」

但這些話語離開John的嘴之前，Sherlock已經越過半條馬路，走到那個人身後幾步的距離。

「嘿，你！你掉了東西！」

那個男子轉過身看著Sherlock，Sherlock箭步上前攫住他的手腕，但他看出Sherlock的意圖，在最後一刻掙脫並拔腿狂奔。

「嘿！」

Sherlock追了上去，John也緊隨其後，並且對Sherlock魯莽的行為感到憤怒──Sherlock在沒有後援的情況下追捕可能持有武器的嫌犯。他們應該等待Lestrade的。

不幸的是，嫌犯跑得飛快。John很欽佩Sherlock緊追在後的能力，畢竟這四天內他只睡了四個小時，但John很擔心他能撐多久。

追過了兩個半的街區後，那個男子閃身進兩建築物間的小巷子，Sherlock也跟著衝了進去，John緊緊跟在後頭。他們踩濺過惡臭的水坑，閃避垃圾桶以及成堆的垃圾。

Sherlock與他的獵物轉了個彎，當他們從視線內消失，John咒罵了一聲。在他們解決這個爛攤子之後，他一定會跟Sherlock「好好地談談」──沒有後援時絕對不要追捕嫌犯，在深入沒有掩護的狹窄巷道前，記得佇足等待自己的同伴。腦海閃過Sherlock彎著身子，血液從致命的槍傷泉湧而出的畫面，John加快腳步。

當他彎過轉角，他直接咒罵出聲，因為Sherlock與他的目標都不在視線範圍內。

他放緩腳步，眼睛掃視四周滴瀝的磚牆，搜尋他們可能往哪跑去的線索，這時一隻手猛然從身旁的凹室竄出，將他拖進黑暗。

John的自衛本能立馬發揮作用，在他正準備用致命的力度在襲擊者的腎臟上來一記肘擊時，一隻手摀住他的嘴，Sherlock的嗓音在他耳畔嘶聲說道：「沒事，是我。我折返回來，要給他個突襲。他要過來了，別出聲。」

John與腎上腺素在做激烈的鬥爭，它正循流全身的系統，他能在喉底嚐到那股酸澀及藥用的味道。

Sherlock的手沒有從他的嘴上移開，John扭頭，試著脫離Sherlock的掌握。他在掙扎中發出了細碎的聲響。

「噓！」

Sherlock的吐息若有似無地撒在他的耳廓。他緊緊地捉住John，緊得身體都貼合著，以至於John可以隔著襯衫的薄料感受到Sherlock心臟的搏動。

John憤怒地從鼻孔呼氣，在他非常認真地考慮咬Sherlock的手指時，Sherlock突然將他轉過身子，將他推到身後的磚牆上。他一隻手繼續摀著John的嘴，另一隻手將John的手腕釘在身側。他的身體向John傾靠，眼神注視著凹室旁昏暗的巷道。

「他來了。」Sherlock的低語向John的額首吹過一陣熱浪。他以極大的力度向John覆去，John閃過他是否想將自己粉碎的念頭。然後他意識到，Sherlock正試圖用自己的身體掩藏John的身體，好讓他不被發現。他被Sherlock垂墜的大衣籠罩，Sherlock的頭抵著他的脖子。「等到他經過。」

不出所料，John聽見腳步聲在巷子的磚牆間迴盪。

Sherlock的臉離John的脖頸非常近，導致他說話時嘴唇擦過了John耳下的肌膚。「不要，」他嗓音低沉地說道，John覺得自己是感受到這些話而非聽到。「動。」

這個情況下的情色張力一剎擊中他，John靜靜地深吸了口氣。

Sherlock的手指壓著他的唇瓣；Sherlock的氣息，急促且溫熱地噴灑在John的頸窩；他的身體覆住John的身體。Sherlock緊密地壓在他身上，以至於John的一隻大腿幾乎擠進Sherlock的腿間。當Sherlock轉過頭看向凹室的開口，他的鬈髮掃過John的面頰，在腳步聲增大時，Sherlock的手在他的手腕上收緊。

John用力地嚥了嚥口水，仰起頭。

然後在腳步聲經過時，Sherlock大喊：「 ** _現在！_** 」他從凹室中衝出，將男子從腰部抓住。

短暫的掙扎──Sherlock與他的襲擊者困在黑色皮衣以及羊毛大衣的漩渦中。在John加入戰局前，男子劇烈扭動脫身，Sherlock呼吸困難地跪到地上，Briggs再次逃脫，消失在巷道的黑暗中。

Sherlock艱難地站起身時，John將手放到他的肩膀上。

「我沒事！」他喊道，將John的手撥開，然後繼續追擊嫌犯。

John在他身後疾奔，喘息著咒罵Sherlock。他看見他們的目標翻過巷口的鐵絲網圍欄，俐落地落到另一側的地面上。

Sherlock比John更早抵達圍欄。

「 ** _Sherlock！_** 」

John抵達圍欄底部時，他已經爬了上去。

「Sherlock，等等！」

Sherlock沒有等待。

他翻躍過了圍欄頂端。John看見他一滑，心臟差點從嘴裡跳出來，但之後他蹭著鐵網滑到了地面上。

John跟著爬了上去，半晌，小心翼翼地將重心越過鐵絲網繞成的鐵環。直到他落到地面上，抬眼發現Sherlock沒有在追擊，他才意識到不對勁。

「Sherlock！」

他緩慢且怪異地移動。

John跑到他身邊幾步之遙。

「怎麼了？」

「我的腿卡到該死的鐵絲網。笨拙、愚蠢。我從未這樣過。」Sherlock怒氣沖沖地說道。「現在他就要跑遠了。」

Sherlock露出苦相──不由自主流露出痛苦。這不是個好跡象。Sherlock低頭看向他的腿。

「坐下。」John握住Sherlock的上臂，引導他走向附近的貨箱。「然後停止談論那個該死的罪犯。」

John仍然非常惱火，他一邊掀開大衣的層層衣料檢視傷口，一邊憤怒地斥責。

「在沒有後援的情況下追捕嫌犯，這是最後一次。我們甚至不知道他有沒有配戴武器！」當他看見Sherlock長褲上的布料被大面積地劃破時，他瞬間噤聲。

他的聲調放輕緩。「我必須將布料移除才能檢視傷口，沒問題吧？」

Sherlock以輕蔑的姿態對John擺了擺手，好似他根本不在乎John正要把他的褲子裁開，好檢查一個可能很嚴重的傷口。

John已經掏出他的小刀，俐落地將傷口周圍破碎的衣料切除。

傷口非常深且嚴重出血。

John一看見傷口便發出嘶聲。「老天，Sherlock。」

他感覺到自己醫師的決斷正在動搖，他闔上眼，用最短的時間整理思緒，然後睜開眼發現Sherlock正仔細地端詳著傷口。

「沒有傷及股動脈。」

「Sherlock，我需要你躺下。」

他的口吻已經切換成醫師模式。Sherlock沒有質疑他，他躺下身，淺淺地呼吸著。

John拉開外套的拉鍊，伸手將襯衣下擺從褲頭拽出，好觸及底層的汗衫。

Sherlock的眼神渙散，對John微微勾起唇角。「利用我脆弱的狀態來佔便宜，醫生？我沒想過你是這種人。」

John撕下一大片汗衫的布料，將其折成整齊的方形，然後壓在傷口上止血。他繼續撕扯下多段的衣料，將它們緊緊地纏在Sherlock的大腿上，製成臨時的繃帶。

血液以驚人的速度滲入繃帶。

John花了片刻在手機上按下Lestrade的手機號碼，所幸響了一聲後便接通。

「對、對，他跟我在一起。不，他沒有等你。」他一邊用肩膀將手機夾在耳畔，一邊將最後一段繃帶打結。「不，我們沒有。聽著，我需要你調派醫護人員。我這裡有個很深的組織傷口，大腿內側，血流不止。」

Sherlock企圖坐起身。「不，John！我不需要──」

John單手按住Sherlock的胸口。「老天，我甚至不知道我們該死的位處在哪裡。啊…」他將手機舉至耳際，好搜尋四周的路標。

「聖約翰大道。」Sherlock說道，在John的手底下掙扎。「維多利亞廣場。」

John對Lestrade復述了地址。「好、好，我盡力。」

「John。」Sherlock又坐起身，John再次伸手要將他推回臥姿，但一聽見他的語氣便停了下來。「John，你得去追他。」

Sherlock雙手攥住John的襯衣，眼神熾熱。「他還沒有時間跑遠，你得去追他。他現在已經知道我們在追捕他，他會改變藏匿地點，我們將不得不重頭開始…拜託，John。」

John握住Sherlock的手，嗓音溫柔而堅定。「Sherlock，假如你認為我會為了去抓捕那個該死的罪犯，而把你丟在這條巷子裡失血過多而死，那麼你現在已經正式精神錯亂了。」

「你早就知道我精神錯亂了。另外，我絕對不會失血過多而死，我的狀況非常好。」坐起身的氣力讓Sherlock的額首冒出汗津，他的手緊緊攥著John襯衣的布料。「我們必須抓到他，John。」

John用掌心揉了揉Sherlock的手背。「Sherlock，我需要你躺下。」

「John，聽我說──」

「Sherlock！保持坐姿的每一秒鐘都會讓多一毫升的血液從你的體內流失，同時讓大腦缺血。因此，如果你想繼續保有不斷對我嘮叨的能力，我建議你 ** _躺下_** 。」

Sherlock躺下。他看上去很惱火，但顯然他已經精疲力盡。他闔上雙眼。「我希望這不是你對待所有患者的方式，你的醫病溝通糟透了。」

「不，」John說道，伸手握住Sherlock的手腕。「不，你獲得針對難搞患者的特殊待遇。」

「真榮幸。」Sherlock輕聲說道。John開始檢查他的脈搏，他沒有抵抗。這不是個好跡象。他的雙眼仍閉著，臉色變得益發蒼白，他的脈搏虛弱且不穩定。

John望著長長的巷子。他們位處於縱橫交錯巷道的網路中心，在一排建築物的後方，因此不在街道的可視範圍內。他想要把Sherlock帶到巷子的出口，這樣醫護人員就不用浪費多餘的時間尋找他們。然而，Sherlock能不能維持直立地走到街道上還是個問題。

Sherlock蒼白得像一張紙。

John低頭查看他的臨時繃帶，發現Sherlock的血正迅速地浸透繃帶。他大聲地咒罵，從殘破的汗衫上撕下另一條長布。

Sherlock發出聲音。

John憂心忡忡地低頭看向他，但他看見Sherlock打趣的唇角。「噢，John。你這頭野獸！」

John用剩餘的汗衫完成包紮，然後脫下外套鋪在Sherlock的胸口上。「對，所以我要實行一個可能很糟糕的想法。」

Sherlock睜開朦朧的雙眼，抬眼看向他。「我承認，我比自己想得還要虛弱。但說出那個詞，然後我就會幫你。不知道我還能不能站得住。」他蹙眉，再次試著坐起身。

「不，你這蠢貨。我會抱著你。」

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「John，我比你高十三公分，你不可能──」

「閉嘴，然後把手環到我的脖子上。」John俯身，一隻手繞過Sherlock的肩膀，另一隻手穿過他的膝蓋下方，輕而易舉地將他抬到空中。他注意到Sherlock因疼痛而眉頭一皺。「抱歉。」他嘟噥道。「抓緊，我會盡量快。」

Sherlock順從地將手環在John的脖子上，接觸到John的肌膚非常冰冷。John感受到他短促的呼吸噴灑在胸前。「我簡直不敢相信你竟然抱得住我。」

「幸好你不重。」他在通往巷口的半路中，聽到遠處的警笛聲。「感謝上帝。」他低喃。

「我真的沒事，不懂你在擔心什麼。」Sherlock開始口齒不清。

他轉過巷角看見街道時鬆了口氣。當他抵達巷口，正好一輛警車駛入視線。

「John！」在看到人之前先聽到了Lestrade的叫喊，他抱著Sherlock的手已經開始發顫。他聽見急促的腳步聲，然後Lestrade出現在他的身邊。「老天啊，發生了什麼事？」

「他被鐵絲網割傷了腿。醫護人員在哪？」

「就跟在我們後頭。他們來了。」John往救護車走去，Lestrade跟在他身側。「謝天謝地你陪在他身邊，他最近幾天一直處於失控狀態。」

「你知道，我仍能聽到你在說什麼。」Sherlock說道，但眼睛仍閉著。他的額頭被汗水浸溼，John能感受到環在脖子上的手氣力減弱。

「撐住，我們快到了。」

這次，Sherlock沒有回應。救護車的後門被打開，某人衝上前來將Sherlock從John手臂上接走。

Sherlock發出抗議，收緊環在John脖子上的手臂。

「沒事的，Sherlock。有我在。」

他們將Sherlock放到擔架上，John立刻向醫護人員傳遞資訊。「大腿內側傷口，可能是刺傷。自從受傷後還未止過血。脈搏微弱且不穩定。低血容量性休克，已經到達第二階段，即將進入第三階段。」

醫護人員開始將擔架推上救護車。Sherlock企圖坐起身，神情慌張。

「John──」

John正要爬上車，但一名醫護人員用略帶歉意的眼神阻止他。

「我很抱歉，先生。不能載乘客。」

John張嘴想抗議，但隨後閉上嘴退了一步。他點頭道：「好的。」

「John！」Sherlock仍然掙扎著想坐起身，一名醫護人員單手壓在他的肩膀上。

「Sherlock，你會沒事的。」但John胸口的某樣東西因為Sherlock絕望的呼喊而不愉快地翻攪。「醫院見，我們隨後到。」

「John──！」

隨著救護車甩上的後門，Sherlock的抗議正式失敗。

John深吸了口氣，轉向Lestrade。「介意載我一程嗎？」


	6. 第六章

在往醫院的路途中，John不斷說服自己，Sherlock的恐慌只是驚嚇造成，而非Mycroft過往讓他接觸的醫院創傷經歷所致。像Sherlock這般對屍體感興趣的人，他對醫院感到深惡痛絕非常詭異。而John知道Sherlock對身體疼痛的耐受度很高，所以假使他的恐慌是傷口造成，這也說不通。但是他對此別無選擇。

儘管如此，每每John憶起Sherlock方才的表情，他就無法抑制住胃的陣陣痙攣。在辦案途中，他們不論在任何情況下分開，感覺都不對。無論如何，他們總是在待一起。

更糟的是，他與Lestrade被困在早晨通勤的交通高峰期。

John不耐煩地在座位上扭動身子。

「他會沒事的。」Lestrade斜眼瞥了John一眼，然後視線又轉回前方的車陣。「他只是不喜歡醫院。」

John探詢地看向Lestrade。

「或者應該這麼說，不喜歡在醫院當患者。」

「為什麼？」

Lestrade丟給John一個意有所指的眼神，但沒有說話。

John等待著他的下文。

Lestrade看上去正試圖阻止自己說出些什麼，但失敗了。最終他嘆了口氣。「這要從Sherlock使用…的時期說起，有幾次…事件，他不得不被強行綁起來。」

「老天。」

「而且通常都有醫護人員參與。」

John艱難地呼了口氣。「如果我早知道──」

「如果你早知道，你也沒辦法做出任何改變。他需要醫護人員，John。這無濟於事。他會沒事的。」

John單手捂著嘴，沒有回話。事實上，在接下來的車程中，直到Lestrade在急診區停車，他一句話也沒說。

當他們找到Sherlock所處的位置，並填寫必要的文件確保他能夠出院時，Sherlock的手術已經結束。但John與Lestrade仍然需要等待四十五分鐘才能見到Sherlock。

「你不需要待在這。」John第三次對Lestrade說道。「我們可以自行搭計程車回去。」

「John，我只是跟你一樣擔心Sherlock。一旦看到Sherlock沒事，我就會離開了。」

John頷首致謝。即使Lestrade只是假裝關切，他也會很感激，但他知道這份關心是貨真價實的。

一個醫生出現。「你們是Sherlock Holmes的親友？」

「是的。」John說道，走上前去。「他情況如何？」

「我們對他進行輸血以及縫合，二十四針。大約一週後，他會需要回來拆線。我們給他開了co-codamol (註釋一)的處方箋，而他需要在接下來的一個月補充鐵質。」

(註釋一：可待因+撲熱息痛的止痛藥。)

醫生遲疑了一下，John能看出他有事情沒告訴他們。擔憂刺痛著胸口。

「怎麼了？」

「Holmes先生顯然是個…難搞的患者。我們需要給予他一些藥物，好讓他鎮靜下來。」醫生蹙眉。「他在幾個小時內或許會有點精神恍惚。」

「你們給了他什麼？」John聽出自己語氣中的攻擊性，並感覺到Lestrade在他身旁繃緊神經。

「他應該在傍晚就會好轉，讓他好好睡一覺度過藥效。」

John可以感受到喉底焦慮搏動的脈搏，他努力維持語調平穩。「你們給了他什麼？」

「我們必須施打鎮定劑。但我可以向你保證，你無須擔心。先生…？(Mr…?)」

「醫生(Dr.)。」John咬牙切齒。「John Watson。」

「啊。」那名男子豁然開朗。「好，那麼Watson醫生，我相信你很清楚，當患者讓醫護人員無法施行醫療行為，那麼我們就有權限採取必要的措施控制住患者。」

John向前邁了一步，Lestrade抓住他的胳膊。「John──」

John停止腳步傾身向前，嗓音慍怒且深沉。「我也很清楚，倘若對有吸毒史的人施打未經授權的藥物，他的醫師執照將會被吊銷。」

醫師的神情再次轉變，這次隱含著輕蔑。「這次的情形，我確信你的朋友會沒事。難怪他需要施打那麼大的劑量。」

John霎時被怒火蒙蔽了雙眼，他攥緊拳頭，意識到Lestrade的手指在胳膊上掐緊。然而這時，一名護士推著一輛輪椅從手術室出來，上頭坐著一頭黑髮、臉龐蒼白且瘀青的人。

「Sherlock！」

John向他奔去，Lestrade鬆開了他的手臂。

Sherlock原本帶著陰鬱的神情，但是當他看見John，表情瞬間轉為清明。他仍舊穿著西裝外套，已滿是皺褶且殘破不堪，但血淋淋的長褲已經被換成醫院的病服。他的額頭上有新的傷口，貼著醫用膠帶。

「John！謝天謝地。幫幫我！」Sherlock試圖從輪椅上站起來，護士發出不讚同的聲音但沒有阻止他。Lestrade上前拉住Sherlock的手臂。

Sherlock躲開。「不。John！」

「沒關係，Sherlock，讓他幫你。我在這。」John轉身面向醫生，不再掩藏自己的怒火。「你們對他做了什麼？上救護車前，他的額頭上沒有那道該死的傷口。」

「你所指的頭部傷口，正是Holmes先生需要被壓制的主要原因。那是在他拒絕攸關生死的醫療照護時，進行暴力嘗試所致。他對於自身以及我的醫療團隊都構成危害，Watson醫生。作為專業醫療人員，你應該很清楚，有時鎮定劑是唯一的選擇。」

Sherlock設法用自己的雙腳站立，但遇到了些困難。他重重地倚靠在Lestrade的肩膀上，對周圍所有穿著醫院制服的人怒目而視。顯然，他仍只取回些許的肌肉控制。

「你們給他多少劑量？」

醫生的眼神冰冷。「正如同我之前說的，他對第一劑有抗藥性。我們別無選擇，只能注射第二劑。」

「John！」Sherlock掙扎著走向John身邊。一走到伸手可及的範圍內，他便從Lestrade的手中掙脫，跌靠到John的肩膀上。

John接住他，一隻手環過他的腰際。「我在這，Sherlock。」

「John，John，John。」Sherlock將臉埋入John的肩頸，長吁了口氣。「謝天謝地。」

「你們給他施打 Lorazepam (註釋二)，對吧？」John在Sherlock頭頂嘶聲說道。「他處於低血容量性休克，而你們的醫護人員卻給他施打鎮定劑？」

(註釋二：可用來治療焦慮症、失眠、酒精戒斷症候群、化療引起的噁心和嘔吐，也用在手術中的保護性失憶，以及機械式呼吸輔助患者的鎮靜劑。輕度過量症狀包括嗜睡，思維混亂和自相矛盾的反應、構音障礙和昏睡。與其他的藥品或酒精同時服用時，症狀可能包含運動失調，張力減退，低血壓，心血管系統抑制、呼吸抑制、催眠狀態，1-3度昏迷和死亡。)

「聽著， ** _醫生_** 。」男子紆尊降貴地對John笑道，意有所指地瞥了一眼John沾滿淤泥的毛衣。「回家好好休息，我想你跟你的朋友都很需要。倘若你出於任何理由想正式向醫院投訴，請明天再來，我們的文書能夠協助你填寫所有必要的文件。現在，如果你不介意，我還有患者需要照顧。祝你們有美好的一天。」

他轉身離去，消失在擺盪的雙開門後。

John作勢要跟上去，但Lestrade出聲制止。「John──不要。不值得。」

John做了幾次深呼吸，調整環抱Sherlock的姿勢。Sherlock像沒有生命的重物垂掛在他身上。

「讓我幫你。」

Lestrade走上前，接過Sherlock的另一隻胳膊，這次他沒有抗拒。掛在兩人中間，他們設法將Sherlock帶出醫院。幾名醫院裡的職員帶著詢問的眼神與他們擦肩而過，但John的表情阻止他們提供任何協助。

一到外頭，John招了輛計程車，Lestrade開始把Sherlock從身上剝下。

「我需要回警局一趟。你確定自己一個人能處理？」

John點頭。「對，真的很謝謝你留下來。我──」他吸了口氣。「我很感激。」

「不客氣。晚點給我發短信，讓我知道他…恢復正常了。」Lestrade的聲音沉了下去，目光在Sherlock蓬亂的鬈髮上逡巡，他的頭斜靠在John的肩膀上。「我會密切注意他，他似乎真的精疲力竭了。」

John再次頷首，調整對Sherlock腰部的力度，好讓他們開始朝計程車走去。「我們晚點再聊。」

他先將Sherlock塞進計程車內，然後自己也跟著坐了進去。

「貝克街221號，謝謝。」

Sherlock在皮椅上緩緩蠕動，直到他重重地壓靠在John身上。他將頭倚在John肩上，一隻手臂佔有地圈在John的腹部，緊攥John毛衣的布料。

「謝天謝地，」他嘆息，將頭更深地蹭進John的頸窩。「謝天謝地你在這。」

John一隻手環過Sherlock的肩膀，輕輕地擠揉。「沒錯，我在這。現在一切都沒事了。」

「John，John，John。」他愉快地抵著John的脖頸喊著。「我就知道你會回來找我。」

John滿腔的怒火慢慢轉為愧疚的罪惡感。「我當然會回來，我答應你的，不是嗎？」

Sherlock將臉埋入John的肩頸，John抬起手扶住Sherlock的後腦勺。攥住John毛衣的指節用力到泛白。「施洗者John、John D. Rockefeller、John Napier、John Paul二世、John Lennon、John Dalton。這麼多的John，但他們都不是你。他們沒有人像John Watson那樣勇敢。」

「天啊，他們到底給了你什麼？」

「Lorazepam是一種高效、中等持續藥效的三羥基苯二氮平類藥物，通常用來當作鎮定劑。他具有六種苯二氮平類藥物固有的效用：抗焦慮、順向失憶、鎮靜/催眠、抗痙攣、止吐以及肌肉鬆弛。」Sherlock背誦道，說話時嘴唇貼在John的脖頸上。

Sherlock的手臂在John腰部圈緊，這個動作讓他西裝外套的袖子順勢提起。John隱約看見青紫的瘀痕，下意識抓住Sherlock的手。他輕柔地將西裝外套的袖子推到肘部。

「老天，Sherlock。」

Sherlock的前臂以及手腕纏繞著斑駁的烏青瘀傷。他的手溫順地讓John握住，手心朝上，優雅的手指向掌心微微彎曲。John看著Sherlock肌膚上暗紫的痕跡，剎那間怒火再次燃起，攫走了他的呼吸。 ** _他們怎麼敢…_**

****

Sherlock繼續說道，溫熱的唇瓣貼著John的脖頸。「它的獨特性很大程度能由藥物代謝動力學──水與脂質的難溶性、高蛋白結合性以及無活性的葡萄糖核苷酸形式的氧化代謝──以及它的相對高效力來解釋。」

「Sherlock，聽我說。他們怎麼給你藥物的？注射嗎？」

「Lorazepam注射液可以通過深層肌肉注射或靜脈注射。注射液置於一毫升的安瓿內，裝有二或四毫克。使用的溶劑為聚乙二醇400以及丙二醇。」

「Sherlock──」

「依我的情況，該藥劑藉由肌肉注射打入手臂的三角肌。第一劑沒有作用，他們不得不壓制住我，再打入第二劑。」

John的手在Sherlock的肩膀上顫抖著收緊。Sherlock將自己的手從John的手上拿開，安撫性質地在John的髖部上輕拍。

「這沒什麼，John。你救了我。」

John將下頷抵著Sherlock的頭頂，感覺到Sherlock的鬈髮在他的喉嚨上輕搔。他開始呼吸困難，努力讓自己冷靜下來，但失敗了。

「我不應該離開你。」

「不，不，John。」Sherlock的手再次在John的毛衣上攥緊，語氣激動。「你沒有錯。」

John讓嘴唇蹭過Sherlock的頭髮，嗅到醫院苦澀的消毒水味。

「我討厭他們。」Sherlock低喃，語調瞬間充滿敵意。

「誰？」

「所有人。」

Sherlock更緊密地往John偎依，John胃內緊繃的痙攣稍稍緩解。在闔眼時他輕聲嘆息， John感受到他的長睫在喉嚨處微微顫動。

「所有人，除了你。」

***

在計程車抵達貝克街前，Sherlock便睡著了。他像一株纏勒植物緊緊地纏繞著John，他溫熱且潮濕的鼻息噴灑在John的頸窩。

John不想喚醒他，但他知道自己沒辦法將Sherlock扛上兩層樓梯。

他盡可能輕柔地將他從計程車中指引出來，跨過前門的門檻，樓梯是個挑戰。Sherlock比先前更加蹣跚，似乎只能將重心靠在John身上，而John掙扎著將他的長腿抬起，越過每個臺階。

現在仍然是午後時間，但Hudson太太顯然不在家。John知道假使她在家，她一定會因為他們笨拙、拖曳的上樓聲出來察看。

登上樓梯間後，John不得不停下腳步喘口氣，Sherlock似乎在這段期間內稍稍恢復了精神。他從John肩上抬起頭，將額頭抵著John的下頷，徐緩地從鼻子呼氣，John感受到溫熱的氣流似長長的羽毛撫過他的側頸。

「John。」

這次他的口吻截然不同，聽上去不再像盤桓在絕望的邊際，現在聽起來像…好奇、探詢。

「來吧，Sherlock。剩下最後幾階，我需要你的幫忙。走吧。」

他重新調整放在Sherlock腰際的手臂，將他往階梯上移動，但Sherlock沒有幫忙。他將臉貼上John的側顏，嘴唇在John的耳廓上游移。

「嗯…John。」他的語氣徹底發生轉變，輕聲喚著，好似John的名字是某種異國的甜點，只能在非常特殊的場合品嚐。他吐息的熱氣令John的後頸寒毛直豎。

「Sherlock，拜託，幫點忙。」

Sherlock在John的耳邊發出低沉的呼嚕聲，雙唇微啟。John本能地撇過頭。「Sherlock！來吧，你可以的。只剩最後一段路。」

Sherlock輕笑，陣陣熱氣傳往John的喉嚨。但John叫他邁開腳步時，他微微挺起身子邁步，垂下黑色的腦袋，專注於腳上的工作。

他們終於爬上樓梯穿過起居室，但在Sherlock臥室的門前，他又開始拖拉。Sherlock的膝蓋彎曲，長腿在身下交疊，導致John不得不將他抱在胸口，雙手撐在Sherlock的腋下好讓他保持直立。

「嘿、嘿，放輕鬆。看，我們快到了。」

Sherlock用手臂圈住John的脖子，John只好直起膝蓋，以免被拉拽到地上。突然間，Sherlock的唇覆到John的喉嚨上，呼出綿長的吐息呢喃著John的名字。「John，John，John。」

在John試圖將他拉開時，他咬嚙住John脖頸上凸出的肌腱。

「好了，Sherlock。夠了。」

Sherlock將頎長的身軀壓在John身上。

在John將Sherlock拖到床邊的過程中，他一直努力保持兩人間的距離。Sherlock張開嘴，唇瓣柔軟而又熾熱地沿著John的下頷線游移。John在這感官的刺激下咬緊牙關。

「我的John。」Sherlock的嗓音低沉得令人窒息，低沉到難以置信；它對John肌膚的知覺衝擊直達他的鼠蹊。「你知道自己有多美嗎？」

「閉嘴，Sherlock。」John將Sherlock推到床墊上。「現在上床睡覺。」

「我是認真的。」Sherlock的胳膊仍繫在John的脖子上，他藉此將John拉倒在自己身上。他的嘴仍緊貼著John喉嚨上的肌膚，敞開、溫熱且潮濕。

「Sherlock，停止。我是認真的。」John正努力解開Sherlock纏在脖子上的手臂。「鬆手。」

Sherlock舔舐John耳下的肌膚，一隻手滑向兩人之間，修長的手指隔著長褲輕輕劃過John勃起的弧度。

John在碰觸下猛然一顫。

「好，夠了。」他喘息著說道。「這不公平。」

「什麼不公平？」Sherlock問道，張開手掌覆住鼓起處。

John一陣顫慄，差點失去平衡。

Sherlock眼簾低垂，虹膜比往常John見到的更加幽藍。他的神情霎時變得異常嚴肅。「怎麼了？」當他的手在John硬挺的勃起上緩慢地打圈時，他的嗓音裡流露出一絲遲疑。「你不喜歡？」

「你醉──被下藥了。(You're drunk—drugged.)」(譯者：這段感覺要附上原文才能呈現Jonh混亂到說錯單字的情境…)他說道，幾乎是在絕望中呢喃。他再次伸直雙臂，努力從Sherlock的胸膛上撐起身。「你現在不是你自己，你不是真的想要這個。」

Sherlock用出人意料的力氣將John拉向自己，舔了舔他的耳廓。他在John身下的軀體溫暖且柔韌，雙腿微張好讓John更緊密地貼近自己。他張開嘴，對著John的側頸輕柔地咬了下去。

John溢出一聲呻吟。

Sherlock靈巧的手指扯開他牛仔褲上的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊。他在John耳畔發出的嗓音令人喘不過氣來。「但 ** _你_** 想要…」

「Sherlock，住手。」John的聲音支離破碎。「不要。」

Sherlock將布料推開，手指順著縫隙滑了進去。

「Sherlock！」John伸手攫住Sherlock的手腕，止住了他的動作。

Sherlock發出抗議，換另一隻手伸了下去，但藥物讓他變得虛弱，因此John也抓住了那隻手，輕易地將Sherlock的兩隻手腕推到他的頭頂。

「不。」John向Sherlock俯身，費勁地喘息，用身體構築起籠罩Sherlock的牢籠。他用膝蓋撐起身子，讓髖部擺脫Sherlock的熱度，他的勃起顫動著表示抗議。「我們不會這麼做。」

Sherlock仰起頭，露出纖長的白皙脖頸。他的雙唇輕啟，透過低垂的長睫凝望著John，神情悠遠。John舔了舔唇，努力將視線從Sherlock喉頭的陰影處剝離，那個他無比渴望舔吻的區塊。

Sherlock利用他的分神在他身下扭動，將膝蓋蹭入John的雙腿間，向上隔著牛仔褲頂弄。

John發出嘶嘶聲，並且立刻抽身，暫時失去對Sherlock手腕的控制。Sherlock趁機將手臂繞過John的脖子，將John的唇往下拉向自己。

「不，Sherl──」

當Sherlock弓起身用嘴捕獲他的嘴唇時，John的抗議徹底失效。這個吻讓John內在的某樣東西應聲斷裂，他放棄掙扎。Sherlock張開雙腿，John沉下身，他的身體在Sherlock的懷中融化，他的髖部與Sherlock的髖部相遇，迸發熾熱的火花。

這個吻溫柔且纏綿，Sherlock張開嘴，藉此哄誘John的舌頭進入他的嘴。John捨棄自己的理智，輕啟雙唇，當Sherlock的舌頭擦過他的牙齒長驅直入時，他聽見自己發出一聲悶哼，霎時，世界好似縮塌成兩人間的接觸點。Sherlock的舌頭徐緩且甜美地掃過他的舌頭，他的嘴張得很開，好讓他能夠更深入地接納John，而他的味道，噢天啊，他嚐起來的味道。John發出一聲絕望的低沉喉音，雙臂因感官的衝擊而顫抖，然而胸口一陣發疼，因為他想起了Sherlock正處於神智不清的狀態， ** _他不應該這麼做_** 。

他運用所有的意志力擺脫了Sherlock雙唇致命的吸引力，他向後抽身，喘著粗氣，努力掙脫Sherlock的軀幹。

他設法從Sherlock的懷抱中脫身，並且迅速地下床。

「John！」

Sherlock坐起身，向他伸出手，但John的手按住他的肩膀，將他推回枕頭上，小心翼翼地保持距離。

「不，Sherlock。不。你現在該睡了。」

Sherlock的雙唇紅腫，一陣潮紅攀上了他的脖頸。他緊盯著John的嘴，幽深的眼眸失去焦距。「John──」

「不，Sherlock，你沒有──這不是…」John喘不過氣來，闔上雙眼。他必須攥緊拳頭才能阻止它們發顫。「睡吧，Sherlock。」

Sherlock挫敗地倒到枕頭上，神色憤慨。

John繞過床走到房門口，一隻手放在把手上。「閉上眼好好休息一會兒。一覺醒來，你就會感覺好多了。」

Sherlock側臥，背對房門。

John拉開門。「如果需要我，我就在隔壁。」

Sherlock沒有回話，John在身後把門關上。

「明天一早，你就會恢復正常了。」

***

他甚至還沒走到起居室，雙腿就發軟罷工。他向後跌靠在Sherlock的房門上，讓自己滑坐到地板上，渾身顫抖。他將臉埋進手中，努力深呼吸，清楚地意識到自己的勃起仍痛苦地擠壓著褲子的布料。

找回自制，Watson。找回 ** _該死的自制_** 。

John緊閉著眼。

方才發生了什麼？方才 ** _到底該死的_** 發生了什麼？

是因為藥物，一定是。Sherlock異常恍惚，他徹底神智不清了。但他為什麼會想要親吻John？即便藥效發揮作用的狀態？ ** _他只是在玩弄你_** ，John狠狠地告誡自己。那正是Sherlock會做的事。他搞清楚人們想要什麼，然後他──

這個念頭冰冷地擊中John。

**_我的天啊，他知道。_ **

在他聰穎的腦袋裡，他一定推斷出John被他吸引。他已經搞清楚了，現在他正在測試John，藉此驗證自己的推論是否正確。不，是藉此證明他是對的──Sherlock永遠不會出錯。思路一瞬變得異常清晰，John憶起他說Sherlock並不想要這個時，Sherlock對於他的抗拒，嗓音充滿興味地回應道：「 ** _但你想要。_** 」

John的手指用力地扣住兩側的頭骨，好似他能夠將記憶從頭部徹底粉碎。

Sherlock如同閱讀一本書般，輕易地讀出John對他的渴望。他未來是否會繼續勾引John，只因為他發現John的渴求，抑或者因為他想證明自己是對的。然而，只有一件事非常明確──Sherlock本人並不想要。

John對這份認知感到眩暈。它與他的噩夢一樣糟糕：Sherlock違背自身的意願將自己交與John，無論是出於強迫，或者僅僅是因為他出於某些原因覺得虧欠John──這兩種可能性都令John因負罪感而作嘔。

他用掌心摀住眼睛，希望自己能夠冷靜下來。

隔天早晨，Sherlock很有可能不記得任何事。假使注射足夠多的劑量，鎮定劑經常會造成短期性失憶，而Sherlock顯然接受了強勁的劑量。Sherlock的行為舉止很有可能是該藥物直接導致──性慾亢進是種常見的副作用，失控行為亦然。

一想到他們對Sherlock的所做所為，John的怒火再次捲土重來──眼睛上方的傷痕與手腕上的瘀傷。他顯然進行了激烈的掙扎；Sherlock如此激烈的反應，他的恐慌必定是出於本能。再一次，John為自己將Sherlock獨自拋下而自責不已。

**_再也不會_** ，他堅定地想著。 ** _再也不會_** 。

他將頭向後抵在門板上，認真地聽著另一側的任何動靜。一片死寂。他向上帝祈禱Sherlock已經陷入熟睡，而這次事件將畫下休止符。他會在幾個小時後進去查看他的狀況，目前John不想貿然犯險。

相對的，他從地板上撐起身子，走往浴室。因為巷子的追逐戰，他現在仍然非常骯髒，手上也佈滿Sherlock乾涸的血跡。他會沖個澡，然後將所有關於這場遭遇的記憶通通滌除──Sherlock的血液在他的雙手間不斷湧出、Sherlock的手臂勾著他的脖頸、Sherlock的唇甜美且溫熱。

記憶在他心底劃下一道灼熱且痛苦的傷口。John蹣跚而行，他跌靠在門框上，前額壓著胳膊。他的性器在雙腿間顫動，因被忽視而激動抗議。不，John咬緊牙關，不，他不會滿足自己這方面的需求。他不能再繼續這樣下去，他必須一次性地掐滅自己的情愫。他直起腰走進浴室，決心無視持續往陰莖循流的血液。

但是當他褪下骯髒的衣物站到冰冷的水霧下(他刻意保持冰冷)，他無法阻止自己回想Sherlock的唇覆在喉頸上的觸感，他的手指，那些修長美麗的手指隔著褲子撫弄著John的陰莖，還有當John在他身上融化時，他所發出的聲音。在這短暫的片刻，他允許自己想像這一切都是真實的，Sherlock如同他一般強烈地渴求；當Sherlock將John拉近，他嗓音中的渴望是那麼地真實──他的舌頭急切地闖入John的嘴，因為他需要知道John與自己抱持著同樣的慾望。

**_這將會是最後一次_** ，他告訴自己。 ** _就這樣，最後一次…_**

****

在還沒意識到之前，他已經將性器握在手中，剎那間他繳了械。隨著刺骨的冷水噴撒在背上，他弓起身用力地操進拳頭，因釋放的快感而嗚咽。

他重重地跌靠在淋浴間的牆壁上，微微發顫，用掌根從眼中抹去淚水。他告訴自己，眼淚只是過去二十四小時的壓力，以及他從紐西蘭回來後就再也沒有自慰所致。他伸手拿取肥皂，告訴自己，這只是釋放身體的壓力，僅此而已。

他將水溫調高，花了些時間專注於調節呼吸頻率。再也不會像個單戀的少女那樣徬徨不安，他在水霧下挺起胸膛。到此為止。他會將自己的渴望、絕望以及把Sherlock壓在身下的記憶──將所有的一切與外界隔絕，深深地埋入心底。他拿起肥皂，開始用力地擦洗他的皮膚。他會洗去所有──所有這場經歷的痕跡──擺脫他的佔有欲，決心忘卻他過去心中的所有苦澀念頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有Beta的我非常需要有人提供建議QAQ  
> 歡迎任何的評論跟指教！！  
> 你們的留言是我更新最大的動力<3


	7. 第七章

John下午定期察看Sherlock，每次察看時他都睡得很安穩，這讓John放下了心中的大石。他打電話取消了醫院的值班，向Sarah解釋──是的，一切都很好，但Sherlock遭遇嚴重的事故，需要人照料。他也回覆了Lestrade的關心短信，向他保證Sherlock正在熟睡。

他保持清醒直到深夜，在昏暗的起居室裡閱讀，時刻關注臥室內的動靜。他深信Sherlock隔天早晨醒來便會恢復正常，但Sherlock經歷極度的恐慌後被注射如此高劑量的藥物，總有可能會出些紕漏。

在上樓睡覺前，John又去察看Sherlock最後一次。他依舊維持蜷縮側臥的姿勢──睡得非常沉，自從John幾個小時前離開房間後就再也沒有動過。John俯身傾聽他呼吸的頻率，他的一隻手臂舉過頭頂，袖子仍挽到手肘，露出手腕上深紫的瘀傷。看著那些瘀痕，John嚥下體內燃起的怒火，輕柔地伸出手量測Sherlock的脈搏。

Sherlock在他的觸碰下微微挪動身子，眨了眨惺忪的雙眼，抬頭望向John。

John鬆開Sherlock的手腕，打算向後退一步，但Sherlock及時伸出手抓住他，手勁出奇地有力。

「John。」他的嗓音飽含睡意。

「沒事，是我。繼續睡吧。」

「John。」Sherlock闔上眼滿足地嘆息，但沒有放開John的手。

「Sherlock，鬆開我的手。」

Sherlock埋在枕頭裡發出若有似無的悶哼。

「Sherlock…」

Sherlock張開眼，視線聚焦在John臉上，目光異常沉靜。「留下來陪我。」他呢喃。「拜託。」

Sherlock悵惘的語調讓John的胸口發疼，這令他想起救護車門關上時Sherlock的神情。

「好吧，」他說道，嗓音沙啞。「好吧。我會留下來，但先放手讓我去搬張椅子。」

Sherlock默許了。John將一張椅子拉到床邊，Sherlock重新埋入枕頭。

「現在睡吧，我會在待在這。」

Sherlock閉上雙眼。在John睡著前，他記得的最後一件事是Sherlock微微噙起的唇角。

***

隔天早上，John伴隨著脖頸劇烈的疼痛清醒過來。他坐在Sherlock床邊的椅子上，揉了揉肩膀。這顯然是個錯誤的決定。

Sherlock的床上空無一人。

John用力壓下急遽上升的恐慌，走進起居室，發現Sherlock已完全清醒，雖然略微蒼白，但看起來非常機敏。他坐在餐桌旁，飛快地在筆電上打字。恐懼逐漸流逝，John原本擔心Sherlock只要一恢復意識就會立刻離開公寓。

「你感覺如何？」John繞到餐桌的彼端，藉此好好端詳Sherlock。他的眼眶下有黑眼圈，但眉宇間專注的皺褶向John證明──Sherlock已經完全恢復正常。

「很好。」他簡短地說道。他似乎不用抬眸就能感知到John懷疑地挑起眉毛，他在座位上稍微動了動身子，做了個鬼臉。「有點僵硬，但整體而言狀況還不錯。考慮到所有要素。」

「好，考慮到所有要素。」直到Sherlock的視線瞥向他的手，他才意識到自己多麼用力地抓著椅背。他鬆開手。

Sherlock的目光短暫地逗留在他的臉上，然後轉回電腦螢幕。「無論我昨天說了什麼或做了什麼，我都不想知道。」

「你不想──」John頓了頓，然後吁出一口他都沒意識到憋了很久的氣。「你什麼都不記得？」

「我記得救護車上發生的事。」John沒有錯過Sherlock臉上一閃而過的晦暗，他感覺到內心愧疚的刺痛。「他們判定我具備充分的危險性，需要注射兩劑。」他扯了扯嘴角，手指瞬間在鍵盤上繃緊。他抬頭看向John，神色冰冷。「之後我就不記得了。」

「我很抱歉。」John低頭看著自己的手，發覺它們又再次牢牢地抓緊椅背。他強迫它們放鬆，並努力維持語調平穩。「很抱歉我離開了你。」

「別傻了。」Sherlock沒有看他。他又開始打字，指尖在鍵盤上飛舞。「你救了我的命。」

John將視線轉回指關節，數著呼吸的頻率好減緩他的心律。他深深吸了一口氣。「Lestrade告訴我關於…嗯，他告訴我為何你對醫護人員沒有好感。Sherlock，倘若我知道的話──」

「但你不知道。」他厲聲說道。「此外，你是對的。他們抵達時，我已經流失相當可觀的血量，假使你沒有打給Lestrade，我會在那條巷子裡失血過多而死。至於我與醫護人員的歷史，」Sherlock的口吻充滿譏諷。「我寧可不談論。如果你有興趣，可以去問Mycroft。我相信他很樂意為你效勞。」

John不發一語。

在幾秒鐘的沉默裡，只有Sherlock的打字聲。

「你毋須徹夜守在我身邊。」Sherlock說道，語氣略微軟化。他瞥了John一眼。「對你的肩膀肯定糟透了。」

「這沒什麼。」

Sherlock勾起唇角。「所以我們兩人現在都在否認自己身體上的疼痛？」

John的嘴角抽動了一下，但沒有鬆開椅背。「你需要的話，有co-codomal。如果你的腿傷困擾你。」

Sherlock再次扯了扯嘴角，視線沒有從螢幕上移開。「我的天，他們竟然冒了這麼大的風險，給曾經的癮君子開立如此強效的止痛藥。」

John蹙眉。「你需要的話，我能給你更強效的。」

Sherlock的目光迅速掃向他，這次他的笑意抵達了眼底。「老好人，Watson醫生。」

John發覺自己回以一抹微笑，但仍舊感受到胃裡冰冷的糾結。「你真的不記得昨天其餘發生的事情？」

笑容從Sherlock臉上褪去，他的目光轉回電腦螢幕上。「不記得。」

Sherlock的語氣清楚地表明：這是他最後一次談論這個話題。即使他在說謊，John也很感激有不必再提起此事的藉口。任何能夠遺忘此事的理由都是好理由。他暗暗鬆了口氣。很好，可以步回正軌了。

John直起身。「很不幸，目前我能提供給你最強效的東西是茶。感興趣嗎？」

Sherlock抬頭望向John的表情充滿感激。「很感興趣。」

***

接下來的幾天裡，他們在表面和平的迷霧中度過。令人驚訝的是，Sherlock竟然沒有抱怨自己被侷限在公寓內。他對自己一瘸一拐地在屋內穿梭而發牢騷(在拆線之前，他真的不應該在腿上施加額外的壓力)，但這回他似乎明白，如果他的身體要更有效地運作，那麼他必須給予它所需的修復時間。

John想要相信Sherlock已經汲取教訓──他終於意識到，之所以會受到如此嚴重的傷，進而讓目標嫌犯逃脫，是因為他多日忽視身體的需求。John暗自希望這是真的，但他沒有對Sherlock提出此想法的勇氣；畢竟他非常感激Sherlock受傷時相對平和的狀態，不想通過一頓說教來冒險破壞這份和平。

相對地，他盡其所能地照料Sherlock──他時時刻刻提醒自己，這只是暫時的，一旦Sherlock拆線，一切就會恢復正常。

在Sherlock甦醒並且恢復往日的冷漠與狡黠後，隔天John便回到門診上班。而而且Hudson太太已從北方拜訪完她的妹妹回來，這讓John感到很放心；即使出了狀況，至少Hudson太太就在附近(in shouting distance)。當然，現實的情況是Sherlock會抓緊每次叫喊(shout)Hudson太太的機會，不論是給他泡茶、遞給他放在房內另一個角落的物品，或僅僅是他的枕頭需要拍鬆。

John並未對此感到內疚，因為他知道Hudson太太有多麼寵溺Sherlock。儘管她經常堅持自己不是他們的管家，但她對Sherlock關懷備至時的溫情是無可否認的。

「我一直告誡你們倆要多加注意！你們之中沒有人喪命真是奇蹟。二十四針？可怕，太可怕了。」

John很高興看到Hudson太太為Sherlock提供源源不絕新鮮出爐的食物，即便他只吃了其中的十分之一也對他的身體有好處。他需要長點肉。

Lestrade在他們企圖逮捕Timothy Briggs的隔天發了短信，告訴他們嫌犯正如同Sherlock所預測，已經消失蹤影。Sherlock似乎對此信息沒有太過於在乎，這令John大吃一驚。那天早上，他近乎懇求John追上那個男子以免讓他逃脫，但Sherlock並未對他們的失利顯露更多的挫敗，這有點出乎意料。但或許他已經走出上回的挫敗，畢竟Sherlock可不像是會長久拘泥於失敗的人。

多虧與Lestrade之間穩定的交流，Sherlock順利讓自己保持忙碌。John不確定他是否提供Sherlock潛在案件的詳細資訊，抑或者只是Sherlock在對他發牢騷，但無論如何，這都佔據了Sherlock的心神。

Sherlock已經將自己定位為起居室沙發上的半永久住民，每當John走進屋內，他都飛快地在電腦或手機上打字──通常兩者皆是。無論Lestrade做了什麼，John都無比感激。他暗自在心中記下一筆，下次記得當面向他道謝。

同時，John大部分的時間都在上班，投入工作好讓自己遠離公寓。一整天裡，他花了許多時間讓腦袋小心翼翼地放空，或是全神貫注於手頭上的任務。大多數的情況下，他都成功地轉移注意力。

到了傍晚，當他外帶晚餐回家跟Sherlock一同觀看糟糕的電視節目時，情況會變得比較棘手。但Sherlock比往常還要安靜，所以長時間的靜默不會讓John感到負擔。倘若是與其他人在一起，John的沉默可能會引來關切，但Sherlock沉浸於自己的思維宮殿，以至於他彷彿沒有察覺到異狀。

有某件事佔據了他的心神，某件大事。現在Sherlock經常將手指堆成尖塔抵在嘴前，端坐數個小時沒有移動。這似乎變成一種常態，他好似對周遭發生的事沒有任何知覺。這讓John感到如釋重負，不僅因為他能夠隨心所欲看任何電視節目不被Sherlock干擾，更意味著他不尋常的狀態不會被察覺。

在Sherlock即將拆線的前一天，John回到家發現Sherlock瘋了似地翻找成箱的文件，那些他們曾用來取得逮捕Briggs授權的文件。John已經將它們井然有序地整理，並收納到了沙發旁的箱子裡。如今，Sherlock的狂躁讓它們在他頭上飛舞形成小漩渦。

「你在做什麼？」

Sherlock跪趴在起居室的沙發旁，鑽到沙發後頭，John只能看見他藍色睡袍的衣角。當Sherlock重新出現，他的頭髮上沾染了棉絨，眼眸閃爍著興奮的光彩。

「不是那個丈夫！」

「抱歉，你在說什麼？誰的丈夫？」

「Timothy Briggs，John！不是他。或者更準確地說，不只有他。」

「你是什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，他們倆是共犯。丈夫與妻子，John。Timothy和Tilly Briggs。」

「你如何推斷的？」

「Timothy Briggs擺脫了追捕，他沒有被扣押。我們整整一個禮拜沒有掌握他的行蹤，但謀殺案停止了。」

「他知道我們正在追捕他，所以可能在避風頭，對吧？」

「錯。過去三個禮拜，每週固定出現兩名受害者，John。如此有條不紊的系統，他為什麼現在要停止？」

「他的…謀殺衝動消耗殆盡了？」

「他們已經完成所有為了達成目標所需要的謀殺。」

「為了…？」

「公司倒閉的保險金。」Sherlock得意地揮舞著一紙文件。「Tilly Briggs已經宣告破產，Tim打算將她的公司買下來。假使一切按照計畫進行，他們將會在地球的彼端會合，改名換姓，搭著Briggs賣給她丈夫的郵輪，重新開始。」

「你怎麼知道這些？」

「Lestrade為我做了些偵查的工作。我不得不承認，他做得出乎意料得好。」

啊，這解釋了前陣子不間斷的交流，終究不是關於新案子。Sherlock託付Lestrade去取得需要的東西而非自己，這讓John感受到胃裡一陣輕微的不適。

「那現在怎麼辦？」

「只有獲得最終的關鍵證據我們才能逮捕他。Tilly Briggs下週會舉辦一場聚會，她聲稱是為了慶祝連續謀殺的終結。一場郵輪上的盛大晚宴，她的宣傳稱這是對公司一種「轟轟烈烈」的告別。但這確實是對出色計畫的一種慶祝。我有理由相信Timothy Briggs會出現在船上。如果我們找不到所需的證據，我們仍然有逮捕Briggs的授權。」

「我們有受邀出席那個…嗯…盛大晚宴？」

「沒有。」

「我們出席不會顯得很突兀嗎？」

「一點也不。Tilly Briggs顯然喜歡戲劇化，這正好給予我們完美的優勢。是時候該去燕尾服店了，John。這是一場假面舞會。」

***

John在鏡子前擺弄領結。他一直都不擅長打領結，不管他嘗試多少次，看上去都不對稱。他嘆了口氣，決定放棄。

「John！」

「來了！」他走下樓，邊走邊緊張地將頭髮捋順。每次穿正式服裝都會令他很不自在，這套租借的燕尾服可能是他穿過最昂貴的服裝。但Sherlock堅持他們必須看上去得體，正如他所說，Tilly Briggs是個炫富狂，為了不引人注目，他們必須完美地融入其中。

John走過轉角進入起居室，一看見Sherlock，他瞬間定住。他不得不閉上嘴，以防止自己大口喘氣。Sherlock穿上三件套的訂製西裝，化身為行走的性感代名詞，這本身不足為奇，但視覺上的衝擊仍奪走了John的呼吸。

這是他自己的西裝(當然，有Mycroft這個兄長， ** _必須_** 擁有一套三件套西裝)，因此它超乎想像地適合他。西裝的剪裁襯托出他的長腿以及細腰，手腕與喉嚨上的白邊設計讓他平時蒼白的肌膚看上去像金色。他的黑髮整齊地從前額向後梳理，凸顯出他稜角分明的臉龐。當他讚賞地瞥向John，他的眼眸呈現冰藍色。

Sherlock看到John凌亂的領結時皺了皺眉。「那裡發生了什麼事？」

「對於綁這些東西，我一直一竅不通。從未學會。」

「讓我來吧。」Sherlock邁了兩大步縮短兩人間的距離，靈巧的手指湊向John的喉嚨，解開那塊絲綢。

John非常僵硬地怔立，當Sherlock的手指輕柔地操縱John脖子上的織物，他極力忽視Sherlock的吐息拂過太陽穴的親密感。他嗅到鬍後水的氣味，以及John認為Sherlock獨有的清香。他努力克制住閉上眼、傾身向前的本能。

John抬起下頷，給Sherlock更多運用的空間。他的視線越過Sherlock的肩膀，盯著對面牆壁上的定點。「我像個家世顯赫的蠢蛋。」

「你不像。」John飛快地掃了Sherlock一眼，但他專注於領結，眉宇間多了優雅的線條，動作熟練且高效。短短幾秒鐘後，他後退了一步，對自己的作品鑑賞地笑了笑。「好多了。」

John轉身看向壁爐上的鏡子，讚賞地點了點頭。「謝謝。」

「現在最後一步…」Sherlock俯身從桌上拿起兩個黑色的面具。

「說到感覺像個蠢蛋。」John嘟噥。

Sherlock對他發出嘖嘖聲。「胡說八道。那個姓Briggs的女人如此喜歡華麗的排場，恰好正中我們的下懷。你可以等到我們上了計程車再戴上面具。現在，準備好了嗎？」

「好了。」John注意到Sherlock挑起的眉毛。「噢，對。」他拍了拍外套的內袋，槍緊貼他的髖部。「一切準備就緒。」

「很好。」Sherlock將圍巾繫在脖子上。「我們走吧？」

***

這艘船對於郵輪旅遊而言太小，但舉辦晚宴足矣。它停泊在漆黑的水岸，甲板上燈火通明，好似個張揚的生日蛋糕。

當計程車停在通往上層甲板的精緻入口處，John吹了吹口哨。兩名穿著時髦的接待員正在迎接賓客，引導他們走上裝飾滿小燈的斜坡。

「她真的很喜歡搞浮誇的排場，不是嗎？」

Sherlock付了車資，John跟著他下車。他們已經在計程車上戴上面具，如果John之前是覺得愚蠢，那麼他現在是覺得無比荒謬──穿著燕尾服、戴著黑色假面登船參加宴會。他感覺自己現在像是小時候讀的爛俗小說裡的角色。

「我猜這種場合都需要邀請函。我們要如何通過那些接待員？」

Sherlock的手伸入大衣口袋，掏出兩個信封袋。

「啊，太棒了。你從哪搞到的？」

「又一個來自我們忠誠探長的有力協助。」當他們接近入口時，Sherlock傾向John的肩膀，壓低聲音。「現在，記住我們討論的方案。一發現Briggs的蹤跡，馬上給我發短信。一壓制住他就待在原地不要移動，蘇格蘭場已經在待命準備逮捕他，我也會盡快跟你會合。」

他們在來的計程車上討論出計畫。Sherlock前往Tilly Briggs的辦公室取得保險索賠的副本，John負責監視Tim Briggs。Sherlock盤問著John，確保記住目標的眸色以及身形，因為他也會戴著面具──亦即是，如果他敢公然在派對上現身。目標很有可能潛伏在視線範圍外，他們倆人之中誰先找到目標，就要立刻與彼此聯繫。

「我猜想那兩個Briggs現在應該相當洋洋自得。希望他們的過度自信會導致疏忽大意，這種類型通常都如此。」

當他們抵達炫目的入口處，Sherlock挺直腰板，他巧妙地展現出上流人士的姿態。沒錯，雖然Sherlock在平時大多保持自信的姿態，但這完全是另一回事。John不得不驚嘆於Sherlock在幾秒內切換模式的能力，但有時見證此種驟然的轉變會令人有點不安。

他神態輕鬆自得地走向接待員，冷漠地甩動手腕出示邀請函。

那名男子尊敬地低下頭檢視邀請函。「謝謝您，先生。這邊請。」

John跟隨Sherlock走上斜坡，最後一次進行整理頭髮的徒勞嘗試。

「住手。」Sherlock從嘴角說道。「那會讓你看上去像是照相日(註釋一)的小學生。」

(註釋一：國外每學年初，全校師生都會拍照，並將照片記錄到學年冊內。)

「好吧，那正是我現在的感受。」John嘶聲說道。「我不習慣這些時髦的玩意兒，會讓我感到緊張。」

Sherlock放緩步調讓自己與John並肩同行，然後將手放在John的後背上。John知道這個行為是為了讓他鎮靜，但他無法抑制地在這個觸碰下變得更加緊繃。

Sherlock俯身湊近John的耳畔，行走時肩膀彼此擦撞。「試著想像，你身處於最愛的邦德系列的任一電影。」

John翻了個白眼。「對，真有用。」

他們已經走上斜坡，現在正在被引導至漫長走廊盡頭的華麗宴會廳，大廳四周有穿著制服的侍者待命。

John能聽見現場管弦樂團的演奏。

「天啊。」

「這個宴會刻意重現世紀舞會的樣貌」

還有另外兩位戴著假面的接待員在宴會廳門口迎接他們。Sherlock的手仍在John的後背上，溫柔地引領他向前。這是件好事，因為當John進入大廳，他幾乎被迎面而來的景象驚詫得止住腳步。

內部空間非常大、天花板很高，但擠滿了穿著昂貴服飾、戴著各式各樣假面的人們。天花板上懸掛著鍍金的枝狀吊燈，牆上的燭臺燃燒著貨真價實的蠟燭。在大廳的彼端，戴著假面的管弦樂團正在演奏華爾滋。

「似乎有點火災的隱患。」John靠在Sherlock身側低聲說道。

Sherlock引導他們走向人群，被四面八方高亢的笑聲、女人脖頸與手腕上鑽石的閃光以及穿著白西裝打著白領帶的男士身上的昂貴香水味侵襲。

「這些Briggs，他們是Mycroft的朋友嗎？你真的能從這些人身上聞到錢的氣味。」

Sherlock沒有回話。他瞇起眼，專心地掃視人群中的每張臉，鼻翼微張。假使這擁擠的空間都讓John感到不知所措，他無法想像Sherlock正經歷著什麼。

當他們深入人群的核心，John意識到這個大廳並沒有他起初想像的那麼大，這是鏡子環繞整個房間所造成的空間錯覺。它們創造了奇特的倍增效果，大幅增加吊燈的光亮、燭臺上的火光，以及人群令人眼花撩亂的繽紛色彩。

Sherlock將他們領至大廳一隅，藉此更好地審視那些衣著優雅的人們。一個戴著金色假面的服務生忽然出現在John身邊，著實讓他嚇了一跳。

「需要香檳嗎，先生？」

「不，謝謝。我不需要。」

「那麼您需要嗎？」

Sherlock揮了揮手將那名男子招走，他仍舊像鷹一般掃視著光鮮亮麗的賓客們。

John讓自己的視線在衣著考究的賓客身上徘徊，試圖辨認出他們的目標人物，但很難在這麼多的面具背後蒐集資料，有許多身穿昂貴西裝的男子與Briggs的體態相似。

John靠向Sherlock，低聲說道：「希望你已經看出些端倪，因為我一無所獲。」

Sherlock將嘴湊近John，以眼神示意。John的耳畔傳來低沉柔和的嗓音。「Tilly Briggs在那。綠色禮服，鑽石頭飾。」

John隨著Sherlock的視線看見了一位身材勻稱豐滿的矮小女人，穿著酸綠色禮服。她看上去五十多歲，微微中年發福，長相平凡無奇。她正因為身邊男士的話語而笑得喘不過氣來，她的手放在他的胳膊上，像高爾夫球般的鑽石在她的脖頸與手腕上閃耀輝芒。

「她真的很喜歡鑽石。」

「留心Tilly，但更重要的是 ** _找到Briggs_** 。他一定在這，我很確定。如果出任何狀況，給Lestrade發短信。走運的話，我們能在一個小時內離開這裡。」

Sherlock研究著John旁的蠟燭，John轉過身追隨他的目光。壁式燭臺在絞鍊上輕微地嘎嘎作響。

「這是──？」

「引擎。我們駛離港口了。」

「這就是宣傳的盛大巡航？人們真的會租用派對船，然後在泰晤士河上來回巡遊…」

「不、不，John。」Sherlock的眼睛閃爍著光芒，但嘴角卻有些嚴肅冷硬。「情況變得更加有趣了。維持原定計畫，有什麼發現就給我發短信。」

「Sherlock，等──」

「找出Briggs。待會見。」

「 ** _Sherlock！_** 」

但他已經消失在茫茫人海之中。

John低聲咒罵。情況肯定、肯定不樂觀。在位處大範圍水域的船上，要逮捕罪犯是難上加難。如今Lestrade該如何找到他們？或者更重要的是，他們該如何下船？

John深吸了口氣，挺起胸膛。當然，Sherlock是對的。他們仍舊必須達成來時的目的，即使他們想下船，但船現在正在移動，所以他們在這件事上別無選擇。

John不喜歡他們必須分頭行動的事實。Sherlock幾天前才拆線，他的腿仍然很虛弱，無法像往常一樣敏捷移動──他本來就不打算大量走動，但John知道與他爭辯無異於對著磚牆大吼大叫。他們要分開行動才說得通，畢竟這才能確保他們能夠更快地找到想要的東西，但John仍不喜歡這個計畫。

他在大廳四周緩慢行進，審視每個與Briggs的身形相符的男性。廳內似乎沒有人注意到船正在行駛，或者他們注意到了，但並不介意。一些人隨著樂團的旋律在大廳的彼端跳舞，其餘的人正愉快地喝酒、談天。

相互推擠的身體以及蠟燭的熱度讓John開始出汗，他抑制住想要扯開衣領的念頭；他不習慣喉嚨上有這麼多上漿的衣料。他仍覺得自己與穿著高雅的人群格格不入──這是Sherlock與Mycroft自小成長的世界，不是他的。

他太專注於仔細研究人群，以至於有人走到他身邊都沒注意到，直到對方開口說道：「不錯的派對，是不是？」

John轉過頭看向他。那名賓客只比自己高一些，身材苗條，穿著昂貴的黑色燕尾服。他的黑髮抹了髮膠向後梳理平整，整個臉被金屬銀假面遮蓋，其表面裝飾著深色的蔓葉花樣。

John發出不置可否的聲音，點了點頭，將視線轉回人群。

「第一次參加Briggs的派對？」

這個人有很重的美國口音，他的嗓音裡有股滑稽的抑揚頓挫，好似他欲嘲笑John，但最終退縮了。John點了點頭，視線仍固著在人群中。

「這沒什麼，你應該看看她跨年夜的狂歡。當我聽說她宣告倒閉時，我就知道我們會被盛情款待。Tilly很清楚如何傾盡全力搞排場。」

侍者出現在他們面前時，John正要藉故走人。

「需要香檳嗎，先生？」

「不管我需不需要，你看起來需要喝一杯。來。」

John正準備婉拒，但那個美國人已經從托盤拿起兩個水晶香檳杯，並將其中一杯塞到John手中。

「乾杯。致富人的罪孽。」

John轉身向那名男子舉起酒杯。他假面底下的雙眼閃過一絲悲傷，與面部其餘的冰冷細節行成詭異的對比──面具冰冷、呆板的表面被那雙眼眸的強烈情緒干擾。

面具孔洞後方的眼眸一片漆黑。

John飲了一大口的香檳。

「我就知道你需要喝一杯。我想這是個壓力很大的工作，抓捕罪犯。」

John凝視對方蒙面的臉龐。「你說什麼？」

頭頂上的吊燈熄滅。

一個女人驚聲尖叫，管弦樂團的演奏戛然而止。現在，牆上閃爍的蠟燭成為室內唯一的燈火。一陣短暫的焦慮騷動，但樂團隨即恢復演奏，人群的談話聲又再次響起，傳來幾個人緊張的笑聲。

「Tilly真的很喜歡她的戲劇張力。」

John的心臟在他的喉底跳動。這個聲音有點熟悉，非常駭人的熟悉。

John舔了舔乾裂的嘴唇。「你剛才對我說什麼？」

那個人向前邁步，動作迅猛且迂迴。驀地，蒙面的臉龐與John的臉靠得極近，他口中的薄荷味從面具的孔洞漫延而出。

「我說，你想我嗎，Watson醫生？」

恐懼如同刺骨的冷水灌進John的胸口，好似要讓他原地凍結。他感到無助，如同那天在更衣室裡那雙冰冷的手在胸膛上游移一般無助。

燈光以及樂團的旋律在他周身逐漸消散，他的世界彷彿縮小到只有他與Moriarty所佔據的空間。他們站在大廳一隅，倘若Moriarty再靠近一點，John的後背就會抵到牆上。

他頭歪著頭審視著John。John斥責自己沒有認出那雙空洞、漆黑的眼眸以及似爬蟲類的歪頭傾斜。在蠟燭微弱的燭光下，金屬假面上的陰影讓它看上去更生動。

他用力地嚥下口水，聽見自己沙啞的嗓音。「我應該要猜到你是幕後主使。」

「這個案件？兩個小罪犯的自欺欺人？不，這與我無關。要預測你們兩會出現在哪太容易了──在派對船上扮演英雄。我只是來看戲的。」

「你到底在說什麼？」John咆哮道。

「恐怕我只能說這麼多。請拭目以待。你們倆之間進展得如何？」嗓音輕柔，現在已褪去美國口音。「你是否已經獲得渴望的幸福甜蜜相處模式？」

John的手指在他的髖部顫動。他現在可以開槍射擊Moriarty，他可以。這會在幾秒內結束。這甚至值得他被判處終身監禁。

「讓我猜猜，Sherlock的吸收率有點慢？」假面不懷好意地靠近。「沒有領會你的暗示？」

John的嗓音低沉、致命。「再往前走一步，我就直接射穿你的心臟。」

即便看不見Moriarty的唇角，John也能從他的口吻中聽出笑意。「你真是個決斷的人，不是嗎？我敢說你在床上一定很專橫。告訴我，你會對我們那個冷血的科學家頤指氣使嗎？命令他屈服，直到他在你身下難堪地扭動？」

「再走一步，你就會當場死亡。」

「噢，我怕死了。我會說，你真是隻優秀的護衛犬。但我有預感，你是會叫的狗不咬人。」他向前滑行得更近，John不得不握緊拳頭以免自己卻步。「我給你個建議，小Johnny。態度 ** _強硬_** 些。」

大廳內太熱了。一無所知的賓客們似乎擠到了他們周圍，彷彿飲酒、歡笑、跳舞的人群正在向他們逼近，將他釘在Moriarty與牆壁中間。困住，他被困住了。

他維持靜止。

「否則，你比任何人都清楚這是失敗的原因。他對肉體不感興趣…而這就是你擁有的全部，不是嗎？」Moriarty的嘴湊向他的脖頸，面具的冰冷在他的耳畔徘徊。John靜止不動，好似一尊冰雕。「他們怎麼稱呼你們倆？」John的鼻腔充滿了薄荷令人作嘔的甜膩，他感到窒息。「頭腦與心臟？」

溫度一定是越來越高了，因為汗水從John的脖頸流下，蠟燭的火光在他眼前模糊成星點。

「如果我碰你，你覺得Sherlock會嫉妒嗎？」從面具孔洞傳出的嘶嘶聲像手指掐在John的脖子上。「他對自己的東西抱有強烈的佔有慾。John Watson，因為我打算。」Moriarty更近地對John彎身，直他的髖部抵住John的槍，深深地嵌入他的髖部。他戲劇化地耳語。「我打算讓你停止心跳。」

John猛地向後撤，後背緊緊貼在牆上。Moriarty跟了上前，像影子般纏著John。John的手死死地放在槍托上，Moriarty的手指纏在他的手腕上。

「這正是肉體的缺點，如此脆弱，」Moriarty低喃，嗓音似毒藥的耳語。「如此易燃。」

他的手勁非常大，但John在他的觸碰下燃起怒火。他低吼著將手扯開，Moriarty笑著退了一步。

「我會注意那些蠟燭，Watson醫生。火在密閉空間裡可是非常危險的。」他開始向後走，現在John已經把槍握在手中，滾燙且令人安心的沉甸甸。「代我問候Sherlock。告訴他，我們很快就會再見。謝了。暫別。」

John的手指在扳機上繃緊，但Moriarty離開了，像無聲無息出現般，轉瞬間消失在茫茫人海中。


	8. 第八章

在珍貴的短短幾秒內，John呆立在原地。然後，管弦樂團的聲音瞬間在他耳旁炸開，好似有人突然重啟音量。

他握著槍，推擠過人群，朝Moriarty消失的方向追去。有些人憤怒地驚呼，但John繼續推擠著前進，他掃視著人群，試圖瞥見金屬製的面具以及精心剪裁的西裝。

他已失去蹤影。

John狂亂地咒罵著，用空出來的手從口袋裡掏出手機。如果Moriarty在這裡，那意味著他知道他與Sherlock會來到這裡。他可能早已在船上安插人員。

他撥打Sherlock的手機，將手機湊近耳畔，同時擠過一名穿著碧綠晚禮服的女士，從她手中打翻飲料。

「抱歉！」在她憤怒的叫喊中，他轉頭叫道。

他繞過舞池，Sherlock的手機響了幾聲後轉入語音信箱，他越來越心慌意亂。再次撥打電話。

「該死，Sherlock，快接電話！」

但電話響著，無人接聽。

他正位處一同與Sherlock走進來的雙開門前。為了給Sherlock發短信，他不得不停下腳步將手槍收進口袋。他心不在焉地注意到通往宴會廳的大門是關著的。

**_M_ ** **_在船上。你在哪？_ **

他將手機塞進口袋，嗅到某種氣味猛然回頭，目光搜尋著那股嗆鼻、熟悉氣味的源頭。

人群裡傳來交頭接耳的低語，但管弦樂團依舊繼續演奏。舞池裡的人一個接一個地停下動作，這時，傳來一聲尖叫，John瞥見了大廳角落的火光。

「 ** _失火了！_** 」

恐慌迅速擴散開來，尖叫聲劃破空氣，人群開始往門口湧去，彼此推擠。

John推了推最近的門，沒有動。他試了另一扇門，也沒有動。

一名男子走近，大力地推著大門。

站在他身後的女人開始用刺耳的聲音尖叫道：「你在幹什麼？快開門！」

「沒辦法！門被鎖住了！」

幾個人上前試著推門，John不得不側身閃開以免被壓扁。

John拉高音量，好讓自己的聲音在這片騷動中被聽見。「冷靜！一定有其他出口，恐慌無濟於事。」一些人們停止推擠，轉頭看向他。「壓低身子避免吸入濃煙。然後看在老天的份上，停止推擠！」

John脫下外套，將它揉成一團摀住口鼻，朝著火源的方向，沿著牆壁蹲伏前進。

一整排的蠟燭被敲落在地，彼端的地毯正在被火焰吞噬。環繞房間的鏡子後方，牆壁的材質為木頭，火焰在鏡子間的縫隙流竄，往天花板蔓延。

一名男子試圖用外套撲滅地毯上的火，用腳踩踏，但沒有任何效果。

John拼命地環顧四周，企圖尋找滅火器的蹤影，但毫無斬獲。另外，除了那道已經關閉的雙開門以外，似乎沒有其他進出大廳的辦法。

此時，廳內的衣著優雅的人們都跪在地上，因此約翰可以清楚地環顧整個空間，直抵管弦樂團的位置。演奏者已經拋下樂器，在其他宴會賓客旁匍匐，不顧一切地找尋出口。

這時，一扇門突然打開，但一個男人手持槍械堵住出口，大聲喊叫著「保持安靜」。

John立刻跪到地上，並開始迅速地向前爬行。

「聽著！每個人都有機會活著離開這裡，但你們必須動作迅速並且按我說的做。在你們將身上所有值錢貨交給我之前，不能離開這個空間。我重複一遍：如果想離開這裡，必須上繳所有貴重物品。其中包括手錶、錢包、信用卡、袖扣以及所有珠寶。只要你們按照指示，我就會放行，但這只有在我確定你已經交給我 ** _所有東西_** 的前提之下。明白嗎？」

一位面朝前方的男子憤怒地喊道：「荒謬！讓開，否則我們會將你打倒，我們人多勢眾。」

門口的那個人扣下手槍的擊錘。「試試看啊，然後你們就會吃到滿嘴的鉛。我不介意從你們的屍體上取錢。」

同一名男子再次叫喊，但這次他的聲音因恐慌而顫抖。「在我們所有人穿過門之前，交給你所有東西需要耗費太多時間！火勢太大了。」

「那麼，你們最好動作快，不是嗎？」

那位賓客是對的。火焰已經吞沒了整面牆，並且歡快地在地毯上蔓延。John位處通往門口的半路，他能感受到背後傳來的熱度。他身旁的女子一邊摘下耳環一邊低聲啜泣。

John花了寶貴的時間掏出手機給Lestrade發訊息。

**_船已駛離港口。Moriarty在船上。船上起火。盡快派出後援。_ **

****

站在門口的那個人不是Briggs──這點John很確定。但這是Briggs或Moriarty的計謀，John無從得知。

咳嗽與抽泣聲充斥整個房間。濃煙遮蓋了天花板上的吊燈，讓視野變得更加模糊。John經過那些正在取下貴重物品的男人、女人，在他們之前爬往門口。

幾對夫妻已經將自己的所有物塞入持槍歹徒的手中，並獲得通往外頭走廊的許可。無論是誰策畫這起劫持，似乎有自信能把火勢控制在宴會廳內；但依照John對火的認知，它很少受控。

他推開戴著藍寶石假面的顫抖的女人，排進隊伍的前緣，搖搖晃晃地爬起身來。

「在這，」他說道，將手插入口袋內，作勢要掏出錢包。他的手指緊緊扣住槍柄。「在這，全部拿走，只要讓我離開這裡。看在老天的份上，讓我出去！」

他刻意跌向守門人，後者伸出手阻止John跌到他身上。John趁機用槍管抵住他的胸骨。

John直起身，贏得那人臉上驚愕的神情。他扳下擊錘。

「現在向後退，放輕鬆，讓所有人通過。這就對了。」

該名男子對John齜牙，但按照他的指示行動，順著John槍的推力向後退，直到他們讓出門道。

John沒有將視線從那人身上移開，他朝著起火的大廳大喊：「嘿！障礙排除。快離開這裡！冷靜且迅速──不要推擠！」

人群開始朝敞開的門推搡著湧去。

John伸出空著的手，從那個人手中取走手槍，將兩把槍同時對準他的胸口，並在尖叫的賓客從他們身邊經過時，將他推抵到牆壁上。

John意識到那人的目光注視著他身後的某人，這讓他有足夠的時間彎腰閃避，然後俐落地轉身用槍托重擊襲擊者的下顎。

第二個人已被擊倒，但第一個人從John的背後擒抱住他，一隻胳膊勒住John的喉頸，讓他跪倒在地。

他向後肘擊那人的肋骨，感覺到背後的箝制減弱了一瞬，他趁機扯下脖頸上胳膊，低下頭給對方一記過肩摔，伴隨一聲清脆的斷裂聲。

在站起身的同時，他將一把手槍塞進口袋，另一把手持。

賓客們仍繼續從濃煙密布的宴會廳湧出，踉踉蹌蹌地穿過廊道通往彼端的階梯。高機率有更多的武裝歹徒在甲板上等著處置賓客，但他現在沒有心力擔心他們。他必須去找Sherlock。

在這種規模的船上，辦公室位處於哪？

John只能靠猜測，他朝賓客行徑的反方向跑去。

所幸，他沒有遇到任何人。他拐過兩個轉角來到樓梯間，在向上或向下的抉擇中，他猶豫了。

John的手機在口袋裡嗡嗡作響。他掏出手機，期盼是Lestrade的回覆。是來自Sherlock的短信。

**_上層後甲板C。左舷。已取得文件。_ **

胸口溢出寬慰的氣泡。倘若Sherlock正在給他發短信，那意味著他還沒被Moriarty或Briggs其中任一逮住。

他發現自己錯過一則Lestrade的訊息。

**_在路上。_ **

John將手機塞回口袋，一次跨兩檻階梯向上爬。幸運的是，他一直朝著正確的方向前進，所以只花了兩分鐘就抵達船上的辦公區。當他到達正確的廊道，他放緩腳步，扳下擊錘，槍穩穩地托在手中。

廊道空無一人，而廊道的中間位置有扇門開著，光線從裏頭漫溢而出。這不是個好跡象，Sherlock絕對不會如此輕率。

John悄悄向前潛行，行進的同時一側的肩膀貼著牆，仔細聽清任何動靜。

他聽見Sherlock的說話聲，冷靜且隱隱地紆尊降貴。「終究還是愛著彼此？多麼感人。或者只是你們想通了，一起工作會變得更有效率？這不是我遇過最聰明的計謀，但我承認，不算太糟。」

「聰明到足夠愚弄你。」

對方的嗓音冷酷且刺耳，中產階級的口音。Briggs。

John又向前邁了一步，身體緊貼著牆。

「是啊，稍微超出你的能力範圍，不是嗎？讓我猜猜，有人協助你們。」

John聽見扳下擊錘的聲響。「你不想知道嗎？」

「實際上，我想知道。但從你在我臉上揮舞的槍來看，你短期內不打算告訴我。幸運的是，我已經知道答案了。」

「你自認為很聰明，不是嗎？」

「我不是自認為很聰明。我是真的聰明。」

John透過門縫瞥了一眼內部。他能夠從後頭看見Briggs寬闊的肩膀，越過他看見Sherlock單邊的手肘，來自他擺在後腦的雙手。

「我聽厭了你的沾沾自喜。Holmes，跪下。你沒有很聰明，偷偷潛上我的船被抓了現行。在我看來，你犯了一項非常基本的錯誤。」

「什麼？」

「這艘船正駛向大海。這時，所有賓客的隨身物品都會被剝奪，並坐上救生艇返回岸上。等到他們向警方哭訴時，我們已遠走高飛，而你已經死亡。」

「真有條理。然而，我仍未看出自己犯了什麼錯誤。」

「你的錯誤在於那傲慢的態度，自以為能夠擊敗我們。」John透過門上的裂縫，看見男人把手槍對準了Sherlock的額頭。「以及你將自己的小助手留在宴會廳的事實。我猜想還有更糟的死法，但被活活燒死──好吧，那的確很糟。我將用子彈貫穿你的腦門，算是你幸運。還有什麼遺言嗎，Holmes先生？」

「有。很遺憾，你的妻子與她的健身教練搞外遇。但你是知道的，對吧？在內心深處。」

John看見Briggs全然僵住。

「你剛對我說了什麼？」

「我說──」

John開槍射擊。

Briggs怒不可遏地癱倒在地，Sherlock站起身，朝他的側臉踢了一腳。Briggs不再掙扎。

Sherlock直起腰，拍去外套上的灰塵。「絕佳的時機點，一如既往。」

「你真的很喜歡按下他們的開關，是不是？」

Sherlock俐落地跨過Briggs，然後俯身量測他的脈搏。「我知道你在那。」

「譏諷用上膛的槍對準你腦門的人？沒門兒，Sherlock。」

Sherlock檢視著Briggs大腿上的槍傷。「如果他在幾個小時內接受手術，不會留下永久性的損傷。幹得好。」

「我給Lestrade發短信，他們已經在路上。雖然我不知道他們到底該如何登上這艘位處泰晤士河上的該死郵輪。」

「他們有直升機。」Sherlock抬頭看向John，好似初次認真看他。「你還好吧？」

John用握槍的手抹去眉頭的汗水。他看上去肯定一團糟。他在半途中丟失了外套以及他愚蠢的面具。眼睛還因為濃煙而刺痛著，但他的手前所未有的穩定。

「我很好。」

Sherlock站起身，朝John走近。「不，你不好。」

「Sherlock──」

「你的臉上沾了煤灰，」Sherlock說道，伸出手無比輕柔地擦拭John的面頰。「我不擔心你，你知道的。但你是 ** _如何_** 逃脫被燒死的命運？」

「你了解我。」John扯出個笑容。「我可是很滑頭的。」

Sherlock的眼眸因擔憂而幽深。「發生了什麼，John？」

John咬緊牙關，強壓下攀上喉頭的噁心感。「他在宴會廳裡。因為面具，我沒有馬上認出來。他說這與他無關，他只是來看戲的。但他向我暗示了火，我想…我想這場火是他的主意。」

「那些蠟燭？」

John點了點頭。

「而且在交出貴重物品之前，他們不會讓賓客登上救生艇？」

「不會讓他們離開大廳。我不確定是否有救生艇。另外，自從我們早些時候發現Tilly後，就再也沒看見她的蹤影。起火時她不在宴會廳，我確認過了。」

Sherlock神情嚴峻。「整個事件都散發著Moriarty的惡臭。依我對親愛的Jim的認識，他可不熱衷於倖存者。」

他撿起Briggs掉落的手槍。「來吧，我們最好到最上層去。」

***

他們穿過寂靜的走廊抵達上層甲板，沒有跡象顯示大火已經蔓延出宴會廳，但John仍能嗅到空氣中瀰漫的刺鼻的煙味。

當他們穿過門口到戶外，迎面而來的冷空氣撫過John泛紅的面頰，感覺棒極了。他深吸幾大口空氣為燃燒的肺臟降溫。

「過來，在這邊。」

Sherlock引領他蹲伏在控制室牆壁的周遭，靠近船頭的位置。由於主甲板傳來驚慌的叫喊以及啜泣聲，很容易定位賓客所處的位置。

他們拐過轉角，躲進隱蔽的陰影內。持槍的劫匪們沿甲板間隔著守立，除非交出所有貴重物品，否則禁止乘客搭上救生艇。一艘救生艇已載滿顫抖的賓客，正緩緩地被下放到水面上。

Tilly Briggs站在人群中央，身穿昂貴的毛皮大衣，愉快地引導動線。

「至少他沒有阻止他們上救生艇。」John在Sherlock耳畔嘟噥。

「別太早下定論。」Sherlock仔細審視每一寸甲板。「那艘救生艇還沒碰到水面。」

好似打了暗號般，纜繩發出巨響，John看見懸在半空中的救生艇猛地朝單側傾斜。

尖叫聲劃破空氣，人們爭相抱緊前面的椅背、貼緊船側，以免掉出救生艇。

「噢，不。不會吧。」

John衝出陰影，推擠著人群穿過甲板，朝操縱船絞盤讓救生艇降入水面的人奔去。Sherlock在他身後叫喊，但John無視了他。

John在那人的面前急煞，用槍托給了他的下頷一記重擊，他應聲倒地。John伸出手握住手曲柄，轉動著讓船平行水面。

船上的賓客再次驚呼，但這次是因為鬆了口氣。

John再次轉動手曲柄，讓船下降了幾英尺。他持續轉動，直到船幾乎碰到水面。

在John左側五十英尺處，第二艘船正要被降到水面上，半途中同樣的事又再度發生，船猛烈地轉向一側。

「該死！」

John向第二個船絞盤衝去，用槍指著轉動手曲柄的男人。

「不准動，否則我開槍！」

John只剩幾步之遙，那人傾身試圖讓第二條纜繩錯位。此時，他餘光瞥見一團黃色焰火從控制室的左舷門爆開。

「John！」

他同時聽見Sherlock窒息的呼喊，但他不得不粉碎內心的某樣東西，無視那聲叫喚，為了在這關鍵的兩秒內將那名船絞盤操縱者擊倒在地。

跨過那人的身體，他將手曲柄擺正，轉動直到船落到水面上。奇蹟似地，沒有人落水。

已有兩艘船下船落到水面上，仍有一艘還在甲板上，只載了半滿的乘客。一看見大火，驚慌失措的賓客便朝控制動線的武裝劫匪蜂擁而上，奮力想擠上救生艇。

一聲槍響，John咒罵著跪到甲板上，朝著Sherlock聲音的方向匍匐前進。

整座控制室的塔樓已被火焰吞沒，濃厚的黑煙從兩扇門翻騰湧出，直衝下層的甲板。宴會廳的火勢不可能蔓延如此迅速；一定有人在控制室縱火。

John不得不護住眼睛遮擋耀眼的火光，但他能夠從火海中辨認出兩個掙扎的身影。他看見壯碩的人拖拽另一個瘦高的人，拐過燃燒著的控制室，消失在視野中。

John蹣跚地站起身，追趕上他們，他的路徑危險地靠近熾熱的火牆，而這道火牆已成為這艘郵輪的只要塔樓。他感覺到一側的頭髮因火焰的熱度而捲曲，但他持續奔跑，直到看見壯碩的男人推著他的獵物通過甲板末端的門。

John跟著他們穿過那扇門，兩手各持一把槍，看見將Sherlock摔在地上的人正是Timothy Briggs。他大腿上的傷口大量出血，臉上的所有細紋都充滿殺意。

John跌撞地闖進門後，全然喪失謹慎思考的能力，他後來將這個失誤歸咎於吸入過多濃煙；直到幾乎抵達Briggs跟前他才停下腳步，所以沒有足夠的反應時間躲避Briggs對他頭部的攻擊──一記強而有力的重擊，兩把槍雙雙脫手。

在第一拳重擊之後，Briggs接著對John的肋骨來了一記刺拳，直接將他擊倒在地。

他躺在地板上喘著粗氣，空氣被擠出他的肺部。他轉頭看見Sherlock正在努力掙脫Briggs的掌控。

Sherlock撲向其中一支掉落的手槍，但因為還未完全康復的腿，動作不夠迅速，Briggs從腰部捉住他，抬起膝蓋，顯然是打算折斷Sherlock的胳膊。Sherlock躲開了那一擊，但Briggs攫住他的手臂將它們扭到身後直到Sherlock跪倒在地。

「所以，你打算把我丟在甲板下被活活燒死，是不是？」Briggs的聲音因怒火而尖銳。他的太陽穴上沾染鮮血，那是Sherlock踢過的地方。他的神情已徹底陷入狂暴。

「活活燒死或失血而死，真的沒有偏好任何一種死法。」

Briggs猛地扯拽Sherlock的手臂，John看見Sherlock的臉因疼痛而扭曲。

「結果證明，你的小夥伴不是個好射手。」Briggs轉移抓握的位置，以便單手扣住Sherlock的兩個手腕。「我真幸運，因為這讓我有機會好好地殺了你。」

John瞥見一道閃光，意識到Briggs手持著刀。那不是把普通的刀，是軍用款，短小卻無比尖銳。刀身呈現醜陋的鋸齒狀，這種類型的刀刃能輕易地撕裂喉嚨。

John的眼睛在地毯上搜索另一把槍，發現它距離自己的手只有幾英尺。John將視線釘在Briggs身上，他正死死地盯著Sherlock。John攥著地毯，奮力地朝手槍爬去。

「Holmes先生，與你的朋友不同，我可不打算失手。」

Briggs將刀刃抵住Sherlock暴露的喉嚨。Sherlock瞬間僵直。

「我打算讓你像受困的豬一樣放血。」

John的手握住槍口，將槍轉了個方向直到槍柄穩穩地落在他的掌中，然後瞄準Briggs。

再次閃過刀光，這次John沒有猶豫。

他開火，兩發，瞄準Briggs的右肩。

兩發皆命中目標。兩發子彈讓Briggs向後倒下，刀子從他的指尖滑落，在地毯上發出悶聲。

Sherlock解脫地長吁了一口氣，當John開槍時，刀子已劃傷Sherlock。少量的血從他的喉嚨流淌而下。

Briggs躺在地上，一動也不動，眼睛圓睜。

John爬著跪起身，他的頭仍因為方才的重擊而嗡嗡作響。「抱歉，」他嘶啞地說道，嗓音因吸入的濃煙而沙啞。「我搞砸了。」

Sherlock蹲在Briggs身邊，一縷碎髮落在他的眼前，那是他除了喉嚨的傷口以外，唯一掙扎的證據。「他死了。」他抬眸，眼眸與John視線交會時異常冷漠。

「抱歉。」John無法擺脫腦海中Briggs的刀刃下Sherlock脖頸脆弱的線條。他看過這類型的刀在沙漠裡用來對人們做什麼。他一眨眼，就能看見蒼白的肌肉組織被撕扯開來，Sherlock被劃開的喉嚨暴露在空氣中。他單手捋過頭髮，發覺自己的手不再穩定。「老天，抱歉。我沒有思考。我不應該──」

Sherlock直起身。「停止道歉。」

John發現自己讀不懂Sherlock的眼神。他感到頭暈目眩，嗓子像紙一樣乾燥。「我們最好回到外頭，最後一艘救生艇…」

這個空間在短短幾秒內變得越來越熱，門外傳來的聲響表明火勢已蔓延到了船尾。

如今John沒有在為拯救Sherlock而奮力戰鬥，他終於看清所處的空間不過是個鋪著地毯的廊道，遙遠彼端的門通往下層甲板。

Sherlock跨過Briggs，邁了兩大步，徑直走到John面前停了下來。

「天啊，我──」

John不知道自己怎麼了，他的手劇烈地顫抖，幾乎無法握住他的槍。

Sherlock伸手將手槍從John手中取走，在收手前，他的手指短暫地握住John的手。他自始至終都凝視著John，虹膜湛藍地像是燃燒的火焰中心。「這是今晚第二次，你救了我的性命。永遠不要為此道歉。」

John過於用力地呼吸，感覺喘不過氣來。那是來自門外火勢的濃煙，他能夠看見煙霧沿著天花板漫延過來，濃厚且隱伏。John能看見襯衫下的胸口劇烈地上下起伏，他的領結仍奇蹟似得完好無損。

John無助地盯著煙霧。「Sherlock…」

「別。」

Sherlock凝望他的眼神…在John的胸臆劃開一道裂痕，他很害怕，害怕倘若他採取錯誤的舉動，他將會跌落萬丈深淵。

他的心臟跳得飛快。因室內的熱度，他能感覺到眉頭沁出的汗水。他攥緊拳頭，企圖抑止顫抖。

「就是…別。」

John能在Sherlock的鬢角看見汗水，潤濕了他額首的黑髮，他的上唇串起了細小的汗珠。John想將那些汗水吻去。

Sherlock的目光在他臉上游移。他看見太多了──John已經疲乏到無力隱藏，所以Sherlock必定從他的臉上看到了徹底、赤裸的慾望；渴求Sherlock的痛楚不知怎麼地被拉拽到了陽光底下，在這一切的瘋狂之中。

他感覺到一滴汗珠滑落他的鬢角，滾燙。John難耐地闔上雙眼。

「我知道你狀態不對勁。」

John的拳頭在身側收緊，他睜開眼回望Sherlock。眼神交會的剎那，Sherlock的目光灼灼。

John舔了舔他乾涸的嘴唇。「我很好。我──」

Sherlock俯身親吻他，輕柔地撫過John的唇瓣，吞下John的所有抗議。

John瞬間怔住。

他在Sherlock的吻下凍結，無法置信發生了什麼，身體紋絲不動。然後，他感覺到Sherlock伸出手握住他攥緊的拳頭，手指交纏，與Sherlock溫暖的掌心交疊的觸感讓John驚訝地倒抽了口氣。

Sherlock利用他張開的嘴加深了這個吻，傾身俯向John，舌頭闖過John的唇瓣。

**_不不不。_ **

這不可能發生。為何會發生？John的內心深處堅信，不論出於任何正當理由，這都不可能發生。經過如此漫長的等待，不可能，Sherlock不可能也想要他。

John的大腦不停告誡自己，這全是謊言，但對他的身體而言，是不是謊言並不重要。

從震驚的狀態回過神來，他聽見自己的喉底發出低沉的聲音，並開始回吻Sherlock，張嘴邀請Sherlock進入，他的舌頭與Sherlock交纏，用空出來的手壓住Sherlock的後頸，讓他們更加貼近。

他能從Sherlock嘴裡嚐到煙味，接著John憶起Sherlock被注射鎮定劑的那晚，當時他將John的嘴拉向自己所嚐到的味道。這比他記憶中的味道更好。他聽見自己發出同樣絕望的喉音，他的手指滑下Sherlock的脖頸，攥住他身上昂貴的衣料。

旋即，Sherlock的吻從原本的甜蜜、略帶試探，轉變為飢渴，並且與John同樣渴求。當他更深地推進John的嘴，他們的牙齒碰在了一起，那隻握住約翰的手蹭過掌心，激起純粹的電流傳向他的手腕。

John再次倒抽了口氣，手攥緊Sherlock外套的布料，感受到Sherlock咬住他的下唇，在撤回前輕輕地咬嚙著，吐息溫熱且不穩地噴灑在John的下頷。

Sherlock猛地壓向John，John感覺到自己被向後推，直到他的肩胛骨撞上牆壁。Sherlock的唇未曾離開他，在他的下頷線及脖頸上火熱、飢渴地逡巡。

他輕吻John喉嚨上跳動的脈搏，然後輕咬一口，牙齒刮擦過敏感的肌膚，吮吻方才的瘀傷處。John因這感官上的刺激而張開嘴，破碎地喘息。

John意識到Sherlock仍單手握住槍，因為他將槍夾靠在兩人之間，好伸手去解開John襯衫上鈕扣。他用力地扯下John的領結，然後用狂亂的指尖撕扯開鈕扣，當他扯開衣料，他埋入John的頸窩，吞噬那片暴露的肌膚。

當Sherlock扯開布料，John感受到冰冷的槍管緊貼著鎖骨。當他吻上John的鎖骨，他的的嘴又熱又濕，氣息從鼻腔噴灑在那片過度敏感的肌膚上。

John後仰將頭抵著牆，被Sherlock包覆住的手拼命地掐緊。他不知該如何是好，俄頃在Sherlock的唇下分崩離析。他很感激背後抵著牆，因為他的腿已似奶油般在身下融化，打顫且無力。

越過Sherlock的頭頂，他能從圓窗看見外頭燃燒旺盛的焰火。

Sherlock將他們糾纏的手指推到John的頭頂上方，身體壓向John的同時將他們的手按到牆壁上，他的腿暗示性地擠到John腿間。

John在此接觸下顫慄，半勃的性器因Sherlock精實大腿的擠壓而躍躍欲試。

Sherlock的舌頭再次朝John的脖頸進攻，牙齒刮擦過John頷骨下跳動的脈搏。如今，他的大腿正無恥地摩擦著John硬挺的陰莖。

John奮力地試圖找回控制權，儘管他感覺自己正被捲入由自身快感構築成的黑暗深淵。

他們不應該這麼做，不該在這裡，不該以這種形式。John的腦海響起Moriarty的聲音，像玻璃碎片般劃破他的歡愉。

**_「他會為你做這件事，因為你是他最喜愛的寵物。只要你要求，他就會為你做任何你想做的事。他會竭盡全力挽留住你，這就是為何我要停止你，John Watson，停止你的心跳。」_ **

****

他將手指從Sherlock的手中抽出，伸手將Sherlock推開，但在掐住Sherlock的二頭肌時動搖了，因為Sherlock將手槍扔到一旁，空出來的手滑入兩人之間，纖長、靈巧的手指覆住John長褲的鼓囊處，John能感覺到Sherlock在他的頸窩勾起唇角。

「不！Sherlock──」

Sherlock再次吻上他；他貼著John嘴唇的豐滿唇瓣異常柔軟，John的喉底溢出一聲絕望的嗚咽。他的另一隻手攥住Sherlock的上臂，但半晌便臣服在Sherlock的身下，以John無法理解的坦承以及放縱親吻著。

**_這不對。他這麼做只是因為腎上腺素，因為他認為這是我想要的…熱浪、濃煙衝昏了他的頭。_ **

****

儘管困惑，John在Sherlock的嘴裡融化，而Sherlock利用他的順從用手撫上John的性器，並伸向拉鍊。他俐落地拉下拉鍊，在John阻止他之前，手便伸進褲子的皺褶，握住John的硬挺。

當Sherlock的手指圈住John，他在John嘴裡溢出呻吟。他已經難堪地硬了，頂端因前液而溼滑。

John從Sherlock的嘴下掙脫，劇烈地喘息著，當Sherlock的指尖順著他的柱身撫下──Sherlock精緻修長的手指擠捏著他陰莖的敏感肌膚，這強烈的刺激幾乎讓他無法承受。他感到頭昏眼花，再起仰頭抵著牆，閉上眼感覺房間在他周圍旋轉。

Sherlock飽含佔有慾地愛撫著他，John能從他的碰觸中感覺到他的敬畏之情──他的指腹細品John柱身的每條筋理──並且懷疑他正同時在腦海中構築畫面。Sherlock的額頭汗淋淋地抵著John的臉頰，每次崇敬的撫摸都伴隨著滾燙且不穩吐息。

他自己的呼吸短促且尖銳。John睜開眼，看著濃煙在他們頭頂的天花板繚繞，他的思考速度降低到夢境的維度。他確信這只是他想像出來的場景；他會在清醒後發現，這只不過是他受盡折磨的內心投射出來的隱秘癡心妄想。

同時，他的軀體在Sherlock的手底下支離破碎。他感覺自己似乎快裂開來──就像有光束從那道裂縫射出，如此耀眼明亮且銳利，以至於讓他感到 ** _疼痛_** ，因它很有可能會將他徹底粉碎。

John聽見自己發出窒息的呻吟。他的膝蓋彎曲，唯一支撐住的是他緊握的Sherlock的手臂。Sherlock察覺到他逐漸癱軟，一隻手環過John摟住他的腰身，另一隻手繼續在John身下動作。

「John…」Sherlock的嗓音迫切，John是先感覺到而非聽到。Sherlock的溫熱的吐息撒在他的脖頸上。「John，看著我。看著我，John。」

John的目光從天花板上的煙霧抽離，尋找著Sherlock虹膜的湛藍，當他對上那雙眼眸時，它們飽含憂慮。Sherlock的手仍在他的陰莖上。

John因喪失感知而發出刺耳的聲音，然後在意識到那絕望的聲音出自他的喉嚨時，恥辱的尖刺攀上他的面頰。他轉頭將臉埋入自己的肩膀，掙扎著將自己的臉從Sherlock的凝視中掩藏起來。他不再是自己了。他支離破碎，已被火焰吞噬殆盡。

「沒事的。」Sherlock親吻他的耳廓，與John臉頰相貼，手放在John的後背上，將他嵌入自己的身體曲線。讓John無比寬慰的是，他的手恢復對John陰莖的撫弄。「沒事的。」

John的手緊攥Sherlock的上臂，乾燥的嘴唇緊貼Sherlock的下頷。

他的呼吸變得益發短促，眼前只能看見外頭的火光；火勢已攀上玻璃窗戶，吞噬門框。

「我不能──」他咬牙說道，試圖警告Sherlock，他已經在高潮的邊緣，而那正是威脅著要將John撕扯開來的快感。他的膝蓋抖得非常厲害，以至於他一隻腿痙攣地在Sherlock腿間顫抖；他無法停止。

他的胸口有種心臟被拳頭掐緊的感覺，他一察覺到下腹第一次的收縮便將頭從Sherlock嘴下抽離。他想將自己的臉藏起來，但他已沒有抬起手的力氣。相反地，當快感的浪潮襲來，他的手指以會導致瘀傷的力度掐進Sherlock的胳膊。

他徒勞地咬緊牙關，欲透過純粹的意志力否認這份快感，當他意識到自己無力阻擋時，他嗚咽著在Sherlock手裡釋放。

在John經歷每波高潮的痙攣時，Sherlock將他緊緊摟在懷中。當他的雙腿徹底罷工，Sherlock的雙臂繞到他的後背，穩穩地托住他，John的身體不住地顫抖，破碎的呻吟刺耳地傳入自己的耳朵。

「你沒事了。」Sherlock嗓音似柔軟的天鵝絨，嘴唇貼在John的頭髮上。「你現在沒事了。」

John想闔上眼，任由自己被吞沒，讓這聲音抹去自己所有的記憶，好讓自己永遠地活在這黑暗、溫暖且未知的聲波裡；但苦澀的塑膠燒焦味倏地刺痛他的鼻腔。

John立刻睜開眼，手指再次掐緊Sherlock的胳膊，這次帶著警告意味。

他喉嚨裡的肌肉終於開始運作；他無法按自己的意思發出聲音。

Sherlock警戒地低頭看向他，John看見他的臉頰以及淌血的喉頸沾染上煤灰。

**_來自我的臉。_ **

這個想法在John胸口燃起炙熱的焰火，但立刻冷卻了。

Sherlock轉向他們進來的那扇門。

濃煙從外頭的甲板湧入，隱約的火光透過門檻，清楚地表明他們無法通過那扇門離開。

Sherlock轉過頭來看著John。「你還能走嗎？」

John頷首。他仍感到頭昏腦脹，剎時對自己的脆弱燃起怒火，但火勢的逼近讓他的喉嚨因恐懼而收緊，好似Moriarty跟他們同處在這個空間，潛伏在火焰裡。

「看來我們必須往下走，找尋出路。」

Sherlock重新調整自己的位置，將John的一隻手拉到他的肩膀上，自己的手臂穩穩地摟住John的腰。

John傾靠在他身上，指節因攥緊Sherlock外套而泛白。

他發覺，他的腿的確有在回應他的指令，儘管緩慢且笨拙。他在抵達門前絆了一腳，Sherlock改變姿勢，將John摟得更緊。

樓梯間的燈光閃爍，但下方上升的氣流變得涼爽。John倚仗著Sherlock的腦內地圖，好讓他們能成功地通過下層甲板再次返回上層。

然而，Sherlock的內建地圖並未知曉火勢的蔓延軌跡。

他們下樓的速度緩慢，但隨著他們的前進，John逐漸找回知覺以及決心，而空氣中的煙味益發明顯。

當他們抵達樓梯底部，他從Sherlock身上撤開，Sherlock露出疑惑的眼神，但是當John搖搖頭時，他並未催促。

無論在那燃燒的空間內發生了什麼瘋狂的行為，如今都被歸納在今晚一連串的創傷事件。

John的腦袋感覺像發黏的隔夜口香糖，但他毋須思考，只要沿著廊道跟在Sherlock的後頭前進。他只需要輪流地跨出腳步，偶爾用掌跟抹去刺痛眼睛的汗水。

他們在走廊半道上嗅到了煙味。

Sherlock先聞到。他突然停下腳步，John撞上他的後背。

Sherlock轉過身，緊緊抓住他的胳膊。「待在這。我先去探路，別移動。我馬上回來。」

John張嘴欲抗議，但他一看見Sherlock的神情便閉上了嘴。

「我馬上回來。」

他頷首。Sherlock鬆開他的胳膊，匆匆地沿著廊道彼端跑去，拐過彎消失在視野裡。

John現在也嗅到了煙味。他朝著Sherlock的方向走了幾步，感受到空氣逐漸升溫。

John回頭瞥了一眼剛剛走下的樓梯，煙霧沿著天花板漫延下來。恐懼沉甸甸地壓在他的胃裡。

Sherlock過了一會兒重新出現，當John看見他的表情，胃裡冰冷的感覺瞬間凍結。

Sherlock在害怕。

「不樂觀。」

John跌靠在牆上，所有決心逐漸從體內流失。他們現實的處境像重物般疊壓在身上，幾乎將他壓垮。「所以，我猜…我們原地等待。」

「不。」Sherlock神情凝重。

「原路返回不是個好主意，看看樓梯頂端。」

「沒關係，走吧。」

Sherlock抓住他的手臂，開始朝原路返回。

「Sherlock，我們不能──」

「不！不會這樣結束！」Sherlock瞬間齜牙咆哮。「我不會讓他稱心如意。」

John沒必要問Sherlock指的是誰。

他已經累到無力抗議。他讓Sherlock拉拽著他走上煙霧瀰漫的樓梯，煙霧已經濃到令他們咳嗽。John將手臂捂在嘴上，透過骯髒的襯衫袖子淺淺地呼吸。

Sherlock拉著他穿過房間，停在通往外甲板的門前。火焰在門旁的圓窗呼嘯，來自外頭火勢的高熱非常強烈，John本能地在門前止步，從Sherlock的手中掙脫。

John的恐慌逐漸升高。「不，Sherlock！不行。太熱了，我們做不到。」

Sherlock的臉龐在火光下閃耀。「這扇門後方有個梯子通往觀景台。一旦到達那裡，我們就能爬得比火勢高。我們需要到更高的地方，John。」

「Sherlock──」

「抓住我的手。」

「相信我，John。我向你保證，我會讓我們倆平安通過。」

John的目光與Sherlock相會，一股瘋狂的興奮在體內急遽竄升，讓他感到詭異地飄飄然。他握住Sherlock的手。

「只是想讓你知道，」John在火焰的呼嘯中吼道。「這是迄今為止，我們幹過最瘋狂的事。」

Sherlock回望他，露齒笑著。在John有時間改變主意前，Sherlock奔進火海。John及時將臉埋入臂彎並屏住呼吸，周圍的世界爆出強烈的高溫以及劈啪作響的火焰。

John踉蹌地撞到Sherlock，然後感受到Sherlock的手在他的肩上，將他往前推搡，引導他的手握到梯子的橫檔上，無聲地指引他向上爬。

金屬幾乎燙到無法碰觸；他感覺到掌心上的燒灼，但John的手感激地抓住橫檔，開始向上爬。

往上的每一步，他都感覺到空氣逐漸冷卻。他持續攀爬，直到膝蓋撞上甲板，然後爬到金屬的光滑表面上，轉身看見Sherlock的頭與肩膀出現在橫槓間，他的臉被煙灰的污痕染黑。

這證明Sherlock對這艘船的了解是正確的；他們位處觀景台的屋頂上。

John搖晃地站起身，越過欄杆凝視遠方。在漆黑水面的彼端，他可以清楚辨識出三艘救生艇的輪廓正朝海岸的方向前進。

「謝天謝地。」他呢喃，嗓音聽上去厚重且怪異。

然而，當他瞥了一眼底下的甲板，心跳漏了一拍。他們下方是一片橙黃的火海。

John突然覺得維持站立有點費勁。他癱坐在金屬甲板上，抑制住想將起水泡的手掌貼在冰涼表面的衝動，取而代之，他輕輕地將手拳握在大腿上。

他大腦遙遠的某處意識到Sherlock正在他身旁講電話，語速飛快，語氣因憤怒而不友善。「嗯，你們真悠閒。不，我們沒有。我們仍在這艘該死的船上。不，我們度過了一段很美好的時光。對，談天、烤棉花糖，然後欣賞美景，真的。」

John入神地注視著水面的粼粼波光，那的確很美。

「看上去像梵谷。」他試圖告訴Sherlock，但聲音含糊不清。

Sherlock的聲音變得模糊。他再次感到頭暈目眩，但這次他沒有與之抗爭，僅是茫然地看著夜空與泰晤士河的漆黑水體在眼前旋轉。


	9. 第九章

John記不太清Sherlock打電話給Lestrade之後的事。

他記得直升機、警艇、以及用某種方式讓他向上或向下的繩梯(他不記得是向上或向下)，也記得坐在救護車後座車廂，一個神情溫柔的女人用手電筒照他的瞳孔，檢查他的鼻子與喉嚨是否受到永久損傷，並給他戴上氧氣罩。他們試圖讓Sherlock接受同樣的檢查，但他不會呆坐在那讓他們進行任何檢查；他忙於對著Lestrade大吼大叫。

Sherlock不停地對Lestrade吼叫。

John意識恍惚地將那天早晨的零散記憶拼湊在一塊，以某種方式串聯，組成一連串令人精疲力盡的事件；最後，以他與Sherlock沉默地搭著計程車回貝克街告終。他透過佈滿雨痕的車窗，凝視著春日的早晨風光。

Tilly Briggs被捕。

她偷偷混入其中一艘救生艇，企圖在靠岸時潛逃，但輕易地被倫敦警隊逮捕。她拔槍對準抓捕她的警員，然而一被奪槍後，便不止地放聲大哭。她堅稱船上的大火不是她與丈夫的主意，雖然他們同意這項計畫，但「他」向他們保證，火勢會得到控制。她顯然因丈夫的死傷心欲絕，但Sherlock告訴John，損失心愛的郵輪才是她悲痛的真正原因。

審訊時，Sherlock在場。他們想帶John去做血液測試，John本來打算拒絕，但Sherlock對於John不接受全面性治療的建議而異常狂躁，導致John沉默地妥協了，但條件是讓Sherlock參與Tilly Briggs的案件簡報會。

Sherlock曾試圖跟他爭辯，但即便位處救護車的後座車廂，嘴唇發白且精疲力竭地蜷縮在毛毯裡，John Watson仍比Sherlock糾纏過的任何對手還要兇悍。

「快去，Sherlock。你必須去了解他涉入多深。」

提起Moriarty是關鍵。Sherlock瞇起眼，但他停止與John爭論。

「你可能會比我早結束，一結束就能到醫院接我。去吧，我會沒事的。」

Sherlock轉身離開了，儘管臉色蒼白、滿臉不樂意，但他還是離開了。

可憐的Lestrade終於解脫了。關於Tim Briggs的死，會有許多文書工作需要處理。Sherlock與John必須提供聲明，證實John開槍是出於自我防衛。這又是另一項枯燥的工作，需要長時間且繁瑣的跟進。

這一系列事件背後的亮點是──除了Tim Briggs，沒有人員傷亡。大火有造成些許輕傷，但整體來說，船上的工作人員以及賓客都毫髮無損地上了救生艇。

John想起Sherlock對著剛從救生艇上搖晃地爬出來且臉上佈滿淚痕的幾名乘客大聲地嚷嚷，指著坐在救護車後座車廂的John，要求他們提供證詞，證明John拯救了他們的性命。

「事實上，救了好幾次！」Sherlock以拔高的語調堅稱，醫護人員已將極度不安的乘客從Sherlock憤怒的視線中帶走。

「你值得更多的讚許。」Sherlock憤慨地站在John身側，同時等待Lestrade指揮完警員以及歇斯底里的乘客。「我厭倦一直以來都沒有人知道你為我、為他們所做的事！」

「罷了，Sherlock。」

「人們需要知道，」Sherlock再次吼道，氣得跳腳。「 ** _JOHN WATSON救了你們全部人的性命！_** 」

「你再繼續這樣，他們就會逼你去做血液測試。他們會認為吸入過多濃煙讓你頭腦混亂了。」

Sherlock轉過身，露出駭人的表情。好在Lestrade及時出現，帶著Sherlock一起去蘇格蘭場參加Briggs的案件簡報會。他們有自信能從她嘴裡獲取完整的口供，但這對Sherlock幾個小時前設法從電腦中取得的證據沒有任何影響。

很難相信，從他們登上船到現在只經過幾個小時，傍晚的開端像是前世的記憶。John經過數小時的醫院檢查後，腦袋裡模糊的記憶感覺更加遙遠。

直到上午過了大半，Sherlock才現身。John是對的，Sherlock在蘇格蘭場的任務比John的身體檢查還要早結束。在等待John完成檢查的同時，他還讓Sherlock接受了其餘的火場暴露測試。在整個過程中，他悶悶不樂且不停地發牢騷，但John因正式確認Sherlock沒有受到實質的傷害而鬆了口氣。畢竟，Sherlock吸入的濃煙不會比John少。

他與Sherlock都非常幸運，沒有因為長時間暴露於火場而造成任何嚴重的不良影響。這的確非常幸運，作為一名醫生，John比任何人都清楚，大多數與火有關的死傷，比起燒傷，更多是因為吸入有毒濃煙所致。

在返家的計程車上，John奮力抵抗想將頭抵著冰涼的車窗陷入昏睡的念頭。但他真的太過於疲憊，這讓他不禁懷疑自己抵達貝克街時是否能恢復精神，他不想讓Sherlock不得不把他從後座拖出來。

他們之間隔著一道冰冷、無法穿透的沉默，但John只在內心深處依稀意識到這道沉默；他感覺自己被關在盒子裡──一個上鎖的鐵盒，靜靜地躺在深海底。此刻，他只想爬上樓到臥室，鑽進溫暖的被窩裡昏睡個三天三夜。

John試圖在整趟車程中保持清醒，但這份努力並未阻止Sherlock在他下車時，焦慮地在他身邊來回踱步，或是在他們爬上門口階梯時，時不時丟來鬼祟的瞥視。

「你有什麼需要嗎？」在他們抵達門口時，Sherlock問道，作勢要分開行動。倘若John保有他平時的思考能力，就會注意到──Sherlock竟然破天荒詢問他這個問題。Sherlock從未考慮過自己的需求，更不用提其他人；也不會提供任何需求上的協助。但John已經精疲力竭，大腦像件嚴重脫線的毛衣。他現在只想一個人待著，在黑暗中昏睡。

「我很好。」他對Sherlock說道，擺手拒絕他想幫助John上樓的好意。Sherlock欲幫助的姿態本應該是某種跡象，表示情況有點異常，但約翰太想盡快去浴室，以至於他沒有察覺到異狀。「我只需要洗個澡。」

儘管他的床在呼喚他，但John不喜歡入睡時皮膚上還沾黏著煤灰與塵垢。他知道倘若醒來時身體上的痕跡已被抹去，會感覺更好。沖澡的話會更快，但老實說他不確定自己是否還能在熱水噴霧下維持站姿，即便時間不長。

他走進浴室，關上門。從大門口走到衣櫥前時，他隱約注意到Sherlock不斷在廚房與起居室間來回踱步，像隻迷失方向的飛蛾，因為過於躁動不安而無法安然降落在任何地方。

他在浴缸裡注滿熱水，褪下被濃煙燒灼的殘破燕尾服。看來他要為這些破損賠償租衣店。他嘆了口氣，在脫下襯衫時盡力忽視軀幹上被濃煙燻染的可怕痕跡。他決定不照鏡子看看自己的慘況，但仍發現頭上一區的頭髮被燒掉了。

他爬進浴缸，意識到掌心的水泡。燒傷還沒有嚴重到需要繃帶，但他們已為他抹上藥膏，並建議他盡量保持乾燥。對，建議一名醫生保持雙手乾燥。祝好運。

熱水浸潤被汗水與濃煙沾汙的肌膚，感覺真棒。他坐在浴缸裡，向後斜倚著後背，闔上雙眼，這樣他就不用看見污垢從身上剝落後水面上的一層深色薄膜。

他原本不打算睡著，但他太疲倦，洗澡水又如此溫暖，不知不覺，他的頭向後靠在磁磚上，意識逐漸迷濛。

浴室門被猛地推開，撞上牆壁發出巨響。他被驚醒。

他坐起身，看見Sherlock矗立在他身側，臉上透露出純粹的恐懼。

「Sherlock！老天！」

John的心臟在胸口劇烈地搏動。在驚慌中，他用燒傷的手抓住浴缸的兩側，現在因疼痛而畏縮。疼痛讓他煩躁不已，他沒有試圖隱藏語氣中的暴躁。

「什麼？怎麼回事？」

Sherlock驚惶失措了片刻，然後John看著他臉上的情緒一點一滴地消退，好似用釣魚線漸漸將情緒收回，取而代之的是平淡且冷漠的表情。

他的表情在幾秒內恢復平靜，但John已目擊方才Sherlock臉上的失措，他的心口因Sherlock非典型的慌亂而隱隱揪痛。

Sherlock清了清嗓子，撇開視線。這是John在他身上目睹過，最能稱得上「難堪」的舉動。

「原諒我，我以為──沒有任何動靜，你幾乎快一個小時沒有發出聲響，我以為…」他短促地瞥了眼John，但在兩人眼神交會時垂下眼簾。「原諒我，我弄錯了。」

「Sherlock…」John語調放軟，但內心的一部分仍因為Sherlock將自己當作受傷的幼鳥對待而感到惱火。「你不會真的以為我會淹死在浴缸裡吧？」

John立刻因Sherlock臉上一閃而逝的痛苦而後悔自己隨口說出的話語。Sherlock的表情變得更加冷硬。「正如我剛才所說，我弄錯了。抱歉打擾。」

然後，他一言不發地轉身離開浴室，並在身後將門 ** _輕柔_** 關上。

John長吁了一口氣，潛入水中直至水淹沒頭頂。他待在水面下，靜靜地凝聽自己心跳聲，看著口鼻冒出的氣泡飄向水面。

在他洗澡的過程中，Sherlock一直在門外仔細聽著裡頭的動靜，確保自己的安危。John的胃因這份認知而翻攪，然後因自己方才冷酷的話語而瞬間凍結。

今天，他無法再應付更多的情緒波動。他的腦海已充斥過多新資訊，他疲憊的身體沒有足夠的精力來處理這些資料。他不允許自己思考他與Sherlock在船上發生的事──還不行，那太龐雜、太難以理解──他的腦袋像燒傷的手般畏縮。他晚點會處理，等他好好地睡一覺之後。

他爬出浴缸。經歷昨天一整夜的勞累後，所有的疼痛都在叫囂著它們的存在感。他的肋骨下方逐漸形成深色的瘀傷，來自Briggs的攻擊。他渾身僵硬且痠痛。他一邊將身體擦乾，一邊看著髒水從排水孔流出。然後裹上浴袍，上樓前往臥室。

從浴室到臥室的途中沒有遇見Sherlock，他為自己回應Sherlock驚慌失措的態度感到非常內疚。

在鑽進被窩時，Sherlock失措的神情縈繞在腦海中揮之不去，他不確定自己是否能在燒灼的愧疚感下入睡，但他的擔心是多餘的。他幾乎一闔上眼便陷入昏睡。

***

John夢見大火。

他與Sherlock又回到船上，位於火海上方的觀景台，但這次沒有直升機前來營救。沒有警艇在水面上待命，沒有身穿救生衣的警員以及消防毯，只有John與Sherlock在火焰中凝視著彼此。

「好吧，我想到此為止了。」

Sherlock的眼眸像面鏡子反映著周圍橙色的火光，它們看上去超凡脫俗，好似每個虹膜都擁有自己的小火苗。

Sherlock抬起頭，眼中的火光飄移。「這正是我期望的離開方式，有你陪在我身邊。」

John迷茫地意識到這是夢境；Sherlock的發言太過詩意，他在現實中絕對不會說出這種話。

Sherlock對John伸出雙手，John握住他的手，親吻他乳白色的掌心。

「這比我擔心的情況還要好。他會以某種方式將我們分開，在我們之間橫一把刀，那是他的目標，John。他現在知道了，在泳池發生的事件後，他看見你對我有多麼重要，他無法忍受。一個凡人竟然引起我的興趣，這令他怒火中燒。他想要我全部的注意力，而他知道自己永遠無法獲得，因為我已經擁有你。因此，他會盡其所能將我們拆散──讓你懷疑我、懷疑自己──你不明白嗎，John？我對你的愛，是我與他最根本上的區別。這是我永遠不會變成他的理由，因為我將你放在跟自己一樣重要的位置上，這正是Moriarty永遠無法理解的。」

在這段話的中途，斗大的淚水滑落John的臉頰，它們滾燙地燒灼著頰上的肌膚，但他無法抑止。他只能沉默地看著Sherlock，緊握他的雙手感激地啜泣，因為到最後，他突然意識到Sherlock是否想與他建立身體的親密關係並不重要，重要的是，Sherlock無條件地想要John一生陪伴在他左右。望進Sherlock的眼底，John終於對此堅信不疑。這個念頭讓他喘不過氣來。

火勢在他們周遭蔓延，向天空築起火焰的高塔，熱度本應讓人難以忍受，但Sherlock覆住他的雙手，讓John無法感受到火焰的炙熱。他凝望Sherlock的雙眼，無視淚水滑落臉頰的刺痛。Sherlock俯身，親吻淚水滾落的軌跡。

火焰在他們腳下盤桓，吞噬他們的軀幹，但John沒有任何感覺。當火焰燒到他的心口時，Sherlock俯身親吻他，火焰瞬間消失──周身的世界變成涼爽的翠綠。Sherlock的嘴像蔚藍的海浪撫過他的唇瓣，而他與Sherlock正在無垠的海洋上漂流。

然後，John又做了另一個夢，這次的夢境不太好。

他在郵輪的走廊上跟隨Sherlock的背影，試圖追上跑在前頭的Sherlock。火勢四處蔓延──空氣厚重又熾熱，令人難以呼吸。

John試圖叫住Sherlock，讓他放慢腳步，但他無法把這些話語說出口。他一張開嘴，煙霧便從口中湧出。他來到帶有圓窗的門前，Sherlock已經穿過門消失；他能看見另一側Sherlock的黑色腦袋消失在走廊的盡頭，但是當他拉動門把，門卻打不開。

他試著大力捶門，呼喊Sherlock的名字，但室內的火勢漸強，在夢裡他能夠感受到火焰的熱度，能夠感受到肺部充滿濃煙，被熱空氣灼傷，口中嚐到金屬味。

Sherlock擔心的神情出現在玻璃圓窗上，但下一秒，門變得越來越燙，金屬門把燒灼著John的手掌。他看著Sherlock一次次地撞門，試圖把門破壞。John呆立在原地，即便感受到手掌皮膚的燒灼，也無法鬆開門把。

Sherlock休息片刻，肩膀因喘息而起伏，表情氣憤。霎時，他的臉因痛苦而皺縮，緊緊攥住自己的心口。

John看著Sherlock跪倒在地，他的手撕扯著身上的襯衫，嘴巴因痛苦而抽動。他齜牙露出煎熬的神情，一手扯開襯衫，在Sherlock原本心臟的位置，John看見一個邊緣碳化的焦黑空洞，散落出灰燼，他感到一股相對應的痛苦顫慄傳遍全身。

John鬆開門把。

他倒在地上，房間四處都是火光。他從未經歷過這種痛楚。但是，比肉體從骨頭上剝離的感覺更糟的，是Sherlock發狂衝撞門板的撞擊聲。

透過煙霧，John抬眸看見Moriarty的臉龐，耷拉下眼瞼，露出空洞且毛骨悚然的微笑。

「我叫你要提防火焰，不是嗎，Watson醫生？」他興味地拉長尾音。「但你這種類型的人從來不聽勸，對吧？」

「我偏好生吃了你，」他說道，視線在John燃燒的軀幹上逡巡。「但我想還是需要碳烤一下。」

他興奮地笑咧嘴──眼底完全沒有任何情緒──John清醒前記得的最後一件事，就是Moriarty將自己壓在地上，肉體燒灼的氣味。

他喘息著驚醒。他剛剛經歷的血淋淋的恐懼無比真實，以至於他花了點時間才相信身處的空間是他實際的臥室，這是他的現實，而非夢境中恐怖的世界。

他渾身是汗，被汗水浸溼的被單黏在他的腿上。

他的肌膚似火燒般發燙。他覺得自己仍舊能感受到烈火的熱度，恍惚地想著自己是不是發燒了。但當他強迫自己躺平並深呼吸，他意識到所有的熱量全聚集在他的頭部。

他坐起身，將被單踢開，瞥了一眼時鐘；已經是傍晚了。夕陽從窗外斜照進臥室，在地板與床尾形成一道慵懶、蜂蜜色的拱形光區，臥室變得比平時更加溫暖。他將腳從夕陽中挪開。

至少他睡了幾個小時。他的喉嚨乾得像砂紙。他用手揉了揉臉，注意到受傷的手掌。

天啊，他 ** _受夠_** 噩夢了。沒有噩夢的睡眠是什麼感覺？老實說他已不記得。

他依舊感覺不舒服；頭腦昏沉、皮膚薄弱，彷彿世界正等待著要攻破他脆弱的防禦。但他亟需喝水，亟欲擺脫房內的熱度。他還無法讓自己回到睡眠狀態，在他的腦袋裡有太多熾熱、惡毒的東西蟄伏在視線外，他還沒打算這麼快再次受折磨。

他穿上一條褲子和一件乾淨的T恤衫。走下樓時，對腳下老舊木頭的涼意不勝感激。

他走進廚房喝水，一邊走一邊聽清Sherlock的動靜，但公寓寂靜無聲。也許他出門了。一想到Sherlock，John感到自己的脈搏加快，並升起一股不理性的怒火，不只是對於他的身體反應，還有Sherlock已離開公寓這個可能性。倘若Sherlock離開了，他應該感到慶幸，畢竟，他明確對Sherlock表明，自己不需要被照料。

不過，這個可能性還是令他的胸口揪疼。

John站在水槽邊，喝了兩杯水。他感覺好多了，他不記得以前的水有嚐起來這麼好。

他第三次盛滿玻璃杯，放在旁邊。他將手壓在料理台上，無視重心壓在掌心上的疼痛，暗自演練著該對Sherlock說些什麼。

顯然，他無法忽視彼此間發生的事。這次他們倆沒有喝醉或被下藥，因此無法基於以上任何理由來開脫，或者在事後歸咎於記憶喪失。當然，事發的環境非常極端(只有Sherlock才幹得出──在滿是罪犯的燃燒的船上發生性行為──這種事)，John說服自己，這全是腎上腺素與濃煙下的迷亂所造成的結果，但重點是，他們如今已不能再忽視橫在彼此間的張力。

對John而言，這是一件醜陋且潛在危險的事，橫擋在他們前行的道路上。他需要做出非常精細的處置，確保在不傷害彼此或雙方關係的前提下移除障礙物。他對Sherlock會如何反應毫無頭緒，但他無法接受對此隻字不提，因為他擔心Sherlock永遠不會承認這件事，而Sherlock假裝無事發生的可能性會將他搞瘋。

他直起身，拿起水杯。他渴望喝杯茶，但如今一杯熱飲對他毫無吸引力。他越過廚房的門檻來到起居室，走向他的手扶椅。他在途中抬起頭，立刻僵在原地。

Sherlock穿著他的睡袍躺在沙發上，目光沒有焦距。

John深吸了口氣，希望自己的心跳減速。沒必要拖延。多慮無益於事，假若他對自己足夠誠實，他知道花再多時間思考也不會幫助他想到該如何開口。其實，他說什麼並不重要，他只是不得不說些什麼。重要的是讓Sherlock談論、解釋這件事；或許John只是想聽到答案。

他挺起胸膛。能行的。

John嚥下恐懼，嚐起來有點苦澀。

「嗨。」

Sherlock轉頭看向他，他的頭在枕頭上轉動，眼神如同他的姿勢一般慵懶，表情空白。

John將水杯放到桌上。開啟這場對話時，手上最好不要拿著易碎物。

「嗯，所以，」雙手空空讓他突然感到不知所措，於是他將雙臂交叉在胸前，不自覺地自衛姿勢。「我們不必冗長地討論這件事，但我需要知道──」

他又深吸了口氣。Sherlock動也不動地盯著他，他的沉默令人恐慌。

「我需要知道昨晚到底發生了什麼。在我射倒Briggs之後。我們…」他頓了頓。他再次吸了口氣，強迫自己對上Sherlock的眼睛。「你為什麼…為什麼要吻我？」

John一說出口便後悔了。當他說出「吻」一詞時，他聽出自己嗓音裡的迫切與絕望，厭惡自己聽上去是多麼的愚蠢；像個癡迷的少年在初戀面前磕磕絆絆、結結巴巴、面色潮紅。

他厭惡Sherlock能輕易地聽出他語調中的每一絲慾望，能看見John臉上攀升的羞愧。即使是現在，Sherlock或許能猜出他的所思所感，能看見平和表面下肆虐的內在衝突。

等待Sherlock回覆的同時，他緊咬嘴唇，努力控制自己的情緒。

Sherlock從沙發上滑下，緩慢地走向他，動作帶著審慎的優雅。John不喜歡他的姿態，因為這讓Sherlock看上去像隻獵豹，優雅、強健、不受影響──睡袍的藍絲綢在他身後像冷風般飄蕩。像某個落入凡世的神祇，凡人互動與之互動的同時便支離破碎。他的五官或許是由大理石雕琢而成，所以才會如此冷漠。他顯然不久前才洗澡，因為頭髮還是濕的。即便是蒼白額頭上的凌亂黑色鬈髮，在John看來像是精心打理，而所有行為舉止裡的泰然自落與傲慢讓John比以往更渴望他，儘管這項認知讓他對自己感到更加憤怒。

但更令人憤怒的是──Sherlock正在小心翼翼地對待他，好似擔心John會訴諸暴力，或者更糟，化作歇斯底里的淚水。John討厭被如此對待，彷彿他非常脆弱。這讓他想砸東西。

Sherlock在John面前停下腳步。他的眼眸呈現淺藍色，似夏日蒼穹下的薄冰，似John想像中冰川的樣貌──陽光灑落，透過透明的冰晶閃耀著輝芒。

Sherlock的聲音如他的視線般冰冷。「因為你想要我這麼做。」

「抱歉？」

Sherlock小心翼翼地復述，視線從未離開John。「我吻你，因為你想要我這麼做。」

「我沒──」John咆哮道。「我從未──」

Sherlock溫和地打斷他。「你想要我吻你已經好幾週了。」

「什麼？你怎麼──？」

John應該知道的，他不應該問。他明確知道這個問題會導向什麼方向，而且已經知道自己不會喜歡那個答案。

「我可以從你的身體對我的反應看出來。每當我一靠近，你就會呼吸加快、瞳孔放大，視線不斷飄向我的嘴唇。你緊繃地壓抑自己，好似試圖阻止自己做出反應，好似試圖阻止自己接近我。」

一切都見鬼去吧。這正是他所擔心的，Sherlock可以像讀一本書一樣讀出他悲傷以及可悲的絕望──已經好幾週了。

「你的氣味也改變了。是費洛蒙──你的性慾持續高漲。」

John以前從未對Sherlock讀懂他的能力感到生氣──總是令人驚喜、炫目、值得誇讚。事實上，他認為這個能力讓他感到欣慰，因為Sherlock比任何人都要了解他，有時甚至比他自己都還要了解。但這是第一次，他感到非常脆弱、過度暴露，彷彿被剝了皮似，而Sherlock站在他身前，衣著整齊，用冰冷的視線檢視他混亂的內部構造，他的心、血液、臟器。

這不公平。John覺得自己在不利的條件下戰鬥，這讓他想使用卑劣的手段。

他果斷壓下怒火。

「我明白了，」他說道，嗓音充滿幾乎無法掩飾的憤怒。「所以你都推理出來了，幹得好。不過，還有一個問題。為什麼？如果你已經在幾週前察覺到了，那為什麼選擇昨天？為什麼選擇那個時候？」

「你當時需要。」

「我…需要？」

「對，你受驚了。受傷了。你需要…安慰。」

John闔上雙眼。噢，這比他想像的還要糟。

「怎麼了？」

John聽見Sherlock語氣裡尖銳的擔憂，這令他感到渺小、愚蠢、脆弱。他不想成為追在Sherlock Holmes身後的破碎小矮人，時不時分崩離析，需要Sherlock的親吻與碰觸來修復他。Sherlock不僅察覺到他的慾望，甚至也察覺到他的痛苦…這一事實令他感到恥辱。

但他無法對Sherlock坦白這件事。他感覺自己像是被切開來，被解剖、釘住的昆蟲，他的內部構造陳列在Sherlock面前讓他進行檢查。他拼命地想對Sherlock說些什麼，試著說明為何在船上他們之間發生的一切是錯的。有趣的是，他最終選擇了對他影響最小的細節。

「我才剛殺了一個人，Sherlock。他的屍體還躺在我們腳邊！而且船上著火，那個地方就快崩塌了，你卻選擇在那個時間點讓…讓…」

「讓你高潮？」

John的耳朵發燙。「對。」

「有問題嗎？」

「有，Sherlock！你不能隨便親吻別人、把手放到他們的褲子上，只因為你認為他們需要撫慰！尤其還身陷大火之中！」

Sherlock神情的某樣東西變得強硬。「我不懂你在抱怨什麼，你顯然很享受。」

約翰眼前的世界染上腥紅。

他花了點時間找回聲音；聲帶因怒火而緊繃，他幾乎無法把話說出口。

「那不是重點。你不能 ** _那樣做_** ，Sherlock。」

「做什麼？」

「四處晃悠…評估他人的慾望，然後為所欲為！」

「為什麼不能？」

John費勁地吁了口氣，掙扎著控制自己的怒火，試圖幫助Sherlock理解。「因為這不是人們的運作方式。你需要給他們時間做決定。」

「你很生我的氣。」Sherlock瞇起眼。「為什麼？」

John無視他的問題。「人們不是你在解決的謎題。當你釐清問題後，你不能就逕自投幣，然後得到你想要的東西，像臺糖果販賣機。」

Sherlock目光閃爍，朝John逼近一步，低下頭入侵John的個人空間。

「你想要我。你已經想要我好幾週了，而你對此隻字未提，也沒有任何作為。為什麼我不應該對自己在你身上所看到的跡象採取行動？你的論點不合邏輯，John！」

「這與邏輯無關！」John大吼。他深吸了口氣，勉強抓住自己的理智線。「有時候，你需要給予他人時間，Sherlock。人們需要時間自己釐清真相。」

Sherlock嗓音嘶啞。「所以，你建議我坐下來 ** _等待_** ，看著你受折磨，因為你需要時間來拒絕我？」

John點頭。「對。」然後他意識到Sherlock說了些什麼。「等等，我從未說過──」

「好，那我拒絕。」Sherlock咆哮，身體貼近John。「這愚蠢的理由，John，我不接受。」

John怒道：「你必須尊重他人的決定，Sherlock，即便你不贊同！」

「當你做出的決定甚至不是自己想要的，我該如何尊重你？」

John意識到Sherlock是對的，這個事實像耳光搧在他的臉上；他一直在為自己真實渴求的對立面爭辯。Sherlock ** _知道_** 他想要什麼，並試圖給予他。但倘若Sherlock不想要他，那他便不想與Sherlock在一起──假使Sherlock只是出於某種扭曲的義務而採取行動。

Sherlock與John距離近到產生壓迫感，但John拒絕後退。他可以嗅到Sherlock身上昂貴洗髮乳的熟悉氣味，能感受到Sherlock俯身將嘴湊近John耳畔時散發的熱量。Sherlock的氣味如此近──像是根點燃的火柴──讓他渾身著火。

「或許你該啟發我，John，」Sherlock說道，嗓音沙啞且低沉。「告訴我，為什麼每次靠近你時，我該忽視你的身體對我渴求的尖叫？」

John竭力讓自己保持不動，努力忽略Sherlock的嘴湊在耳畔的感覺。Sherlock嘴唇的觸感，他的嗓音撕扯著John內心的某樣東西。John的聲音透露出絕望。「因為這不是世界運作的方式…」

Sherlock伸手抓住John的手腕，纖長的手指緩緩下滑，落在John猛烈跳動的脈搏上。他的回應化作一股噴撒在John脖頸上的熱氣。「那它如何運作？」

John對此感到懊惱；懊惱自己無法在Sherlock的視線下控制住身體的反應，彷若在他面前赤裸地攤開。這不公平；他厭倦成為脆弱的那一個，厭倦被操縱。

他希望Sherlock跟自已一樣渴望，或許他要求太多了。該死，也許他是在冀望不可能的事情。他寧願兩人的關係回歸最初，而不是Sherlock像個同居的伴侶為他提供性方面的服務。

Moriarty的聲音在他的腦中迴盪，恥辱在他的胃裡泛起痙攣。 ** _他對肉體不感興趣…而這就是你擁有的全部，不是嗎？_**

****

John試圖將手抽離Sherlock的掌握，但Sherlock的手扣緊了他的手腕。「別說了。住手！我不想要！」

「但你 ** _確實_** 想要──」

「Sherlock！」

他猛然從Sherlock的手中抽回自己的胳膊，讓Sherlock踉蹌地後退跌到茶几上。

Sherlock只是暫時失去平衡，但在那一瞬間，John看見他臉上受傷的神情轉變為憤怒。他直起腰，抬頭看向John，淺藍的眼眸閃爍著火光。

「噢，我懂了。」Sherlock口吻冰冷。「所以，你可以耗費好幾個星期懷揣迷戀，對我隻字未提且毫無作為；但是，當我試圖給予你明確渴求的東西時，這就是錯的？這就是為什麼我不浪費時間在這種事情上！這完全不合邏輯！」

「對、對。」John長舒了口氣，但無益於減輕他的怒火。「由於這完全是在浪費時間，所以讓我為你將事情簡化，好嗎？」

他轉向門口。

「John，等等！」Sherlock伸手攫住John的手腕。

John冷硬地說道：「Sherlock，鬆手。」

Sherlock鬆開他的手腕，但他牢牢地凝視著John的眼睛，神情瘋狂。「這明明是你一直以來渴求的，你怎麼能對我發怒？我知道你想要，John。當我察覺到時，我沒有過問半句，因為你隻字未提。我不明白你為何不跨出第一步，所以，我想我能夠幫你──幫你跨出第一步。」

John闔上雙眼，逃避Sherlock絕望的神情。他不想聽到這些話。他不想成為讓Sherlock強迫自己忍耐，只為挽留住他的可憐蟲。這就像他的噩夢，正如同Moriarty所說： ** _「你只需要開口，他就會為你竭盡全力，對你百依百順。所以，你還在等什麼？」_**

「你不能──」他的身體不止地顫抖，令他幾乎說不出話來。「你不能貿然對他人採取行動，當你甚至不知道…」

「但我 ** _確實_** 知道，John。我知道。」即便閉著眼，John仍能感受到Sherlock灼熱的視線。「我一直在等你。我試著給你跨出第一步的機會，但你沒有！出於某些原因，你很害怕。為什麼？」

John睜開雙眼。

「為什麼？你為什麼這麼害怕告訴我？」

「我沒有…」他鉗緊拳頭，指甲摳進手掌燒傷的皮肉。

**_倘若你不想要我，那麼我也不想要你。_ **

但他說不出口，無法對Sherlock坦承他的恐懼。

「還有其他理由，對不對？你在害怕什麼？」

John發出絕望的嗚咽，對自己發出的聲音感到自我厭惡。「害怕這個！」

「什麼？終於得償所願？讓我知道你的渴望？什麼？是什麼？告訴我，John！告訴我，否則你如何期望我能夠理解？」他能聽出Sherlock嗓音中的挫敗。「你喜歡那場性，所以我真的不明白問題出在哪！」

「不，你不會明白的，不是嗎？」

他做不到。John開始朝大門走去。

「John──」

Sherlock緊隨其後；但John迅速轉過身來，Sherlock驚愕地退了一步。

「我不只是身體反應的載體，Sherlock！」他說道，聲音因憤怒而顫抖。「我不只是…肉體！」

「我從未說過你是。」Sherlock眸光柔和，虹膜的湛藍隨著情緒變得更加幽深，在John看來像是憐憫。

他無法忍受憐憫。

他毅然轉身，踩進鞋子裡，沿著公寓樓梯下樓，穿過前門來到街道上。

他不知道該去哪裡，甚至沒有拿上外套。他心煩意亂到無法思考的地步，感覺世界在他眼前逐漸分崩離析。

午後的陽光分割成幾縷金色的光束，斜照在人行道上。John麻木地走在人行道上，幾乎沒有意識到暮春傍晚的寒冷。由於上週的回暖，街道盡頭的櫻樹已然盛放。他走到櫻樹下，頭頂的蒼穹被淡粉色的騷亂所遮蔽。

「 **JOHN** ！」

在聽到腳步聲前，他先聽到了那聲絕望的叫喊。轉過頭看見Sherlock正朝他跑來，他的外套歪斜地披在睡袍上。

John佇立在人行道上，一動也不動，等待Sherlock來到他面前。他無法想像Sherlock會說些什麼，但他仍安靜地等待著。

Sherlock停在他面前，距離一臂之遙。他潮濕的頭髮不規矩地散亂在額頭上，目光閃爍。他臉上的表情只能被稱為──純粹的憤怒。

「你是否有想過，在這件事上有發言權的人不只有你？我想要你，而你也想要我，所以我不明白──」

「再說一次。」

「我說我不明白問題──」

「不，在那之前。在『你也想要我』的那個部分之前。」

John屏住呼吸。

「我想要你。」

風吹拂而過，落下一陣粉色花雨。

他簡直不敢相信自己聽到什麼。John闔上雙眼。「再說一次。」他低喃。

「我想要你，你這傻瓜。」

John感覺到喉頭攀上一股笑意。他感覺有點精神錯亂。「你一定是在開玩笑。」

「我想要你，John Watson。我想要你這性感小軍醫的屁股。我想要你的噩夢、你的怒火、你的固執，以及你無法看清眼前事實的愚蠢。我想要你的全部。這樣對你來說夠清楚了嗎？」

「不，這不可能。」

John搖了搖頭。這不是真的，不可能是真的。

「John。」Sherlock的神情瞬間清明。他看上去很痛苦，好似承受著傷痛。「我不擅長於此，但我很在乎你，甚至過分在乎。我沒有意識到──」他頓了頓，表情不自在。「直到你像個站在全日營業的糖果店前的小孩，以那種眼神盯著我看，我才意識到你…我…」

這太不可思議了，Sherlock Holmes竟然對該說什麼感到不知所措。John對此大感驚奇。

「我…」Sherlock清了清喉嚨。「我跟你一樣渴求，或許更甚。實際上，是的。是的，我會說肯定更甚。」

John的嗓子收緊，他仍舊無法相信耳朵聽到的話語。Sherlock看上去很害怕，John從未看過他如此茫然失措。他看上去…很脆弱。好似他將自己的心捧在John的腳邊讓他檢視。好吧，這是個轉變。讓Sherlock再等待下去有點殘忍，但他必須確定，必須百分之百的確定。

當他找回自己的聲音，發現比所想的還要小聲，但沒關係。「你為什麼都不說？」

Sherlock的眼神令人心碎。「你未曾問過我。」

John吸了口氣，闔上眼。

「John──」

「不。」他搖搖頭，仍閉著眼。

他睜開眼，眨了眨眼逼回眼淚。Sherlock凝視著他，臉上寫滿擔憂。

John伸手攥住Sherlock外套，然後將Sherlock的嘴拉近，親吻了他。

他們之前曾親吻過幾次，但在John看來，那些吻都是錯的。好似它們從未發生過，它們都不重要。在他們之間關係發酵的這一刻，之前的所有吻都被抹去。

這個吻是個全新的開始。這是他們首次面對面展現彼此的所有脆弱──雙方狂跳的心臟在彼此手中溫暖且凌亂──兩人間共享的情感幾乎讓John感到眩暈。

在Sherlock的唇很柔軟，他感到震驚且欣喜。Sherlock對他毫無保留，以比分開的唇瓣更深刻的方式臣服於他。

John想嚥下他的全部，想探究Sherlock的每寸唇瓣，想探索他的全部，但他的動作維持輕柔──已經太超過了──Sherlock的手捧住他的臉，好似不敢置信般。他能感受到Sherlock喉底的嘆息，Sherlock的唇緊貼著自己的唇，甜美且踏實。

他緊緊攥住Sherlock外套的衣角，好似一個溺水的人拼命地抓住救命繩。某種意義上，他的確溺水了，淹沒在這片極樂中──Sherlock也想要他，John Watson，如同他渴求Sherlock一般。至少他是如此宣稱。

在這一刻，Sherlock是John世界上唯一確定的事物，唯一合理的事物。他不想抽身，害怕Sherlock可能在喘息間改變心意。

但他需要呼吸，只需要深吸一口氣來穩定自己。因此他抽身，只是稍微抽身，仍然依附著Sherlock的衣角，透過長睫抬眸看向Sherlock。

Sherlock的呼吸跟他一樣不穩，他的眼神渙散，更加幽深、飢渴，虹膜的幽藍被瞳孔吞噬。他仍捧著John的臉，拇指靠在John的下頷線上。他就是個活生生的矛盾──溫柔捧住John的臉的方式，像是試圖保護他，但加上他眼底飢渴、絕望的情緒──這令John窒息。

John明白。因為他也一樣渴望。

冷風吹亂Sherlock的頭髮，John裸露的胳膊冒出雞皮疙瘩。他突然想到，他們正站在街角，而他沒有穿外套。他應該感到寒冷，但並沒有；抑或者他會冷，只是不在乎。他輕顫，但不是出於寒冷。

Sherlock似乎與John同時注意到這件事。他放開John的臉，將John揣入懷中。John鬆開Sherlock的外套，對著Sherlock揚起下巴，舔了舔唇。Sherlock低頭親吻他，用外套將John緊緊裹住。

風再次捲下一陣落花。Sherlock將John拉得更近，嘴唇蹭過John的唇瓣。

John正窩在Sherlock胸膛的溫暖小天地，Sherlock的手環過他的肩胛，兩人的腿彼此糾纏，Sherlock的嘴──溫暖、潮濕且敞開。

他想一直睜著眼，好看清Sherlock親吻他時的表情，但太過於困難──過載了──這時，光是維持站立就花了他很多力氣。他堅持了片刻，看見Sherlock顴骨的稜角，除此之外，伴隨風勢漸強，從櫻樹上飄落的櫻花雨造就了夢幻的景致──周遭的空氣化為由飄揚的粉與白構成的海洋。

Sherlock的舌頭長驅直入，John歪了歪頭讓Sherlock更深地進入他的嘴。Sherlock發出的低沉喉音足以讓John的膝蓋罷工，他緊緊攀住Sherlock的後背，一腳擠進Sherlock的大腿間。Sherlock咬住John的下唇。噢，天啊，他們不該在街上繼續──他們需要一張床，對──一張床。

Sherlock的髖部抵著John的腰，在喘息間，John感受到Sherlock的硬挺壓在他身上──Sherlock慾望的明確證據。這是John初次注意到Sherlock的勃起──他可能曾勃起過，但John沒有察覺，至少不是像現在這個樣子。他的骨頭像是要化成一攤水般。

他付出了龐大的意志力才從Sherlock的嘴下撤離。

抽身時，他看見Sherlock眼底的風暴，抗議在他嘴邊呼之欲出。

John踮起腳尖，湊近Sherlock的耳畔；他能聽出自己聲音中的迫切。「我們回貝克街再適當地做。」

Sherlock露出微笑。他的頭髮裡帶有飄落的櫻花。

John牽起Sherlock的手，拉著他朝221B的方向前進。

「走吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於解鎖「心意相通」的成就了...QAQ  
> 看兩個傻瓜談戀愛真心累...(誤)
> 
> 假如有任何語意不清、不通順的地方，或是有任何問題，請不吝指教！  
> 但是請溫柔點...(摀住脆弱的小心臟)


	10. 第十章

他們不停歇地走過街道、爬上台階、穿過前門，但一走進玄關，當大門在他們身後關上，Sherlock便將John拽向自己，親吻他，好似他為此而活。

他仍緊牽John的手。當嘴唇相貼時，John感覺到Sherlock掐緊他的手。一接觸到Sherlock的唇瓣──他能感受到Sherlock的上唇戲劇性地蹭過他的唇瓣，張嘴時吸入Sherlock輕柔的嘆息──John的膝蓋再次發軟，因為他意識到這是Sherlock；Sherlock正在親吻他，因為他想要，他想要 ** _John_** 。John不知道自己要花多少時間才能習慣這份全新的認知。

他下腹蓄積的熱流逐漸蔓延至全身，充盈每個角落，直至他感覺自己體內充滿光芒，好似只要低頭就能看見自己發光的軀幹。Sherlock嘴唇的每次摩娑、Sherlock腰胯的每次頂弄，都讓他懷疑自己變得益發耀眼。

這個吻非常飢渴──感覺Sherlock企圖將他拆骨入腹，就像擔心John隨時會被帶走。

Sherlock推搡著John後退，直到被壓抵在門板上；這期間Sherlock滾燙的唇一刻也沒有離開John。John逐漸察覺到某種模式，這種模式涉及Sherlock把John固定在自己與堅硬的平面之間，然後把矮小的男人釘在身下，將他一點一滴逐步拆解。John對此沒有絲毫的怨言。反之，這份認知在他的胸口爆出一股強烈的慾火。

然而，儘管John對於Sherlock將他直挺挺地壓在門板上的念頭感到性奮，但關於Hudson太太的問題依舊存在；雖然他懷疑Hudson太太打從一開始就打算將他們湊成一對，但他不想以這種方式提供她關於嶄新關係的證明。

他溫柔地抽身。

「Sherlock──」

Sherlock輕啄他的唇角。

「讓我們…」

Sherlock不懈地沿著John的下頷一路吻到喉結。

當Sherlock的嘴在他的側頸做出難以置信的細緻舉動，John突然丟失了腦中的下文。

「噢，天啊！」他喘著粗氣，努力睜著眼。「這…我想我們應該…」

Sherlock同時又吸又咬又舔，這感覺…John從未體驗過。John發現自己暫時失去說話的能力。

Sherlock停止用他的嘴變戲法，然後稍稍向後撤。當Sherlock的嘴沿著John的脖頸向上拖曳，John感受到他破碎的溫熱氣息噴灑在自己的肌膚上，沒有碰觸，但近到能感受到對方散逸的體溫。

他的右手仍握緊John的左手，他的左手在John的手腕內側游移打圈──動作非常輕柔，好似要挑逗John下臂的每條神經。

Sherlock低頭看著他，眼神中強烈的渴望在John體內掀起一波熱浪，讓他不自禁地顫抖。他再次被Sherlock的眼神釘住，但這次他欣然接受；這讓他想將自己一層層剝開，好讓Sherlock能品嚐到更多層次的他。

當Sherlock開口時，他炙熱的吐息撒在John的臉頰上。「我從未如此渴求，直到遇見你。」

因Sherlock的話語，John感受到一顫慄如電流般導遍全身。

Sherlock的嘴貼著John的鬢角，輕啟雙唇。「我想要你，John Watson。」John可以感受到Sherlock貼著他的心跳，跳得飛快。每個字句都化作肌膚上滾燙的熱氣。「我渴求你的全部。」

John忘記為什麼不該待在玄關，忘記Hudson太太、鄰坊禮儀以及所有不得體。他忘卻所有，除了他需要Sherlock ** _現在_** 與自己唇齒相貼。

他伸手環過Sherlock的後頸，將Sherlock的嘴向下拽向自己，帶著疼痛地親吻他，只有當Sherlock分開他的嘴唇，伸出舌頭與John糾纏，溫熱、濕滑、甜美地濕潤，那份胸口的疼痛才得以緩解。

John一手插入Sherlock的鬈髮，另一隻手環在Sherlock的頸項上將Sherlock勾近。在他意識到發生什麼事前，Sherlock抬起他──抬起他──抬離地面，雙手托住John的臀部。John對此沒有任何抗拒。他的雙腿纏繞在Sherlock的腰際，更牢固地纏在Sherlock身上。動作的切換意味著他比以往更加貼近Sherlock，腰胯緊貼Sherlock的腹部，Sherlock溫暖堅實的手臂托著他的臀部及大腿。

他仍持續親吻著Sherlock，牙齒輕扯Sherlock的下唇，讓Sherlock發出令John難以忘懷的聲音。Sherlock的手指在他大腿上掐緊。

他又做了一次。Sherlock手差點鬆脫。

「John──」

這次輪到Sherlock抽離，氣息不穩，與John額首相抵。

「等等。讓我──」

John舔了舔Sherlock的上唇。

Sherlock發出半是嘶吼半是呻吟的聲音。

「好。」他收緊John腿上的手臂，將John揣入懷中。「抱緊了。」

Sherlock的嘴湊在John的耳畔，沿著樓梯向上走去。John用胳膊鎖住Sherlock的脖頸，牢牢地抱住。

Sherlock托著他走了十七階，中途從未停下腳步喘口氣。

在半途中，John想著自己也許該覺得屈辱，因為Sherlock抱著他，好似他是個沒有絲毫重量的昏厥少女，而Sherlock是他的勇者，要將他帶到僻靜的陰涼處休憩；但John發覺，這個情況對他造截然不同的反效果。

他這輩子從未如此硬過。

他們出去時沒有將門關上。Sherlock抱著John逕直穿過門，拐過轉角，一刻不歇地朝他的臥室走去，直到他的膝蓋抵到床墊才停下腳步。

他將John放倒在床上，過程中，他的嘴一刻也沒有從John的脖頸上移開。在爬上樓抵達Sherlock臥室的路途上，Sherlock的嘴滑回John的喉嚨底部，重新開始舔拭與吸吮的不可思議操作，這令John腦袋一片空白，眼裡只剩眼前一寸寸未曾探索的肌膚。

John的手臂仍環著Sherlock的頸項，一隻手仍插在Sherlock性感的鬈髮裡。天啊，他曾幻想過無數次，但與指尖下濃密、柔順頭髮的真實觸感以及握在手中的芳香相比，他的想像力黯然失色。

John平躺在床上，Sherlock跪在他的腿間，俯身，垂下的外套在John周身搭起一個小帳棚。

「Sherlock…」John喘不過氣，幾乎說不出話來。「外套…」

當Sherlock啃咬著他，輕扯他顎下敏感的肌膚時，他忍不住倒抽了口氣。

「脫掉外套！」

Sherlock又悠閒地在那片肌膚上舔了一口，然後坐起身，將外套從肩上褪去，扔到床邊。

「還有睡袍。」

Sherlock遵循John的要求，而過程中一直緊盯John。他耷拉眼瞼，John方才親吻過的嘴唇微微紅腫。他看上去無比淫靡，熱切的視線在John體內激起一股慾望的電流直達John的陰莖。他呻吟著，雙腿又分開了點。

他看見Sherlock在自己的呻吟聲下一閃而逝的神色，在Sherlock俯身親吻他時，John的嘴主動迎了上去。

這個吻很強勢──運用了牙齒與舌頭。John挺起身，雙手從Sherlock的髮間一路游移到他窄瘦的後背。他能夠透過薄薄的T恤衫感受到Sherlock的肋骨，John霎時被吻過Sherlock每根骨頭的渴望擊中。

他找到的衣緣，便將手探進去，手掌覆在Sherlock赤裸的肌膚上。他收獲Sherlock的一聲喘息，並吻上Sherlock的嘴角，接著是他上唇美麗的邱比特弓。他永遠不會對親吻感到厭倦。

Sherlock的氣息紊亂。

這一刻，John才明白自己以前多麼盲目。Sherlock現在凝視他的方式──昨夜在船上也是相同的眼神。John所見的渴求是那麼地真實。他以前非常害怕，害怕相信Sherlock會對他動心，以至於他否認看見的所有證據；如今回想起來，那些證據再清楚不過了。

Sherlock一直將自己稍微撐在John上方，但隨著John的手持續在Sherlock的後背上下游移，他的髖部逐漸沉到床墊上，漸漸擠壓至John大腿之間的空間。

當Sherlock腰胯的熱度貼在John的雙腿間，John的手指在Sherlock的背上凍結。他能透過褲子感受到Sherlock的硬挺，現在只離他幾英吋；他瞬間無法呼吸。

感官上的刺激席捲而來。John闔上眼，強迫自己呼吸。

他們當前的位置正如同Sherlock被下藥那晚的鏡像，只是身份倒置。這個念頭苦甜參半，讓John充盈胸臆的暖流變得更加溫暖。

他能感受到Sherlock的顫抖，意識到Sherlock與自己一樣難以自持。

他繼續在Sherlock的後背上下摩娑，然後吻上Sherlock的鬢角。

「嘿…」他說道，伸手撥開Sherlock眼前的碎髮。「沒事的。」

Sherlock低頭看著他，臉上的神情攫走了John的呼吸。「我不認為你知道自己對我做了什麼。」

John將Sherlock發顫的軀幹拉向自己。「過來。」

他撫摸著Sherlock的頭髮，將他緊緊揣在胸前，用大腿鉗住Sherlock的下半身。他需要盡可能地與Sherlock貼近。

「試著讓自己遠離你，」Sherlock淺淺地吸了口氣，將頭靠在John的胸膛上。「這差點毀了我。」

John的手頓住。

「我無法讓你知道我到底多想要你，而你顯然不打算依循自己的渴望採取行動。當我終於在船上吻了你…那純粹出於自私。那一刻，我想要你。所以我要了你。」

John感受到Sherlock坦白時的顫慄，他的手繼續沿著Sherlock的後背輕撫。

「你不能那麼做，你知道的。」John說道，語氣平靜。「你不能任意從他人身上拿取自己想要的東西。」

「我知道，」Sherlock說道。「我知道，但我無法再等待。無法再忍耐。」

John吻過Sherlock的頭髮。儘管感覺Sherlock正在將他的心臟從喉底拽出，他仍努力維持呼吸平穩。他的嗓音因壓抑的情緒而收緊。「嗯，你不必再等了。」

Sherlock用手肘支起身子，低頭凝視著John，漆黑的眼眸閃爍著火光。

John抬起下巴。「現在，你能擁有我了。」

Sherlock的唇落在John的唇角，顫抖地待在那。John輕啟雙唇，將臉轉向Sherlock，鼻子蹭過Sherlock的臉頰，他的嘴遇上Sherlock的唇。

「我是你的了。」他說道，對著Sherlock張開嘴。

他感受到Sherlock輕柔欣慰的吸氣，而非聽到。

Sherlock像世界末日般親吻著John，好似他們再次回到那燃燒的船上，最終火焰將他們吞噬。這令John感到絕望、危險，並且從未如此性奮。

Sherlock開始沿著John的脖子親吻，雙手攥住John的T恤衫。

「坐起來。」他輕嘆，嘴再次回到John的唇上發號施令。

John遵從他的指示，即便這意味著要暫時要在兩人間拉開些距離。

Sherlock將John的T恤衫越過頭頂褪去。

「我需要看見你。」他說道，嘴再次回到John喉嚨上的肌膚。「我需要看見全部的你。」

Sherlock吻過鎖骨，然後將舌頭舔吻上John的胸骨。他短暫地停頓，含住John的乳首，用牙齒輕輕刮擦。

John倒抽了口氣，弓起身將身體呈給Sherlock，但Sherlock的嘴繼續下移，舔過John的肋骨時頭髮輕搔John腹部的肌膚，然後停下來在John腰臀柔嫩的肌膚上烙下吻痕。

John的手落在Sherlock的頭上。在Sherlock吮吻時，手指插進那頭柔軟的鬈髮。他覺得自己再次回到船上，Sherlock一步步將他拆解，但這次他想要──他想要Sherlock看著他高潮，獻上他的全部。

這與John預期的截然不同。他一直以為自己會是掌控者──他會愛撫、引導事態發展。可能是因為他太想要Sherlock，想要碰觸他肋骨間的凹陷、纖腰的曲線以及纖細的長腿──他想要品嚐Sherlock每吋蒼白的美麗肌膚。

但這，這是John從未想過自己會想要的──放棄控制權，將自己全然交予他人──而John發現自己喜歡。他不只是喜歡，甚至因這個念頭而感到性奮。

他可以感覺到龜頭上繃緊的褲料已然浸濕。

當Sherlock的手指伸進John的褲子與內褲的鬆緊帶下，將它們一併從臀部褪下，Sherlock的嘴滾燙地覆在John的下腹。他將其從John的大腿上拉下，扔至床邊，讓John在他身下全然赤裸。

Sherlock將嘴從John身上撤離，坐起身凝視著他。他視線中的熾熱讓John無比性奮，他想自己或許單靠Sherlock的眼神就能高潮。

再加上Sherlock仍衣著完整，穿著T恤衫以及長褲，這讓John全裸的事實變得更加明顯。Sherlock的目光沿著他的軀幹、腹部下移，逗留在他腿間顯而易見的慾望。Sherlock的眼神讓他不禁呻吟出聲。

「天啊，Sherlock。拜託…碰我。」

Sherlock向前傾身，將手放在John的臀部，然後張開手掌，順著John的腿撫下，直到將John的腳托在手中，輕吻他的足弓。

他親吻John的腳踝──只用唇瓣輕柔地掠過──之後吻上他的小腿。他吻得非常溫柔，John能感受到自己在他的嘴下顫抖；體內的每條神經像是著了火，而Sherlock甚至都還沒碰到他的陰莖。他雙手攥緊床單，以免自己叫喊出聲。

Sherlock吻上John的內側膝，沿著那條曲線印下一個又一個碎吻。他抵達John的大腿內側時頓了頓。然後，Sherlock張開嘴，用力地吮吻那片敏感的肌膚。

這次，John抑制不住呻吟。

他無助地攥緊床單，像隻被釘住的蝴蝶般發顫；以前讓他感到心煩的隱喻，如今讓他甘於任Sherlock擺布。他從未感到如此無助、如此脆弱。

Sherlock嘴巴呼出的熱氣沿著John的大腿上滑，游移至他的陰莖根部，但沒有接觸，Sherlock繼續上移，蹭過John的骨盆，伴隨著舌頭的舔拭與牙齒的咬嚙。Sherlock的嘴在John身體上的行為表明──他正在品嚐John。

這份認知又在John喉底蘊釀呻吟的慾望。

「Sher──Sherlock…」

John舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，喘不過氣來。

當Sherlock的鼻尖埋入他性器基部濃密的陰毛，他又溢出一聲呻吟，臀部因Sherlock噴灑在基部的吐息猝地抽動。

「操，Sherlock──我無法──」

他無法承受更多。他伸向自己的陰莖，但在碰觸到自己之前，Sherlock的手扣住他的手腕，阻止他的行動。

「不行，John。」

Sherlock的告誡聽上去更像懇求。

他爬上John的身體，捉住John的另一隻手腕，將兩隻手腕都按到John頭頂的床墊上。他頎長的軀體伏在John上方，將John赤裸、顫慄地困在身下。

「我能看出你真的很喜歡把我釘住。」John喘息著說道。「讓我處於完全脆弱的狀態…」

「有問題嗎？」

「絲毫沒有。」John喘息著。

Sherlock湊近John的耳畔，說話時嘴唇輕撫他的耳廓。「我想要你在我嘴裡釋放。我想知道，當我讓你高潮時，你嚐起來如何。」

John猛地向Sherlock挺起髖部，陰莖過度敏感的肌膚蹭過Sherlock長褲粗糙的布料，他因快感倒抽了口氣。Sherlock轉過頭將舌頭推進John的嘴裡，舌頭與John共舞，同時將腰臀朝John奮力頂弄。

John在濕吻中嗚咽，雙手在Sherlock的壓制下攥緊拳頭。倘若Sherlock再不碰他的陰莖，他可能會崩潰。

他拼命地挺向Sherlock的胯部，但這次Sherlock抬起臀部拉開距離。他嚙住John的下唇，鬆開John的手腕，手順勢向下滑，將John的臀部壓制在床墊上。

「不，不是這樣。」

Sherlock的嗓音裡顫抖暴露出他的性奮──臉頰染上紅暈。John從未看過Sherlock如此迷亂。他絕望地在Sherlock雙手的壓制下挺起腰臀。

Sherlock跪在John分開的腿間，手牢牢地固定住John的髖部，俯身在John大腿與髖部的接合處烙下濕吻。之後，他將鼻尖與嘴巴蹭進John的陰莖根部，深深吸了口氣。

John發出零碎的叫喊，後腦杓重重地砸到床墊上。

「John。」Sherlock的嗓音低沉、動人，John能從大腿感受到聲波的震動。「John，看著我。」

John掙扎著抬起頭，沿著他的身體低睨，如今Sherlock的嘴正好在他龜頭的上方。Sherlock死死地凝視著他的雙眼。

John的顫慄傳遍全身。

「老天啊。」

Sherlock的瞳孔放大，令他的眼眸看上去無比幽深。「看著我，John。」

Sherlock的手仍壓在John的髖部上，現在他的嘴無比靠近，John能夠過陰莖感受到他低喃時噴出的熱氣。他的膝蓋劇烈抽搐，整間臥室似乎充滿他的喘息聲。但他仍凝視著Sherlock。

Sherlock分開嘴唇，然後──John忍不住了，他的視線從Sherlock的眼睛移開，轉向那含住John的陰莖的嫣紅嘴唇，並且更深地吞納。

在Sherlock濕滑、滾燙的包裹下，John不自禁地張開嘴。他重新注視Sherlock的眼眸，發現Sherlock仍目不轉睛地凝視著他，而Sherlock眼底的情緒讓John溢出一聲嘶啞的低吼，他的髖部在Sherlock手下抽搐。

Sherlock眼瞼半闔──他顯然已沉溺其中，因此需要耗費力氣才能維持睜眼，但他仍堅定地凝視John，舌頭舔弄陰莖的頂部，透過長睫抬眸看著John。

「操，Sherlock！」

John再次攥緊床單，絕望地尋找抓握的物體，腳跟陷入床墊。

Sherlock又向下吞了幾吋，舌頭舔拭John的鈴口，伴隨雙頰塌縮的吸吮。

John漫出一聲呻吟。

「天啊，Sherlock…」

他的嘴微微上撤，大力地吸吮，然後舌頭沿著柱身的靜脈舔下，在向上舔時壓平舌頭──之後又再次向下，這次直抵John的睪丸，並將雙球含入濕熱的口中。

John叫出聲，腰臀劇烈地弓起。

Sherlock沒有移開嘴，手從John的髖部滑向膝蓋窩，他抬起John的雙腿，直到它們纏繞在他的背上。

John再次發出呻吟。

Sherlock放過John的睪丸，從鼻腔噴出不情願的熱氣，之後臉頰蹭過John的柱身，嘴巴一路向上，再次將John的龜頭納入口中。

當Sherlock的嘴再次闔上，John發出嘶嘶聲，他的腿緊緊纏住Sherlock的腰身。

「我無法…天啊，Sherlock，你的嘴──」

John的頭重重地砸在床墊上，呼吸破碎。他已經接近極限。他還不想結束，但Sherlock越來越深的吞納讓他撐不了太久。

他盲目地朝下身伸手，想要捉住Sherlock，向他傳達自己的想法。他的手插入Sherlock毛茸茸的頭髮，沒有拉扯，僅是輕輕地摩娑，用手指梳理Sherlock濃密的鬈髮，另一隻手挑逗著他頸項上敏感的肌膚。

Sherlock滿足地沉吟，而John的陰莖徹底感受到聲波的顫動。

Sherlock更深地吞入，即便嘴巴已經被填滿，他仍用舌頭舔弄著柱身。

John的腳跟扎入Sherlock的後背，頭砸在床墊上。

他的身體因逼近的高潮而發顫──手絕望地揪住Sherlock的頭髮，企圖延緩無法避免的釋放。

這與他的想像截然不同，不僅因為這充滿John幻想不到的細節──Sherlock天鵝絨般柔軟的嘴、Sherlock臉頰與喉嚨染上的潮紅、手壓在John髖部的力度──更因為Sherlock無可否認地渴求他。不知何故，John一直無法精確地想像這個景況，而如今目睹了Sherlock眼底的暗湧，就像他沉溺於John，但仍渴望更多，這足以讓John覺得自己又回到船上，即將支離破碎，但是出於完截然不同的原因。這份喜悅好似要從他的胸臆炸開來般。

霎時，他覺得這完全不夠。即便他的手插在Sherlock的髮間，他的腿纏著Sherlock的腰身，他的陰莖埋在Sherlock的喉嚨裡，他仍需要更多的Sherlock，全部的Sherlock；他想要握住Sherlock的陰莖，需要他頎長的軀體壓在自己身上。他想要徹底感受Sherlock被喚起的性致，想要成為Sherlock的一部分。儘管他很享受獲得Sherlock全身心的關注，但這次，他初次意識到Sherlock渴求自己，他想要徹底感受夏洛克的高潮。

John付出極大的力氣才將注意力從Sherlock含住他陰莖的快感中抽離，但他做到了，雙手從Sherlock的髮間下滑，溫柔地托住Sherlock的雙頰。

「Sherlock…」他的嗓音沙啞。「等等。」

Sherlock撤身，抬頭看向John，眼神中帶著疑惑。

「我想要…」他氣喘吁吁，幾乎說不出話來。「我想要你，拜託。」他嚥了嚥口水。「我想要感受你。」

在John的請求下，Sherlock眼神發生變化；John感受到Sherlock顫抖的身軀，他意識到那是一種純粹的渴望。

Sherlock爬上John的身體，John的手現在放在他脖頸的兩側，將Sherlock的嘴引向自己，Sherlock同時沉下身子壓向John。

他以一種全新的迫切親吻著Sherlock，不顧一切地想要感受Sherlock。Sherlock的嘴滾燙且濕滑，John可以從他的舌尖嚐到自己的味道。這份認知讓他在親吻中呻吟，手在兩人間下滑，尋找Sherlock的勃起。

他能在髖部感受到Sherlock溫暖的重量。他的手指纏上Sherlock硬挺，攤開的手掌隔著Sherlock的長褲撫摸那勃發的慾望。

Sherlock因他的手部動作而在接吻中倒抽了口氣，他察覺到Sherlock僵住的腰胯；John不得不暫停手上的工作以免自己繳械。他徹底被Sherlock劇烈的反應命中。

Sherlock與John額首相抵，他短促、破碎的氣息撒在John的頰上。

他很接近了；John能看出來。他陰莖頂起的褲料一片潮濕。John想在手中感受Sherlock，中間不想有任何衣料阻隔。但他意識到自己要動作快：他們倆人都撐不久了。

他伸出另一隻手，用發顫的指尖解開Sherlock的褲頭。Sherlock微微抬起臀部，騰出空間讓John將褲子褪下，在John的拇指蹭過他裸露的肌膚時喘息。他的臉湊在John耳畔，John能感受到Sherlock貼著自己的滾燙的面頰，Sherlock撲朔的長睫在John的鬢角輕蹭。

當他的手指圈住Sherlock堅硬滾燙的陰莖時，他聽見Sherlock倒抽了口氣，而他的臀部因那喘息聲頂向Sherlock──那是細碎且溫和的抽氣聲，但飽含深沉的情感。John能從他的下腹到腳趾感受到那份深刻的情感，他不得不緊咬下唇防止自己高潮。

John抬起膝蓋，讓雙腳分別平踩在Sherlock兩側的床墊上，他將Sherlock夾在張開的大腿間。他聽出Sherlock正努力地調整吐息。他的臉頰仍貼著John的側臉，雙手顫抖地撐在John身側。

他讓拇指滑過Sherlock濕滑的鈴口，聽見Sherlock的嗚咽，他的手臂終於撐不住，迫使他跌落到手肘上。他的唇吻過Sherlock的耳廓，嘗試給予安撫。他本來打算暫停雙手的工作，讓Sherlock有時間適應快感，但他無法克制自己的手指貪婪地撫上柱身。Sherlock再次發出同樣的嗚咽，頂入John的手中。

這個動作讓Sherlock與他貼得更加緊密。John向上撸動他的柱身，指關節蹭過自己的陰莖，一陣顫慄傳遍全身。他幾乎無法思考；他已完全沉淪於感官刺激，現在除了用自己的性器感受Sherlock的硬挺，他別無所求。

他的手移向Sherlock的臀部，將他拖向自己，直到兩人的陰莖相貼。之後，雙手扣緊Sherlock的臀瓣，用力挺身，Sherlock濕滑的滾燙與自己相互磨蹭，這令他不禁滿足地張開嘴。

他感受到Sherlock的顫慄，他從John的頰上撇開頭喘息。

John將Sherlock緊緊地夾在大腿間，手指掐進臀瓣，身體不停地向上頂弄。

Sherlock再次抵住他的額頭，炙熱絕望的氣息噴灑在John的臉上。John將Sherlock更用力地困住，弓起身，以更大的力度將腰胯挺向Sherlock，增加的摩擦讓他的身體好似過電般地酥麻。

他知道自己正不斷發出乞求的呻吟，隨著髖部向Sherlock擺動的力度不停攀升。他可以感受到體內累積的快感；隨時都可能滿溢出來，將他帶上高峰。

Sherlock低下頭，在John的鬢角落下碎吻，接著是眉骨、鼻尖以及臉頰，在每個吻間低喃：「John…John…」哀求著，好似他在懇求John施予他某樣東西。

John想問他那是什麼，但喉底被情緒填滿而發不出聲音。他歪了歪頭吻上Sherlock的嘴當作回應，在Sherlock的下頷印下深吻，雙手上移抓住Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock的唇攫住John的嘴，喘息著，單手擠進兩人之間，將兩人的硬挺包裹住。John哭喊出聲，而Sherlock將髖部壓向John，同時收緊拳頭，咬住John的嘴唇。

這太超過了。

John弓起身，大腿夾緊Sherlock，手指掐進Sherlock的肩胛，頭向後砸落在床墊上，他迷失在一片白光中。

快感從他體內炸開，填滿他，向水流一樣循環全身，直到他感覺自己裂開來，向泡沫一樣溶解於浪潮。

他感覺到Sherlock動了動唇，但聽不清Sherlock說了些什麼，但他感受到Sherlock的嘴急切地滑向他的喉結，滾燙、濕潤且伴隨牙齒嚙咬；他一隻手扣住John的後腦杓，同時另一隻手給予兩人的性器最後一次絕望的撸動。隨後，Sherlock僵在他身上，竭盡所能地壓向John，在John腿間顫抖著釋放。

Sherlock拳頭中釋出的熱流濺到John的下腹。他將Sherlock拉近，本能地頂胯讓兩人更加貼合，他陰莖上的敏感肌膚沾染了濁液，引起最後一次綿長的顫慄。

Sherlock的臉埋入John的頸窩，溫熱、不穩的氣息撒在John的肩頸。John感受到他身體的輕顫──高潮的餘韻。

John將嘴貼在Sherlock的頭髮上，在潮濕的鬈髮上輕吻。他的身體感到放鬆且柔韌，盈滿饜足。他現在只想如藤蔓般纏上Sherlock，然後陷入沉睡。他的雙手順著Sherlock的背脊下滑，發覺Sherlock仍不止地顫抖。

Sherlock靠在肩頸的氣息不大對勁：不規律且短促。Sherlock的手指仍托著他的後腦杓，現在以鉗子般的力度擠壓；他的雙臂環過Sherlock的腰身，感到憂心忡忡。

「嘿，Sherlock…」

他單手滑上Sherlock的後腦杓，手指溫柔地摩娑鬈髮。這時，他聽見Sherlock的氣息改變了，在吐氣前呼吸一窒。他感覺到自己後腦杓的手指放鬆了幾分。

「嘿…」他輕聲說道，另一隻手在Sherlock的後腰上安撫地畫圈。他的臉蹭進Sherlock的髮間，溫暖且冷靜地問道：「沒事吧？」

他聽見Sherlock試著深吸了口氣，然後轉頭埋入John的頸窩舒了口氣。

「沒事的。」他在Sherlock髮間低喃。「沒事的。」

Sherlock轉移重心，將兩人間的那隻手抽出，更緊密地覆向John。他埋在John頸窩的臉有點濕潤。

John的指尖摩娑著Sherlock的頭髮，肩頸再次感受到Sherlock綿長的吐息，這次比較徐緩且放鬆。

他的手指持續在Sherlock的髮間緩慢地打圈，輕吻著Sherlock，呢喃些無意義的安撫，意識到這個舉動讓自己與Sherlock一同平靜下來。他感到脆弱、發顫，像一片被敲得太薄的金箔。

Sherlock逐漸放鬆，四肢褪去僵硬，身軀在John的胳膊下軟化。

「你沒事的。」他低語。「我在這。」他吻上Sherlock的髮際線，他的鬈髮被撥到腦後。「我在這。」

Sherlock動了動，支起手肘低頭看向John。

他的眼眸閃著水光，唇瓣泛紅。John看見他的嘴唇在打顫。他捧著John的臉龐親吻，John的胸口一緊。

Sherlock的唇與John握住他時發出的聲音一樣柔軟。Sherlock從未如此溫柔──這些柔軟與有別以往的柔情，都只獻給John。

John覺得自己的心好似碎了，但這不可能。他以前從不明白，人們說他們會死於極樂，但現在他明白了。不知何故，他的喜悅與傷悲混在一塊。他的胸臆無法盛裝這些情感，它們從眼中滿溢出來。

他的手指在Sherlock髮間輕顫。他在Sherlock的嘴中抽泣，Sherlock隨即撤身。

John的臉頰佈滿淚水。

「抱歉。」John用手背抹了抹眼睛，突然感到侷促不安。「天啊，我不是──我通常不會…我不知道自己怎麼了。」

「這沒什麼。」Sherlock說道，雙手仍捧著John的臉龐。

John嗓子的肌肉終於開始運作。他試圖撇開視線，看向除了Sherlock的臉以外的地方，但Sherlock的手將他的臉固定在原處。

「John，」Sherlock說道，John抬眸與Sherlock的視線交會，發覺Sherlock的眼底閃爍著當初在船上時一樣的火光，在他拉著John穿過火海前。「這沒什麼。」

Sherlock的眼神令他心碎，他握拳摀住嘴，壓抑住另一聲抽泣。「沒事的。」Sherlock說道，親吻他潮濕的臉頰，他的動作頓了頓，帶著不確定，但他的手仍溫柔地托著John的臉龐。「沒事的。」

John將Sherlock的手拉至嘴邊，輕吻他的手指以及攤開的掌心。他的心是純金組成，如今被鍛得薄脆。

Sherlock發出低沉、絕望的嗓音，將John拽近，直到他們面對面側躺，Sherlock的小腿勾著John的膝彎。

「沒事的。」Sherlock低吟，當他輕吻John的耳廓時，嘴唇仍在發顫。

John將臉埋入Sherlock肩頸。他闔上雙眼，暗自記錄著每處與Sherlock相貼的被汗水潤濕的肌膚。抵在John頭頂的下巴是個令人安心的存在，Sherlock心臟隱約的搏動聲讓他感到寧靜。

他呼出綿長且濕熱的氣息撒在Sherlock的脖頸上。

Sherlock空著的手滑向John的後頸，再次將John的嘴拉近，紅腫的唇瓣印上John的嘴，兩人的腰胯蹭在一塊。

說話時，他的唇仍貼著John。

他嚐到鹹味；嚐起來像大海。

「我在這。」


	11. 第十一章

John因肩膀的疼痛在深夜清醒過來，從奇異、柔軟的夢境中清醒過來；夢境中充滿糾結的藤蔓以及蓬勃的植株，搭配白色碎花的點綴，那翠綠的世界籠罩在金色的光芒之中。Sherlock也在其中，勾著John的手臂，湊近John的耳畔叨絮著各種植株的名稱。

「 _多花素馨(Jasminum polyanthum)_ ，」他說道，嘴唇勾勒著John的耳廓，指著白色的星形小花。「負責在空氣中散逸芬芳。而那株，」他說道，移步到John背後，親吻他的後頸，「 _黃苞赫蕉(Heliconia latispatha)_ ──蜂鳥的最愛。」

Sherlock溫熱的手掌撫上他的軀幹，雙唇迷失在John的髮間。John仰起頭，望著翠綠的樹冠。

「透過花型來辨認，長莖且直立或是下垂的花序──看見了嗎？小花藏在鮮豔的蠟質苞葉下。那是香蕉的遠親。」

John輕哼著回應，但他閉著雙眼，Sherlock在他臀部上游移的手哄誘他進入一種愉悅的迷幻狀態。

「當然，惡名昭彰的 _捕蠅草(Dionaea muscipula)_ ，因其誘捕機制、迅速捕捉以及葉緣敏感的刺毛而聞名。刺毛像極了牙齒。」

Sherlock一說出「牙齒」一詞，他的嘴便嚙住John的側頸，像吸血蝙蝠一樣吸吮。John發出嘶嘶聲，他在Sherlock的臂膀中轉過頭尋覓他的嘴，身體向Sherlock拱起。

Sherlock的手移到John的髖部，順勢將兩人放倒在地。如今，他的舌頭在John嘴裡，吸吮著，好似John的嘴是花心，而他的舌尖上充滿花蜜。

他在Sherlock身下扭動，企圖在濕滑的地面上找到施力點，好讓兩人的身體更緊密地契合。然後，肩膀一陣劇痛，真實的疼痛感讓他跌回現實。

隨著美妙的夢境漸漸消退，他仍閉著眼細數心跳，試圖抓住些夢中的細節，讓他能夠沉浸於那暖洋洋的蔥綠世界久一點。在那個世界裡，Sherlock的身體飢渴地覆住他。他還要被迫經歷多少次這種夢境，然後從夢中清醒過來，因強烈的渴望而生疼？

他在黑暗中眨了眨眼，打算翻身時感受到Sherlock的頭髮蹭過他的嘴唇。

John全身僵住，霎時注意到身前緊貼的溫暖頎長的身軀──他肩膀的疼痛出於他的胳膊佔有地攬住Sherlock的腰──二十四小時內的記憶湧入腦海，令他倒抽了一口氣。

Sherlock坦承他知曉John的所有渴求，Sherlock的困惑、他的絕望，以及Sherlock懇求他解釋──當Sherlock終於坦白他對John的感受，他的怒火轉化為寬慰；他們在貝克街街角的吻、漫天飛舞的櫻花、Sherlock的嘴滾燙地貼著他的唇──以及後續發生的一切。

在夢境中，慾火已在他體內蓄積，但醒來後逐漸熄滅。如今，憶起昨晚兩人間的種種，餘燼再次復燃。他檢視著昨夜的記憶，一幕幕的畫面讓他不由自主地顫抖，下腹的火熱充盈全身。他吻了吻Sherlock的肩胛，深陷其中。

他不想動，但肩膀的疼痛逐漸加劇。因此，John不情願地鬆開Sherlock的身軀，翻過身仰臥，舒展僵硬的肩膀。

Sherlock睡得香甜，他抵在John胸膛上的起伏後背就是最佳證明。John鬆開他時，Sherlock發出一聲細小、幾不可聞的不悅。

John坐起身活動雙肩，在窗外照進室內的昏暗燈光下凝視Sherlock。

他仍處於熟睡，蜷縮著身子，黑髮散亂在枕頭上。

看著他少見的平和狀態，John的心揪緊。這讓他憶起上次望著熟睡的Sherlock──當時渴望造成的劇烈痛楚幾乎讓他崩潰。而他現在甚至更加討人喜愛。他修長的四肢乖巧的擺放，雙唇輕啟，長睫在頰上投射出陰影──如此惹人憐愛。而如今，終於，他終於在John觸手可及的位置。

他俯身輕啄Sherlock的肩膀，寵溺地看著Sherlock發出輕嘆，然後翻過身找尋那個吻的源頭。

John將他額頭上的碎髮撥到腦後，在鬢角又印下一吻。接著，在他身邊調整姿勢準備入睡。

在他順利躺平之前，Sherlock已將他圈入懷中，一隻手滑過他的肚子扣住他的臀部，臉蹭入John的頸窩，滿足地輕嘆。

John將手臂環過Sherlock的肩膀，Sherlock柔軟的頭髮刮蹭他的臉頰，雨滴敲打在Sherlock臥室窗戶上的清脆聲響是他失去意識前記得的最後一件事。

***

深夜，窗外開始飄起濛濛細雨，一直持續到早晨。John清醒時，臥室呈現灰暗的色調，這讓窗外看起來好似水面下的世界。

半睡半醒間，另一個奇異、情色夢境的藤蔓仍纏著他。凝視著天花板斑駁的光線，逐漸意識到他在睡夢中翻身，如今，Sherlock從背後牢牢地抱住他，頎長的身軀貼著John，臉靠在John彎曲的背脊上。

這次的夢境更加詭異、色情──他躺臥在一床青苔上，低垂的枝葉刷過他赤裸的身軀，Sherlock的胳膊好似藤蔓纏上他的身體各處，Sherlock的嘴在他身上像奇花異卉的吸盤，細膩、多汁。

John因夢境的片段而弓起身，感覺到Sherlock在他背後蠕動。他的臉蹭過John脊柱頂的凹口，像貓一般發出呼嚕聲。

「嗯…早安。」

Sherlock與John手掌交疊，舒適地安放在John的腹部，手指交纏。John感受到Sherlock在他背後稍稍伸展身子。

他仍深陷夢境的餘韻，身體放鬆且柔韌，Sherlock貼在背後的感覺讓他體內充斥溫暖的饜足。

Sherlock輕柔的吐息令John下腹的滾燙開始升溫、擴散。他扭動臀部，將屁股頂向Sherlock胯部的熱度，在感受到Sherlock硬挺的龜頭時勾起唇角。

他聽見Sherlock呼吸一窒。

John繼續扭動著貼近，緊握Sherlock的手，掌心的熱度覆在他腹部的肌膚上。他扭頭試圖看向Sherlock，但他只看見天花板上從飄雨的窗外透進來的光影。「我夢見你跟我講解植物。」

Sherlock的嘴覆上John肩胛骨間的肌膚。John感覺到他伸出舌頭，打著圈。當他說話時，吐息擊中那片敏感的肌膚，一股寒慄傳過John的後背。「聽起來很乏味。」

「不，那非常…」John扭動身子，在Sherlock舔上他的側頸時喘息。「富啟發性。」

Sherlock懷疑地輕哼，唇瓣吻上John的耳背，纏綿地舔拭內耳的皺褶。「是嗎…」他的氣息在John的側頸掀起溫暖的暖流。「為何？」

「你…」John掙扎著維持思路清晰，Sherlock溫熱、飽滿的雙唇開始沿著喉頭的肌膚拖行，在肩頸處停下來吮吻。「你告訴我哪種植物氣味最芬芳，哪種植物…」John攥緊Sherlock的手指。「哪種…」

當Sherlock的唇瓣吻過John肩上的傷疤，John呼吸一窒。他喘息著，身體迎向Sherlock的嘴。

「你不必──」他開口說道，但隨即失去思考能力，因為Sherlock吸吮那片坑疤的肌膚，舌頭愛撫被子彈撕裂的血肉。

John發出無助的呻吟，不自覺地將兩人交疊的手伸向他勃發的性器。他從未想過，自己身上那片傷疤能夠碰觸地如此情色。

Sherlock誘人地舔食那片敏感的肌膚，同時鬆開兩人交纏的手指，雙手勾勒出John臀部的曲線。

John闔上雙眼，迷失在感官享受中。

Sherlock輕吻那片區域，然後稍微後撤。「你剛剛在告訴我，關於你的夢境。」他提醒道。現在，開始親吻John另一側的肩膀。

John試圖找回自己的呼吸，他的全部心神都依戀於Sherlock游移在肩胛間的柔軟雙唇。

「對…」John舔了舔唇。「我的夢境…」

「顯然我在教導你各種花卉的用途。」Sherlock的嗓音比平時低沉，帶著剛睡醒的沙啞。「然後你發現那很…色情？」

「對，」John咬牙。Sherlock沿著他的背脊向下舔去，讓他嗓子一緊。「對…那很…」John再次舔唇。「你讓它非常…」如今，Sherlock的嘴已抵達John臀部上的凹陷處，John細聲呻吟，向後拱起腰。「非常…」

「非常什麼，John？」

Sherlock纖長的手指劃過John的身側，滑向他胸膛的乳首。他用指尖輕扯那敏感的肌膚，John輕喘，感覺到乳頭在Sherlock手指的玩弄下變硬。

「抱歉，John。我不能理解這個關於植物的夢境對你而言的吸引力。」John可以感受到Sherlock說話時的熱氣在他臀部的曲線上逡巡，沒有接觸，但沿著皺褶直抵腹股溝。「或許，你可以說得具體一點？」

Sherlock的一字一句變得越來越低沉；他的嘴逐漸靠近John腿間的滾燙，融化成更豐富、引發共振的嗓音。它好似壁爐中燃燒的木材。倘若能嚐到它，John神智不清地想著，他猜嚐起來會像在蘇格蘭北部嚐過的威士忌──淺淺的琥珀色，大地的滋味。

John盼望他繼續說話，用那樣的嗓音說話，不論說什麼都行。此刻，他確信自己能只靠Sherlock的低吟高潮。

Sherlock吻了吻他後腰的線條，哄誘道：「跟我說說看，John。」

他的手指仍在John的乳首上細膩地揉圈，John發出挫敗的聲響，將胸膛更近地呈給Sherlock的手。這些撫弄太戲謔、太輕柔，他需要更多摩擦，但Sherlock的雙手滑到他的髖部上固定住他。

「不。」他說道，天鵝絨般的嗓音多了一份鋼鐵的堅決。John呻吟出聲；他不確定是出於挫敗或性奮。

「不。」Sherlock再次說道，推著John的髖部讓他呈現趴臥的姿勢。「不，我有其他想法。」

Sherlock爬下床，將John的雙腿分開，好讓自己跪在John腿間。

「很好。」他說道，在John溫順地張開雙腿時，他吻了吻John的翹臀。

John絕望地想要Sherlock的唇回到原處，在他臀瓣間的股縫流連，這念頭令他在床墊上彎起膝蓋，腿張得更開。

他聽見Sherlock看見他的動作時，輕微的抽氣聲。

「非常好，John。」他說道。這次，John得其所求，Sherlock俯身舔上那道裂縫。「非常、非常好。」

John呻吟──那是一聲低沉、粗啞的喉音，他拽過一個枕頭壓在臉下，緊緊攥住，好蒙住自己溢出的聲音。

「不，John。」Sherlock說道，他的嗓音再次浮現鋼鐵般的堅決。他從John嘴下抽出枕頭。「不，我想要聽見你。抬高你的屁股。」

John順從地行動，而Sherlock將枕頭推到他的腰胯下。

「好多了。」Sherlock說道，像隻滿意的貓用臉頰輕蹭John的臀瓣。他沿著John的大腿向上愛撫，直到抵達臀部，揉捏那塊肌肉組織。「現在，跟我說說你的夢境。」

John將胳膊從身下抽出，抑制住操進枕頭裡給自己的陰莖更多摩擦的慾望。他有預感Sherlock會反對這個舉動。

「我做了另一個夢。」他喘息道。「比第一個夢還要好。你的胳膊變成藤蔓，你…噢，天啊！」他因Sherlock插進臀縫的舌頭而失聲哭喊。他不知羞恥地喘著粗氣。「你當時是朵花，在滋養我…就──就像這樣。」

「滋養你？」Sherlock問道，粗礪的聲波震動一路由他的睪丸傳往陰莖頂端。他的嘴更深地探索，下頷短刺的鬍碴刮擦著John柔嫩的臀瓣。John能從Sherlock的聲音中聽出性奮──從嗓底溢出的低沉喉音。他在每個母音停頓，細品這些聲音，拉長尾音讓每個音節滴淌著性感。「我從你身上吸取花蜜？」

「 **對！** 」John叫喊道，髖部絕望地研磨身下的枕頭。「天啊，對。你──」

Sherlock舔了舔John的穴口。「John，像這樣？感覺像這樣嗎？」

「對，」John喘息道。「是的，就是這樣。噢， ** _天啊_** ，就是這樣…」

Sherlock用舌頭勾勒那圈皺褶的括約肌，向外螺旋舔弄數次，然後推進，開始用舌頭操進John的後穴。

「操，Sherlock。天啊， ** _操！_** 」

John攥緊床單。他所發出的聲音──他從未發出過這種聲音。他無法抑止身體主動迎上Sherlock的嘴，同時研磨身下的枕頭。

Sherlock向後撤了撤，粗喘的氣息撫過John被掰開的臀瓣。「感覺如何，John？有跟夢境裡一樣好嗎？」

John頷首，喘不過氣來；他能感覺到陰莖頂端的濕潤，分泌的前液正在把Sherlock的枕頭搞得一團糟。

「告訴我，感覺有比夢境裡更好嗎？因為它 ** _必須更好_** 。」

「有。」John喘息道，活動自己攥緊的手指。「有，這要好多了。」

Sherlock思忖著撫過John臀部的曲線。「我不相信，John。你聽上去不太確定。我需要你 ** _百分之百確定_** 。」

「我──」

「翻身。」霎時，Sherlock呼出的熱氣消失。「我有個主意。翻身，John。」

Sherlock的手回到John的臀部，幫他翻過身，讓他再次仰臥。John任由Sherlock擺佈，沒有任何怨言，Sherlock將他翻過身的舉動讓他的陰莖感受到如遭雷擊的快感。

Sherlock覆上他的身體，雙手放在John張得開開的大腿上，嗓音因慾望而沙啞。「昨天，我想要你在我嘴裡釋放，但沒有實現。現在，我想要。」他漆黑的眼眸掃視John的身驅，定睛在他腫脹的陰莖上。「天啊，John，我需要品嚐你。」

John因Sherlock嗓音裡赤裸裸的慾望而呻吟，他挺起髖部迎向Sherlock的嘴。「不論你需要什麼──都拿走吧。我是你的，記得嗎？」

他伸手將Sherlock拽近，給他一個令人窒息的濕吻，手指穿過Sherlock柔軟的鬈髮，舌頭溫暖且堅定地推進Sherlock的口腔。

Sherlock失聲咆哮，單手按住John的胸膛將他壓在床上，接著他的嘴含住了John的乳首。

他用力吸吮那敏感的肉粒，同時舌頭舔弄那片區域，直到John嗚咽出聲並且雙手圈緊Sherlock的後腦杓。他的嘴滑過John的胸口，專注於另一顆乳珠，在John的手指拉扯他的頭髮時勾起唇角。

「Sher…Sherlock──」

儘管感覺很棒，Sherlock的嘴在他乳首上的動作清楚地預示他接下來打算對John的陰莖做的事。但截至目前為止，幾乎沒有任何直接的刺激。他的陰莖需要一些碰觸，任何碰觸，這份慾望令他發狂。

「Sherlock！」John絕望地喊道。「我需要──」

Sherlock的舌頭向下滑，來到John的腹部，停下來舔進John的肚臍。

「你需要什麼，John？」他的聲音在John的腰胯震動。「告訴我。」

「我需要…」John彎起膝蓋，將臀部抬離床墊。「我需要你吸我。如我的夢境一般。」他聽見自己的嗚咽，不在乎自己聽上去多麼迷亂。「拜託，Sherlock，我需要你含住我。我需要── ** _操！_** 」

Sherlock含住他的龜頭時，他的頭後仰砸在床墊上。他緩緩向下吞納John一半的柱身，臉頰凹陷。

「天啊，你好擅長──我不行──」他的話語碎裂成喘不過氣的呻吟，因為Sherlock正在向上吸吮且用舌頭舔弄鈴口，單手纏住基部，輕輕擠壓。

John聽見Sherlock破碎的呼吸頻率，這令他明白，Sherlock與自己一樣難以置信地性奮。他像貓一般用臉頰蹭了蹭John陰莖頂端的濕潤，長睫因滿足而翕動，John看著他淫靡的模樣呻吟出聲。

「我喜歡你的味道，John。」他說道。含住John龜頭的同時，抬眸凝視著John的眼睛，虹膜幽深。「你在我唇間的感覺，在我舌頭上的搏動，沿著我的喉嚨下滑…」他再次將John更深地納入口中，失聲呻吟。這聲波的震動也令John不自禁呻吟，他閉上雙眼，吐出滿足的嘶聲。

「天啊，Sherlock…」

Sherlock舔了舔John陰莖的鈴口，他的手向上撸動結合嘴部的運動，然後再次向下沒入，他的嘴開始模仿方才的動作，這次，他更深地吞納John，用溫暖、濕滑的口腔包覆住John，吸吮出水聲。

他壓抑住想要將胯部頂入Sherlock嘴裡的衝動，不想要讓他難以招架，左手的指尖絕望地擠壓著Sherlock的太陽穴。

John從未想過自己在床上會這麼吵；事實上，他通常不會這麼大聲。除了些粗聲的喘息以及悶哼以外，他通常相當安靜。但跟Sherlock在一起，一切都變了。因為Sherlock在John體內製造的快感，他能夠榨出John的所有聲音，有些聲音他甚至不知道自己有能力發出來。

當Sherlock開始上下吞吐John的性器，John發覺自己發出渴求的頌歌以及拔高的音調回應。他羞赧地用拳頭堵住自己的嘴，扼殺那些聲音。

Sherlock抽身發出迫切的聲音，伸手扣住John的左手腕，將其壓在床墊上。

「不…」Sherlock的神色流露出哀求。「John，不。不要停止發出聲音。」他的嗓音因慾望而發顫。「告訴我感覺如何。」他噴灑在John濕潤龜頭的氣息令John愉悅地喘息。「告訴我。」

John的手指在Sherlock的抓握下收緊。

「天啊，這…」他的聲音化作呻吟，因Sherlock再次含住他的龜頭，然後戲弄地頓了頓。

「嗯？」Sherlock催促道。

「這感覺就像… ** _操_** ，就像天堂。」他喘息道。Sherlock將他吞入，重新建立迫使John發出絕望叫喊的節奏。「就像… ** _老天_** ，這──」

他在為了Sherlock努力嘗試。他竭盡所能地試著描述自己的感受，但此刻言語已經超出他的能力範圍，如同水自捧起的掌心溜走。他幾乎要忘了自己擁有能組織文字的大腦。

接著，當身體的穴口察覺到手指時，他呼吸頻率加快。

Sherlock撤嘴，抬起頭看向他，神情轉瞬變得嚴肅。「John。」他的嗓音嘶啞。「可以嗎…？」

「天啊，可以。」John說道，急切地挺起髖部，感到飢渴，霎時意識到自己內在的痛楚只有Sherlock能夠撫平。他想要被填滿。「天啊，拜託。Sherlock，拜託。」

Sherlock摩娑那圈皺褶的軟肉，他的嘴重新含住John的陰莖，同時將手指擠進去。

當Sherlock的手指穿過緊繃的括約肌時，John倒抽了一口氣，感覺自己絞緊了Sherlock的手指，身體因這全新的刺激而僵住。

他從未做過此事，從未將任何東西 ** _塞進_** 屁股裡，而他震驚地發現，自己非常享受這個感受。他想要更多。Sherlock正在擠進他體內的想法深刻、情色地滲進他的腦海，他聽見自己因渴望而尖銳地倒抽一口氣。

Sherlock放過他的陰莖，抬眸瞥了一眼John，眼底閃過驚惶。「你還好嗎？」

John發不出聲音，因此他用行動無聲地回應──向前移了移臀部，更深地吞入Sherlock的指節。當Sherlock第二個指節沒入時，他發出窒息、愉悅的呻吟。

Sherlock聽見自己的呻吟時，神情瞬間轉變。他再次移動，更深地吞入Sherlock的手指。

「感覺如何？」John聽見Sherlock嗓音中的輕顫，洩漏出他是多麼地性奮──看著John用Sherlock的手指操著自己。

「感覺很棒。」他的聲音聽上去比往常更低沉。「對，這…天啊，我還要，Sherlock。給我更多。」

Sherlock在這命令下無助地呻吟，John的臀部再次推進。

「拜託，Sherlock。」

他聽見Sherlock的呼吸，短促且破碎；他想知道Sherlock是如何抑制住觸摸自己的慾望，並且一直壓抑著那份衝動。他低頭瞥向Sherlock的腿間：他的陰莖腫脹，翹起貼著他的下腹。

他也想要觸碰Sherlock，回饋他，但此刻他只想要體內充滿更多的Sherlock。他因慾望而發狂。

John用手肘支起身子，好獲得更多動力，而這個動作讓Sherlock的手指更深地沒入他的體內，令兩人同時呻吟。

「更多，Sherlock。」他尖聲叫道，不在乎聽上去像是乞求。「拜託。」

Sherlock的手指更深地擠進他的體內，勾起手指，John瞬間僵住，因Sherlock的指尖刷過他的前列腺。

「 ** _老天。_** 」

他感覺到Sherlock的手在顫抖。「感覺如何？」嗓音厚重。

「我── ** _該死_** ，Sherlock。你能再做一次嗎？無論那是什麼。」他舔了舔唇，嘗試著呼吸。「無論那是什麼，你只要──」

Sherlock再次用手指劃過那個位置，他專注地盯著John的臉。

John發出刺耳的尖叫，弓起後背試圖延長那波快感。

「操！噢， ** _該死_** ──」

Sherlock在他上方喘息，過載的性慾讓他的動作多了點生硬、少了點流暢。當他的指尖在那束神經上磨擦時，他俯身吞入John的柱身。

John失聲哭喊，拱起背挺向Sherlock的嘴。

Sherlock吞吐他的陰莖以及侵入他體內的修長手指，這份快感已超出John的可承受範圍。

但他仍渴望更多。不夠。

「Sherlock，」他喘息道。「更多，給我更多。」

Sherlock含著他的陰莖呻吟，John順從快感擺動腰胯，向下伸手插入Sherlock的鬈髮。

他撐不久了。他可以感覺到高潮在身體的核心醞釀，像波浪般汲取能量；一股非理性的悲傷湧上心頭，因為他知道這很快就會結束。

儘管知道他們這次沒有要做到最後，但他知道自己想要什麼。他想要Sherlock進入他──感受Sherlock的性器刺穿他。這個念頭令他瘋狂。

「Sherlock…」他懇求道，手指在Sherlock的髮間攥緊。他聽上去泫然欲泣。「Sherlock，天啊，拜託！」

Sherlock已喪失吞吐John陰莖的穩定節奏，但他欣然地將加入第二根手指，一點一點地扭動插入，直到整個指關節沒入。

John因被撐得更開而低聲呻吟，手肘將自己撐高，張開雙腿讓Sherlock更深入。

他持續發出同樣幽怨、破碎的聲音，喘息與話語糾纏在一塊，Sherlock的名字交織於絕望的呻吟之間。

「Sher…Sherlock…老天…」

Sherlock用空出來的手抓住John的腰身，將他拽起，拽成坐姿，然後將John的腰胯拉到自己面前，，手指更深地插入，John同時前後擺動腰肢用Sherlock的手指操弄自己。

John絕望地抱住Sherlock的後腦，身體彎成弓形勾住Sherlock，沉醉於Sherlock口腔的濕滑熱度以及手指在體內的甜蜜擠壓。

他們逐漸同步，John猛烈地抽插Sherlock的嘴，即便他的身體因高潮的前兆而輕顫，他仍維持穩定的節奏。

「Sherl…Sherlock…」

他試圖發出警告，但他一直抓不住自己的氣息，因此他扯了扯Sherlock的頭髮。作為回應，Sherlock偏頭改變角度，直接將John整根吞入。

John失去擺動的節律，髖部無助地挺起，Sherlock喉嚨那圈濕熱的肌肉包覆住他的陰莖，讓他墜入滅頂的快感。

當高潮的快感淹沒他，他隱約意識到自己正試著越挺越高，Sherlock的手指與口腔是世界上唯一能讓他免於支離破碎的事物，令他陷入純粹的感官世界。每次高潮的脈動，他都感覺到體內的肌肉絞緊Sherlock的手指；Sherlock嚥下他的白濁，這似乎引來更多波快感的顫慄。

Sherlock在抬頭前吸掉最後一滴濁液，同時將手指從John體內拔出。他直起腰，不穩的呼吸噴灑在John的髖部。

John將Sherlock拉到嘴邊，感覺渾身發軟，幾乎失去意識，身體因高潮的餘韻打顫，微微地喘息著。當Sherlock的舌頭與他相遇，短暫沉浸在Sherlock嘴唇上嚐到的自己的味道。

「你需要什麼？」他提問時，仍與Sherlock嘴唇相貼，髖部感覺到Sherlock顫抖的手。「什麼都行。我願為你做任何事。」

他吻上Sherlock顴骨的稜角。當伸手握住Sherlock的勃起時，他聽見Sherlock短促的抽氣聲。

「我不──」Sherlock嗓子收緊。他顫動地闔上眼瞼。噢，天啊，他快到了。已經硬撐太久了。John感到內疚的刺痛──他會補償他的。

John直起腰，將Sherlock拉到自己大腿上，安置好他修長的四肢，環抱在John背上。

「你知道自己剛才對我做了什麼嗎？」

他的嘴唇沿著Sherlock的喉頸下滑，讓舌頭一路留下水痕；一隻手滑向Sherlock的窄腰，將他朝自己的胸膛攬近，另一隻手纏住他陰莖的根部。

當他的手開始撸動時，他用力地吸吮Sherlock的脖頸，想在那留下印記，而拇指滑過濕潤的鈴口時，他開始咬嚙那片肌膚。

「天啊，你好濕。我們甚至不需要潤滑液…」

他沿著Sherlock的柱身撫弄；感覺到他的臀部因這個行動而抽動著貼緊，聽見Sherlock喉底傳出的低吟。

「你知道我想要什麼。」他對著Sherlock的頸項喘息道，加快手在Sherlock陰莖上的動作，明白Sherlock此刻需要這個，需要加快撸動的速度，儘管他非常想要慢下來，享受每一秒Sherlock在他手中的顫動，全然地暴露，任他擺布。

「我想要你操我。」他說道，手在Sherlock陰莖上收緊，記錄著Sherlock改變的呼吸頻率，感受著Sherlock纏在自己背上的大腿。他在Sherlock的鎖骨上烙下另一個吻痕，然後沿著Sherlock的頷線啃咬。「我想要你狠狠地把我操進床墊，讓我隔天下不了床。」

「天啊，John──」

Sherlock的雙手攥緊John的肩膀。

John加快手速，收緊握住Sherlock陰莖的拳頭。他的嘴湊近Sherlock的耳畔。「想像你現在正在操我，Sherlock。你有感受到那有多緊嗎？」

Sherlock失聲呻吟，隨著John撸動的節奏擺動腰胯，手指掐進John的肩膀。

「緊致， ** _濕潤的熱度_** 。」

他能聽見Sherlock纖細、破碎的氣息，知道這是Sherlock接近極限的有力證明。

他拱起背，胸膛與Sherlock更緊密地契合，抬起交叉的膝蓋將Sherlock托在大腿上。他的嘴唇朝Sherlock的耳際移動。「操我，Sherlock。用力。我想要你在我體內釋放。」

John舔進Sherlock的耳朵，Sherlock叫喊出聲，高潮時大力地挺進John的拳頭，在John的臂彎中顫抖。

John放慢手部的動作，但沒有停止撸動，直到榨乾Sherlock的最後一滴白濁。Sherlock癱倒在他身上，喘息、顫抖著。

他抱住Sherlock，用掌心在Sherlock背上安撫地摩娑，直到他的呼吸變得平穩，身體融化在John的臂彎中。

他將臉埋進John的肩頸，John靜待片刻，然後雙手移到Sherlock的胳膊上，慢慢將他從懷中鬆開。

「你沒事吧？」

在漫長的幾秒內，Sherlock紋絲不動，雙臂仍圈在John腰際。之後，John的側頸感受到他長舒的一口氣，這令John感到緊張，擔心這場經歷對他來說太過了；除了昨天傍晚發生的重大轉變，這超出Sherlock的承受範圍。

該死，這幾乎超出 ** _他_** 的承受範圍。

Sherlock的聲音悶在John肩膀的肌膚上。「總是這樣嗎？」

「什麼？」John問道，焦慮在他胸臆堆疊。

「和你做愛。」Sherlock鬆開環在John腰際的雙臂，向後撤了撤看向他。他臉上的神情呈現出佯裝的恐懼。「總是這麼激烈嗎？」

John笑了起來，吃驚道：「不常，不。很少，其實從來沒有。從來沒有這麼激烈。」

「很好。否則，我不確定自己是否能繼續跟你做。」

John再次笑出聲，但笑意並沒有抵達他喉底沉積的擔憂──或許，Sherlock說的有些是實話。霎時，Sherlock臉上失措的恐懼變得益發真實。

Sherlock的眼神變得犀利。「怎麼？」

「嗯，我是說與別人做愛沒有…」John清了清嗓子。「我認為只有你。」

Sherlock看上去不太相信。他瞇起眼盯著John，仔細審視。Sherlock看起來剛經歷一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，而他的臉上浮現如此熟悉的神情很荒誕。他的鬈髮一團亂，脖頸上蒼白的肌膚襯托出暗紫的吻痕，John想要吻去他眉頭的溝壑。

「有什麼好笑的？」Sherlock厲聲問道，口吻變得跋扈，儘管他仍舒展開四肢、赤裸地坐在John的大腿上。

「沒事。」儘管內心深藏恐懼，他仍感到飄飄然。這矛盾的結合令他感到十分躁動。「沒什麼，但我要給你捎來口信。我不認為性生活的激烈程度會減弱。」

Sherlock仍抱持質疑的態度。

John傾身向前，湊近Sherlock的耳畔。

「想像一下，」他低喃，刻意帶著挑逗的口吻，但驚訝於自己嗓音裡流露出的赤裸裸渴望。「當我讓你操我時，情況會有多糟？」

Sherlock好似挫敗地呻吟，但John感受到Sherlock身體的輕顫。他將額頭抵在John肩膀上，收緊John腰上的胳膊。

John將下巴靠在Sherlock的頭頂上，這是他第一次相信還會有下一次。他不禁勾起唇角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下週停更。  
> 譯者溫書去了。


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock用早餐誘惑John。

John窩在Sherlock的臂彎裡。

John逐漸感知到身體的其他需求，那些在過去約四十五分鐘內被壓抑的需求。不幸的是，Sherlock似乎願意再多維持這個狀態四十五分鐘。

John試圖拉開Sherlock圈在腰間的胳膊。「Sherlock…」

Sherlock用鼻尖蹭了蹭John的髮梢。

「Sherlock，讓我起來。我要小便。」

Sherlock不願妥協地輕哼，收緊雙臂。

「而且我餓了。」John說道，試著蠕動身子從Sherlock的懷中脫身，但沒有成功。「在長時間的劇烈運動後，我們之間有人需要補充養分。」

「我們之間有人已經補充養分了。」Sherlock在John耳畔低喃。

「嗯，好吧，或許你可以仰賴塵埃跟精液生存，但我們之中 ** _有人_** 需要真正的食物。」John推搡著Sherlock的胳膊。「仔細想想，我記不得自己上次進食是什麼時候…聽著，我現在很餓，如果不放我去覓食，我就不得不吃了你。」

「嗯…」Sherlock滿意地輕哼，將John推回床上。「這可以商量。」

「Sherlock！」John把Sherlock從胸口上推開，向後扭身脫離對方的魔爪。「我是認真的！」

「行。」Sherlock癱倒在床上，前臂覆在眼睛上，這次發出真實的哀號。「早餐。」他呻吟道。「多麼乏味。現在，性生活將離我們遠去！」

John翻了個白眼，朝廁所走去。

他選擇先不洗澡──現在他因飢餓感而感到異常暴躁。他套上棄置在床邊的T恤衫以及褲子，走進廚房將茶壺放到爐子上，然後開始在冰箱裡翻找食物。

不久後，Sherlock穿著翠綠色的晨袍現身，渾身散發剛做完愛的光輝，這令John想將他扔到餐桌上，當場吃了他。

但John擁有令人敬佩的自制力。他忽視了在起居室徘徊的漂亮男人，專注於手上的工作。

他拿出兩個馬克杯，在烤麵包機裡放了兩片麵包，然後拿出兩個盤子。

Sherlock將自己扔到起居室的沙發上，開始以扭斷脖子的速度翻閱雜誌，甚至沒有費心注意頁碼。

「我也會幫你煎蛋。」John說道，將奶油放進熱鍋裡。「而你會把它們吃了。」

Sherlock將雜誌丟到茶几上，以迅雷不急掩耳的速度與輕盈的身段穿過起居室，來到站在爐前的John身後。

「我會嗎？」他在John耳畔低喃，身體緊緊地貼在John身後。

John拒絕分神。

「你會的。」他答道，打下第一顆蛋，聽著它在熱鍋上滋滋作響。融化的奶油香讓他的肚子發出咕嚕聲。

「如果我對蛋不感興趣…如果我更想吞食其他東西呢？」

Sherlock輕嚙John的頸背。John握緊鍋鏟，但選擇忽略這份挑逗。

「我知道你的企圖。」

「你知道嗎？」

「你正在企圖讓我分神，」John打趣地說道，又往平底鍋打了兩顆蛋。

「荒謬。」

Sherlock的手從John的T恤衫的下緣探入，溫熱的指尖撫上他腹部赤裸的肌膚，而這次，John有反應。他因Sherlock溫暖的掌心抵著他的下腹而發出嘶嘶聲，向後傾靠在Sherlock的懷中。

Sherlock吻了吻他的側頸。

John闔上眼，暫時忘卻眼前熱鍋上蒸騰的熱氣，轉頭尋覓Sherlock的唇瓣。他張開柔軟的嘴，感覺到Sherlock也為自己張開嘴，他接著將舌頭推入那美味的濕熱中，撫上Sherlock的舌頭，在退出前無止盡地纏綿。

「現在，讓自己有點用處。」他用臀部頂了頂Sherlock。「去擺餐具。」

Sherlock仍瞅著他的嘴，眼神渙散。John胸口一緊，為自己僅用一個吻就對眼前這美麗、不可思議的男人造成如此深的影響而震驚不已。

Sherlock花了一段時間才回過神來，瞇起眼盯著John，然後趾高氣揚地走向擺放銀器的抽屜，取出刀叉。

Sherlock真的認真遵循他的命令，這讓John感到吃驚。他不由自主地露出驚喜的笑容，然後回過頭處理鍋子裡的雞蛋。

不久之後，食物就準備好了。John將冒著熱氣的馬克杯以及餐盤放到Sherlock面前，後者感激地拿起熱茶，當他把杯子放近唇畔時，他凝視著John。

這太荒謬了，Sherlock只是看著他，只是 ** _看著_** ，但John卻需要耗費龐大的力氣才能將視線從Sherlock碰上杯緣的嘴唇、繞過杯耳的纖長手指、吞嚥時喉嚨的優雅起伏移開。

John心慌地撇過頭，走回廚房拿取自己的餐盤。

然而，一旦食物出現在他面前，John對Sherlock的小心思立刻被飢餓取代。

他埋首於自己的食物，這或許顯示出他某種特殊的心境──一切都帶有他用餐時少有的隱含淫蕩色彩。奶油絲滑的香味、熱茶淡淡的苦澀，以及用叉子戳破蛋黃時緩緩流出的金黃液體──他的感官似乎比平時還要敏銳，以極高的功率收集細枝末節。因此，所有食物嚐起來比往常還要美味。直到吸入吐司上最後一滴蛋液，他才從盤子抬眸。

當他終於抬起頭，發現Sherlock正盯著他瞧。

「怎麼？」他問道，伸手拿水，一口氣飲了大半杯。

「你。」Sherlock說道，眼底帶著飢渴，John知道那份情緒與他面前的食物無關。

「你該吃點東西。」

Sherlock甚至沒有看向他的餐盤。「我很好。」

John搖了搖頭。「不。如果你今天還對性愛感興趣，那你 ** _要_** 吃了那盤煎蛋。」

Sherlock定定地凝望著他。「只要吐司上有果醬。」

「什麼？」

「我說，我要果醬。」

「好。」

John走進廚房，在冰箱前呆立了一會兒，思考三款果醬中，哪一種適合他見過的最挑剔的食客。他選擇帶走全部。

當他走回起居室，Sherlock正盯著他的手機。

John放下三罐果醬。「自己選。」

Sherlock甚至沒有看一眼那些果醬。「我改變想法了，我想要蜂蜜。」

John瞪著Sherlock。「先吃完你的雞蛋。」

Sherlock塞了一大口的煎蛋，抬眸看向John。他臉上無辜的表情異常真摯。

「你必須吃完。」

Sherlock倔強地將剩餘的雞蛋鏟進嘴裡，咀嚼、吞嚥，然後以同樣要求的神情看向John。「蜂蜜。」

幸運的是，跟往常一樣，Sherlock塞入的兩口食物讓他的身體想起飢餓感。當John拿著蜂蜜回來，Sherlock已經掃空盤子，只剩下半塊吐司。

John有點大力地將蜂蜜放到Sherlock面前。

Sherlock對他露出燦爛的笑容，然後伸手拿取蜂蜜罐。他擰開蓋子，以緩慢的速度將果醬刀浸入那澄黃色的液體，接著將刀子懸在空中，任由蜂蜜沿著刀緣落下金黃的雨絲。

John發現自己正在研究Sherlock的手，指節間的細微傾角、食指在刀把上的優雅曲線以及中指在刀刃上的彎曲弧線。

他看著Sherlock傾斜刀刃盛接最後一滴蜂蜜，視線沿著Sherlock的前臂游移，在手腕凸出的骨頭處逡巡；當Sherlock開始將蜂蜜平順、果斷地抹在吐司上，John著迷於他手肘俐落的線條。

他的目光轉向Sherlock的手指──如此修長，形狀如此精美──發覺自己的思緒被那些手指插在體內的記憶淹沒。

「怎麼了，John？」

Sherlock咬了口吐司，神色淡然。

John的視線從Sherlock的手指移開，在座位上不自在地扭動，驚訝於自己的身體竟如此迅速地對Sherlock的存在產生反應。

「你看上去有點…熱。」Sherlock將蜂蜜罐的蓋子擰上，然後看向自己的手指。「糟糕，我真笨拙，把蜂蜜弄得到處都是。」

John盯著Sherlock沾在指節上的蜂蜜，看著Sherlock閉上眼舔食那片被弄髒的區域，然後將兩根長手指吸進嘴裡。

John發出一聲悶哼，好似Sherlock在桌下踢了他一腳。

Sherlock緩慢地將兩根手指從嘴裡抽出，用舌頭在指腹上舔弄，他透過半垂的長睫意有所指地看向John。

John發出另一聲半窒息的哼聲。

Sherlock關心地檢視手上弄髒的區域。「天啊，我真是搞得一團亂。」

Sherlock的指尖划過他的唇瓣，伸出粉色的小舌舔過每個指尖。他徐緩、刻意地舔著他的掌心，嘴唇下移，吻上他的手腕內側，然後，他對著掌心呻吟出聲──低沉、晦暗。

John的雙手攥緊大腿上的褲料，呼吸短促。

最後，Sherlock舔了舔手腕的基部，抬眸看向John。他們之間充滿營造的張力。

「你確定你沒事？」

John迅速站起身，差點將椅子撞倒；他走往Sherlock桌邊，腳在地上磨出沉重的腳步聲。

Sherlock的表情平靜如水，但嘴唇紅腫，蜂蜜在他的嘴角閃著光澤。

John攥住Sherlock晨袍的前襟，將他從椅子上拽起，品嚐他下唇豐滿的唇瓣，在齒間吸吮，享受Sherlock驚訝的抽氣。

他不確定自己專注於下唇多長的時間，然後恍惚地對著Sherlock張嘴，品嚐更多，他的舌頭徑直闖入Sherlock濕熱的口腔，嚐到茶、牛奶、Sherlock裝作無知少女的惡趣味，以及自己若狂的欣喜──在這一切之下，是蜂蜜幽微的甜膩。

他讓這個吻保持徐緩、慵懶，好似蜂蜜從刀緣滴下的速度，一次又一次將舌頭浸入Sherlock的嘴，像水波般蕩漾，直到Sherlock半撐著身子的手臂開始打顫。

John撤身，欣賞Sherlock發懵的神情，利用攥著Sherlock晨袍前襟的手，將他徹底從椅子上拽起，然後，不自禁地傾身舔去Sherlock唇角的最後一絲蜂蜜。

Sherlock的手抓住他的胳膊。

John透過長睫看向Sherlock，聲音比想像的還要不穩。「現在滿意了？」

Sherlock正在反擊，John感覺到Sherlock的鬍碴刮過自己的臉頰。他掐緊John的胳膊，以命令的口吻說道：「不。」

John的嘴移往Sherlock的顎線。「貪心的渾蛋。」

當John的唇找到早些時候留下的吻痕，Sherlock滿意地輕哼。

Sherlock的手機在桌上嗡嗡作響，他傾身越過John伸手去拿，但John發出低聲的抗議。當Sherlock拿到手機，他將Sherlock的嘴拖回自己嘴邊。

「噢，不，不行。」John的牙齒嚙住Sherlock的下頷，用力咬下，嗓音嘶啞。「你的全部心神是 ** _我的_** 。」

John的一隻手滑向Sherlock的後頸，將Sherlock的嘴向下拽，吻了上去，John將Sherlock的下唇吸進齒間，開始從桌邊向後移到起居室中央。

Sherlock被吻得喘不過氣來，仍捉著手機的手蹭上John的肩胛將他拖近。他任由John引領自己退到餐桌與沙發之間的空間，自佈滿雨痕的窗戶溢進來的光線在Sherlock的頭髮上投射出柔和的波浪。

John沿著Sherlock的脖頸向下吸吮，雙手緊攥Sherlock的絲質晨袍。他因被喚起的性致而感到飄然，被強化的感官因與Sherlock頎長身軀的每次接觸而發疼，在想要品嚐與觀賞的雙重渴望之間拉扯。他昨晚沒有機會 ** _好好欣賞_** Sherlock──在Sherlock搞得他支離破碎時，他太專注於讓自己免於分崩離析。即便是今早，John因獨享夏洛克的注意力而被捲入昏頭的浪潮，以至於他沒有時間專注於雙腿間的美麗男子。

由於今早他沒有給予Sherlock足夠多的關注，仍能感覺到一絲內疚的翻攪。他打算現在做出彌補。

他張開嘴在Sherlock喉頸上的肌腱游移，品嚐喉嚨上的脈搏，細品舌下不規律的搏動。

Sherlock抬起下頷給予John更多空間，當John舔上他的鎖骨時，他滿足地輕嘆。

Sherlock嚥了嚥口水，John看著Sherlock蒼白脖頸上滾動的喉結，無法阻止自己在同一個位置印上濕吻。

「你會擁有我的全部心神，John。」Sherlock說道，設法讓自己聽上去寬宏大量。同時，John朝後伸手，從Sherlock手中取走手機，暫時斷開兩人唇瓣的連結，傾身越過Sherlock將手機放到他身後的茶几上。

「你今早獲得一份不太公平的協商，」John說道，嘴唇回到Sherlock喉嚨的凹陷處，然後一路下滑到Sherlock晨袍的衣緣。「我打算補償你。」

「我的手指插在你體內的同時，你在我嘴裡釋放。」Sherlock的手從後頸插入他的頭髮，拇指按摩著他耳後柔軟的肌膚。

John因記憶而顫慄，隔著濕潤的絲綢含住Sherlock的乳首。

Sherlock因這份接觸而溢出渴求的輕嘆，手指拉扯著John的頭髮。他有點喘不過氣來。「倘若你認為那是不公平的協商，那麼我有很多事要教你。」

John對著他輕笑，然後用舌頭舔弄Sherlock的乳尖，感覺到它在擠壓下變硬。他聽見Sherlock喘著粗氣，同時震驚且驚喜地發現──Sherlock的乳首顯然很敏感。

他勾起唇角，含住Sherlock的乳首然後吸吮。

Sherlock驚呼一聲，指甲扎進John的頭皮。

他的嘴保持在原處，轉換吸吮的強度，因應Sherlock的身體反應減弱嘴上的力道。他的拇指劃過Sherlock一邊的乳首，同時另一邊用嘴佔據，聽著Sherlock的喘息逐漸破碎。

「我應該──我或許應該警告你，」Sherlock喘息道，John的嘴正集中在另一個乳首上。「我可以就這樣高潮…這感覺，天啊，太棒了…但如果你有其他計畫…」

John抬眸看見Sherlock喉頸漲紅的肌膚，明白他說的是真的。

掌心順著Sherlock的軀幹滑向髖部，雙手下滑時用指尖感受每根肋骨的弧形。他吻了吻Sherlock潮紅的脖頸，嘴唇貼著他的肌膚說道：「我的確有其他計畫。」

Sherlock的晨袍下不著片縷──他的手與Sherlock的肌膚只隔著薄薄一層絲綢。天啊，John幻想過這個場景多少次？隔著那件絲質晨袍，用嘴探索遍Sherlock的身軀，驅使Sherlock因渴求而發狂，然後將那件可笑的長袍從肩膀褪去，親吻下面裸露的肉體。

他不知道自己是否有足夠的耐力精確地執行那些幻想，但該死，他必須嘗試看看。

他朝Sherlock走近，鬆開晨袍的腰帶，內臂能感受到Sherlock陰莖的滾燙曲線，但他必須忽視想要磨擦它的慾望。他任由睡袍的腰帶落到地面上，聽見絲綢柔軟的落地聲。

Sherlock一動也不動，唯一的動靜只有他起伏的胸膛，漆黑的眼眸凝視著John，等候著。

他們的視線一交會，這景況的曖昧、親密直直地擊中John，就像正中胸口的一拳。這一刻，Sherlock獻身的全然信任對John造成深刻的影響，他臉上柔和的輪廓讓他看上去更加脆弱──這攫走了John的呼吸。

窗外，雨水仍以穩定的節奏敲打玻璃，屋內陷入奇妙的灰暗色調，讓人無法分辨現在的時辰。這令John覺得他們好似正在做夢，好似這一切都不是真的，好似他與Sherlock只能在現實以外的空間發生這些互動；霎時，一股非理性的恐慌將他淹沒。

但是，不，他激動地想著；他看著柔和光線下Sherlock的輪廓、他臉上的渴求，以及他的身體全然為John展開，這都是真的。

他雙手輕顫地褪下Sherlock的晨袍，Sherlock凝望著他，而John驚訝地發現，他的虹膜呈現自己從未見過的色彩──在窗外透進來的灰色柔和光線下，它們閃爍著明亮的青綠。

他或許浪費太多時間了。他的手指以徐緩的意圖將絲綢從Sherlock肩上褪下，拇指在Sherlock鎖骨的弧線上逡巡，指尖以挑逗的力度輕撫，但隨後，睡袍從Sherlock身上滑落，讓他美妙地徹底赤裸，身上只披著從佈滿雨痕的窗戶透進來的朦朧光線，他看見Sherlock的眼瞼顫抖地闔上。當他聽見Sherlock輕柔地吸氣時，他知道Sherlock與自己受到一樣深遠的影響。

他的手順著Sherlock的二頭肌下滑，親吻他肩上凸起的肌肉線條，嘴跟著手一路沿著那修長、蒼白、不可思議纖細的手臂下移，他伸出舌頭嚐了嚐Sherlock手肘的凹陷，追尋著終結於Sherlock骨感手腕的靜脈。

他握住Sherlock的手，翻面親吻他的掌心，然後沿著Sherlock的中指舔下，將其整根納入口中，舌頭纏上他的指節，嚐到蜂蜜的甜膩，憶起當他將手指插進Sherlock嘴中時，Sherlock臉上的神情而呻吟出聲。

「John──」

他感受到Sherlock的另一隻手抓住他的後頸，當他多吞下Sherlock的兩根手指 ** _吸吮_** 時，那隻手在他的脊柱上方掐緊。

他聽見Sherlock發出一聲窒息的悶哼，他不情願地吐出Sherlock的手指，最後用嘴唇刷過Sherlock的指節當作自我慰藉，然後將注意力轉移到Sherlock的軀幹上。

「天啊…」他將炙熱的唇印上Sherlock的胸骨，長吁一口不穩的氣息，想不合時宜地失笑出聲。他搖了搖頭，將臉頰靠在Sherlock的肋骨上片刻。「我不知道自己做了什麼好事讓我擁有這一切，但老天啊，我很高興這一切都是真的。」

Sherlock的手滑到John的頸背，托著他的後腦杓。

John轉過頭，張開嘴，然後順著Sherlock的軀幹滑去，在每一根美麗的骨頭上徘徊，最後，終於嚐到他的肋骨、豐滿的屁股，並在腹股溝處深嗅麝香味。

他跪到地板上，將Sherlock的髖部拉向自己的嘴，抬起頭看著Sherlock任憑擺佈的模樣，他蓬亂的頭髮、張開的雙唇以及頸上的吻痕。

光線灑在Sherlock精實的胸膛上，加深他臉上的稜角、翕動的烏黑長睫，讓他的喉頸如大理石的雕塑，嘴唇上可愛的咬傷邀請著John一次又一次的親吻。

他如今的模樣，放縱自己沉溺於快感、John的嘴以及John的碰觸──這超出John的可承受範圍。

他將發燙的臉頰貼在Sherlock的腰胯上，喘息著，感到不知所措。

「天啊，Sherlock，我無法…」

Sherlock的雙手仍托著他的後腦，這時對John伸出手，試著將他拉起身。

Sherlock的嗓子緊繃。「John──」

「不。」John抗拒道，手繞到Sherlock大腿後側，感受Sherlock發顫的肌腱。「不，我不是指──天啊， ** _不_** 。只是…你。你怎麼…你怎麼能這麼…？」

他的手順著Sherlock的腿下滑，感受到每條肌肉都因期待而繃緊。他的嘴覆上了Sherlock髖部的銳利線條。

他找不到詞彙來表達自己的感受，因此他利用自己的手與嘴來傳達。

他的手滑上Sherlock的小腿，來到膝窩，直到握住他的腿根後側。他將臉埋入Sherlock的胯部，鼻尖蹭進他腿間的深色毛髮，吻上他的陰莖基部。

他感受到Sherlock在他的碰觸下變硬。他將一隻手從Sherlock的大腿上移到陰莖基部，將Sherlock的陰莖前端緩慢、溫柔地納進口中，在這一刻，細細品味Sherlock在他舌下的初次顫動。

他從未這麼做過，從未用雙唇含住另一個男人的性器，而這強烈的初體驗令他驚奇不已。當他的舌頭舔上鈴口時，湧現的快感淹沒了他。

Sherlock龜頭上敏感肌膚的熱度、質地，以及濕滑的鹹味，頂端溢出的濕潤前液──所有感官細節拼湊在一塊，讓John徹底明白這些行為的親密性。當他徹底將Sherlock納入口中，他的喉底發出渴求的低吟。

他無法按自己所想地將它盡可能完全含住，但他用手握住根部作為輔助，開始緩慢但有節律地撸動，小心地用鼻子呼吸，好讓他可以善用自己的口腔吸吮，不用為了呼吸而中斷動作。

Sherlock陷入令人擔憂的沉默，John暫停動作，抬眸看向Sherlock。

在捕捉到Sherlock的神情時，John對於自己可能犯錯的恐懼煙消雲散。

他隔著低垂的長睫凝望John，腫脹的嘴唇輕啟，流露出無聲的愉悅。喉頸上的潮紅擴散到他的胸膛以及臉頰。倘若John不了解情況，他會把Sherlock臉上破碎的神情解釋為一種劇烈的痛楚。

他的手指朝Sherlock的腿根滑動，直到碰觸到Sherlock臀部的曲線。他揉了揉那挺翹的渾圓，然後緩緩吐出Sherlock的陰莖，另一隻手繼續撸動，思索片刻後，一路從根部舔到頂端。

Sherlock發出直擊John陰莖的呻吟，他重複動作，這次舔得更加緩慢，並且停下來吸食頂端，讓他的牙齒輕輕地刮蹭過那敏感的肌膚。

他感受到Sherlock的手指在他的頭皮掐緊，轉瞬發覺Sherlock雙腿打顫得益發厲害──這是個警告信號，表示雙腿即將無法再繼續支撐他。

John撤身，改用雙手攫住Sherlock的臀部，控制他退到後方的沙發上。

他將Sherlock推在抱枕上，爬到Sherlock的雙膝間，再次讓Sherlock回到自己嘴裡。眼前的Sherlock攤開四肢、潮紅且絕望，他的身軀在肉慾的帶雨光線下舒展開來，這景象讓John因性奮而輕微顫慄。

這次，他更深地吞納Sherlock，雙手各自抓住他的大腿。當他的嘴下沉時，享受指尖下繃緊的肌肉，聽著Sherlock零碎的氣息逐漸加快。

他喜歡聽見Sherlock失控的聲音，那些喘息以及氣息中絕望的質地。這只是些小細節，但是對於John──比任何人都要了解Sherlock──而言，他明白要讓Sherlock放棄控制有多麼困難。空氣中那些細膩的重大轉變隨著呼吸進出他的肺臟，徑直從他的喉嚨湧出，令他在互惠的性奮中呻吟出聲，腰胯本能地向前挺動為自己的陰莖尋找摩擦。

他的手指緊緊掐入Sherlock的腿根，加快動作，有意識地放鬆咽喉的肌肉讓Sherlock更深地進入，作為獎勵，他收獲Sherlock沙啞的嘶吼，下身大力挺入John的嘴裡。

被塞滿的口腔以及喉底增加的壓力激發了John的咽反射，但他沒有鬆口。

他感受到Sherlock掙扎著放低髖部，好讓John呼吸些空氣，並為自己如此失控感到羞愧。

「John…」Sherlock的嗓音因自己的羞愧與性奮而繃緊。

但John拒絕鬆口。他用鼻子深呼吸，好讓自己不會再次作嘔。他的手扣住Sherlock的臀部，開始上下吞吐Sherlock的陰莖，同時將他稍稍從沙發上抬起。

Sherlock發出尖聲、絕望的叫喊──在渴望與擔心讓John過載的恐懼間掙扎。他的指尖在沙發上無助地游移，尋找某樣可以抓握的物體，以抑止自己頂入John的嘴裡。

John的視線在Sherlock身上逡巡，他的身體呈現僵直的狀態，齜牙好似正承受著痛楚，當他努力防止自己失控時，脖頸的肌肉線條像拉緊的弓弦般繃緊。

John決定幫他一把。

他加快嘴上的速度，扣在Sherlock臀部的手將他抬得更近，手指掐進那顫抖的肌肉，並且無比用力地吸吮。

效果拔群。

Sherlock失聲尖叫，腰胯挺進John的口腔，一隻手粗暴地扣住John的後腦， ** _拉扯_** 那些細髮。

John逼迫自己的喉嚨放鬆，好讓自己更深地吞納Sherlock。當他引導Sherlock抽插時，指甲在Sherlock的臀瓣上刺出傷口。

Sherlock正在 ** _操_** 他的嘴。

這份認知再加上Sherlock猝然的粗暴、放棄自持，再再地讓John失聲呻吟；他朝沙發緣擺動腰胯，尋求刺激。

他可以感受到Sherlock全身上下的肌肉都因即將到來的高潮而繃緊，纖長的手指扣著John的後腦杓，氣息化作綿長的低吟。

他抬眸瞥向Sherlock，亟欲見證他釋放的瞬間，然後發現Sherlock漆黑的眼眸正凝望著他，臉上的神情是純然的極樂。

Sherlock的臀部迅速地連續抽動了兩下，然後到了，射入John的喉嚨，他與John四目相接，直到高潮的餘韻再次襲來，讓他不禁闔上雙眼。

John拼命地吞嚥，設法不被嗆著，但他需要空氣，在第二波襲來前，他向後抽身，白濁噴上他的側顏，這汙穢的景象讓他被忽略已久的陰莖不由自主地彈動。

John鬆開Sherlock的屁股，喘息著向下伸手握住自己的陰莖，聽見Sherlock的手機在茶几上響亮、堅定地震動。

Sherlock緩緩癱倒在沙發上，雙眼仍緊閉，氣息紊亂，似乎完全沒注意到那打擾的機械聲，但在John聽來，每次的震動都變得益發刺耳。John驚異於Sherlock能這麼快從緊繃的狀態恢復過來──四肢癱軟、赤裸且溫順地靠在沙發的軟墊上。

John看著Sherlock胸膛的劇烈起伏。在被情慾的狂熱蒙蔽雙眼之後，他初次注意到許多細節──Sherlock染上汗水的鬢角與上唇，被汗水浸潤的髮際線清楚顯示方才的劇烈運動──Sherlock的喉頸以及鎖骨被種下許多愛痕。

Sherlock頎長的身軀放鬆且乖順，在John的眼前舒展開來，這讓他徹底忘卻Sherlock的手機聲。這是第二通電話，每次震動都讓它更接近桌緣。

John一隻手按在Sherlock分開的大腿上，另一隻手開始撫弄自己，試著放慢速度，但視線一掃過Sherlock饜足的身軀便失敗了。他的手指滑過滴淌大量液體的陰莖前端，一接觸到他過度敏感的肌膚便失聲呻吟。

Sherlock在他的呻吟中猛地睜眼，瞳孔無比幽深，John只能在虹膜邊緣瞥見一絲青綠。John加快撸動的速度，在Sherlock大腿上的手不自主地掐緊。

在意識遙遠的彼端，他聽見Sherlock的手機震動到掉落地面的聲響。

Sherlock朝John伸出手，攥住他大腿上的手，然後將John拽到沙發上。Sherlock朝側邊移動，縱向躺在沙發上，將John拉到腿間，並將John的長褲從大腿上扯下，讓他露出更多肌膚。

即便隔著JohnT恤衫以及長褲煩人的衣料(他為什麼方才不花點時間脫光？)，將Sherlock修長、赤裸的身體壓在身下的感覺幾乎足以讓他直接繳械。

Sherlock將John的褲子盡其所能褪下，然後將John的T恤衫往後拉，好讓他們赤裸的胸膛得以相貼。當John的手開始重新撫弄時，Sherlock的一條長臂環上John的腰身。

John與Sherlock肌膚相親，而在Sherlock的頸窩溢出一聲綿長的呻吟，Sherlock張開強健的大腿，他疲軟的性器抵著John的髖部，John的指節隨著每次的撸動蹭過Sherlock的腹部。

如今，John不止地呻吟，一邊品味著Sherlock的喘息聲，一邊操進自己抵在Sherlock肚子上的拳頭，左手以會導致瘀傷的力度掐緊Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock的手臂摟緊他的腰肢，好讓John更貼近自己，一條精實的腿繞過John的臀部，纏上他的腿背。

Sherlock的唇在John鬢角逡巡，勾勒他的耳廓。他的嗓音比往常還要低沉，被性慾撕得破碎。「John，現在為我高潮。為我高潮。」

單單只是這項命令就足以將John推到邊緣──當高潮逐漸攻城掠地，John的身體在Sherlock的胳膊下僵直──但是當Sherlock舔食他側顏上的濁液，這…他無法…他到了，哭喊出聲。當熱液在兩人間釋放，他傾身壓向Sherlock的腹部。

身體在Sherlock胳膊下顫慄的同時，他繼續撸動著，感覺到Sherlock的腿將他勾緊，滾燙的唇印上John的面頰，緊緊圈住John，好似害怕他會不小心溜走。

John闔上雙眼，黏膩的臉頰靠到Sherlock的肩膀上，強迫自己 ** _呼吸_** 。

John感覺到Sherlock的手撫上他的頭髮，開始輕柔地摩娑。

John不確定自己麻木地癱在那多久，享受Sherlock的手指無比溫柔、冥思地在髮間穿梭，但逐漸地，他的臉頰感受到Sherlock聲波的低頻震動。

「你是對的。」

John的手穿過Sherlock濡濕、溫熱的腋窩，掙扎著保持意識清明，嘶啞地問道：「關於什麼？」

「性愛只會變得越來越強烈。」

John失笑，這次的笑聲非常真摯。他擺脫先前的焦慮──關於Sherlock的疑慮──他感到解脫。這或許是高潮的後遺症(畢竟這是他幾小時內的第二次高潮)，但如今，似乎沒有任何東西能夠破壞他渾身散發的幸福感。

他用手肘支起身子，垂眸看向Sherlock，咧嘴笑道：「那麼對此有何感想？」

Sherlock臉上露出乏味的表情。他的手順著John的身軀撫下，如今在John的後腰上慵懶地打圈。

Sherlock聳了聳肩。「我沒問題，只是不確定你能否跟上。」

「噢，我 ** _是_** 會跟不上的那一個？」

Sherlock目光閃爍，手停在John的後腰上。「你需要花一個小時的休息時間吃早餐，John。你拖慢我們的進度。倘若你能不縱容身體的每項功能，按照這種速度，我們的性生活將會多上一倍。」

John因Sherlock臉上真實的惱火而失笑，當Sherlock皺起眉頭時，他笑得更大聲。「你是認真的！」

他趴在Sherlock的胸膛上，手臂無力，肚子因大笑而顫抖。

Sherlock將John拽近，咆哮道：「現在你就笑吧，John Watson。下一次，你就笑不出來了。」

他輕柔地咬上John的唇瓣以示警告，John感受到被喚起的性致在體內蕩漾。Sherlock善於履行威脅，這個想法讓John期盼地呻吟。天啊，自青少年時期以後，他的性慾就沒這麼高漲過。他回吻Sherlock，張嘴將舌頭推入Sherlock的口腔，同時輕聲嘆息。

Sherlock單手滑上他的後顱骨，當John探索他的口腔時，手指在John髮間摩娑。

他後撤，輕吻Sherlock的下頷。「但我還是要表揚你。」

「嗯？」

Sherlock的手指仍撫弄著他的頭髮，他歪了歪頭蹭向Sherlock的手。

「你嘗試勾引我。很有效。」

Sherlock勾起唇角，像貓一樣慵懶，然後將John拉回懷中。「我告訴過你，你的慾望在我眼前一覽無遺。這正是為何我是你的完美情人。」

John輕哼。

「你對甜膩、黏稠早餐的熱愛，再加上對我手指的明顯迷戀──再明顯不過了，就像已經明確告訴我你的慾求。」

「我 ** _沒有_** 熱愛甜膩、黏稠的早餐。」

「John Watson，我給你一個關鍵詞：果醬。」

John欲張嘴抗議，但轉念想起目前冰箱裡琳瑯滿目的果醬。「好吧，如果我非常喜歡果醬，那你何不將它塗滿全身？」

「蜂蜜通常被認為比果醬更情色，然而，出於你特別偏愛那種調味品，我計畫搜集更多數據，以查明你對此調味品的性反應。這是關於你在臥室內外什麼會對你產生性吸引的眾多實驗中無可避免的第一步。」

John嚥了嚥口水。Sherlock Holmes把這項關於John對於早餐的性反應的實驗搞得很情色，而John發現自己對此沒有任何有力的反駁論點。

他靠在Sherlock的胸膛上，擠在沙發椅背以及Sherlock的胴體之間。他很樂意靜靜地待在這，直到某些基本需求迫使他起身。比方說，更多的性需求。噢，還有特定情況下更多的食物。

對，聽上去不錯。食物、性，或許再加上睡眠。John扭動身子更貼近Sherlock，然後闔上雙眼。

Sherlock吻了吻John的頭頂，然後俯身撈起掉在地板上的手機。

當Sherlock側身，破壞完美枕頭的功能時，John發出抗議。

John抬頭看向Sherlock，任性的抱怨已來到嘴邊，但是當他看見Sherlock的神情，瞬間忘卻剛剛打算說出口的話。

「怎麼了？」

Sherlock定睛在手機螢幕上──方才臉上的所有柔情消逝殆盡。

他不發一語，然後開始打字回覆。

「還有另一起。」他說道，用驚人的優雅自John身下移開，在John得以發問前消失在臥室裡。

John坐起身，感覺憂慮在他的太陽穴急遽抽動。提起案件時，Sherlock的舉止突然發生轉變很常見；但他嚴峻的神態不常見。他穿回長褲，開始後悔自己沒有早點洗澡。

過了一會兒，Sherlock重新出現在門口，穿著一條乾淨的褲子，手裡拿著一件襯衫。他再次發短信。

John的疑問不言而喻。

Sherlock抬眸看向John，眸色幽深。「另一起剖屍案，跟肉舖那起很相似。」

John花了點時間找回自己的聲音。「但肉舖案的犯人已被捕入獄，你花不到十二個小時逮捕他…」

Sherlock抖肩穿上襯衫，一邊扣鈕扣一邊發短信。「顯然有人接手他的工作。」

John不寒而慄。「老天。」

「他們在切爾西的宅邸發現另外兩具屍體，傷口形式與肉舖案一樣，但多了幾個…臟器缺失。顯然案發現場完全不同。他們不確定是在宅邸內遇害，抑或者是事後將屍體移到那。Lestrade已經在路上了。」

「好。」John站起身。「好，讓我穿件襯衫並拿上我的槍──」

「John。」

他正要走上樓梯，但Sherlock嗓音裡的某樣東西讓他停下腳步。

Sherlock正盯著他，而John無法定義他眼底的情緒。

「上次…」Sherlock抿起嘴。「就是，如果對你而言太──」

John不耐地打斷他。「這不會像上次那樣，我的反應與那起案件無關。我會沒事的。」

「不，John。還有別的。那些屍體…似乎…專為我們量身打造。Lestrade擔心這是刻意設局。」

John的心臟在喉底狂跳。「專為我們量身打造？」

「他沒在電話裡說，但證據顯示是──」

John闔上雙眼。在Sherlock說完前，他已經知道答案。

「Moriarty。」

John睜開眼，發現Sherlock看著他的眼神與昨日無異。好似John很脆弱，需要悉心照料。這令他感到惱火。

「如果你閃過──我會讓你隻身前往案發現場──的念頭…」John搖了搖頭。

他直勾勾地望進Sherlock的眼底，維持聲音平穩。「我要上樓拿槍，然後一同前往。就這樣。」

Sherlock回望他，雙唇仍抿成一條線。他終於點了點頭，但眼底的憂慮沒有消失。

John氣沖沖地跑上樓。所以Sherlock認為他會在兩具被剖開的屍體前崩潰？很好。沒關係，因為一旦他們抵達現場，他會明白自己有多麼低估John。走著瞧。

他套上一件乾淨的襯衫以及套頭毛衣，找出襪子跟鞋子，將槍塞進外套，衝下樓發現Sherlock已經穿上大衣、繫上圍巾站在前廊。

Sherlock看向John。他頷首。

Sherlock轉過身，John跟著他步下階梯來到街上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倘若有任何文句不通順或不清，歡迎提出來！  
> 這一章我有很多地方都在糾結到底要意譯還是直譯...  
> 有任何想法也歡迎留言 :)


	13. 第十三章

這場雨不停歇。當他們坐上前往切爾西的計程車，雨滴規律、不間斷地敲打著車窗，，頭頂上灰暗的天色透不出一絲幽微的曙光。

John凝視著窗外灰色的市景，小心翼翼不看向坐在身旁的Sherlock，他正擺弄著手機，渾身散發緊張的能量。

他們坐在一起，彼此間保持得體的距離，John對此很是感激，因為這給予他安靜待著的機會，藉此好好控制住自己的怒火。

他對於Sherlock暗示自己無法應付切爾西宅邸的事件感到憤慨，Sherlock竟認為他柔弱到無法再次面對那病態的犯罪首腦。

儘管這是構成怒火的部分原因，但當然，主要的部分、真正的源頭是──他感到恐懼。

一股寒慄落在John身上，深深刺進他的骨髓──沉靜、穿透性的恐懼，逐步吞噬所有理智。

他早該知道，該知道過去幾小時內的幸福時光──在Sherlock身邊醒來、美妙的性愛、膩在一起、做愛後短到只夠吃早餐的休息時間，然後再次回到性愛──完美到難以持久的時光。感覺很不可思議，美好到不像真的，而當然，那都是現實。他對於外界的所有擔憂、恐懼都在221B舒適的空間暫時消失，但並沒有真的消失。

天啊，他太天真了。

郵輪的事件只過了約二十四小時，而Moriarty又再次入侵他們的生活。但他當然會回來。實際上，他在船上根本沒有 ** _採取_** 任何行動，除了企圖令他們驚懼以外。他只是在玩弄他們。如果他真的想要傷害他們之中的任一人，他就會去做。John逐漸意識到，Moriarty之所以如此惱人，是因為他將他們當作困在籠中的鳥或關在鞋盒裡的田鼠，不斷地將他們拽到貓的面前擺動。

如果他們足夠走運，這起案件只是另一嚇唬他們的小把戲，不會造成任何實質傷害。因為，這始終是Moriarty的小遊戲中不可或缺的一環──正是恐怖主義的心理層面帶給他快感，讓人們由內而外地崩潰。他不會單純造成物理上的傷害，噢，不，倘若他能夠徹底摧毀人與人之間的紐帶、打破他們對世界的認知、粉碎他們珍視的一切，那他會感到更加、更加滿足。

所以，如果他們夠走運，接下來的案件只是用於削弱他們的小伎倆，還沒打算給出致命一擊。假若他仍然只是在戲弄他們，這將給予他們更多時間，給予Sherlock更多時間預測他往後的行動，但最令John不想承認的恐懼是──Moriarty與Sherlock同等聰明，甚至過猶不及。這是Sherlock人生中初次遇到勁敵。

John呆坐，看著窗外的細雨，擔心如果自己的怒氣消退，他將會被恐懼淹沒。

他厭惡這種無助感，好似被獵人步槍的準星瞄準的弱小獵物，除了驚慌失措、僵在原地、血管收縮、心搏加快之外，無能為力，且受困於這瘦小、易碎的身軀裡。

更糟的是Sherlock那顯而易見的憂慮，令John既憤怒又恐懼──為Moriarty能夠對他們造成如此深的影響而感到憤怒，為Sherlock焦慮到接近躁鬱的狀況感到恐懼。

看到他如此焦躁，實在令人不安。他不停地在擺弄手上的手機，躁動不已，他的焦慮跟盤踞在切爾西街道上空的烏雲一樣明顯；儘管現在是正午，但路燈卻亮著。

計程車停在一扇精緻的鐵製大門前，庭院被外頭老舊的紅磚牆圍住，看上去像幾百年來世襲的遺產。John毫不懷疑，簡樸的大門背後必定是富麗堂皇的豪宅。

John先下車，望盡整條街道，兩側長滿歷史悠久、盤根錯節的古木。一排警車停靠在街邊，但沒有看見警員。

Sherlock付了車資，與John並肩站在人行道上。他們呆站了好一會兒，無視天空飄下的細雨，沉默地站在鐵製大門前，好似明白，這是他們能夠轉身的最後一次機會。

John感覺到Sherlock正盯著他，但他無法對上Sherlock的視線去看他眼底寫滿的擔憂。

「John──」

John搖了搖頭。「不。」

他內在脆弱的那部份，與Sherlock牽絆的那部分，在過去二十四小時內於胸口綻放耀眼的白光，如今逐漸黯淡輝芒。為了解決這次的事件，他必須將其封印。他不願承認，接下來將要面對的事件，可能就是他們之間初萌芽的關係的終結。

逃避無濟於事。如果他們忽略這次的陷阱，Moriarty只會創造另一個更誘人、更陰險的情境來誘捕他們。他們必須這麼做。他必須面對。

John咬緊牙關，闊步向前推開沉重的大門，Sherlock緊隨其後，唯一顯示出他的挫敗的是在寒冷潮濕的空氣中吐出的稀微白霧。

正如John所預期，宅邸非常大，甚至比想像的還要大。市中心矗立這麼一棟豪宅實在令人驚嘆──富裕家族多年來一直設法佔據的罕見巨獸之一，無視都市規劃、納粹炸彈以及上百種早該將它夷為平地的要素。

屋主顯然已陷入經濟危機，無法負擔修繕費用。紅磚牆上爬滿常春藤，屋前曾非常壯觀的花園已雜草叢生。

進門後，仍未看見警員的蹤跡，視野裡沒有任何前來攔阻John的警力。

當他們步上前門的臺階，John回過頭看向Sherlock，看見Sherlock凝神地蹙眉，眼睛掃過周遭所有可見的細節，無疑已將這些信息整理成清晰易懂的歸納，拼湊出這棟房子的歷史以及過去居住在這的五代家族。

他們一進前廳就看見Lestrade與其他警員。John解脫地長舒一口氣，他甚至沒有意識到自己一直屏氣。即便是Andersen低頭站在Donovan警佐身旁的畫面，也令人感到安心，這意味著他們並非孤軍奮戰。

然而，Lestrade抬頭看向他們時，他的表情讓John的胸口發冷，甚至凍結成冰霜。

Sherlock繞過John，單刀直入地問道：「他們在哪？」

Lestrade沒有回話，只是靜靜地盯著John。

Sherlock不耐地朝Andersen和Donovan身後的方向比劃。「算了，反正明顯是在這個方向。」

Lestrade的視線轉向Sherlock。John一點也不喜歡他臉上的神情。「聽著，Sherlock。當我給你發短信時，我說這很私人…我還沒看到…我沒意識到…」

「什麼？」Sherlock厲聲說道。「顯然有某樣東西讓你喪失組織語言的能力。說來聽聽。」

「聽著，我不該發短信給你。我甚至沒有意識到…意識到我們接獲的是什麼樣的案件。這起案件我們能自行處理，我認為你們倆最好不要參與…」

「Lestrade，別這麼無趣。我要進去了。」

Sherlock大步走過Donovan和Andersen身邊，朝鑑識組離開的門口走去。

「Sherlock──」

「有什麼意義？你根本無法阻止他。倘若他真的那麼執著，終究會去看的。」Andersen的發言與平時一樣充滿敵意，但他的眼神──John心一沉──流露出嚴峻。

Donovan的臉看上去很疲憊，而她看向John的眼神充滿憐憫。

John突然意識到，他昨天才昏迷地從郵輪上被救走，這件事可能已在警局內傳開了。他很清楚Sally Donovan在想什麼。 ** _可憐的John Watson，像隻狗一樣緊緊跟在Sherlock身後，愚蠢到沒有意識到這個行為會讓他一路邁向死亡。_** John重新燃起怒火，Donovan的眼神幫助他下定決心。

他正要跟上Sherlock，但Lestrade攫住他的胳膊。「John，相信我這回。假如是我，我不會去的。」

John有禮但堅決地挪開Lestrade的手。「我很感激，Greg，但這回我與Sherlock站在同一陣線。」

當他走經過Andersen時，看見他臉上的厭惡，這令他閃過一絲幼稚的成就感。在某種程度上，任何Andersen不贊同的決定都是好決定。

緊鄰前廳的房間很寬闊，挑高的天花板、長長的喬治亞式窗以及黑白相間的磁磚地板。彼端有個巨大的壁爐，沒有什麼家具，只剩幾塊沾滿灰塵、覆蓋在房間角落的布。從吊燈上的灰塵以及普遍失修的景象來看，這間屋子目前沒有住人。

Sherlock站在房間中央，鑑識組曾在屍體附近架設照明──Sherlock進來時，他們就已全部淨空。他背對John佇立在那。

John停在他身側，在低頭前先做足心理準備。他先瞥了眼Sherlock，好對即將面對的景象有點概念。

Sherlock臉色發白。

當下，John就明白，從傳遍身體的寒慄就明白──他不想往下看。往下看是個錯誤。

他低頭看。

屍體並排躺著。兩名白人男性，約三十五歲，一個瘦削、黑髮，另一個矮小、金髮。黑髮屍體的額頭上割出John無法解讀的語言。

他們都全身赤裸，從胸骨到腹股溝處都被削成薄片，皮膚從肋骨上剝下來，露出內部殘缺的臟器。那具金髮屍體身上被奪走的東西一目了然。

生殖器被俐落地切除。

John花了點時間才意識到黑髮屍體被奪走的東西是什麼，也很明顯，即便對於不具備專業醫學知識的人也很明顯。黑髮屍體失去了心臟。

John集中精神用鼻子呼吸，意識到自己面對眼前景象的生理反應可能會過激。奇怪的是，他沒有跟當初見到第一具剖屍時一樣作嘔。他大腦的情緒中樞已然關閉。時間的流動似乎放慢，因此，他的感官變得更加敏銳，對周遭所有聲音、氣味、顏色進行高頻的紀錄，著重於對周身世界的感應。

John很清楚這種反應。當他與Sherlock處於極端危險的情境時，常常觸發這種應激反應。他的身體切換成戰鬥模式，心率極快。

屍體周圍的血跡很少，表明是在死後才切除器官。或者是說，在移走器官前，死者就死於身上的切口。在這種處置下，人體能存活的時間…很有限。

Lestrade已走過來站在他們身後，John不用回頭就能感覺到他的不安。「我們發現時，他們就處於這個狀態。我們沒有移動屍體，也沒有找到那些…缺失的部位。」

「死亡時間？」Sherlock的聲音聽上去只有些微的不對勁。他戴上一次性手套，動作敏捷、俐落。John不由自主地感到欽佩。

「死亡時間估計是今天凌晨。目前尚未釐清他們是否…犯案現場是否在這，或是在其他地方。」

「確定死者身分了嗎？」

Sherlock蹲在黑髮屍體旁，目光掃過那裸露、刨開的胸腔。

「已確定，是幾週前Thameside監獄失蹤的囚犯。犯了謀殺案以及…呃…性侵。」

「噢，Jim，多麼仁慈…」Sherlock嗓音冰冷，他的臉扭曲出毫無笑意的笑容。「利用有缺陷的公民當作你的信使。下一個呢？兒童醫院？」

「那些文字…代表什麼？」Lestrade指了指黑髮屍體的額頭。「我知道那是德文，但它是什麼意思？」

Sherlock沉默片刻，檢視胸口的空洞。

John泛起一股隱約的不適，這份不適模糊不清，好似隔著一層絕緣材質接收自己的感受。

「 ** _Der zerstückelnde Verstand。_** 字面上代表：『碎屍萬段的理由。』康德對於啟蒙運動的批判。」Sherlock用帶著手套的手指劃過切口。「由筆刀割出…」

他直起身，走去檢查金髮屍體。Sherlock蹲下身子時，John看見他臉上某種一閃而逝的情緒，但隨即消失無蹤，表情恢復一如既往的冷靜、無動於衷。雖然臉色比平時蒼白。

事實上，這名男子一點也不像他，但John發現自己無法看著Sherlock用戴著手套的手撫過那具被肢解的屍體。他全神貫注地盯著Sherlock身後的牆壁，身體恢復過往的習慣，擺出無懈可擊的稍息姿勢。

John聽見開門聲、鑑識組收拾器材的聲音以及Donovan警佐在門口處的低語，表示她與Andersen正在遠處觀望。

過了一分鐘左右，Sherlock站起身，脫下手套。

「他們不是在這裡遇害，從地板上稀少的血跡以及灰塵的分布就能明顯看出這一點。他們是被帶到這裡，顯然是用拖的──至少是拖進這間房間。你有檢查其他房間嗎？樓上有人嗎？」

「沒有，但Sherlock，聽著──」

「很好，至少沒有更多證據被徹底破壞。多虧無能的長官以及他的小士兵們，天知道我們都錯失了些什麼。」

「Sherlock，有──」

「活體解剖在其他地方進行，之後將屍體帶到這。但為什麼選擇這裡？」Sherlock在房間四周踱步，目光轉向窗簾上的灰塵以及累積多年髒汙的窗玻璃。他跪到地上，審視被布蓋著的腳凳。「屋主是誰？」

「呃…一個擁有法國名字的家族。」Lestrade看著手上的寫字板。「但過去十年都沒有住在這，這間屋子已經待出售好多年了。」

「而沒有人購買…」Sherlock喃喃自語，後退一步，抬頭望向窗戶頂部，霧濛濛的灰暗光線從那透了進來。「是誰發現屍體？」

「這就是我一直想告訴你的，讓整件事變得如此 ** _詭異_** 的原因。匿名的通報，只告訴我們地址以及一些血腥的詩句…關於謀殺以及一個癲狂的國王。」

「什麼？」Sherlock轉過身，尖聲說道。

「這是來自匿名的通報。」

「不不不，那則信息！那則信息到底說了些什麼？我需要知道。那則信息確切說了些什麼？」

「冷靜點，怪胎。」Donovan闊步走進房內。「別惱了，在我這。」她讀起手上的文件。「『一名為謀殺，另一名為強姦。/當心癲狂的國王用他成串的鑰匙： ** _噢，好奇心，汝世俗的禍根！/儘管魔力難擋，汝常招致痛楚/及悔恨，我們日復日尋覓/上千實例在人類的生活中：/獻給汝──噢，願不冒犯女士──/稍縱即逝的愉悅藝術，換取無盡的煩憂/總證明，噫！代價甚高，/一旦佔有，樂趣盡失。_** 』(註釋一)最後是地址。」

(註釋一：出自格林童話《藍鬍子》。由於譯者找不到官方中譯，只好勉強用自己破爛的文筆翻譯。原文會附在章節末。)

「 ** _噢。_** 」Sherlock短促地吐了口氣。

所有人都盯著Sherlock，等待他的解釋。

「愚蠢、愚蠢。當然了！一個富有法國人的房子，被肢解的屍體…」Sherlock不停地轉圈，雙手短暫地握拳，然後任憑雙手落到身側。他轉向Lestrade，目光灼灼，幾近熾熱。「Lestrade，把他們趕出去，全部。尤其是那些沒腦子的人。」

「Sherlock，你在說什麼？」

Sherlock兇狠地對Lestrade厲聲說道：「兇手還在這裡，在這棟房子裡。這不是很明顯嗎？這是個陷阱，為了我與John設置的陷阱。」

Lestrade看上去很迷茫，但他對於Sherlock激動的情緒感到驚慌。「好，Andersen，帶鑑識組離開。」

「我們必須搜索這棟房子，分頭行動。」

Lestrade憤怒地說道：「如果這是個陷阱，那分頭行動是多麼該死愚蠢的點子？」

「我從一樓開始。」John拿出手電筒，朝走廊走去。

Sherlock猶豫半晌，但隨後異常僵硬地點了點頭。「我去二樓。Lestrade，你負責頂樓。」

「Sherlock！你是在告訴我，這棟房子某處有個帶著雕刻刀的瘋子，而你想自己去把他揪出來？」

「對！聽著，他不會把我們分屍。沒那麼簡單。他可是Moriarty，這更可能是在我們心理上施加的不安。」

Lestrade惱怒地舉起雙手。「噢，在這種情況下──」

「聽我說。」Sherlock的臉與Lestrade貼得很近。他用極其惱人的方式，咬字清晰地說出每個音節，正如他賣弄知識時的模樣。「他打算嚇唬我們，這是他的計謀，而我們不能讓他得逞。一定還有些有用的信息，無論是什麼樣的形式。至關重要的是，在我看到之前，還沒有任何人破壞現場。快趕走那些不稱職的傢伙。」

Lestrade張嘴抗議，但John沒聽見他的回答。他已經走出門，正在前往房屋中心的走廊上。與Lestrade的爭論會花上好幾分鐘，而於此同時，有個瘋子正在出逃。John打算逮住他。

往中央樓梯延伸的廊道又黑又長，壁式的老舊燈座只提供微弱的光亮。John用手電筒照地板，尋找Sherlock指出的塵埃痕跡。果然，有近期人為走動的痕跡。John跟著軌跡走過長長的廊道，來到房屋末端的廚房。

廚房很大，大小表明了它的重要性──始建造時，廚房是一戶人家的心臟與靈魂，設計旨在容納大量的家政人員。這裡幾乎跟走廊一樣暗，灰暗的日光被窗戶上厚厚的塵垢遮蔽。

在一片漆黑中，John拿著手電筒到處照，照亮黑暗中的擺設──新舊廚房用具的奇妙組合。大到足以當作浴缸的水槽、黃銅水龍頭、故障的廚房輔助攪拌器、掛在爐灶後的磁磚牆上的銅鍋閃著黯淡的光澤。

一切井然有序，沒有任何入侵的跡象。

John蹲到廚房中央的桌旁，再次查看地上的灰塵，試圖確認他注意到的痕跡是否為重要線索；是否真的是痕跡，抑或者只是廢棄老房子裡的混亂。

廚房是房屋後方延伸的凸出構造，上方沒有樓層，因此這裡的雨聲特別響亮──在屋頂沉重地敲打著。

也許，這就是為何直到John蹲在桌子與通往外頭的後門之間，他才聽見廚房角落另一人的呼吸聲。

他待在原地，強迫自己維持姿態放鬆，佯裝繼續檢查地上的灰塵，盡可能地通過聲音來判斷入侵者的位置。

他正位處於John身後，門與牆之間的角落。

John吸了口氣，肌肉緊繃，然後像彈簧一樣瞬間彈起，一腳朝角落踢去。

John的腳直擊那人的胸口，聽見他從胸腔被擠出的空氣，但他立即朝John撲來，抓住John的胳膊，用身體的全部重量朝John壓去。

他是名魁梧的男性，渾身上下肌肉發達，但John穩住腳步，反推回去，將那人拉向通往外頭的玻璃門。他一頭撞上玻璃，John看見門上出現一道裂痕。

在昏暗的光線下，那名男子再次朝他撲來，John只能依稀看到深色外套、平頭以及牙齒的閃光，他奮力地給了John一記頭槌，力道大到John感受到衝擊從對方的顱骨直達自己的脊柱。他的視線變得模糊。他暫時失去主導權，而這讓那名大個子能夠輕易地制伏他，逆轉情勢，抓著John猛烈地朝玻璃門撞去，直接粉碎整片玻璃跌到外頭。

John以後重重地背著地，瘀傷、喘息著，抬頭看著襲擊者魁梧的身影走出剛被他撞出的洞。

John盡可能地迅速向後爬，仍感到頭暈目眩無法站立。當他的肩膀撞上某樣東西時，他第一次感到恐慌。背後是一堵牆。John左右張望──那扇門外是房屋側面的一條小巷道。

他被困住了。

那名男子朝他俯身，John更仔細地看清他的面部特徵──扁平殘破的鼻子，顯然斷過許多次而且復原狀況不佳、精明的黑眼珠，以及一道自左眼角延伸到下頷的傷疤。

他一攥住John的外套領子，John已將手槍握在手中，槍口抵著那人的太陽穴。

大個子低眸看了看，咧嘴一笑，散發出酸敗的口臭。他的笑容很瘋狂。「你才是狡猾的那個？好，要開槍請便。但先接我這招。」

他猛然扭身，同時伸向John的手。

John的手指在扳機上繃緊，但沒有開火。

太遲了。

刀刃的弧度抵在John喉頸的肌腱上。他在刀的壓力下抬起下巴，放下手槍。

「這就對了。放輕鬆。」

他從John手中奪走槍，並將其塞入某個John看不見的地方。喉嚨的壓力絲毫沒有減輕，所以他保持抬頭的姿勢，警惕地看著那名男子垂下的腦袋。

「我不該傷害你。而是該給你這個。」當John感覺到自己的手指被分開，他全身緊繃。他試圖抽手，但男人的握力太強勁了。「不該傷害你。還不行。」他將某樣東西塞進John的手中，冷硬的金屬，沉甸甸、密度高。John看著他搖頭。「可惜、多可惜，如此可愛的肉體可以切割…」

那人收手，如今視線定在John的脖頸上。「你會知道在哪，他說的。如此美妙、可愛的肉體。屋子頂樓的房間。他說，你會很樂意前往的…如果你想再次見到Sherlock Holmes。」他的喘息加重。John看見他舔了舔唇。「我敢肯定，如果只切走一小塊，他不會介意的。」

John握緊掌中的物體，意識到它為何物時，他被恐懼迷霧籠罩的腦袋瞬間變得清明。 ** _鑰匙。_** 是把鑰匙。

「我只帶走小東西，某樣你不會想念的東西…」

John感受到刀刃逐漸下沉，緊貼喉嚨的肌膚。他看著那人的目光注視著傷口滲出的血珠，順著脖子流淌而下。

「如此美妙、可愛的肉體。」

他暫時減輕刀刃的壓力，恍惚的眼神中充滿令人厭惡的慾望，John抓準機會，朝側邊扭身，用力所能及的力道頂起膝蓋。他的膝蓋撞到某塊柔軟的東西，然後刀刃一滑，割傷他的上臂。

他用盡全力胡亂地踢，收獲一聲叫喊。

雨水流入眼裡，參雜某種黏稠的液體，令他的視野變得模糊。他朝一側摔倒，對準隱約往他靠近的人影再次亂踢。

他再次踢到東西，這次聽到令人滿意的斷裂聲。他看著人影踉蹌地爬起，然後從視線範圍內消失。

John攥緊手中的物品，困難地喘氣，不敢相信自己如此輕易地嚇退襲擊者。然後他聽見自己的名字，伴隨著奔跑的腳步聲。

他掙扎著坐起身。

「John! **JOHN!** 」

他眨去眼中的雨水，看見Sherlock跪到他面前，俯身時他的大衣將John罩入其中。他圓睜的眼眸中飽含恐懼。

「John。」Sherlock緩緩朝他傾身，彷彿無比渴望碰觸他，但同時又感到害怕。「John…」

John試著回應。他不忍讓Sherlock像故障的答錄機一樣複誦自己的名字，Sherlock可是個無法忍受重複的人。「是、是，我很好。」

「John…」Sherlock盯著他喉頸上的傷口。

「沒關係，我沒事。」John一直設法坐起身，看見Lestrade走出Sherlock身後殘碎的廚房門，用畏懼的恐怖神情檢視現場的殘骸。「但我的槍。他拿走了我的槍。」

Sherlock看著他，好似不明白John在說什麼。

「他在哪？」Lestrade握著槍跑到他身邊，眼睛望盡整條巷道。Sherlock仍死死地盯著John的喉頸。

「他──」John喘不過氣來。他朝巷口的方向點了點頭。「他一定是聽見你們的腳步聲，所以立刻逃離現場。我無法──我沒看見他朝哪個方向…」

「老天。」Lestrade蹲到Sherlock身側。「到底發生什麼事了？」

「他躲在廚房裡。我企圖趁其不備…給了幾記重擊，但…他…很魁梧。他抓著我撞破廚房的玻璃門。」

Lestrade的眼神在John的勃頸上逡巡。「天啊，他有…」他似乎在問完前就已經意識到了答案。他搖了搖頭。「老天，如果我們沒有聽見玻璃碎裂聲…如果我們已經到了上層…」Lestrade長舒了口氣。「這正是我所說的，Sherlock。這該死的千鈞一髮超出我的可承受範圍！」

John看著Sherlock的神情瞬間碎裂，然後又戴上堅如磐石的面具。如果不是他一直盯著Sherlock的臉，他可能會錯過那瞬間的轉變。

Sherlock轉向Lestrade，嘶啞地吼道：「那你還在等什麼？有一個連續殺人犯 ** _正在逃亡_** ，而我們卻仍呆站在這？派出你的狗追捕他，Lestrade！」Sherlock指向巷口。「這正是他們出現在這的目的，不是嗎？」

Lestrade一時受到衝擊，然後頷首，伸手掏出口袋裡的對講機。「對，你說的對。」他將對講機湊到嘴邊。「Donovan…」

「沒關係，他沒有打算──」John住嘴，謊言像鐵絲網般刺痛他的喉嚨。他用力嚥了嚥口水。「沒關係，他不應該傷害我。」

Sherlock瞇起眼，臉上面具般的表情被審視的神情取代。「什麼意思？」

「沒事。」John的手指掐緊掌中的鑰匙，感受到冷硬的金屬稜角殘酷地扎著他的掌心。「只是──」雨水混著血液流入John的眼睛。「我們可以進去再說嗎？」

他撐著地板試著站起身，Sherlock扶住他的胳膊幫忙。Sherlock的手指無意間碰到John二頭肌上的傷口。

一碰觸到傷口，John便發出嘶嘶聲，瑟縮。

Sherlock鬆開他的手，好似他剛剛燙到John，臉上浮現嶄新的恐懼。「什麼？怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」John咬緊牙關站起身，倚靠著身後的牆壁站立。「我的肩膀。他一定──」

Sherlock攫住John的另一隻手臂，然後從肩上褪下他的外套，露出底下被割開的沾滿鮮血的毛衣袖子。

「我的天啊。」

「沒事，Sherlock。它只是看起來比較糟。」

Sherlock的手指猛然在John的另一隻手臂上掐緊，呼吸霎時變得短促、破碎。他的眼神失焦。

「Sherlock──」

他的聲音像是被撕裂的傷口，生硬且疼痛。「我要殺了他。」

「Sherlock，等──」

他放下John的胳膊，猛地轉向Lestrade。「給我你的槍。」

「等一下，Sherlock，什麼──」

他將其從Lestrade手中奪走，然後徑直沿著巷道跑去。

「Sherlock！該死！」

Lestrade追了上去，但隨即想起了John，立刻回過頭看向他。

John點了點頭。「去吧。確保他不會被殺死。」

Lestrade躊躇了一會兒。

「我會跟上去的。」John示意自己的肩膀。「我需要先做簡單的包紮。」

Lestrade看上去很擔心，但還是頷首。他朝Sherlock的方向追去，一邊跑一邊朝對講機大吼：「Donovan!Sherlock追過去了。那個小混蛋搶走了我的槍…」

John看著Lestrade在拐角處消失。

他謹慎地動了動肩膀，然後伸展手臂，試著確定傷口的深度。切口正不斷地冒血，浸染襯衫的袖子，但這可能是雨水導致。

John小心地踩過地板上的玻璃碎片，穿過破碎的玻璃門，在室內的昏暗光線中停下腳步，低頭看向手上的物品。

他攤開掌心。

精緻的老式鑰匙，手柄由複雜精細的渦捲形藤蔓構成。鑰匙底部為浮雕設計，中央有一枚盾徽，上頭有兩隻對稱的四翼生物。John的拇指撫過那塊老舊的鐵徽，他們看上去像沒有喙與腳的鷹。

他方才說，頂樓的房間。John將鑰匙收入口袋。他剛剛一直將鑰匙緊攥在手中，以至於鑰匙的圖案在他的掌心留下印記。他盯著那個印記片刻，然後舒展手指。

John感到幸運，因為Sherlock再次走遠了。否則，他不知道該如何在沒有Sherlock跟隨的情況下抵達頂樓的房間，而他必須獨自上去。

他很清楚，就像他清楚骨子裡不適的寒慄告訴他──Moriarty為他精心策畫了這一切。他明白這一天總會到來。甚至連自己都沒有意識到，他一直在等待最終審判日。Moriarty利用幾週前的泳池事件，在John心底埋下懷疑的種子；這齣精心編排的鬧劇，最後一幕便是將John撕成碎片。

他仍佇立在滿地碎玻璃折射的灰白光暈中，抖去肩上破損的外套，從他的棉T上撕下一條布料纏在上臂流血的部位。傷口感覺不深，但鮮血將他的毛衣搞得一團糟，身為一名醫師，他無法長時間地無視傷口而不做任何處置。

他盡可能地將臨時繃帶綁緊，重新穿上被鮮血浸溼的外套，穿過漆黑的長廊來到房屋的中心。

方才鑑識組位處的前屋沒有動靜。他來到與Sherlock進屋時的中央樓梯，看見警員已遵照Lestrade的指示收拾器械、撤離。

屋內靜謐到只剩下雨滴落在屋頂上的聲響。

他沒打算掏出手電筒；他抵達樓梯口時，眼睛已經適應黑暗。他慎重地踏上階梯，以不帶感情的機械腳步走入黑暗，感覺像是發條玩偶，已被旋上發條開始動作，好似他就是為此被創造出來，只為完成這項任務。

上層的漆黑益發厚重。當他抵達二樓時，看見走廊上的所有房門都關著。他毫不遲疑地經過一扇扇房門，繼續前進，到達下一段階梯。

當他快爬到最終樓層時，雨聲越來越響亮。每往上踏一階，黑暗就在他周身膨脹，蒙住他的視線。他在樓梯間從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，握緊，想著自己是否能判斷出該開哪扇門。

他來到頂樓，黑暗變得無比濃烈，他不得不拿出手電筒才能看清自己的腳。他用手電筒照亮陰影，看到走廊上一排闔上的房門，與下層一模一樣。似乎沒有哪一扇門特別顯眼。John將手電筒對準正前方，走廊的盡頭有一扇小門，精緻的門鎖在照耀下閃爍著。

他朝那扇滑稽的小門走去，心臟在嗓底劇烈跳動。除了他加速的心搏以及如小針刺般刺痛掌心的汗水，他感到詭異得鎮靜、空無，沒有一絲情緒波動。

他絲毫沒有考慮回頭。

他關掉手電筒塞進口袋裡，讓自己陷入純粹的黑暗。他伸出一隻手摸索門鎖，然後透過觸覺將鑰匙插入。相當平順地嵌入。他轉動鑰匙，聽見解鎖的喀嚓聲，解開門鎖的機械結構。

他將鑰匙留在鎖上，轉動門把，將門推開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《The Moral》  
> O curiosity, thou mortal bane!  
> Spite of thy charms, thou causest often pain  
> And sore regret, of which we daily find  
> A thousand instances attend mankind:  
> For thou—O may it not displease the fair—  
> A fleeting pleasure art, but lasting care.  
> And always proves, alas! too dear the prize,  
> Which, in the moment of possession, dies.  
>   
> 這首詩背後意涵：告誡女人不要屈服於對性的好奇心。  
> 《藍鬍子》其實還有另一首《Another Moral》：告誡男人遭到妻子背叛時不要怒極失控。  
>   
> 莫娘刻意以《藍鬍子》作為舞台基底──法國人的宅邸(《藍鬍子》作者Charles Perrault為法國人，故事背景也應為法國)、性侵、謀殺、肢解的屍體、打開禁忌之門的鑰匙......等。  
>   
> 為沒看過《藍鬍子》的讀者獻上維基百科網址：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%97%8D%E9%AC%8D%E5%AD%90  
> 有興趣的讀者也可以去搜尋更多關於《藍鬍子》的資料，譯者為了翻譯這首詩查了不少...(沒有中譯真的差點哭死...嗚嗚...)發現《藍鬍子》不僅僅是一個童話，背後其實隱含許多深意，而且我們看到的版本大多也都是刪減版。不過，這都不在討論範圍內！(討論完天都亮了)我只是出來補充的小小譯者。(躲)  
>   
> 倘若有讀者對這方面有研究、對翻譯有任何看法，抑或者只是想要讚嘆一下莫娘這戲劇化、浪漫的安排(？)，都歡迎留言:)  
> 


	14. 第十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章涉及心理折磨、虐待以及激烈的性用詞。

起初，John除了屋內百葉窗的灰色輪廓以外什麼都看不見，黑暗太過厚重以至於他無法掌握房內的格局。但是當他一邁入幽暗的室內，感官被某種熟悉的氣味襲擊。

撲鼻的惡臭非常強烈，令John倒抽一口氣，立刻用外套的袖子摀住口鼻。

John對此很熟悉，因為這是許多戰地醫院的氣味；那是戰場上手術台的腥臭。在擁擠的軍帳篷內，數小時過去，所有人都忙碌到連抬頭喘口氣的時間都沒有，更不用提清洗手術台上層層疊加的血汙。

他摸索著手電筒，可是在他能夠按下開關前，膝背受到重擊，讓他一踉蹌，手電筒從手中脫落。

他聽見手電筒掉落地面的潮濕聲響，然後滾到無法觸及的角落。

他設法打直腰桿，在黑暗中轉身找尋襲擊者，但他的眼睛仍未適應幽暗，而周遭乾涸的血腥味如此濃烈，眼眶逼出水光。

跌跌撞撞、迷失方向，這令他沒有預料到頭部的重擊；正中他的額骨，這次直接被擊倒在地。

他向前跌去，跪倒在地用雙手撐住身體，掌心碰到濕滑的東西，血腥味頓時變得更加濃烈。John花了一秒鐘的時間才在大腦中組合起這兩條信息。

恐慌攫走了肺臟的空氣。他試圖爬起身，但溼滑的地板上沒有著力點；在他能夠爬起身之前，有人抓住他的雙臂，將其拉過頭頂。

他開始掙扎，但黑暗中傳來一個聲音，讓他似遭受雷擊般定在原地。

「別這麼無趣，醫生。到目前為止，你都表現得極其出色。你現在徒勞的掙扎是為了什麼？」

John停止掙扎。他感覺到自己的手腕被一條纖細的合成纖維捆住。

「好多了。老天，你真聽話。我都忘了你多擅長遵從指令，一定是在軍隊養成的習慣。」

雙手被綁在身後，被按著雙膝跪地。束縛的雙手被舉過頭頂，然後掛到上方的裝置上。該裝置將他的雙臂向上提。

John感受到臂膀上撕裂的組織，不禁齜牙。

他聽見機械裝置轉動的聲響，身體不停地往上提，直到他的手腕被懸掛起來，只有腳尖刮蹭著地板。

他的眼睛已經適應黑暗，可以從百葉窗透進來的光線分辨出頭頂上機械的奇異輪廓──看起來像是中世紀的酷刑用具。他眨了眨眼，感到難以置信。

「讓我們來一點光線。畢竟，我邀請你的目的就是要展示給你看。」

天花板上的燈泡閃爍著點亮，奇形怪狀的裝置映入眼簾。

他沒有猜錯。

起初，他的眼睛以零碎的方式接收信息──好似他的大腦明白，一次性接收整個畫面會導致過載。他只看到幾個畫面：垂掛著鐵鍊的拷問臺、肉鋸、金屬盆、幾個髒污的塑膠桶：有些裝著半滿的血，其餘則翻倒在地。

他緩慢地眨了眨眼，再次睜開眼睛。

天花板低矮的橫樑縱橫交錯，懸吊著各式各樣的鐵鍊與金屬鉤，就如同懸掛他的器械一樣。除了拷問臺以及鐵處女(註釋一)以外，還有幾個John分辨不出的、佈滿尖刺的殘酷器械，但它們的用途一目了然。他毋須知道如何操作就能夠確定，是為了製造最大程度的痛苦設計而成。

(註釋一：中世紀歐洲用來處決或刑求的一種刑具，但是也有人認為是虛構的產物。把人放入鐵處女內部的空洞，然後把門關上，人就會被門上的釘子刺穿全身而亡。)

眾多器械圍著房間正中央的物體，擺成參差的半圓，被懸在天花板上的無罩燈泡照得閃閃發亮。那是塊與人一樣大的砧板，配有各式束帶，斑駁的木質表面被染成深色。

它的四周圍嵌著溝槽，用以排出鮮血；旁邊擺著低矮的桌子，上頭放著形形色色的刀具：有些刀片長且彎曲，有些短且方正；有些用於剝皮以及去骨，剩下的用於斷骨。

那塊砧板與幾週前的噩夢一模一樣。在他們發現第一具剖屍的那晚。

James Moriarty坐在上頭，穿著淺灰西裝，瘋狂的黑眼珠愉悅地環顧四周。他的腳踝整齊地交叉，雙腳不加掩飾地歡快擺盪。

「你覺得我的珍藏如何？我承認非常哥德風，不完全符合我的品味，但用於與我的新顧問打交道很有用。他對這些東西很狂熱。當然，雇用他真是幫了大忙，因為你知道的，我不太會親自動手。你們倆大概已經碰過面了。你覺得他如何？他真是個開心果，不是嗎？看來，他經過痛苦的天人交戰才沒有碰 ** _你_** 。」

Moriarty歪了歪頭，眼眸在昏暗的燈光下閃了閃。

「我要感謝你們倆讓我找到他。Sherlock特別容易被骯髒的案件吸引，不是嗎？只要適當地安置些證據誤導我們親愛的偵探，就讓我有機會獲得真正的精神變態。」

Moriarty靈巧地從桌面上滑下，雙腳落地時發出刺耳的聲響。

「我知道，這有點太戲劇化了。但我希望，這場小小的會面能有點 ** _嘆為觀止_** 的驚喜。」

Moriarty雙手插在口袋裡，朝John徐徐走來，姿態輕鬆、愜意。

「我請你來這，只是想聊個天。很難讓你落單，而我們從未 ** _真的_** 有機會好好地談談。我們似乎一直被打擾。」

Moriarty大步走近，那雙昂貴的皮鞋踏過血漬。距一步之遙時，他停下腳步。

「我想對你獻上祝賀。」

John能感受到額首新傷口下抽動的脈搏，感覺整個房間都在浮動。他的手臂因為身體的重量而疼痛。他憤怒地眨了眨眼，努力睜著雙眼。

這與他的夢境無比相似，John想著自己是否在做夢。但頭部的劇痛與喉底的膽汁異常真實，勒緊手腕的塑膠條亦殘酷地提醒他，這不是夢。

「很高興你接納了我的建議。」Moriarty研究著John，黑眼珠爬上John的臉。「我必須承認，當時我不認為你辦得到。」

Moriarty開始繞著他轉，雙手仍插在口袋裡，嗓音柔和、親密，好似一個令人厭惡的親暱擁抱。

「我們冷血、理性的科學家開始沉醉於肉體的罪孽。是什麼開啟了他的開關？竟然是平凡、衰老的John Watson。正如英國的所有男性──可信賴，如星期五的魚(註釋二)；乏味，如白吐司；令人放鬆，如午後的 ** _茶_** 。」

(註釋二：星期五為基督受難日，為了弔念，傳統上信徒在星期五不被允許吃紅肉。因此，一些地區的基督教視星期五為Fish Night。)

他走到John面前，說出最後一個字時誇張地咧開嘴露出鬼臉。他的口吻隱含無疑的輕蔑。他俯身湊近John的臉畔，瞇起眼睛。

「所以告訴我，John。你是如何說服他的？你做了什麼？我好想知道，想得快 ** _死_** 了。」John承受著他冰冷黑眸的凝視，為這親暱的發言感到作嘔。

「來嘛，小Johnny，你可以告訴我，我保證不告訴任何人。你是怎麼做到的？你採納了我的建議？在前往晨澡的路上多露了點肌膚？在小巷角用身體蹭上他？或者是在郵輪上演出受難少女的戲碼？他被你的處境 ** _觸動_** ，以至於他不得不撫慰你？」

John感到原先冷卻、沉寂的怒火，霎時死灰復燃。

「這他媽不關你的事。」

「哦哦，毋須說得 ** _這麼難聽_** 。天哪，天哪，我是不是挑動了你敏感的神經？」Moriarty俯身靠近，眼眸似乎要望穿John的眼底。「我的確挑動了，是不是？」

John沒有別開視線。儘管他感覺Moriarty好似已爬入他的眼眶，如今正在他的靈魂深處溜達，拾起對於John很神聖的事物，握在白皙的掌中，手指如蒼白蠕動的蟲子。

「噢，我明白了。」半晌，他喘息道，嗓音中飽含敬畏的奇蹟。「你什麼也沒做，對吧？ ** _他_** 才是採取行動的那個人。難以置信。」

Moriarty縮小繞圈的半徑。John可以從後腦杓感受到他的視線。

「哦，這改變局勢。對，的確如此。這代表Sherlock比我所想的還要容易受到你的特殊 ** _魅力_** 影響。」他的口吻輕柔且興奮。「多麼迷人。」

John眉骨上的傷口不斷地滲出鮮血，流進他的眼裡。他不情願地閉上一隻眼睛，受限的視線讓他變得益發脆弱。即便只睜著一隻眼，他仍能感受到Moriarty沉重的凝視；當他在John身邊滑行，視線從肩膀、後背遊走到臀部、雙腿，這令他感到骯髒。他想將其刮除，然後用力地抹去這份記憶。

「你 ** _到底算什麼_** ？擁有什麼？你似乎沒有實際幫助他解決那些小謎題。你不可能在智力上跟他並駕齊驅。你與其他人一樣愚鈍。」他滑入John的視線，臉上的好奇參雜著厭惡。「他從你身上獲取了什麼？你能提供什麼給Sherlock Holmes？」

John不由自主地揚起下巴。

Moriarty察覺到他的動作，嘴唇扭曲。

「我猜，能徹底地擁有某樣東西必定很愉悅…而他確實擁有了，不是嗎？」Moriarty伸出手，用一隻冰冷的手扣住John的咽喉。「你願意為他做任何事。無論他說了什麼，你都不會質疑。」

Moriarty歪了歪頭，手指掐緊。

「完美的寵物，因為你 ** _如此_** 樂意獻身。他操過你多少次？」他的手滑上John的脖頸。「他是不是在地板上喘息著要了你，讓你跪在地上用手撐著身子？或者是正面上你，這樣他就能看見你支離破碎的表情？我想是後者。親愛的Sherlock是如此地感性。」

喉嚨的壓力讓John難以呼吸。他專注地凝視著Moriarty灰白臉龐上潔白的牙齒，努力用鼻子吸氣。

「他操完你之後會把你趕走嗎？或者是讓你睡在他的床尾？我很驚訝他還沒給你戴上項圈。」他捏住John的下顏，將他的嘴擠壓開。「他給你打上了多少標記？他 ** _操開_** 了你多少個骯髒的小體腔？」

他傾身湊近，望進John張開的嘴，如屠夫檢視一塊砧板上的肉。

「或許，我會為了他給你打上標記。他會喜歡的，不是嗎？ ** _ＳＨ_ 的所有物**。我會把這行字刻在你的臉頰上。」他將John的頭扭到一側。「倘若我毀了你，你認為自己對他而言還值多少？倘若我損毀你這可愛的肉體？他還會碰一個損壞的寵物嗎？」

Moriarty捏著John下頷的手在他脖子上的傷口擠出鮮血來。Moriarty研究著那道傷口時，John用一隻眼睛瞪著對方。「我猜Sherlock看到這個時一定很不愉快。」他的拇指撫過那道切口。「他無比厭惡別人擅自觸碰他的所有物。」

Moriarty的拇指扎進那道傷口的縫隙，John不禁發出嘶嘶聲。在拇指的擠壓下，傷口迸發滾燙的痛感。他在痛覺下咬緊牙關，氣息在齒縫間加速竄流。

「我不喜歡 ** _肉體_** ，John。它們會流血、流汗、發臭、破壞秩序，這就是為何我通常不願意親自動手。但眼下的情況，為了你，親愛的John，我願意破例。」

Moriarty湊近John的臉，繼續用指甲扎入傷口，臉上的憎惡表露無遺。

「你認為自已很特別，是不是？好吧，如果你是Sherlock最喜愛的玩具…」他靠得更近，直到他的嘴湊到John的耳畔，嘴唇冰冷且粗糙。「我打算 ** _摧毀你_** 。」

John想別開頭，但被束縛的胳膊讓他沒有行動的自由。他只能無助地被懸吊著，無力保護自己。

「我想用盡所有想像得到的方式傷害你，相信我，我特別富有想像力。我可以將你關到鐵處女裡頭，讓你流血至死；將你綁在拷問臺上，拉伸你的身軀直到關節繃斷。但你不畏懼疼痛，是吧？」他的手指更使勁地扎進傷口裡，慍怒的神情離John的臉只有幾吋遠。「我可以帶給你任何傷害，而你會在發出聲音前咬舌自盡。不，我必須以另一種方式摧毀你。有對你造成更深刻影響的東西，不是嗎？」Moriarty撤回傷口上的壓力，用沾了血的拇指撫過John的臉頰與下唇，拇指擠壓John的牙齒，低下頭湊近John的臉，勾起唇角。「 ** _恥辱。_** 」

儘管John咬緊牙關，但Moriarty的拇指在他的牙齒上磨蹭，讓他不免嚐到自己血液的苦澀銅味。

「要如何 ** _真正地_** 羞辱你呢？我們會一起找尋答案。現在，我們有的是時間。因為這次，Sherlock不會來救你，不會在我給予他如此困難的謎題時。沒有數小時他是不會回來的。」

Moriarty撤身，從旁邊的矮桌拔出一把刀，拇指仍沒有離開John的嘴。當他把玩著手上的刀子時，光線在細薄的刀片上反射。

「我還沒問你是否喜歡我的謎語。或者，你還沒有想明白？認真思考。我敢肯定Sherlock給了你許多提示。」

Moriarty從John嘴裡抽出拇指，在他的下唇淫穢地抹上鮮血。

「我愛死了古老的童話故事。它們是如此美妙地殘酷。藍鬍子一直是我的最愛。我該告訴你嗎？」他撤手，用John的褲子擦去手指上的血跡。「貞潔的新娘，如石頭般愚蠢、如積雪般純淨，嫁給了當地的野蠻人。婚禮後，他將城堡的鑰匙交給她。『去妳喜歡的任何房間，我的甜心（sweet meat），除了大廳盡頭那間用這把小鑰匙開啟的房間。』她當然無法抗拒禁忌的誘惑，所以她打開了那扇門，在大廳盡頭的房間裡發現丈夫前妻們的屍體。但她不慎讓鑰匙染上鮮血，無論她如何用力擦洗，都無法洗去血跡。因此，當她的丈夫回來，並要求她交出鑰匙時。」Moriarty咧嘴笑，露出犬齒，旋轉手中的刀刃。「好。」

屋頂上的雨聲突然漸強，令人感到壓抑。John感覺整間房間像是收緊的絞索，用於凌虐的工具一步步進逼，直到他確信自己能感受到每把鋒利的刀刃死死地抵著他的後背。

「你看，你就是最後的新娘，終將躺上那塊砧板。考量到你肉慾的罪孽，這個處置很合宜。我想，在這種情況下你算是個處子，正如你所知道的，童貞一旦被奪走就失去了價值。少女的花蕊被攀折後，便成為狗肉。一文不值。」Moriarty用刀腹抵著John的喉底，迫使John揚起下巴。「這就是童貞的把戲，只在被奪走前有價值。」他傾斜刀面，直到刀緣在John喉嚨的肌膚上劃出一道乾淨的口子，與喉嚨另一側的傷口相同。「顯然，你的卡片上已被 ** _打洞_** 。（註釋三）」

（註釋三：比喻John已經被「使用過」了。）

Moriarty在刀刃上加壓，John感覺到鮮血順著脖頸流下。

「為了不讓Sherlock失望，看來我不得不將你剁碎。你知道，如果事態沒有按預期進行，他會感到非常失望。這正是我如此珍惜他的原因之一。沒有人比Sherlock Holmes更懂得欣賞複雜的犯罪。你比任何人都清楚，不是嗎，John？你已經看過他在案發現場的亢奮。傷亡無關緊要。它們只是 ** _細枝末節_** ，微不足道。就像你。」Moriarty減輕刀片的壓力，John感覺到鮮血滴入他的襯衫衣領。「你或許告訴自己——自己是特別的存在——但內心深處，你知道真相。」

Moriarty伸手拉下John外套的拉鍊。

「你以為他真的 ** _在乎_** 你？你認為對他來說可能嗎？噢，我毫不懷疑你對他有用處。但你跟我都明白，他對情感不感興趣。所以他操你，哇哦，只意味著你有了新用途。除了外在的皮囊，你毫無價值。」Moriarty手中的刀子沿著John的毛衣像下拖曳，神情惡毒、野性。「對他而言，你只是肉塊。因此，John Watson，我打算讓你回歸真實的自我──將你剁成絞肉。」

他思忖著將刀子拖曳到John裸露的鎖骨上，用刀尖挑開襯衫衣領。

「我想先把你扒光──像塊羊排般赤裸。這會讓肢解的工程變得更加容易。」他攥住John毛衣的下擺，刀尖勾上那柔軟的織物。「讓我瞧瞧，好嗎？我好想知道，是什麼令Sherlock如此著迷。」

他迅速向上揮刀，將毛衣一分為二，連同下方的Ｔ恤衫。刀尖與John的喉嚨只有咫尺之遙。

「哇哦！真笨拙。可不想這麼快割斷你的喉嚨來來結束樂趣！雖然我很想看著血液從你體內湧出。不，你會死得太快。我為你精心準備許多節目。真正的問題是，一旦我將你開腸剖肚，接下來該做什麼？有無窮無盡的選項。」

傾身靠近，熟悉的薄荷味與昂貴的古龍水讓John的胃一陣翻攪。他狠狠地咬住舌頭，嚐到血腥味。

「我可以將你賣給狗食工廠，或者把你做成餡餅給Sherlock吃了。」他挑剔地端詳著John的腹部。「或許，我會在你的體內塞入填充物。這樣，我就能在你腐爛之前好好地使用你。聽上去很吸引人，我就有機會在你還活著時摘除器官。」刀尖滑過John肚子上柔軟的肌膚，他的嗓音化作親暱的嘶嘶聲。「我看見你一直盯著那塊砧板，你應該對它很感興趣。」

John不再試圖直面Moriarty的目光，模糊的視線讓他幾乎看不清，而盯著那雙爬蟲類般空洞的眼眸也無濟於事。手臂的麻木似乎已擴散至全身，他感受不到刀子在腹部刮擦的觸感。

「也許我會先剝了你的皮，然後寄給Sherlock。畢竟，數小時內不會有人找到你。當他們抵達這裡時，你就只剩一團肉塊了。」

Moriarty用刀刃撥開破碎的布料，暴露出John的胸膛。

「你有合適的脂肪做里肌肉。你對屠宰了解多少，John？」Moriarty將刀子放到John的視線外，手伸進口袋掏出一枝黑色麥克筆，拔開筆蓋。「讓我給你講解一下。首先，我會從脊骨開始，將你分成兩等份。」

麥克筆一路從John的喉底到肋骨中央畫出一條粗黑線。

「然後，將你的骨架拆卸開來：肩膀。」他推開John的襯衫，打了個大X。「臀部。後腿。」筆尖在John右髖部上方的肚子寫下黑色粗體字。「還有腹肉。」

他退後一步，蓋上筆蓋。他從桌上拿起一樣物品，舉在兩人之間。

「你知道這是什麼嗎，John？」

看上去像是附有長柄金屬把手的鈴鐺。

「這稱作鈴型刨刀。川燙過你的肉體將骨頭剝離後，我會用這個刮除皮膚上的毛髮。你想先感受一下刀片嗎？」

他將刨刀抵在John的臉頰上。John靜止不動，隨著金屬邊緣的下沉，身體開始輕顫。

「你知道，我不認為有人在活體上使用過。我們是不是該嘗試一下，看會發生什麼事？」

Moriarty猛然大笑，將器具放回桌上。

「在這裡，我們擁有所需的一切。」他指了指天花板上懸掛的肉鉤、髒污的白色水桶以及閃閃發光的刀刃。「所以，接下來該做什麼呢？」

他對John露出微笑，柔和且瘋狂，黑眼珠看上去閃著水澤。

「也許，我該取走一小部分，然後再把你送回Sherlock身邊，看看他的反應。倘若我取走某樣珍貴的東西…某樣他會想念的東西？這會幫助我們釐清你之於他的實用性。」

Moriarty再次拿起刀子，手指在握把上收緊。

「會是什麼呢？」Moriarty用刀腹挑起John流血的嘴，再次掐住John的下頷將嘴擠壓開來。「你的舌頭？」

他咧嘴露出淫蕩的笑容──慾望、發狂。

「但你在語言上沒有特殊的天賦，是吧？在這個領域沒有出類拔萃的表現。」他垂下刀子。「不，要其他東西…其他更有價值的東西。」

他的目光從John裸露的軀幹來到牛仔褲的褲頭。

「你的尺寸特別傲人嗎，小Johnny？或者Sherlock只是需要個溫暖、順從的地方插入他的陰莖？」

他用刀刃將John殘破的襯衫割得更碎。

「我必須取走什麼才能讓你變得毫無用處？」

俄頃，他的笑容擴大，了無生氣的眼角擠出細紋。

「噢，很明顯不是嗎？再明顯不過了。」愉快的氣息噴灑在John的臉頰上。「當然。」

將刀子擺到一旁，Moriarty伸出手在John的髖部附近比劃，神情混雜著厭惡與振奮。

「因為你只有一種功能，不是嗎？」

他的手指勾住John的皮帶扣環，將他的髖部拉近。

那幾根手指在John的一片麻木的意識中挑起了切實的恐慌，如同在冰晶上蔓延的火舌。

Moriarty的手指蹭過髖部上方的肌膚。John可以感受到他動作裡的憎惡，好似他擔心觸碰John會染上疾病、被污染。

越過Moriarty的肩頭，John絕望地注視仍敞開的房門。

門後的走廊漆黑且空蕩。

手指纏上他的皮帶扣，開始解開鈕扣。

Moriarty傾身貼近，直到他的嘴唇擦過John的臉頰。

「你怎麼想，小Johnny？你認為我取走你的陰莖後，Sherlock還會使用你嗎？」

John不忍再注視那空蕩的廊道。他闔上雙眼。

「啊…」Moriarty的吐息刺痛著John的面頰。「就是這樣。很好。 ** _很好。_** 」

如今，那雙冰冷的手正在將John的長褲與內褲一併褪下。他的嗓底不由自主地溢出一聲抗議。

Moriarty低沉地笑了起來，且喘不過氣來。「這就對了。感覺如何，John？告訴我，被打回原形的感覺。」

他的肩膀與胳膊發麻；他在地上沒有支撐點，但仍奮力扭動身子。

他無助地擺盪著，除了讓自己的處境更加屈辱以外，徒勞無功。Moriarty笑得更加厲害，將John的長褲褪到膝蓋。

John再次不自禁地發出抗議聲。Moriarty觸發了他的某種生物本能，決心不計一切代價地保衛自己。他意識到自己在搖頭──毫無意義且激烈的動作。

「不。」他聽見自己這樣說道，幾乎認不出自己的聲音。

刀子再次回到Moriarty手中，John感受到冷硬的刀片壓在他大腿內側的肌膚上。正如同他的噩夢。

John激烈地扭動，狂亂、絕望，從喉底擠出低啞的呻吟。

Moriarty調整姿勢，將刀刃壓得更深。他加快的氣息噴在John的臉上。

「現在，展現出你的本色。你是隻動物。待宰的羔羊。」

John痛苦地齜牙，毫無意義地喘氣。臉上一陣濕潤。他不確定是汗抑或是血。

「現在，展現出自己真實的面目，John Watson。肉。你只不過是團肉塊。」

刀子猛地上移，來到鼠蹊部。

「我能夠看見Sherlock在你身上看見的東西，當你像這樣…一具被身體反應驅使的，滾燙、扭動的軀體，這幾乎稱得上美味。」Moriarty愉悅地抵著John的側顏做了個鬼臉。John感受到他的犬齒，他的氣息濕熱且短促地噴灑在嘴角。「感覺如何，John？告訴我感覺如何。」

刀刃抵著他的股動脈，John立即停止動作。

在Moriarty短淺的氣息中，John認為自己聽見了遠處傳來的腳步聲，上樓的腳步聲。

「記住，John。只要你堅持與Sherlock在一起，我就一直都在。每當他碰觸你，我都會在。只要有你在身邊，他永遠不會安全。反之，你也是。」

不不，那只是敲在屋頂的雨聲。

刀刃沒有移動，Moriarty的手停了下來。John能感受到金屬的殘酷弧度下跳動的脈搏。

Moriarty的氣息繼續令人作嘔地、親暱地噴灑在他的臉頰、嘴角。他所受的屈辱幾乎比壓在腿上的刀子更糟。John發覺自己渴望刀子能給他一個痛快，減少折磨。如果切斷股動脈，他會在幾分鐘內失血而死。

比鐵處女、拷問臺以及砧板好多了。

鮮血順著John的喉頸滾落。時間似乎暫停了。

Sherlock沒有出現。

Moriarty是對的。

他的髖部朝刀口微動。這時，他聽見門口傳來的聲音。

「倘若你珍惜自己的生命，我建議你離John Watson遠一點。 ** _馬上。_** 」

越過Moriarty的肩膀，John看見Sherlock站在門口，雙手持槍，大衣如黑色的羽翼在他身側飄盪。John眨了眨眼，Sherlock的影像似滴入油墨的水，逐漸暈開。

「否則，我很樂意朝你的腦門來一發子彈。」

John感覺到刀刃的壓力逐漸消退。

「噢，來啊。」Moriarty用乏味的嗓音拖長語調。「如果你有那種準度，你早就開槍了。」他回頭看向Sherlock。「手槍，認真嗎？多野蠻。(How brutish.)(註釋四)我好失望。你讓這個小士兵用不只一種方式影響你。(You’re letting the soldier rub off on you in more ways than one.)(註釋五)」

(註釋四：跟British諧音雙關。)

(註釋五：rub off on意指「因相處而對...產生影響/因摩擦而沾在...上」。因此，這裡有點性暗示，但不知該怎麼用中文表現出來…)

Moriarty以幾近慵懶的姿態砍斷連接John手腕與天花板的繩索，John重重地落在膝蓋上。

「看來，你穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士還是來拯救你了。你一定 ** _非常_** 高興吧。嗯，我會離開讓你們來一場溫馨的重逢。我可不想在一旁觀賞，尷尬。」

Moriarty低頭看向John。「真遺憾，我們的小約會被打斷。我本為你準備了許多小驚喜。噢，好吧。」他伸手捏住John的下頷，手指勾勒John頰上的傷口。「我想，我已闡述完 ** _觀點_** 。」

「別碰他！」Sherlock吼道。

「為時已晚。」Moriarty笑道。他鬆開John的臉，轉身面對窗戶間的牆壁。

「倘若你再走一步──」

Moriarty無視他，漫步到最近的窗邊。隨意地伸手打開百葉窗，好似Sherlock在下午茶時光要求多一點陽光。

John盯著他，雙膝跪在血泊裡，被束縛的雙手徒勞地垂在大腿上。

「你不會對我開槍的，Sherlock。」Moriarty將百葉窗甩開，然後回過頭。「你會太思念我。」舌頭在嘴裡戳著臉頰，情色地笑著。「我死了，誰來跟你調情？」

他一隻腳跨過窗緣。Sherlock沒有從門口移開，槍一直對準Moriarty。John看著槍口因Sherlock輕顫的雙手而晃動。

「我希望自己可以留下來談天，但恐怕有太多迫切的商務電話；諮詢罪犯一刻也不得閒。但不用擔心，我會再來探望你們，在你們不知情的情況下。」

他正要跨出窗欄，但隨即又轉過頭來。「噢，還有一件事。抱歉，弄壞了你的玩具，Sherlock。」他用佯裝的歉意露出苦相。「反正，他也不太好玩。不確定他以前對你有什麼用處，但現在，他已經徹底沒用了。瑕疵品。」

Sherlock開槍，但射偏了。

「別忘了我說的話，小Johnny。」

Moriarty朝John眨眼，然後躍出窗台，消失無蹤。

Sherlock再次開槍，只差幾呎。

當Sherlock慌忙進入房內，Moriarty躍出窗外消失的驚人事實給John帶來極大的衝擊。

Sherlock在濕滑的地面上打滑了兩次，但他都沒有跌倒，徑直來到John的面前屈膝跪下，似乎沒有留意血從膝蓋上的褲料滲入，弄髒了他心愛的大衣。

手槍從他指尖滑落，發出響亮的落地聲。仍不安全。

「天啊，Sherlock。」John咬字含糊地告誡，但毫無意義。他感覺到嘴裡腫脹的舌頭。

John沒有望向Sherlock。他垂下頭，但這並不妨礙他聽出Sherlock嗓音裡的恐懼。

「我的天啊。」

Sherlock徹底呆住。在John飛快的五下心跳後，他回過神，掙扎著站起身，拿起附近桌面上的刀子，朝John的手腕伸手。

John在他的碰觸下猛然瑟縮，下意識的反射。

John聽見Sherlock倒抽了口氣。但他努力保持聲音平穩，以緩慢且清晰地說道：「John，我要去除你手腕上的束縛，我需要你保持不動，一下子就好。」

John感受到恥辱的燒灼。他想厲聲回嘴。他當然知道Sherlock在做什麼，但這是身體的反射，而非大腦。

「John？」

John頷首。當Sherlock伸手割開腕上的束縛時，努力維持靜止。

Sherlock要分開將他雙手捆住的繩索很容易，但完全清除手腕上的塑膠條又是另一回事。

「不要動。」

Sherlock抓住John的上臂，非常靈巧地將刀片嵌入John的皮膚與塑膠繩之間，然後精細地向上扭轉，切斷塑膠。

他聽見Sherlock鬆了一口氣。

「還有一個。」

當Sherlock在右手腕上重複動作，John死死地盯著自己鉗緊的拳頭。這次，刀鋒稍微劃傷了John。

Sherlock看著John手腕上泌出的鮮血，發出擔憂的嘶聲，但John幾乎沒有感覺。他重複舒展、握緊拳頭，試著讓血液循流回麻痺的手指。

「John。John，看著我。」

倘若不是Sherlock聲音裡的恐懼，John可能無法抬起頭看向他。

一隻眼睛仍腫脹著，但他抬起頭，用完好的那隻眼睛看向Sherlock。霎時，他希望自己沒有抬頭。

Sherlock濕透了。髮絲被雨水浸透，水順著黏在脖頸上的鬈髮滴淌而下，圍巾濕淋淋地垂在胸前，這些都沒有困擾John。也不是Sherlock右臉頰的血跡，儘管看上去令人驚恐。讓John後悔抬頭的，是Sherlock臉上純然的恐懼。

他看起來破碎不堪。

一股病態的絕望將他吞沒──他是讓Sherlock露出這種神情的原兇。他希望Sherlock不要盯著他看。他看上去應該…痛苦、淌血、半裸，殘破的襯衫仍掛在身上，褲子纏在他的膝蓋處…恥辱與愧疚如利刃撕裂著他。他驀然希望自己能夠隱身，遠離一切。

「John…」

他無法忍受讓Sherlock再多看他一眼。他必須離開這個房間，遠離血液的腥臭味以及自己殘碎的屈辱。他的手伸向纏在腿間的長褲，努力跪起身，但雙手劇烈顫抖到無法完成動作。

Sherlock伸手幫忙，John抑制住想要將他的手拍開的本能反射。他需要幫忙。他試著撐起身子時，身體笨拙地搖晃，不得不攥住Sherlock的手臂才能免於摔倒。

「這裡。」當John掛在Sherlock的臂膀上時，Sherlock伸手拉起John的褲子。「讓我來。」

Sherlock嗓音裡的溫柔似滴在傷口上的酸液，John無法忍受。他咬了咬牙。

Sherlock看見John大腿內側血淋淋的傷口時，手指一抖。在他們再次移動之前，他在Sherlock的手中顫抖，但幸好Sherlock對此隻字未提。

相對的，他動作敏捷、高效地將John的內褲與褲子拉上，迅速扣上鈕扣，以至於John沒有時間因Sherlock停留在他襠部上的手指而蒙受更多的羞恥。

John依附著Sherlock的前臂，努力找回平衡。他想放手，但眼前的景物開始以驚人的角度傾斜。

即便低著頭，他仍可以感受到Sherlock的目光，可以感受到他渾身輻射的擔憂，如同被感染的傷口，灼熱、堅定地搏動著。

「你認為自己能站嗎？」

這個提問惹火了他，但他明白，倘若沒有幫助，他現在壓根無法站立。但他還是點了點頭，感覺到Sherlock改變姿勢，托住John的手肘。

Sherlock以流暢、優雅的動作站起身，同時將John一併托起。John的腿似水一般，有一瞬間，他擔心雙腿無法支撐自己的重量，但Sherlock穩穩地撐著他的胳膊直到他穩住身子。

現在他離地面比較遠，空氣中的血腥味相對降低。從敞開的窗戶吹進的冷風撫過他的面頰，帶來雨水的氣味。他深吸了口氣，試圖壓制住腦袋的眩暈，感覺到牙齒開始打顫。

Sherlock鬆開John的胳膊，褪下自己的大衣，在John發問前，Sherlock已將大衣披到他的肩膀上。

這個動作讓John的胃一陣翻攪，剎那間，他覺得自己快吐了。他狠狠咬住自己滲血的嘴唇，壓下反胃感，將注意力移轉到身上火燒般的疼痛。

不，他不能去思考。還不行。

Sherlock改變支撐方式，站在John身側，一隻手臂撐著他的肩膀。Sherlock開始輕柔地推搡他前進，但John沒有移動。

「怎麼做到的？」

他朝敞開的窗戶示意。

「不重要，他已經走遠了。」

另一陣強風襲來，砰得一聲甩上一邊的窗戶。

「是如何…」John的牙齒打顫得太厲害，無法把話說清。他隱約意識到自己的身體還處於驚嚇狀態。

「窗外有鷹架，一路延伸到房子的東北角。我從巷道的另一側出來時看見的。」Sherlock再次嘗試將他朝門口的方向推搡，這次John順著他的引導。「走吧，John。」

他們下樓的速度緩慢且費力。John的雙腿仍不協調，因此他們必須互相配合，Sherlock的手臂緊緊地攬在John的腰上。通常，Sherlock如此罕見的耐心會讓John的內心充滿溫暖的感激之情，但如今，John僅覺得到屈辱以及反胃。他發現自己希望Sherlock將他留在樓梯上，迫使他獨自用手與膝蓋爬行。

恥辱將他吞噬殆盡，每一步艱難的步伐都在他耳邊迴盪。

當他們抵達一樓，John用力咬了咬臉頰的內側，讓頭腦稍稍恢復清明，然後從Sherlock身邊挪開。

「John──」

John在兩人間舉起手，搖搖頭。

這時，前門突然打開。Lestrade奔了進來，在前廳的磁磚地上灑下小陣雨。他氣喘吁吁，手裡仍緊握著對講機。

「Sherlock！」他停下來喘了口氣，視線從Sherlock身上轉向John，John正用一隻手扶著牆壁。「發生──」

「我們要走了。他已經離開了，Lestrade。沒有道理繼續追捕他。」

Lestrade難以置信地盯著Sherlock。「沒有道理？那這該死的一切是為了什麼？你們天殺的是為了什麼來到這裡，如果不是要抓捕Moriar──」

Sherlock朝Lestrade憤怒地跨了一步，這個動作非常突然，以至於他看起來像條被激怒的蛇。Lestrade反射性地退了一步。

「我幫你抓捕了一個連續殺人犯，探長。我想那至少夠抵一天。」

Sherlock的手佔有地撐著John的手肘，將他從牆上移開。他設法朝前門走去，但Lestrade仍擋住他的去路。他用好奇的表情看著Sherlock，半是不贊同、半是挫敗的同情。

「Sherlock…」Lestrade瞥了眼John，然後又轉回Sherlock身上。「你對那個連續殺人犯做的…我不能…」

Sherlock的臉凝結，然後重新擺出冷酷無情的表情。「告訴他們那是自我防衛。」

「Sherlock，你冷血地用槍射殺他。近距離射擊！」

John的心臟漏了一拍。他看向Sherlock臉上乾涸的血跡。天啊。

Sherlock殘酷地說道：「他自找的。」

「你開了多少槍？甚至已經辨認不出他的臉！當鑑識人員看到──」

「他理應承受更多痛苦。他很幸運，我俐落地殺了他。」

Lestrade單手摀住眼睛，深吸了口氣。

「聽著，告訴鑑識組他們需要聽到的。告訴他們，有把刀抵著我的喉嚨。我不在乎。但我現在需要離開， ** _立刻_** 。」

Sherlock瞥了John一眼，然後迎上Lestrade的目光。

Lestrade的視線在Sherlock臉上逡巡片刻，然後嘆了口氣，耷拉下肩膀。「好，好。但我之後或許不得不找你回來做筆錄。」

「隨便。」Sherlock走經過Lestrade，抓著John的手肘引導。「如果你想給鑑識組一些工作，派他們到這棟房子的三樓。那應該夠他們忙一陣子了。」

當他們抵達門口，Donovan正氣喘吁吁地跑上台階，深色的鬈髮被雨水淋濕。

她停在門口，一看見Sherlock臉色便沉了下來。「你要去哪，怪胎？」

Sherlock徹底無視她，正打算走出去，Donovan舉起手擋住去路。

John感覺到Sherlock的手指在他的胳膊上抽動。「如果我是妳，我不會這麼做。」

「讓他走，Donovan。」

Donovan越過Sherlock的肩膀看向Lestrade，臉上的每條細紋都在叫囂著難以置信。「你真的要放他走？」

Lestrade無奈地張嘴，但Sherlock在他回答前已湊近Donovan的臉。

「對，Sally，他是說 ** _讓他走_** 。讓我猜猜，你認為我現在既是殺人犯又是精神變態？請便。那麼，或許當我告訴妳，如果妳在接下來的三十秒內繼續企圖阻止我帶著John Watson穿過這扇門，亦即是，在我說完話時沒有立刻 ** _離開我的眼前_** ，我不能保證自己會對妳做出什麼事情。」

John感覺到Sally Donovan的視線從Sherlock身上移到自己身上。他伸手裹緊身上的大衣，但為時已晚。當她清楚地看見Sherlock大衣下淌血的脖子、腫脹的臉以及殘破的毛衣，她露出驚駭的神情。自己粗淺的氣息聽起來異常刺耳。

Donovan垂下雙臂。

Sherlock一言不發地與她擦身而過，拉著John一起走下台階。

Sherlock從口袋裡掏出手機，John看見他撥打叫車的電話，拿著手機的手因怒火而顫抖。

John胃裡的翻攪不斷惡化，而Donovan臉上的恐懼讓他瞬間產生劇烈的噁心感。

他掙脫Sherlock，彎腰在階梯旁嘔吐。

Sherlock慌張地朝他伸手。

「John──」

這次，John沒有隱藏他的惱火。

「不要碰我，Sherlock！」

Sherlock凍住；雙臂僵在空中。

John搖晃地後退，離開Sherlock的接觸範圍，然後沿著階梯向下走，步入雨中。他緊緊抓住殘破毛衣的邊緣，用力喘息著，希望自己不要再作嘔。

如今，細雨已變成傾盆大雨，雨滴以引發刺痛的力道重重地落在John的肌膚上。他對這此感激不已。這幫助他變得麻木。

他一路走過小徑、穿過大門，然後不得不倚靠在爬滿常春藤的牆上才能抵抗頭暈目眩的浪潮。

他的餘光看見Sherlock走出大門，停在離他幾英尺處。他什麼也沒說，John也沒看他。他專心於將Sherlock的大衣裹緊，感受雨水逐漸滌除臉上的鮮血。

他們都沒有開口，直到計程車從街角駛入視線。

「我不會去醫院。」

半晌，John不確定Sherlock是否有聽見，但當他瞥向Sherlock，對方微微頷首應許。

他沒有幫John坐上計程車，但一直為他開著車門，等到John安頓好才從另一側上車。

他闔上雙眼，額頭抵在涼爽的車窗上，不在乎是否會在玻璃上染上血漬。

「221B貝克街。」當計程車開始行駛時，John聽見Sherlock如是說道。然後，在接下來的車程中，再也沒有開口說話，只有擋風玻璃上雨刷規律的撞擊以及車輪駛過雨水的嘶聲，任憑行駛中的平和將他拽往更深沉的麻木。


	15. 第十五章

計程車停在221B貝克街外頭時，雨已經停了。但團簇的烏雲仍低空籠罩，侵蝕著地平線，厚重的雲層預示著更多的降雨。貝克街已漫成小水道，排水溝裡水流湍急。

Sherlock給司機付車資時，John看著太陽無預警地從雲層探出頭來，倏地為原先陰鬱的天色注入戲劇化的生氣，人行道上的雨水瀲灩地閃爍著，但如同它突然的登場，太陽又再次隱去身影。

John靜默地記錄著這一切，好似自己是個遠觀者，大腦接受資訊，但沒有提供任何整合資訊的能力。他對於眼前的所見所聞毫無反應。空無，好似一張被徹底撕乾淨的畫布。

Sherlock先下車。他為John拉開車門，但沒有提供任何協助，John對此很感激。

他必須扶住車門才能將雙腿拖出車外。越過街道上的水流，安靜地跟著Sherlock跨上前門的台階。

進入玄關後，Sherlock躊躇了片刻，不確定John是否能獨力爬上兩段階梯。

作為回應，John堅定地往前走，暗自命令自己的雙腿不准擅自罷工，死死握緊扶手的指節泛白。

在登上第二段階梯之前，他在樓梯間稍作停頓，一段記憶席捲而來──攙扶著被下藥的Sherlock走上同一個轉角，Sherlock依附在他身上，沈重、癱軟，溫熱的嘴唇覆在John的脖頸上。但緊隨而來的另一段記憶──Moriarty的刀刃抵住與Sherlock的嘴唇同樣的位置，Moriarty黏膩的氣息噴灑耳畔。

John的手在樓梯扶手上一滑。他狠狠地摔在膝蓋上，發出一聲怒吼，雙手抱頭好似要將記憶驅逐。

開始了。

他用力揉壓太陽穴，好似這麼做可以從大腦擠出那份聯想。

他感受到背後倉促的動作，Sherlock將手放在他的腰際，明顯地不安，嗓音飽含擔憂。

「John！John，怎麼了？」

John搖了搖頭，怒不可遏，掙扎著調節呼吸。

「John？」

抓住扶手，他撐起身子用腳站立，避開Sherlock的手。他呲牙露出決然的表情，繼續爬上下一段階梯。

他一爬完最後一級台階，便褪下Sherlock的大衣掛到門後的衣帽架上。他徑直走向浴室，邊走邊脫下他的外套以及破損的襯衫與毛衣。

Sherlock如影子般跟隨其後，晦暗、靜默。

想要隻身待著、隱入黑暗的渴望勝過一切，但胳膊上的傷口比他想要承認的還要深，很可能需要縫針。他不能再繼續忽視它。

他坐到闔上的馬桶蓋上，開始解開先前的臨時繃帶。撕碎的白色棉T已被鮮血浸透。

Sherlock不停地在門口徘徊。

「我能做些什麼？」

「幫我拿放在廚房的急救箱。」Sherlock頓了頓，顯然不清楚急救箱的位置。他從未親自拿過它。「在水槽下。」

Sherlock消失片刻後，帶著John備用的緊急醫療箱回來。與Sherlock同住後，他很快便意識到，緊急醫療措施變成日常，因此急救箱內配備充足。

John打開水龍頭，彎腰在洗手台上盡可能清洗傷口，同時盡量不抬頭去看自己鏡中的模樣。轉過身擦手時，他可以感受到Sherlock的視線在自己身上逡巡，從胸口向下延伸的黑色粗線，以及肚子與肩膀上的黑色字母。

「John──」

「給我雙氧水。」

Sherlock不發一語地遞了過去。John的行為舉止必定傳達出自己對於保持沈默的需求，因為Sherlock在接下來的過程中都沒有開口。他站在門口，看著John縫合傷口，視線緊隨針線縫合的軌跡。

剛開始很困難，難以保持手的穩定，難以忽略額頭的劇痛，但John曾在更糟的環境進行縫合的工作，記起這一點幫助他堅定信心。

結束時，他的頭因方才的專注而抽痛，腫脹的眼睛燒灼著疼痛，他用乾淨的繃帶包紮，然後緩緩站起身，脫下手套。

眉骨上乾涸的血漬開始發癢。他終究要將其清理乾淨，還有脖頸以及大腿上的傷口──但不是現在。疲憊感將他滅頂，減緩他的動作，好似沈入水底世界，又或者正深陷夢中。

他的手伸向浴室門後掛著的浴袍。Sherlock緊張地朝前跨了兩步，姿態慌張、恐懼。

「你需要什麼？」

John沒有回答，逕自披上浴袍從Sherlock身邊走過，沿著走廊朝樓梯前進，但Sherlock緊隨其後，擔憂提高了他的音量。

「John，告訴我。我能做些什麼？」

Sherlock朝他的胳膊伸手，但是當John瑟縮時，他垂下了手。作為替代，他走到John面前，試著望進他的眼底。

「John。」Sherlock的嗓音堅決，懇求道：「John，跟我說話。」

John搖了搖頭。

Sherlock的神色發生變化──John的反應令他難受。他看上去很不安。

「沒事。」John說道，試著在聲音裡加入些情緒，對Sherlock發出「一切都很好」的信號，只要讓他自己獨自待一會兒就會好轉。「我什麼都不需要。」

他試圖繞過Sherlock，但Sherlock跟著他一起移動，擋在John與樓梯之間。

John感受到脈搏在喉底不斷跳動。

他靜靜地說道：「讓我過去。」

「John──」

「讓我過去，Sherlock。」

即便隱沒在走廊的陰影裡，John仍能清晰看見Sherlock臉上悲傷的神情。他從未見過他這樣：他的臉，似本攤開的書，情緒全寫在上頭。通常，這些情緒都不可見，任何脆弱都會被安全地藏匿；但如今，好似開啟了一條通道，Sherlock不能或不想關掉，直接將情緒傳遞給John。John無法承受。 _ **你，你就是一切的肇因。**_ 這如同用赤裸的雙手捧著剛從煤爐裡取出的燒紅的鐵。

「John，你必須告訴我發生了什麼。」Sherlock的嗓音低沈、堅決。「他對你說了些什麼？」

John沒有回話。當Moriarty的話語躍進、滲入大腦，他感受到喉底升起的恐慌。不，他不想憶起。還不行。

「John，無論他對你說了些什麼，都是為了操縱你。都不是真的。你必須記住這點。」

John再次試圖繞過Sherlock，而Sherlock又一次擋住去路。

「讓開。」

「John，拜託──」

「Sherlock，我沒有辦法。不是現在。」

「John，聽我說──」

「 **不！** 」

John撞上Sherlock的肩膀，強行通過。當他走過時，Sherlock下意識地要抓住他的手。John憤怒地低吼，攫住Sherlock的手腕，硬生生將他甩到牆上。

他望著Sherlock驚愕的臉龐，喘著粗氣，暫時被怒氣蒙蔽。他的嗓音低啞。「別逼我，Sherlock。」

他聽見Sherlock短淺的呼吸，突然注意到自己以扭曲的角度扣住Sherlock的手腕，意識到自己正在傷害他。他立刻鬆手，向後退了一步。

「就是──」他扶額，怒氣來得快去得也快。「別管我。拜託，留我一個人。我只需要自己獨自待著。」

Sherlock沒有從牆上移開。

John小心翼翼不在經過時看向他的臉；他無法承受在那看見的傷害，那受傷的神情，在他拒絕Sherlock協助的那一刻，彷彿他奪走了屬於Sherlock的某樣東西。Sherlock的幫助是他最不需要的東西。告訴Sherlock發生的細節，被迫重溫痛苦與屈辱──這會令他崩潰。

最後一階很艱難。

好似他與臥房的黑暗慰藉之間橫著一道永恆，但他現在不能動搖，不能在Sherlock站在樓梯底，全神貫注地凝望著他，等待他一個踉蹌好衝上前提供協助。

他咬緊牙關，強迫顫抖的雙腿協調，不允許自己停下腳步，直到登上樓頂，拐過轉角消失在視線外。他一離開Sherlock的視線，便無法阻止自己跌靠在牆上。他讓自己靠在牆上片刻，喘息著，蓄積力量好走完最後的三英尺到臥室內。

或許Sherlock聽見了他跌靠的聲響，但他沒有行動。樓梯底下一片寂靜。

John用盡最後一絲意志力將自己從牆上撐起，跨了兩步走進臥室，然後關上身後的房門。

他靠在門板上，闔上雙眼，任由方才努力壓制的恐懼浪潮將自己吞沒。

自從離開那間鮮血淋漓的房間後，他一直竭盡全力讓思緒保持空白。擺脫Moriarty定在他身上，審視、厭惡的目光，；擺脫Moriarty在他腦海蠕動的嗓音，像疾病般感染接觸到的任何思想，將John珍視的一切化為塵埃。

他仍與那些記憶負隅頑抗，但呼吸隨之加速，感到驚慌失措，汗水沿著眉心沁出。

他仍未做好心理準備面對Moriarty透露的可怕真相。好似他將手伸進John體內，掏出John從未意識到的腐爛，用雙手隨意擺弄，向John展示他的內在是如何開始潰爛。

他盲目地摸索門把，在抵禦內心恐慌的浪潮時，試圖找到某樣可以抓握的事物。他的思緒氾濫成災，威脅著將他拽入自我厭惡、恐懼與恥辱的恐怖結合。

他為自己 _ **任由**_ 這件事情發生而感到羞愧。如此順從地屈服於命運，像隻受過訓練的動物， _ **像隻待宰的羔羊**_ 。彷彿Moriarty打個響指就能控制John，讓他在進入房間後自動自發地躺上砧板。

他為自己沒有逃脫而感到羞愧，甚至連嘗試脫逃都沒有，Sherlock不得不再次拯救他，專屬於Sherlock的落難少女。真可悲。

但更令人痛苦的，比恥辱傷害他更深的，是他意識到自己配不上Sherlock。他一直在自欺欺人，以為自己能與Sherlock Holmes建立一段關係。

這個念頭美好到不真實，而Moriarty，Moriarty展示了他內心最深沈的恐懼——向John揭露他一直以來都明白的真相：他不可能夠聰明或夠有趣，足以長久地吸引Sherlock。這不會持久。就像Moriarty說的，他是個 _ **凡人**_ 。只是個寵物，Sherlock偶爾用來分散注意力，又或者用來提醒自己，還有人用如此低階的心理狀態過日子──一個乏味的背景牆，唯一的用途是充當Sherlock耀眼光彩的陪襯。

即便Sherlock還未意識到，但Sherlock厭倦他也只是時間的問題。在Sherlock看來，John只是肉體，只是一組刺激因子，一團為做出反應而生的神經末梢。他代表了一切基本生理需求，而Sherlock正朝更高維度的純粹理性世界邁進。John永遠無法與Sherlock並肩。他只會在泥濘裡打滾，崇敬地仰望著閃爍星空裡的Sherlock。

他不能留下，不是現在。如今，他對於Sherlock是個潛在的危險，只是一具被綁架、凌遲的軀體；時機一到，被線索吸引走注意力，他不得不再次營救的肉體。

此外，正如Moriarty所說，他已成為瑕疵品。他一直以來都是瑕疵品。即便是初識Sherlock時，也已經太遲。如今，無力感將他吞沒。他感到玷污、骯髒，似乎除了滲入肌膚的深色墨漬以及刀刃劃出的傷口，Moriarty的手指也烙下印記，顯示他的殘破，點明他作為物品無法修復的狀態。

Sherlock臉上恐怖的神情，雙膝跪在血泊裡朝他俯身；思緒回到John身上，他聽見自己不由自主發出低沈的哀鳴。

如果他唯一能提供給Sherlock的東西是肉體，那麼他現在一無所有。

他想回溯時間，不要讓Sherlock踏入那間房間，不要讓他看見那副模樣，流血、殘破，像隻受困的野獸，剛經歷不懈的掙扎，眼神狂野、胸膛起伏且覆著汗水。他永遠不想讓Sherlock到那副模樣，因屈辱與痛苦而無力，只剩一團會呼吸的肉。

倘若不是Sherlock找到他，倘若Sherlock沒有目睹他的那副模樣，他或許可以試著釋懷。倘若他有時間掩蓋傷口，在Sherlock抵達前埋藏被Moriarty扯出的恥辱，或許他會沒事。但時間無法倒流，無法覆蓋Sherlock所見的一切。他看見了關於John的真相，Moriarty將其從John體內挖出，攤在陽光底下，就像他刨開John暴露出體內的癌細胞。

Moriarty已達成目的。他將John打回原形──只是身體反應的載體，證明他不過是肉塊。

John聽見自己的牙齒再次打顫，在寂靜的房內格外響亮，令人不安。這再次提醒John，他已失去對身體的控制。

他明天一早就離開，讓Sherlock回復到還沒遇見John的生活。

他應該立刻離開，但是沒有力氣，他的身體需要復原。如果對自己足夠誠實，他必須承認自己想在貝克街多待一晚，讓他好好告別生命中美好的一個篇章，好到如夢的篇章。

他的所有物不多──一個軍用旅行袋足以裝下全部。他明早就會聯絡房仲公司，之前那棟公寓或許還有空房。他可以繼續待在診所工作；避開可能碰見Sherlock的地點。隨著時間流逝，內心的傷疤會癒合。一切都會好轉，他想著。他撐得過去。離Sherlock越遠，他們倆就越安全。

他緊緊握住門把，無措地喘息。他再次奮力壓下思緒的洪流，尋回先前麻木感所帶來的慰藉。 _ **不要去想**_ ，他命令自己。 _ **只要這麼做，你就能處理。**_ 他明白，如果讓自己去想，他將無法離開。麻木是唯一的解答。

他睜開眼，專注於房內的細節，讓熟悉的景象與陰影將他拉回現實。儘管現在是午後，外頭陰鬱的天色讓人無法確定時間。彷彿陰霾籠罩了整座城市，以那棟腐朽宅邸為中心的陰霾尾隨著他回家，正壓覆在窗戶上，揉蹭著玻璃，試圖捕獲他。

他穿過房間拉上窗簾，然後轉身面對自己的床。

自那場郵輪大火後的早晨，他就再也沒有睡在上頭。床褥仍整齊地堆疊著，如同那天他下樓喝杯水之前，與Sherlock開啟將生活攪得天翻地覆的談話然後又回歸原貌之前，在──John用力地嚥了嚥口水，壓下記憶，但太遲了。

腦海閃過Sherlock被弄亂的床褥，那是今早他看見的最後樣貌。枕頭棄置一地，床單凌亂，在柔和的雨光下，毯子勾勒出Sherlock的身體曲線。痛楚像把匕首刺入腹中，他再次作嘔。

他彎腰，一手撐在床上。

噁心感消退。

他直起身子，淺淺地呼吸，若有所思地盯著房門。

他知道Sherlock會嘗試進入。他無法上鎖，因此他將衣櫃旁的椅子卡到門把下。

在沒有門鎖的家庭長大，這個方法一直很有效地阻止Harry進入他的房間。

憶起Harry讓他恍神了半晌，他似乎忘記自己身處何處，房間的輪廓在眼前逐漸模糊。再次抓回思緒，一動也不動地呆立在房間中央，意識到不是關於Harry的記憶讓自己凍住，而是從樓底傳來的Sherlock的聲音。

John全然靜止。

「John？」

Sherlock正站在門外。

John沒有回話。

「John，拜託。」

Sherlock的嗓音流露出絕望。這令他心碎。

「 _ **John**_ _ **。**_ 」

這個詞撕裂著John，幾乎要將他拽離安穩的避風港。雙手摀住嘴，以免讓Sherlock聽見他短促的氣息。他不能聽，不能想像Sherlock垂著頭站在門外，站得近到額頭抵著門板，只為聽見房內的動靜，任何能夠證明他沒事的動靜。

他來到床畔，側躺在被單上，背對房門。

雙手劇烈顫抖，他將其壓在腿間。

Sherlock仍站在門外，John能聽見他的呼吸聲以及移動重心時地板的悶響。但他沒有企圖打開門。

至少，John對此很是感激。

他闔上雙眼，專注於太陽穴循流的血液，血流聲在枕頭上奇異地迴響，命令自己大腦放空。他試著運用剛離開軍隊時學到的冥想技巧，用以掌控自己不受控的怒火，但他一直不擅此道。他從未順利淨空思緒。

他發覺自己期望擁有Sherlock的集中力，凌駕於其他外在因子，但John從未擁有過如此精神上毅力。不，他過度在意自己的身體──出汗、喧騰且令人分神的脈搏，以及雙手劇烈的顫抖。

他不確定自己躺了多久，夾在腿間的雙手箝緊，嚥下一波波的可悲。每當他自認淨空了思緒，另一波恐慌就會襲來，直到他像個溺水之人喘息、顫慄、攥緊身下的床單。

然而，他無比疲憊。陷入困境的思緒屈服於倦怠的身體，墜入噩夢的世界。

他發現自己回到那間血腥的房間；手束縛於頭頂，Moriarty如惡狼般繞著他轉。

配置與John的記憶一樣，只是有個很大的區別：所有酷刑的器械上都堆滿Moriarty手底下受害者的屍體。他們雜亂地成堆，赤裸、殘廢、眼神空洞，裸露、殘碎的肢體令人作嘔地交疊。許多人John都不認得，但他認出一兩個──在垃圾堆找到的夫妻，肉鋪的死者，以及他與Sherlock第一個案子的粉色女子。

Moriarty注意到他的視線，不懷好意地接近，輕撫John的臉頰。

「別看上去這麼害怕，Watson醫生。我知道你與Sherlock有多享受我為你們準備的小冒險。我一直在旁見證。不只有Sherlock對謀殺感到興奮，你們倆都是。將它們視為我送給你們的週年禮──每具屍體都標記著你們愛情史上的又一里程碑。你們倆能在一起真的要感謝我，因此，不要對於我索討些 _ **謝禮**_ 而感到驚訝。」

Moriarty俐落地動作，低下頭，John看見Moriarty劃開了他的腹部。鮮血如水龍頭的水般湧出。

「拿著。」

Moriarty鬆開John的手，將一只碗塞進他的手中。

「用這個盛接鮮血。別灑出來，不然我會生氣。你不會想惹我生氣的，是吧，小Jonny？」

John將碗貼在小腹的肌膚上，看著鮮紅的液體流入金屬容器。他的手能隔著薄薄的搪瓷感受到液體的溫度。

屋內的溫度低到足以看見自己呼出的白霧。

「我說過，我要像豬隻一樣屠宰你，是吧？你會在這個過程中協助我，噢，對，你會的。你會提供很大的協助。之後，當Sherlock看見我跟你都做了些什麼時，我會告訴他，你是個多棒的助手。」

Moriarty用鼻尖蹭了蹭John的臉頰，手伸向他的腿間。

「我想，這處要等到最後。我知道你多麼珍惜它，失去它後，你會變得多麼一文不值。」

冰冷的手撫弄著John的長度，輕蔑、侵入。

碗自John手中滑落。

Moriarty撤身輕嘆。「噢，親愛的。我告訴過你別灑出來。你會後悔的。」

他猛地動作，單手插入John腹部的傷口，攫緊、拉扯，表情扭曲。

「這就是Sherlock在你體內時的感覺嗎？如果我從你的腹腔將心臟扯出，感覺會如何？會不會感覺很甜蜜？」

這份痛楚難以承受。

他失聲尖叫，聽上去如同瀕死的野獸，然後John意識到，這正是他的本質。他即將死亡，如動物般，內臟被扯出。

他再次尖叫，這次更長、更大聲，這是他未曾經歷過的痛苦，當他尖叫時，聲音仿若將喉嚨撕裂。

正是自己的尖叫聲將他從噩夢中拽出，至少，這是他清醒後發現自己趴臥在臥室地板時的想法，渾身冒冷汗。

他的四肢顫抖，嗓子因尖叫嘶啞。John花了幾秒鐘才意識到，喚醒他的，是Sherlock敲打房門、叫喊的聲音。

他的身子壓著胳膊，喘著粗氣；發狂地抵抗噩夢餘留的恐懼，噩夢如裹屍布的蜘蛛網般纏黏著他。

「 **John** **！** 」門把隨著Sherlock的轉動發出喀拉聲。「John，讓我進去。」

John趴臥著，臉頰貼著地面，喘息著，汗水冷卻臉頰的熱度。他依舊能感受到Moriarty的手在下腹的推力，依舊能嗅到沿著雙腿流淌而下的血腥味。

John緊閉雙眼，眼眶灼熱。

不是真的。不是真的。不是真的。

「 **John** **！** 你聽得見我嗎？」

門上的鎚擊不斷加重，直到聽上去像是Sherlock用全身的重量撞擊門板。

霎時，所有撞擊聲停歇，Sherlock的聲音穿透寂靜，刺進John的心口。

「John…開門。」他從未聽過Sherlock這樣的乞求。他聽上去支離破碎。「John， _ **拜託**_ 。」

他可以清楚描繪出對方的身影──單手握在門把上，另一隻手拳握在頭頂，頭髮凌亂，頎長的後背因懇求而彎折。

John待在原處，冰冷、靜止，渾身疼痛。

這樣就好，這會讓他們倆容易些。最終，Sherlock會感謝他的。

John聽見Sherlock的身體靠在門板上的聲響，以及拳頭砸在地板上的最後一聲重擊。

過了幾分鐘，John才有力氣爬回床上。

他在床單上蜷縮成一團，奮力無視門板另一頭Sherlock的沈默，這份沈默比方才任何的喊叫與敲打還要響亮。

John躺臥在黑暗中，看著陰影攀上臥室的牆，祈求任何能夠淹沒另一側寂靜的事物。他專注於喉底跳動的脈搏，突然為自己的身體分散了注意力而感激不已。細數著不間斷的破碎心跳聲入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者：因為接下來空閒時間少，之後會不定期更新，請見諒。


	16. 第十六章

John仿若乘坐一艘駛入暗潮的船，穿梭於噩夢中，一幕幕懾人的場景無縫接軌，絲毫沒有任何喘息的空間，如同被罩在令人窒息的厚毯之下。每當他企圖從厚重的布料下掙脫，卻只獲得更沈甸甸的壓制，直到他確信自己永遠也醒不過來。這是他嶄新的現實，地獄的迴圈。

Moriarty不一定一開始就出現，但無論情況如何、地點在哪，他總是會現身，勾著唇角從一隅步出，用冰冷的雙手碰觸John，低喃著羞辱John的話語。有時，John會試著反擊，但每當他舉起拳頭，都會發現自己的手被束縛住，腳踝也被固定住，像木偶般繫在繩子上。他越憤怒，Moriarty笑得越張狂。

在夢中，Moriarty的器械取之不盡。Moriarty擁有任何能夠造成疼痛的器械。John夢見自己在鐵處女裡頭，那一刻，尖刺貫穿他的肌膚。他夢見Moriarty將他綁在拷問台上，拉伸，直到雙臂從關節上扯下。他夢見Moriarty用肉鎚（註釋一）抵著自己的下頷，John感覺到顎骨碎裂。

（註釋一：敲打生肉的器具，用於嫩化肉質。）

比物理上的疼痛更糟的，是Moriarty出現在他與Sherlock互動的場景。他夢見回到貝克街，他與Sherlock正在廚房交談，Sherlock擔憂的臉浮現在兩人間茶杯蒸騰的霧氣中，他傾身握住John的手。John拉開他的手，但Sherlock再次伸手。Sherlock的手指一纏上他的手，Moriarty便出現在他身後，俯身湊近他的後頸，發出警告。

「他每次碰你，我都會碰你，小Johnny。這稱作以眼還眼。」John感覺到一隻冰冷的手伸向自己腿間。「這真的值得嗎？你認為呢？」

John立刻扯開Sherlock的手。Sherlock露出驚慌、失措的神色，看著John猛地站起撞倒椅子。當John奔離廚房時，Sherlock在後頭叫喚。

景象不斷切換；殘酷的影像如失控的投影機無休止地湧現。無論場景如何變幻，無論多親密，Moriarty都會將其摧毀，從John心口扯出最深沈的黑暗，如傷口上的毒藥。

他夢見自己身陷一片漆黑，躊躇、迷惘，呼喊Sherlock的名字。但每當他以為自己在迷霧中找到對方，一回身，不是Sherlock，而是Moriarty。

當John發覺自己躺在Sherlock的床上，他以為也許能稍作喘息；Sherlock伏在他的腿間，滾燙的嘴貼著自己的脖頸，雙手扣住John的臀部。John迎向Sherlock的嘴，弓起背，雙手抓住Sherlock肩膀將他拽近。Sherlock沿著他的胸膛一路溫熱、濕潤地向下親吻，手指順著骨盆線條滑到大腿內側，溫柔地將他的雙腿分開。「John⋯」他在親吻的間隙喚道，嗓音飽含濃厚的慾望。「我想要⋯」一隻手滑向John腿間的炙熱。「你願意讓我⋯？」

John頷首，胳膊繞上Sherlock的後頸，將他拉近索吻。但是他這麼做的同時，發現對方根本不是Sherlock。Moriarty伏在他的腿間，用刀刃抵著他喉嚨的肌膚，嘴角勾起不懷好意的弧度。

John企圖將他推開，但Moriarty壓緊刀刃，發出嘶嘶聲。

「別那麼著急，小士兵。我需要你身上的某樣東西。我不能讓Sherlock佔有它，所以由我保管。」

刀沿著喉頸向下移，順著胸口那條黑線滑到腹部、髖部，然後消失在雙腿間。

「你以為我會讓Sherlock攀折你的花蕊？噢，不不不，John，這項特權 ** _屬於我_** 。」

John的穴口感受到刀尖，他因極度的恐懼而凝結，冷汗滾落臉頰。

Moriarty俯身，咧嘴笑，氣息濕潤了John的耳廓。

「看看你，如此聽話。甚至沒有嘗試掙扎。很好。我想，這對我們雙方都好。儘管我很喜歡你掙扎的模樣，那會讓這場遊戲更令人滿意。」

他稍稍對刀刃施壓，即便輕微，John仍感受到第一道疼痛的貫穿。

「你知道他們說什麼嗎，小Johnny？倘若你無力逃脫，自救，那麼這是你應得的。而你甚至都沒有嘗試逃離，不是嗎？來啊，試著掙脫，我允許你這麼做。」

John感受到刀尖的觸感逐漸遠離，一滴汗珠自下頷滾落。

「但你不會這麼做，不是嗎？不會，因為你喜歡。」他聽見Moriarty嗓音裡的笑意。「John Watson喜歡在腿間橫一把刀。別告訴Sherlock。天吶、天吶，他會怎麼想？」

Moriarty將刀滑回原處。

「為了他，我將 ** _毀了你_** 。每當他碰觸你，你都只會感受到痛苦、痛苦、痛苦。你能感受到了嗎，John？噢，真誘人。我會將你切成緞帶，直到你的腿間只剩血淋淋的混亂。然後，Sherlock就不會想操你了。天吶，不。」

Moriarty湊近John的臉，直到兩人額首相抵。John試圖扭頭，但Moriarty緊緊壓抵著他，神情興奮。

「一首為你而生的痛苦交響曲，小Johnny。倘若只能達成一件事，我願選擇讓你放聲尖叫──我想要品嚐尖叫聲從你喉底撕裂而出的滋味。然後，我會把你還給Sherlock。之後，他就能跟你做任何他想做的事。讓我們開始吧？」

當Moriarty朝他俯身，John感受到自己身體上的重量增加，滅頂的恐懼令他狂亂。在刀尖有機會刺刺穿他之前，他竭盡全力推著胸口上的重量，努力扭動身子擺脫Moriarty。

但Moriarty沒有那麼容易擺脫。他繼續壓制，重心轉移到John的髖部，突如其來的重量非常真實，令John感到震驚。

他奮力找找回意識，希望自己醒過來──他如一名泳者，正在與漆黑水域以及海草奮鬥，努力朝水面游去。他睜開雙眼，看見臥室天花板的那一刻，他意識到，壓在髖部的重量是真實的存在。

某人在床上壓制他。

恐慌讓他的腦子一片空白。John胡亂地掙扎，用力踢腳，試圖將對方踢下床。

他感受到肩膀上的那雙手收緊，然後，一個熟悉的聲音懇求著，飽含恐懼。

「John，醒醒！John！醒醒。醒醒！」

那雙手搖晃著他。

雙眼猛地睜開，但他只能依稀辨認出朝自己俯身的黑影，激增的腎上腺素指引他 ** _立刻_** 讓對方失去行動能力。

他再次劇烈扭動，試圖擺脫對方的壓制。

「John！」

**_Sherlock_** ** _。是_** ** _Sherlock_** ，他的大腦瘋狂地告訴自己。但過了幾秒，他的身體才接收到停止掙扎的訊號。

他命令自己保持不動，即便心臟幾乎要跳出他的胸口，恐慌在意識的邊緣試探。

在傍晚灰暗的光線下，他看見Sherlock俯在他身上，恐懼在他臉上切割出黑色的輪廓。他的手在John的肩膀上掐緊，雙眼試圖對上John的眼睛，憔悴、絕望。

「John？」

Sherlock倚著床，一隻腿屈膝壓著John的大腿，另一隻腳仍踩在地板上。

John仰躺著，胸膛起伏。當他抬眸看向Sherlock，內在的恐慌霎時轉變成怒火。

「放開我。」

Sherlock一定從他的聲音或者姿態讀出怒氣。因為他立刻鬆開John的肩膀，向後坐下，神色警惕，盈滿恐懼。

John努力將自己拽成坐姿，倚靠著床頭櫃。

「你怎麼進來的？」

John詢問時，一陣冷風撫過臉頰。他轉過頭，發現窗玻璃的下半部幾乎徹底粉碎。窗戶下的地板佈滿玻璃的碎片，幾大片鋸齒狀的玻璃從窗框凸出。拉開的窗簾在冷風下翻騰。

John驚恐地回望Sherlock，視線掃過Sherlock的手與臉尋找傷口。果不其然，Sherlock的手背縱橫許多血淋淋的割傷，前臂還有一道很深的傷口正滴淌著鮮血。他的臉，謝天謝地，完好無損。

「 ** _天啊_** ，Sherlock。」

John闔上雙眼，在憤怒與寬慰的複雜情感中拉扯，被Sherlock打破玻璃並 ** _爬過碎裂的窗戶_** 抵達他身邊的事實衝擊。「你是怎麼⋯？」

他睜開眼，發現Sherlock的目光鎖在自己臉上。「我爬上逃生梯。」

「老天。」John搖搖頭，腦中閃過這樣魯莽的行為可能造成的差池。他鉗緊拳頭，然後強迫它們放鬆。「你不該這麼做。我以為你是──」他嚥下剩餘的字句。Sherlock必定知道他剩餘的句子，他不必說完。

「你在尖叫。」Sherlock用闡述事實的語氣說道，但他神色隨著每個字沉了下來。

John艱難地嚥了嚥口水，好似玻璃的碎片卡在喉底。「我可能殺了你。」

「你正尖叫著我的名字。」

John舉起一隻顫抖的手摀住眼睛。他無法承受看見Sherlock臉上細微的痛苦，如同昆蟲擾動了本平靜無波的水面。

「呃⋯我現在沒事了。請你⋯？」John的嗓子收緊，好似試圖阻止他說出那個詞。他的手仍覆在眼睛上。「請你離開。」

John不用看就知道Sherlock全身僵住。

片刻的寂靜，John感受到吹進來的冷風夾帶著細雨。他又開始輕微打顫。

然後，Sherlock鋼鐵般的嗓音打破沉默。

「不。」

「Sherlock⋯」

Sherlock俯身時，他感受到床的動靜。「在你告訴我之前，我不會離開。你必須告訴我發生了什麼，John。他做了什麼、說了什麼。全盤托出。這是讓你繼續前進的唯一途徑。你必須 ** _告訴我_** 。」

John搖了搖頭。他的手已從眼睛上移開，但沒有抬眸對上Sherlock的目光。「不。」

「John⋯」Sherlock跪起身，加重語氣說道：「John，看著我。你必須這麼做。你知道他在做什麼，不是嗎？他想要毒害你。他企圖由內而外摧毀你。他要讓你產生負罪感，但真正的禍首其實是他，John。是他！John，看著我！」Sherlock扣住John的肩膀，強迫兩人四目相接。「你看不出來嗎？他正試圖摧毀你！」

John劇烈地顫抖，連牙齒都開始打顫。「放──放開我。」

「不。在你告訴我發生什麼之前，我不會離開。從很久以前就開始了，對吧？自從泳池那晚。」在詭異的灰色光線下，Sherlock的雙眸漆黑。那雙眼眸不停地、具穿透性地追尋John的雙眼，將所有細節盡收眼底。「你從未告訴我那晚發生了些什麼。之後，一切都變了樣。這必定與Moriarty有關，總是與他有關。告訴我他說了些什麼，John。告訴我。」

John極力搖頭，以至於無法對上Sherlock的視線。

他浮現一個幼稚的念頭──用手捂住耳朵。他希望Sherlock閉嘴，難道Sherlock不明白嗎？他無法回頭檢視發生的事。這毫無助益。倘若他告訴Sherlock，Moriarty說的那些話，那只會讓它們變得益發真實。說出來只會讓它們成真。

他的身體劇烈顫抖，令身後的床頭櫃嘎嘎作響。感覺自己即將分崩離析。

他亟欲擺脫Sherlock犀利的視線，以及他的悲慟與擔憂。他能感受到──那目光將他所有的痛苦拽出，攤在陽光底下。他不能讓Sherlock看見自己多麼需要他；倘若讓他知道，那他永遠不會放John走。恐慌在體內升起──如發燒般滾燙、侵略。他現在必須離開。他等不到明早。他需要離Sherlock越遠越好。

他伸手將Sherlock的手從肩上拉開，聲音與手都在顫抖。「出去。」

「John──」

「沒聽見嗎？我說，出去。」

「John，聽我說──」

「 **不！** 」John推搡著Sherlock。「你聾了嗎？我說， **出去！** 我不想要你在這裡！」

Sherlock待在原處，靜止不動，仍屈膝坐在床上。

John的狂躁不安在體內蓄積。他不敢冒險看向Sherlock的臉，不忍看見那赤裸的受傷。他再次用力推Sherlock，這次，Sherlock攫住他的手腕。

「放開我。」John的嗓音因怒火而顫抖。

「不。」

「我說， **放開我！** 」

「在你告訴我發生什麼之前，我不會離開。」

John用力地踢Sherlock，但Sherlock避開他的攻擊，然後向前撲向John，將他壓制在床上，扣住他的手腕。在John有機會反應過來前，Sherlock爬上他的髖部，跨坐其上，用膝蓋固定住John的雙腿。他朝John俯身，一縷被雨水浸濕的烏黑鬈髮垂到John眼前。

John抬眸看向Sherlock，他的悲慟轉瞬被怒火沖淡。「滾開。」

「不。」Sherlock的表情堅如磐石。「除非你肯告訴我。」

John試圖擺脫Sherlock的束縛，但他重重地騎在自己身上，John掙扎得越猛烈，手腕上的手越扣緊。

可悲。John本能輕鬆掙脫Sherlock──Sherlock只有皮包骨。他比纖瘦的偵探強壯多了，但疲憊讓他變得虛弱。

他再次嘗試，但徒勞無功。John怒吼。

「沒用的。我能壓制你整夜。你還不如開口。」

John的胸膛因施力而起伏。他抬頭，喘息著睜大眼睛，望向Sherlock不肯妥協的神情，明白Sherlock是對的。此時，John早已精疲力盡。這份認知讓他感到絕望。

John任由腦袋跌回床墊上，端詳Sherlock堅決的神情，然後佯裝出投降的表情。 之後，額頭全力朝Sherlock的臉砸去。

Sherlock發出吃痛的叫喊，鼻子湧出鮮血，但握緊John手腕的手沒有動搖。甚至扣得更緊。

John拼盡全力給出最後一擊，試圖擺脫對方，徒勞地扭動臀部，幾乎絕望地嗚咽。

「 **滾開！** 」

「不。」

「拜託！拜託，我無法──」

他的怒火剎那轉變成恐懼，他正努力擺脫這份恐懼，如同他試圖擺脫Sherlock。在恐懼吞沒他前，他必須離開。他正在被一點一滴地吞噬。他看不見。他無法呼吸。他需要擺脫，他需要──

「John。 ** _John_** ，看著我。我需要你看著我，John！」

John感受到某種溫熱的液體滴在臉上。他抬頭一看，發現那是Sherlock鼻子流淌的鮮血，血液恣意沿著他的臉流下。他似乎沒有察覺到，手仍緊緊攥住John的手腕，視線牢牢地鎖定John。

John停止掙扎，沈默地回望Sherlock的目光。Sherlock的眼底，猛烈、熾熱，且盈滿憐憫，他感覺到抽噎如水波漣旖襲來。

悲傷似洪水潰堤他的水壩，將他滅頂。

抽泣令他的四肢震顫──響亮、起伏、顫抖的嗚咽。他從未如此失控。他想告訴Sherlock自己不值得浪費時間，這是多麼合適的時機啊。好，這會幫助他闡明觀點。

他必須讓Sherlock明白，為何他們不能這麼做，為何他不值得。如果他無法與Sherlock抗衡，那他只能用話語闡明。

「你不明白！你不能──你不能想要我。Moriarty是對的。我⋯我只是動物。天啊，看看我！我無法──我不像你。我無法控制自己的身體。這⋯我不是⋯」

John抽噎地嗆著，驚訝於自己洶湧的情緒，一股腦地傾倒出來。但如今，一開始吐露便無法停止。發生的事情造就的恥辱與自身歇斯底里情緒的羞恥合流，像把雙面刃宰割他。John歡迎痛楚。這是他應得的。

「他一直是對的。我既脆⋯脆弱⋯又⋯破損。我配不上你。我從來都配不上，但我早就明白了。我明白，而且我不懂為何你想要我。我至今仍不懂。但如今⋯你不會想要我了。我一開始沒有做出正確的決定，但 ** _現在──_** 」

他的話語被另一聲嘶啞的啜泣打斷，但他逼迫自己繼續說下去。Sherlock必須明白為何John要將他推開，為何他離開對Sherlock比較好。

「不可能還想要我！我什麼都不是，對你這樣的人來說， ** _什麼都不是_** ！」

「這就是他告訴你的？」Sherlock靜靜地說道，但似把匕首穿透John的啜泣聲。

「他不必告訴我！」John激動地喘息道。「他告訴我的一切──我早就知道了。他只是向我證明。」

「他還說了什麼？」

John發出喪氣的挫敗。沒用，Sherlock沒有放棄。「不重要，他說的是我早就知道的。」

「那就告訴我。」Sherlock神情痛苦；與浸血的下半臉相對，他翠綠的眼眸閃爍著輝芒。「告訴我你知道些什麼。」

「我只是動物。你的寵物。」John苦澀地吐出字句，就像吐出毒果實的種子一般，每個字在他的舌頭上留下苦澀、辛辣感。「你把我留在身邊，因為我會按照你的所有指令行動。因為我很聽話。」John大聲地說出這些扭曲的想法時，感受到空虛的滿足，盯著Sherlock臉上驚恐的神情。Sherlock想知道發生了什麼？好，就告訴他。「他說會把我切成肉塊、剁成絞肉，因為那正是我的本質，除了肉體，什麼都不是⋯對你而言，我生或死沒有區別。」

他感覺到Sherlock的視線轉移到自己的軀幹上，胸口的黑色痕跡仍清晰可辨，令人不快、飽含惡意。

John在枕頭上側了側頭，突然對自己方才的坦白升起厭惡。他無法面對Sherlock眼底的魅影。他能感受到自我厭惡在胸口凝成堅固、黑暗的結，讓他難以呼吸。

他尚未坦承最可恥的細節。John的嗓子在那些話語上收緊。

「而我任由它發生。我沒有試著阻止他。」他的手指在頭頂彎曲成拳狀。他用力吞嚥，強迫自己繼續說下去。「我沒有反抗，因為我知道他是對的。」

Sherlock坐回臀部上，鬆開John的雙手。

John感覺到所有鬥爭劃下句點。他癱軟地躺著，側過頭，因自身的恥辱感到噁心，不願犯險抬頭看向Sherlock的臉。

現在，來到最糟的環節。

這就是John一直以來畏懼的環節。

Sherlock將低喃著道歉，然後下床，並承認此時終結一切最好。對雙方都好。

John的吐息因預期的事而加快，緊閉雙眼，準備迎接即將來臨的打擊。對Sherlock貿然闖入卻終將離開而感到憤怒，讓John經歷了一切，自己卻從John身上剝離。

荒謬的是，他感覺自己已開始想念Sherlock的手指纏在手腕上的觸感。他任憑自己在最後一刻享受Sherlock壓在腿上的溫度，他與Sherlock的最後一次接觸。

John感覺到淚水燒灼眼角，自我厭惡已然成形。

他靜待Sherlock離開時，床底的嘎吱作響，靜待Sherlock厭惡地移動時床墊的位移，但只有沈默與寂靜。

痛苦、焦慮，John冒險抬眸看向Sherlock的臉。

Sherlock呆坐著不動，臉因震驚而僵硬，雙手垂在大腿上。

John抬頭時，兩人四目相對，而這是第一次，他似乎意識到了臉上的鮮血。他心不在焉地用袖子擦了擦。

「天吶，John。天吶，我沒⋯」Sherlock搖了搖頭，突然抬起雙手以痛苦的姿態摀住嘴。「難怪你不想見我。他對你做的⋯我──」他無助地舉起雙手，然後任其垂到身側，將身體的重量從John腿上移開。他低頭看向John，而John意識到他臉上的表情不是震驚，而是恐懼。「你能原諒我嗎？」

「什麼？」

John不明白發生了些什麼。大腦遲緩、駑鈍。

「我應該預料到這種情況會發生，他會利用你來對付我。我們不應該前往那棟房子！愚蠢，多麼愚蠢！」

John眨了眨眼，大腦如生鏽的鐘般運作。Sherlock不想離開他。Sherlock認為自己必須為此事負責？

Sherlock的雙手再次緊張地游移，漫無目的地在空中揮舞，眼神在床墊上飄移。「我知道那是陷阱，但沒意識到目標是你⋯我不認為他會再次把你當成目標。我不認為他知道⋯」他的手挫敗地扯了扯頭髮。「他是怎麼知道的？」

John的心臟在喉底跳動。他認為自己能聽出Sherlock未完的話，幾乎確定自己知道句末沒有說出口的句子。但他無法完全確定，不能仰賴直覺。

「John。」Sherlock再次抬頭看向他，眼眸在昏暗的室內閃爍詭異的光芒。「如果你無法原諒我，我理解。你有充分的理由不再與我說話，然而，我⋯」Sherlock的嗓音破碎，John的心做出相對應的顫動。他想要伸出手抓住Sherlock，給予安撫及慰藉，但這不公平。他的拳頭在身側攥緊。「倘若你願意讓我嘗試，讓我彌補你⋯」Sherlock垂下頭。「如果可以的話，我想盡力彌補。」

John嚥了嚥，乾澀的喉嚨，無視腦袋告訴自己閉嘴的警告。顯然，Sherlock認為自己要負全責。John可以現在原諒他，讓Sherlock承擔所有責任，永遠不告訴他漏掉的細節，但這不對。如果John沒有對Sherlock道出所有真相，他將無法繼續與Sherlock生活下去。

John搖了搖頭。「我無法原諒你，因為這不是你的錯。這──」他感覺到自己嗓子一緊，然後用力嚥下恐懼。「我有預感，他會再來找我。自從泳池那次。我從未告訴你──」

John將膝蓋蜷至胸前，咬緊牙關強迫自己繼續說下去。這是他永遠不想對Sherlock吐露的部分，展露他真實樣貌的部分，這將揭露他之於Sherlock的吸引力不過只是Moriarty操縱的一環。但他現在必須這麼做，讓Sherlock明白整件事情的真相。否則，Sherlock將誤以為這是自己的責任。

Sherlock全然靜止不動。「你從未告訴我什麼？」

「這──這一切的開端。Moriarty發現的。」John在坦白的過程中感覺到顫慄傳遍全身。「他發現我對你的感受，甚至比我還要早發現。泳池的那夜⋯」John頓了頓，呼吸短促。 他說不出口。

「他對你做了什麼？」Sherlock的嗓音低沈，飽含恐懼。

顯然，Sherlock以為他侵犯了John。這或許能解釋John深沉的恐懼。但事實不是這樣。而是那些被Moriarty攤在陽光下的，John骯髒的念頭。那才是整件事情惡化的源頭。

「不，他沒有 ** _做_** 任何事。」John用手肘撐起身子，試圖抑止身體的顫抖。但沒用。「他告訴我──」John的恥辱似實體的存在攀上他的腹部。「他告訴我，我對你的感情。我甚至還沒意識到。我愚蠢到沒有意識到，但對他而言顯而易見。天啊，這份情感一直以來多麼得明顯。之後，我便無法忘卻他說過的話。我開始做夢⋯關於你，但⋯但他總會出現，他總會告訴我該如何做，如何操縱你，如何操縱我們倆⋯」

John弓起身，搖了搖頭。

「彷彿他已經控制我許久。他要我追求你，他大概知道這有多容易。這或許是他選我作為這份工作首選的原因。因為他知道我是身體衝動的奴隸，知道我很軟弱。一旦我開始想要你，那便只是時間的問題。他持續⋯檢查我的進度。在郵輪上，他找到我時，他問我進展得如何⋯」John更用力地用胳膊弓起身，牙齒打顫。「他知道我忍不了多久。」

「John！」Sherlock俯身抓住John的肩膀，強迫John再次抬頭看向他。「聽著！你太看得起他了！那些都是你的感受，它們一直存在。Moriarty僅僅是發現那些情感，然後利用它們來控制你。那正是他 ** _所做的_** ──他找出人們最珍貴的事物，以便用來操縱人們。」

Sherlock立刻鬆開John的肩膀，坐了回去，然後伸手拉扯頭髮，眼神狂亂。

「你怎麼能認為自己要對此負責？ ** _天啊_** ，John。要不是我，Moriarty根本不會發現你的存在！那晚──泳池那晚⋯」Sherlock鬆開頭髮，漫不經心地擦抹血淋淋的嘴，眼神悠遠。「我不知道該怎麼做，我無法 ** _思考_** 。我從未懷疑⋯我從未想過Moriarty會將你置於危險之中，從未想過你會有危險，因為我沒有意識到⋯天啊，John，你不明白嗎？在Moriarty折磨你之前，他就已經將我摸透了。Moriarty向我展示你之於我的意義。」

Sherlock的視線對上John的眼睛，那雙眼眸閃著青綠的光芒，飽含悲傷。John望進Sherlock的眼底，內心掙扎著依循Sherlock每句話的邏輯。他感到震驚。

Sherlock繼續開口，中斷與John的視線交會，幾乎快被傾瀉而出的字句絆倒。

「然後，像個白痴，我讓它再度發生。我應該記取教訓⋯應該意識到我對你的情感有多一目瞭然。」Sherlock的手回到自己的鬈髮上，以同樣痛苦的姿態拉扯。他嗓音裡的悔恨再明顯不過。「我們倆不應該前往那棟宅邸。John，你不明白嗎？」他再次與John四目相對，眼裡閃爍著痛楚。「你受苦的原因，全是因為我。」

John搖了搖頭，仍不確定自己是否能相信Sherlock說的話。

「我──我不明白。」

「Moriarty想摧毀我，而他知道最有效的方式就是傷害你。這正是為何他會針對你。他企圖摧毀你的原因，是因為他知道， ** _這_** 會毀了我。Moriarty比我們更早預見這一切。是你，John Watson。一直都是你。」

John溢出一聲嗚噎，手來不及摀住嘴。他的手暫時摀住嘴，嚥下Sherlock方才話語中的重量。

他再次搖頭，努力吸入空氣供給缺氧的肺臟，好讓他可以對Sherlock解釋，為何他無法認同他所說的話。

「但這沒有道理。你沒有理⋯理由將我留在身邊。這不合理！」

Sherlock眼底的火焰似乎燃地更加旺盛，臉上的悲傷益發明顯。「為什麼不合理？」

「因為這是你運作的方式！你只做合邏輯的事情。你很理性，這就是你！你不會在身邊留一個沒有用處的東西。」

「John，聽聽你自己說了些什麼！你將自己比喻為 ** _東西_** ！」Sherlock俯身，神情堅決。「你看不出他在做什麼嗎？他一直試圖做什麼？他企圖用唯一知道的方式將我們拆散，但他不明白。他低估了我們，John。他低估了我們。」

「你在說什麼？」

「想想那兩具屍體，John！他們各自失去了什麼？」

John舔了舔乾涸的嘴唇。他無法思考。

「他認為我們各自代表一項功能。我只擁有理性，而你只擁有感官。他認為我們被整齊地從中間分開──你是軀體，我是腦袋。但他錯了，John！他錯估了我們倆。我們沒那麼容易被分割。你不只是一具任他切割的肉體，我也不只是一個只會推理的腦袋。而這正是你展示給我看的，John。沒有你，我不會意識到自己不只是顆大腦。」

John看著Sherlock，對方跪他的面前，表情乞求John思索他說出的那些話。

「這正是他無法理解的⋯我們不只更複雜，甚至相輔相成，John。你身上具有我所沒有的特質，你完整了我所缺失的。你不明白嗎？我們在一起時會變得更加強大。這是Moriarty永遠無法理解的。你讓我成為更好的人。」

John的手再次覆住自己的嘴，這次無法否定Sherlock話語中的重量。

「如果你認為自己不能跟我在一起，我能理解。我知道自己不經常──我不能總感受到我該體會的情感，或至少──不是以相同的方式。但這不意味著我無法感受。而我不是⋯我知道我不是⋯」

Sherlock嗓音裡的疑懼，字句間的停頓，這與他往常的說話方式截然不同，以至於John感受到相對應的，名為「同情」的疼痛，如鈴鐺發出的劇烈共鳴。

Sherlock似乎在重整心緒。「我知道自己是什麼德性，我理解跟我這樣的人在一起對於你是否值得。尤其還附加人身危險。」Sherlock深吸了口氣，John聽出抽氣聲中的恐懼、挫敗。「但，拜託⋯」

Sherlock伸出雙手捧著John的一隻手。他抬眸看向John，眼神不加掩飾。

「拜託，倘若你想要我，留下。別因為Moriarty的話語離開。要離開，也要出於你自己的意志。但別因為他，拜託，John。」

Sherlock的嗓音破碎。

「我不懂該如何應對這種事。我不知道自己該說些什麼，除了告訴你，我需要你。也知道，倘若你離開，那便是我的末日。」

John的手更用力地摀住嘴。感覺好似大地龜裂，Sherlock話語的衝擊似洪流覆沒他。他說不出話，也不敢移動，深怕一不小心被浪潮捲走。

他想闔上雙眼，花點時間適應Sherlock說出的話語，但他無法別開眼，無法將視線從Sherlock身上移開，深怕一這麼做，再次睜開眼時，便會發現這只是另一場夢。

Sherlock懇求似地將黑色的腦袋垂向John的手，John的手腕感受到由Sherlock的額首傳來的顫慄。

「我需要你，John Watson。我需要你。」他攥緊John的手，聲音哽噎。「我不認為你明白⋯」他的氣息益發不平穩；被Sherlock握住的手感到壓力，感受到Sherlock在John的手臂上搖頭，如同自己之前絕望、恐慌的姿態。「我仍不認為你明白⋯你對我做的⋯你倘若離開，會對我造成什麼影響。」

John低頭看向Sherlock蓬亂的黑髮，垂頭抵著John的手臂，彎折的身軀。當他感受到Sherlock的吐息化作滾燙、不穩的熱流噴灑在手腕上，這令他感到震懾。儘管他認為自己配不上Sherlock，但或許Sherlock認為 ** _他_** 配不上John。

這個念頭似乎很荒謬，但John強迫自己忽視腦內懷疑的聲音，集中於他的身體告訴自己的，以及 ** _Sherlock的身體_** 正在告訴他的。

他從未見過如此失態的Sherlock。事實上，他見過，但只在──

這份認知擊中他。他 ** _見過_** Sherlock如此失態。

因為他。

在過去四十八小時內，他見到Sherlock徬徨失態的模樣，多到數不清。感覺像幾週前發生，但郵輪上的事件，那場火，隔天早晨的對話──發生在 ** _昨天_** 。他見到Sherlock最脆弱的樣貌──不，更正：Sherlock ** _讓他_** 見到自己脆弱的樣貌。Sherlock不僅任由自己失態，他讓John看見。他樂意讓John進入他的內在。而他，John Watson，是一切的原因。

倘若他仔細回想，他會發現，他初次窺見Sherlock的脆弱，是在一切濫觴的那晚──泳池那晚。

除了那晚，他從未見過Sherlock那麼擔憂的模樣。

他猶記Moriarty一離開，Sherlock便箭步上前，從John肩膀上扯下背心並棄置在地上的迫切，他看上去非常狂亂，用握著上膛手槍的手揉蹭頭──多麼脆弱。

那晚，他處於驚嚇狀態，因此他沒有多想──當然，除了事後的夢境──但如今，他終於發覺，那晚是他們倆的重大轉捩，那不只改變了他對Sherlock的感覺，更改變了Sherlock對他的感覺。

霎時，他憶起那晚遺漏的細節。

在回家的計程車上，Sherlock坐在他身邊，肩膀重重地靠著John的肩膀。那一刻，John感到奇怪，但具有撫慰的效果，逐漸陷入腎上腺素消退的後勁中。他還記得自己闔上雙眼，以相對應的力度回靠Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock一定以為他睡著了，因為他記得自己一閉上眼，Sherlock的兩隻手指滑向John的手腕內側，在剩餘的車程中待在那，隔著薄薄肌膚的溫熱，John為兩人間這微小、親密的接觸感激不已，疲倦到無力提出疑問，直到計程車停在貝克街外Sherlock才撒手。

這一切讓John意識到，Sherlock是對的。某種意義上，他們必須感激Moriarty讓他們倆開始正視彼此的情愫。

一層層揭開的過程跌跌撞撞。

他必須說些什麼，必須告訴Sherlock自己不會離開，不可能在意識到彼此如此真實地牽絆在一塊時離開。John或許有缺點，但Sherlock亦然。剎那間，他意識到，這正是Sherlock試圖告訴他的。

他必須說些什麼，但他被情緒淹沒，似乎無法吸入足夠的空氣進入肺臟好開口說話。他的整個胸腔似乎因這場坦白收緊。肋骨疼痛。好似他的整副身軀不足以容納他龐大、氾濫的情緒。

看著Sherlock蓬亂的頭髮靠著自己的前臂，無聲地懇求，如隻乞求擺脫苦難的動物，頓時，這超出John的可承受範圍。

他伸出手，雙手握住Sherlock靠近纖細手肘的上臂，然後 ** _輕扯_** ，直到Sherlock再次與他的視線齊平。他徑直地望進Sherlock血淋淋、殘損的臉龐。

他仍然無法說話，所以他捏了捏Sherlock的手臂，鬆開一隻手，手指撫上Sherlock血淋淋的臉頰，沿著顴骨銳利的稜角，滑向下方的凹陷，直至唇角柔和的弧線。

他允許自己暫時，只是暫時，沈浸在這男人──美麗、 ** _不可思議_** 的男人──或許想要自己參與他的人生。John任由自己沈溺於這個念頭半晌，顫抖的手指覆在Sherlock耷拉下的嘴角上──他不確定自己是想哭抑或者想笑。

取而代之，他俯身向前，輕吻Sherlock耷拉下的唇角。

那是個顫慄、無助的吻，但情感如同一把刺入John胸膛的匕首──銳利、心碎的感受令他窒息。當兩人鼻尖輕蹭，John的手指掐緊Sherlock的胳膊，他聽見Sherlock驟然倒抽了口氣；當他的嘴覆上Sherlock的唇瓣，那震懾的感受令他覺得自己好似浸溺於無垠、蔚藍的海洋。

心臟跳了一下，Sherlock沒有反應。

John感受到Sherlock的身體在自己手下變得僵硬，自己也跟著僵硬，聽見自己呼吸一滯。他靜待Sherlock的回應，手指在Sherlock胳膊上掐緊，好似這是將他束縛在這廣闊、費解世界的唯一方式。

John睜著眼，盯著Sherlock近在咫尺的湛藍眼眸，它們閃爍著，彷彿正絕望地試著釐清狀況。

John的另一隻手仍在Sherlock臉上，托著他臉頰的曲線，拇指刷過方才親吻過的嘴角。他的拇指漫不經心地撫過那凹痕，聽見Sherlock發出似抽泣的聲音。

霎時，Sherlock僵硬的身軀變得柔軟，在John手中慢慢融化。他雙手捧起John的臉龐，輕啟的嘴絕望地滑向John的唇，好似害怕自己回應得太遲John就會抽身。

John含情脈脈地回吻，試圖將所有的安全感注入這個吻，藉此致歉──對於自己質疑Sherlock的情感，以及認為兩人間的牽絆── ** _這些──_** 都不是真的。

他仍無法完全相信這是真的。儘管他能嚐到Sherlock嘴上的血，能感受到他乾裂雙唇的粗糙質量。當他吻得更深時，Sherlock翕動的長睫蹭過他的臉頰──就算擁有這些證據，John仍無法相信自己正在親吻Sherlock。而這一刻，他明白，無論他們的雙唇何時相觸，他永遠不會失去這喜悅的驚訝衝擊。

Sherlock突然撤身，雙手緊緊握住John的肩膀，眼眸流露出恐懼。「這代表你會留下？」

Sherlock的眼神──如此坦承、如此脆弱，對John試圖無聲傳達的訊息如此不確定──John明白，對Sherlock而言，以一種不會誤解的方式交流才公平。

John向後傾身，好讓自己能望進Sherlock的眼底。「我不會離開。你是對的，這一切⋯都是他。我讓他操控我。他闖進我的腦袋，而我──」John顫抖地吸了口氣，看著Sherlock眼底的輝芒隨著他的一字一句逐漸明亮。John搖了搖頭，嗓音嘶啞，頓時感到侷促不安。「我是個蠢貨。我當然不會離開，哪都不會去。」

Sherlock再次伸出手捉住John的手。但這次，他翻轉John的手，親吻他的掌心。

這個舉動在John心底爆出激動的情緒──白熱、焦灼──如此炙熱，如同純淨的火舌。

Sherlock向後撤了足夠的距離，John能聽見他的呢喃，然後他的嘴移向了John的內側手腕。「天啊，John，我無法⋯我無法──John，答應我，答應我你永遠不會離開。」

「我保證，」John說道，將Sherlock拉向自己，強迫自己傾吐出被情緒纏結在喉底的話語。「我不會離開。」

John將Sherlock拉向自己的胸口，但Sherlock攥住John的肩膀，維持一臂之遙，神情激動。

「倘若你讓我待在你身邊，John──倘若你願意，我保證不會讓此事重演。你擁有我的保證，我會盡全力保全你的安危。明白嗎？」Sherlock掐緊John的肩膀。「我會除掉任何企圖接近你的人。」他眼底的火光令人膽戰。「我會全部除掉。聽得見嗎，John？我不會讓你失望。」

他的雙手絕望地攥緊John的肩膀。

「我相信你。我相信你！Sherlock！」

John警覺地將自己的手覆上Sherlock掐在肩上的雙手，在觸碰下感受到Sherlock的癱軟。John將Sherlock疲軟的身軀拽入懷中，幾乎將他拉至腿上。他依附著John，好似他仍不敢相信John會留下，不相信John真的在這。

John的胳膊環住Sherlock，下頷抵在Sherlock蓬亂的頭髮上，Sherlock鑽進John的懷中，他的氣息顫抖地噴灑在John喉頸上的肌膚──過於短促。

「我不會離開。我在這。你擁有我，好嗎？我在這。」

他的雙臂在Sherlock肩膀收緊，轉瞬意識到，懷裡的軀體是多麼地脆弱；他能感受到Sherlock的肋骨，彎曲的背脊下脊柱的凹口，頓時被熾熱、猛烈的怒火淹沒──竟然有人企圖讓這個男人受苦。

Sherlock對Moriarty的看法是錯的。他沒有低估他們，他精確地掌握情況。從一開始他便知道，他們在一起會更加強大。這正是他拼命要拆散他們的原因。

John下定決心。

天吶，他到底是多愚蠢，任由Moriarty讓他覺得自己應該離去。

John在床上移動身子，繼續將Sherlock揣在懷裡，但改變姿勢讓兩人可以一併躺下。

Sherlock沒有鬆手， 像株小草蜷縮在John的懷內，噴灑在John脖頸上的氣息開始變得平穩，胸口感受Sherlock堅定、真實的心跳，安心感傳遍John的全身，如同對飢渴（thirst）之人那涼爽、甘甜的水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者的話：  
> 很抱歉拖了這麼久，但事情繁多，擠不太出時間...以後仍不定期更新。  
> 有任何問題歡迎提出。希望大家看得愉快：）


	17. 第十七章

他們一同躺在John寒冷的臥室裡，四肢交纏。直到John的肢體開始僵硬，他才意識到自己開始顫抖，不是出於疲憊，而是因為從碎裂的窗戶灌入的刺骨寒風。

「Sherlock。」他沙啞地說道。他微動，催促著Sherlock與他一起移動。「我們該起來了。這裡太冷了，而且只會越來越冷。」

作為回應，Sherlock朝John的胸口長吁了一口氣。稍微蠕動身子，但沒有坐起身的打算。

「Sherlock。」John輕柔地推搡著他。「我認為我該去洗個澡，清理身上的污穢。」

他察覺到Sherlock因自己的話語一滯，胳膊緊緊纏上John，彷彿害怕他會離開自己的懷抱。他迅速補充道：「你要的話，可以一起。」

Sherlock放鬆了下來，坐起身。

「仔細想想，我們應該先清理你的臉。」

Sherlock小心地伸手探了探鼻子與嘴唇附近乾涸的血塊，瑟縮。

「來吧。」John牽起他的手，困窘地意識到──他與Sherlock一樣捨不得放開彼此。

Sherlock跟著John下樓走到浴室，任由自己被John牽引，如孩童般文靜、乖巧。他似乎在過去的半個小時內縮小了──他看上去更加瘦小、虛弱，好像某種重量壓彎了他的脊柱。他的沈默裡潛藏著極度的倦怠，仿若這場鬥爭如今才終於劃下句點，才感受到方才經歷的一切的衝擊。

好吧，他當然疲倦。他會疲倦。

John想起Sherlock緊貼臥室的房門，清醒且痛苦著，身上的每吋筋肉都叫囂著採取行動，顫抖著，緊繃地聽著另一側John發出的所有聲響；與此同時，John正強迫自己鎮定、沈靜地躺在床上。

之後，John終於陷入不安穩的睡眠──他知道自己必定叫喊出聲，在睡夢中尖叫──無法來到他身邊，Sherlock該有多麼焦急、狂躁。

John憶起Sherlock撞門的聲音，如猛獸般的力道，這份認知產生了純粹、強烈的憐憫之情，令他差點在下樓的半途中癱軟、跌坐，。

相對地，他回過頭看向Sherlock，散亂鬈髮上映照的光線，側顏消失在陰影裡；然後，John被今天經驗的第百次情感擊中──不同於以往尖銳的Sherlock，他變得寡言，順從John的引導。意識到Sherlock願意將主導權交予他，接受他的幫助──這份認知在John體內造就真切的痛楚。

John的手指在Sherlock的手上猛地掐緊，或許有點過於用力，但他注意到，Sherlock對此隻字未提，沒有抬起頭，僅是跟隨著John的腳步，踩過John的每個足跡，像個避開人行道上裂縫的孩子，全然地信任、盲目地跟從。

當他們抵達樓底，John看見起居室窗戶外的太陽。窗外的一切灰暗、滴瀝，街角點綴上夕陽的粉色光輝；夕陽剛從雲層探出頭來，將黯淡的光線投射在潮濕的倫敦街道上。

樓梯底有一塊粉色的光區，詭異的閃爍著，顯然反射自窗外的一灘積水，但盯著那塊光區，在樓梯井的昏暗陰影中奇異地明亮，霎時，一股歡愉在John胸臆膨脹，這在幾小時前是不可能產生的。

剎那間，John想要發笑。

Sherlock在他身後停了下來，仍牽著John的手。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」John傻笑著說道。他回身轉向Sherlock，利用兩人牽緊的手，將Sherlock的唇拽向自己。

在兩人唇瓣相觸前，他感受到Sherlock驚異、短促的倒抽了口氣。Sherlock空出來的手在空中無措地揮舞半晌，最終，環上了John的髖部。

這是個柔軟的吻，溫柔，但飽含壓抑的喜悅。最終，John還是抽了身，因為在這個吻中，他無法壓制住咧起的嘴角，胸口浮起難以壓抑的笑意。

他不知道自己怎麼了。

然而，半晌，他終於確切地知道如何定義這份感受──解脫。

Sherlock微微撤身，好低頭看清John咧嘴的笑臉──他的額頭仍靠著John，眼睛迅速掃視John的臉龐，充滿好奇。

「怎麼？」他喘息地問道。

John笑得無比燦爛，咧開的嘴幾乎讓他的臉感到疼痛。「看看我們。多麼荒謬。」

Sherlock的額頭沒有從原本的位置移開。John能聽見他的呼吸加快。「是嗎？」

John的拇指不自覺地在Sherlock的手背上逡巡。然而，當他碰觸到了那兒的傷口，一股悲傷劃開了他的喜悅。笑容逐漸淡去。

「我們就像行軍的傷兵。」

他感受到Sherlock的手來到了自己脊椎底的凹陷，將他拉近一步，讓兩人的身體嵌合。John感受到他的心臟在自己胸膛上搏動。

這突如其來的、充滿佔有慾的姿勢伴隨著Sherlock身軀的觸感──頎長、纖瘦、堅毅地抵著他──讓John全身的血液從腦袋湧至下身。

Sherlock的手指緊緊與他交纏，嗓音幾近咆哮，但飽含不安，伴隨著憂慮的低沈。

「有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒。」John說道，眼下，輪到他喘不過氣來，因為Sherlock正歪過了頭，以另一種強烈地佔有姿態，用臉頰輕蹭John的鬢角，Sherlock唇瓣的柔軟與他下頷的粗糙形成鮮明對比。「我的意思是──」他倒抽了口氣，因為Sherlock吻上了他的額首。這是一個全然純潔的吻，但John的身體卻以充滿慾望的方式反應，焰火自Sherlock的手壓抵的脊底蔓延。「我們值得擁有彼此。」John說道，雙唇乞吻似地朝Sherlock湊近。「我們都瘋了。」

Sherlock垂下頭，直到唇瓣與John只有咫尺之遙，但他停在那，粗淺、不穩的溫熱吐息噴灑在John的唇上，嗓音似低沉的呢喃。「我以為你打算清理我。」

「是的。」John低喃，掂起腳尖，準確地印上Sherlock的唇，同時飲下Sherlock的嘆息，嘴唇濕潤且微啟──與方才純潔的吻截然不同──斬獲Sherlock在自己後腰上攥緊的手指，將自己更進一步拽進，直到左大腿穩穩地擠進Sherlock的雙腿間。

Sherlock猛地將手從John指間抽離，纏上John的頸部，托住他的臉加深這個吻，用手將John固定住。

John張大嘴，手指插入Sherlock糾結的鬈髮──感受指尖下Sherlock野性的髮絲，腦海浮現Sherlock在小巷裡發現他時，臉上破碎的神情，雨水順著他額前凌亂的碎髮滑落，如淚水般一路滴淌至唇畔。

John必然是對這份記憶做出了反應，因為Sherlock突然中斷了吻，後撤一步，尷尬地單手摀住嘴。「我很抱歉。」他喘息著說道，搖著頭。「我很抱歉，我不是──」

Sherlock看上去極為窘迫。

John立刻向前，握住Sherlock摀住嘴的那隻手。「噓，沒事。沒必要道歉。」他無法忍受Sherlock產生任何一瞬的自我懷疑。他捏了捏Sherlock的手，小心避開手背上的傷口。「是我起頭的！」

John試著擠出輕笑，但失敗了。天啊，他到底怎麼了？他似乎無法維持一個情緒超過十五秒。他簡直是一團糟。

唯一不變的，是他對Sherlock的強烈渴望。

或許，在剛經歷過巨大的身心煎熬後，尤其關係到他自身的性向，John如今性致高得不合時宜。但他無法無視那份不斷勃發的慾望。他的身體好似擁有自主意識般渴求與Sherlock肌膚相親──他能感受到渾身上下對Sherlock的每一絲渴望──如同發自骨髓的低鳴，只有在他與Sherlock髖部、唇齒緊貼時才會噤聲。

眼下，他的軀體如他的心靈般脆弱、瘀傷。但，或許正是因為他的防備已被徹底粉碎，Sherlock對他產生前所未有的吸引力。

況且，他過去與Sherlock的相處模式從未合乎常理，更未符合傳統框架。所以，這又何仿呢？

儘管Sherlock的臉一團糟，明顯需要照料，而且John沒有把握，Sherlock在此情此景下，是否對任何形式的性行為做好情感上的準備。考慮到他精神上的疲憊，且身體狀況顯然不適宜，他再次牽起Sherlock的手，引領他走進浴室。

「來吧，把你的臉清理乾淨。我一併檢查你手臂上的傷口。」

Sherlock再次順從John，溫馴地跟進入浴室──方才強烈的情感被沈默取代。

日暮時分的詭譎粉色光線仍清晰地灑落在外頭的行道樹上──一片搖曳的枝葉將微弱、閃爍的光影倒映在浴缸的磁磚上──John猶豫著是否要打開電燈，破壞這奇異、美麗的光景。他思索半晌，鬆開Sherlock的手，打開電燈。

醫療急救箱仍放置在老地方──水槽旁──此刻，John試著壓下自己一閃而過的、不合時宜的幽默──這個急救箱到底縫合過他們多少次（譯者：雙關。可以指縫合傷口，也可以指將兩人「縫在一起」。），然而，轉念一想，未來，他們還會使用這個急救箱幾次？這個念頭令他的胃一陣翻攪。

他引導Sherlock坐到浴缸邊緣，同時拿出一條乾淨的法蘭絨毛巾，用溫水浸濕，擰乾後站在Sherlock身邊，輕輕地挑起他的下頷，無聲地指示他揚起下巴，好讓John能藉由窗戶透進室內的昏暗光線檢視他的鼻子。

他確信自己沒有打斷他的鼻樑，但他的那記頭槌沒有收力，所以他沒有十足的把握。

還沒浮現瘀傷，血已止住許久。他沿著骨頭檢查時，聚精會神地觀察Sherlock是否有閃過任何疼痛的神情，所幸沒有。

他開始輕柔地擦拭Sherlock鼻子下乾涸的血漬，意識到Sherlock並沒有凝視自己──他的視線固著於John左肩上方的一個點。

一如既往，Sherlock的身體開始出賣他。顯然，他運用所有精力在於嚴格掌握自己身體的控制權。他挺直腰桿，頭部保持靜止，雙手安放於大腿上。

轉瞬間，John意識到，這或許就是Sherlock小時候做錯事的模樣──比如實驗失誤燒毀了半個車庫──運用所有的意志力讓自己看上去正在懺悔。

這個想法在John心底掀起溫柔的波瀾。

「抱歉，差點打斷你的鼻樑。」他溫聲說道，又把Sherlock的下巴稍微上抬，好擦拭Sherlock唇上的血跡。

Sherlock輕哼了一聲，然後微微瑟縮。這聲打趣的回應似乎打破了他入神的靜止狀態。

John再次到水槽邊沾濕毛巾，當他回過身面向Sherlock，發覺了對方勾起的唇角。

「倘若我們正在進行歉意的交易，我猜，我應該為把你釘在床上致上歉意。」

John清理他下唇的血漬時，一言不發。

「但這是謊言。」

John停下動作，法蘭絨毛巾仍覆在Sherlock的嘴上，凝視著Sherlock。Sherlock迎上John的目光，而John察覺到他早些時候眼底同樣堅定、熾熱的情感。John分辨出Sherlock箝緊的下頷──當他知道自己是正確的，並拒絕退縮時，他總會這麼做。

一般而言，看見Sherlock這樣的神情會讓John感到火冒三丈，但如今，看見這樣的神情在他的胸腔注入熱流。他不得不抿起唇止住笑意。

他努力讓自己露出不贊同的表情。

「你是個自大的傻瓜，你知道嗎？」

John調整Sherlock的臉，好擦去他頰上的血跡。

「完全沒有個人界限的概念。」

Sherlock在John指尖溫柔的碰觸下讚賞地輕哼。他闔上雙眼，好似John的碰觸使他感到溫暖，並將臉蹭進John的掌心，像隻反覆無常的貓突然變得溫馴可人。

Sherlock細微的讚賞聲讓John更明確地意識到那股湧動的慾望──渴望Sherlock碰遍他的身體。即便是兩人間細微的碰觸──他停棲在Sherlock下頷的指尖，一路劃過Sherlock的面頰──都讓他更確定自己的渴求，以近乎真實的滾燙燒灼著他。

Sherlock歪頭迎向John的動作，透露著某種沈默、驚人的情色。

如今，Sherlock的臉龐已無殘留任何血漬，但John的手卻多逗留了一片刻，細品指尖下Sherlock優雅的顎線。

Sherlock睜開眼，與他四目相交。

他的眸色又變了。John永遠無法停止讚嘆Sherlock如變色龍般的雙眸。在浴室暖色的光線下，它們閃爍著墨綠的琥珀質地。

那雙眼眸聚精會神地探究著John，眼底逐漸形成疑問，當John的指尖從他的下頷滑落時，疑惑瞬間消逝。

「天啊，你──」

他搖了搖頭，收緊的喉頭發不出半點聲音。

挺起腰桿，轉向醫療急救箱，John感受到Sherlock的視線緊隨著他的動作。Sherlock的眼神有點超出他的負荷。

他伸手拿起一罐消毒液，朝Sherlock淌血的前臂示意。「讓我看看那道割傷。」

Sherlock仍緊盯著他。「那沒什麼。」

「我擔心傷口比看起來的還要深。」

John蹲在Sherlock雙腿間，探詢般朝那隻手臂伸手。

Sherlock任由他捉住手臂，伸展開手肘，好讓受傷的部位坦露在John面前。他的目光仍未離開John，在兩人靜止的動作中，John能聽見他短淺、稍快的呼吸聲。

傷口確實比看上去還要深，但沒有John想像中的糟。不需要縫針，這讓他鬆了口氣。

他盡可能溫柔地擦去血漬，捏住Sherlock骨感的手腕，試著不去想像──鋸齒狀碎玻璃刺穿Sherlock蒼白前臂下青藍的靜脈。只距離幾英吋就⋯⋯

John安靜地長吁了口氣。

「對於你把我壓制在床上，我不會感到憤怒。」他的嗓音透露出不贊同的緊繃。「⋯但我對 ** _這個_** 感到憤怒。」

John伸手拿取消毒液時，Sherlock沈默不語。他仍能感受到Sherlock的視線，但他並沒有抬眸看向Sherlock的臉。

「那該死的愚蠢，Sherlock。愚蠢且魯莽。倘若那些玻璃以稍微偏差的角度插入──」

John邊搖頭邊將消毒液淋在乾淨的棉籤上。

「會有點刺痛。」

一定很疼──那道傷口很長，且深到足以讓Sherlock感受到強烈的燒灼感。John看著Sherlock的手指收緊，聽見他呼吸的細微變化。即便如此，這也沒能阻止Sherlock伸出受傷的手臂，握住John的前臂。

「John──」

聽出Sherlock呼喚裡的絕望，John終於抬眸。他的眸色再次改變，墨綠暈染成一片琥珀海；那片汪洋中看見的痛楚，讓John的手指不自覺地在Sherlock的手臂上掐緊。

「我原本打算卸下那扇門的鉸鏈，但太耗時了。John，你不明白──」

他看見Sherlock喉嚨的肌肉收緊，露出狂亂的神色，彷彿他又回到那扇門的另一側。

「你不明白──我不能讓你──」

Sherlock無比用力地握緊John的手臂，用力到John擔心他的傷口會再次出血。

在Sherlock真切的恐慌下，John的怒氣煙消雲散。霎時，他為自己提起這件事感到內疚。

「噓，罷了。」他的手包覆住Sherlock的手，好讓他鬆手。「沒事的，我在這。提起這件事，我很抱歉。我只是──」伸手捋順Sherlock額首纏結的髮絲，明白這個動作在過去具有安撫的效果，明顯地感受到Sherlock在他的手指下逐漸冷靜下來。

他重複這個動作；徐緩、穩定，直到他看著Sherlock闔上雙眼，緊繃感從他僵硬的肩膀脫落。

他放下覆在Sherlock額頭上的那隻手去拿乾淨的繃帶。包紮傷口時，手托著Sherlock的手肘。

當他終於開口說話時，嗓音輕柔了許多。「我只是希望，有時在行動前，你能多思考片刻。」

包紮完，Sherlock抬起頭望向他。即便赤裸裸的恐慌已從他的眼底褪去，但瞳孔似乎仍閃爍著不安。

他的嗓音透著陰鬱。「我當時有盡可能小心。」

John嘆了口氣，鬆開Sherlock的手臂。

他直起身，感受到身體的抗議──在過去二十四小時內繃緊的肌肉立刻叫囂著酸疼。半晌，想要浸泡在溫暖熱水裡的渴望淹沒了他的所有思慮。

他繞過Sherlock轉開水龍頭，手探了探，確保水溫夠熱，然後微微後撤，不吝惜地加入芳香沐浴劑──可以產生許多泡沫。那是John唯一允許自己使用的奢侈沐浴用品。

他朝門走去，打算關上門防止蒸汽散逸。但他握住門把的同時，意識到自己在動作前或許該說點什麼。

他清了清嗓子。「我打算清理一下自己，但⋯你毋需⋯」Sherlock猛地抬頭看向他。「也就是說，歡迎你⋯」John舔了舔唇，突然覺得有點自我意識過剩。「也就是說⋯我很樂意⋯如果你願意留下。」

John看Sherlock肉眼可見地放鬆了下來，然後挑起眉，清楚地對John傳遞了一項訊息──「倘若你認為我會離開你的身邊，哪怕是一瞬，那麼你比我所想的還要愚蠢。」

John關上門。

在朝浴缸注入熱水的同時，John靠在水槽上，終於好好地檢視自己眼瞼上方的傷口。他花了些時間清除乾涸的血塊，但他清理的同時，發現傷口沒有想像中嚴重。

Sherlock在他身後，坐在浴缸邊緣上，透過鏡子的反射，全神貫注地盯著他瞧，然而他的神情逐漸模糊在鏡面上凝結的水霧中。

浴缸快注滿時，John關上水龍頭，迅速地褪下那條浸染血漬的長褲。脫衣時，身體微微迴避Sherlock的視線，然後快速地跨入冒著熱氣的熱水中。

他本打算快速泡入水中，但熱水對肌膚的美妙刺激如此強烈、細緻，他不禁放慢浸入熱水的動作。

他任由自己緩緩下沉，慢慢沉入那美妙的溫熱中，直到熱水淹過他的胸膛，放低姿勢，直到他的後背靠在浴缸上。他闔上雙眼，沈浸在每吋肌膚的細微溫熱與刺激。

關於泡澡──John無比鍾愛，一直以來都是。

淋浴是日常的一部份，但作為一個在軍隊裡待過的人，他通常都草率地沖澡。但泡澡是另一回事。對於John Watson而言，泡澡是個恩賜。

他渾然忘了身旁還有個美麗的男子坐在浴缸邊緣，看著他逐漸沉入泡沫中。他伸展開雙臂擺在浴缸兩側──謹慎不沾濕肩膀上的繃帶──並在這幾天裡，第一次任由自己全然放鬆。

除了水龍頭斷續的滴瀝聲，伴隨著水珠落到水面上的 ** _水聲_** ，浴室內一片寂靜。

John繼續閉著眼，任由自己的意識神遊，愉快地漂浮於純粹的感官享受，不思不想，溫暖的水氣輕柔地蒸騰上他的臉龐。

就在John即將睡著時，Sherlock用平靜的嗓音打破沉默。「你知道，我一直幻想著你泡澡的模樣。」

John睜開眼，抬頭看向Sherlock，驚愕不已。

Sherlock仍坐在浴缸邊緣，身體轉向John，指尖浸入溫熱的水中。

他繼續說道，好似低喃，更像自言自語。「我每次都覺得這無比情色。通常案件結束後，你都會泡很久的澡，將自己鎖在高溫與熱氣中，待上好幾個小時。」

John盯著他，Sherlock的指尖在乳白色的水中遊走，雙眸沈思般地盯著自己移動的手。

「我通常會站在門後，期望著，期望自己能夠透視門板，看著你閉著眼泡在熱水裡，享受著肌膚上的溫熱的模樣。John，你知道自己在真切享受某樣事物時，是什麼模樣嗎？」

他猛地抬眸看向John。John發覺他的眸色變暗，盈滿渴求。

「當然不知道。你怎麼可能會知道？你已經闔上眼，仿若與整個世界斷了連結。這與你昨日吃那盤雞蛋時的表情一模一樣──你體驗事物的方式，John，你享受它們。我從你的表情就能看出來。我喜歡看著你享受，但這個──這個，我知道會是其中最情色的一項。」

John訝異地看著Sherlock。

他知道自己的嘴因Sherlock的話語而不自覺張大，但他太過震驚，且失措到無法闔上嘴。他能做到的，僅是定定地盯著Sherlock，氣息在分開的唇瓣間加快。

他的表情必然非比尋常地震驚，因為Sherlock似乎突然湧現自我意識。他的手自水中抽離，歉意似地垂眸。

「我很抱歉。」他呢喃。「這──」他緊張地清了清喉嚨，別開頭。「在這個情境下，是非常不適當的發言。」

John好似澄清般搖搖頭。他知道自己必須讓Sherlock安心，但他仍未消化完Sherlock的坦白。

「你──你經常幻想我泡澡的模樣？」

Sherlock的視線試探、探究地重新對上John。他仍羞愧地垂著頭，但過了半晌，Sherlock點了點頭。

John舔了舔唇，這份自白產生的暖流滲入他的心口，擴散至全身，如同他現下浸泡的熱水，迅速溫暖了他。

他稍微從靠在浴缸邊的姿勢撐起身子。

「你，Sherlock Holmes，經常幻想 ** _我_** 泡澡的模樣？」

Sherlock再次頷首，這次，他的表情變得意味深長。

「你經常佇立門外，想著我，在這裡，赤裸、濕淋淋地浸泡在熱水中──期望自己能窺見我的模樣？」

Sherlock點點頭，神色再次切換，再次回到渴求的表情。他的身體朝John的位置傾近。

John直起腰，身體無意識地迎上Sherlock。開口詢問Sherlock下一個問題時，他能聽見自己幾乎喘不過氣的嗓音。「如何？」

Sherlock的雙唇微啟，視線牢牢地定在John的唇瓣上。他因John的提問困惑地抬頭。「什麼？」

John更靠近地迎上Sherlock，嗓音渾厚且性奮。「跟你幻想的一樣情色嗎？」

John弓起背，露骨地將雙唇呈給Sherlock，毫不掩飾自己希望Sherlock俯身親吻他的事實。

Sherlock消弭了兩人間最後的幾吋距離，John能感受到他回應的輕嘆。「是，天啊，是的。」

John再次舔唇，全身因對於Sherlock雙唇的欲求而顫慄。「那你為何不親吻我？」

「我不知道，我以為──」

John不打算讓他說完。他伸出一沾滿泡沫的手臂，將Sherlock的嘴拽向自己，在Sherlock的嘴下微啟雙唇，無聲地邀請他的舌頭進入自己溫熱的口腔。

他聽見Sherlock喉底的嗚咽，然後張開嘴回應John的邀請，將舌頭推入John的口中，輕撫John的舌頭。

Sherlock貼著他的嘴──溫暖、溼滑，舌頭滑過John──John低聲嘶吼，加大拽著Sherlock後頸的力道，這讓Sherlock失去平衡，他伸出手胡亂抓握最靠近的東西，防止自己落入水中，而那恰恰是淌著水的水龍頭。

John已不想再掩飾自己的渴望。他不在乎時間點是否合時宜。他想要Sherlock，比過往任何時候還要想，而他知道Sherlock也同樣渴求他。或許，與犯罪首腦凶險的對峙後，立刻對性產生渴望很不合常規，但John不在乎。

Sherlock從John的嘴下抽離，雙眸低垂，充滿擔憂。「John──等等。我不是故意的。我不想──就是說，我沒有試圖──」

「我知道。」John說道，朝Sherlock凌亂的襯衫鈕扣伸手。「是我想要。我現在需要，Sherlock，拜託。我明白這──我明白自己不應該在⋯在這一切發生後渴望性，但我想要你。」他開始解開Sherlock襯衫上的鈕扣，以比想像中還要俐落的動作。他的嗓音因欲求而輕顫。「 ** _天啊_** ，我如此渴望你。所以，拜託，就──」

Sherlock俯身吻去他的懇求，雙手溫柔地覆上John的手，將它們從自己的襯衫上移開，好讓自己接續John未完的工作。

John猛地中斷那個吻，喘息著，伸出濕漉漉的雙手設法幫Sherlock將襯衫從肩上褪去。他的聲音輕顫、窒息，在Sherlock的下頷印上感激的吻。「謝天謝地，謝天謝地。」

Sherlock的襯衫從胳膊上滑落，掉落在他身後的地板上。他再次朝John俯身，雙手捧起他的臉。

Sherlock與John額首相抵，嚴肅地望進John的眼底，虹膜幾乎要被擴大的瞳孔佔據，但仍存在疑慮、仍不確定。「你確定嗎？」他同樣喘不過氣來。「你確定不會太倉促？」

John對著Sherlock搖搖頭。他的身體因慾望而 ** _發疼_** 。

「不，不會的，Sherlock。我在這告訴你，絕對不會。此外，」他說道，跪起身，雙臂環上Sherlock的後頸。肥皂水順著Sherlock的後背淌下。他不在乎。「我很樂意有某件事來轉移我的注意力。而如今，有你⋯」John鬆開Sherlock的脖頸，朝兩人之間伸手，手指纏上Sherlock長褲的鈕扣。「在這，與我在一起⋯」他吻上Sherlock的下巴，輕輕咬嚙，同時手指拉下長褲的拉鍊。「就是我想要的⋯」他緩慢地推下Sherlock髖部的褲料，收獲Sherlock細微地倒抽了口氣。「⋯一切。」

這段話似乎堅定了Sherlock的信心。他猛地站起身，將褲料徹底褪下，然後俐落地一腳將長褲踢至浴室一隅。

他同樣俐落地脫下鞋子與襪子，直到除了一條黑色棉質內褲外，一絲不掛地站在John面前。John能看見那勃發的腫脹撐起那塊布料，眼前的景象令他口乾舌燥。

Sherlock的拇指勾住腰帶，沒有任何儀式感地褪下。看著Sherlock彈跳出的勃發，John壓抑不住喉底的呻吟。僅只是彼此分享了幾個吻，就足以讓Sherlock如此性奮，這個事實讓John渴望將手伸入水中，給予自己慰藉。但他沒有這麼做。反之，他飢渴地看著Sherlock向前，跨入浴缸，美妙的胴體在浴室橙黃的燈光下顯得蒼白。望著那纖細、柔軟的身軀彎折，只為與自己一同融入蒸騰的水霧中，John感到一陣性奮的眩暈。

Sherlock泡入熱水時，John聽見他愉悅的低吟，看著他的雙眼因感官享受而闔上。

他隨即意識到，自己赤身裸體，與Sherlock Holmes，一同在浴缸裡；這份認知帶來的親密感，讓John突然有點難以招架。這已超出他最美妙的幻想了。此外──這顯然 ** _是_** Sherlock的幻想。霎時，這一切超出John的可承受範圍。

Sherlock必然是從他的臉看出端倪。「怎麼？發生什麼事？」

「啊，」John雙手覆住眼睛，揉了揉，仿若在確認眼前的景象是真實的。「沒事。我只是──」他在掌心下咧嘴笑，然後垂下雙手。「天啊。你。 ** _這些_** 。我仍然無法──」

「噓。」Sherlock滑向前，佔據John雙腿間的空間，然後出乎John意料的，伸手拿起John手肘旁的沐浴海綿。「你說過要清理，是吧？讓我幫你。」

John長舒了一口方才一直無意識屏著的氣，然後寬心地點了點頭。「這──好。這是個好主意。先這麼做吧。」

畢竟，這才是John泡澡的初衷。況且，這或許有助於抑制他的性致。然而，眼下他已如此性奮，他相當確定，即便Sherlock柏拉圖式地碰觸他的肩膀，他就會到了。

他朝特價的洗髮乳伸手，但Sherlock發出不贊同的哼聲，並拍掉他的手。「讓我來。」

Sherlock輕拍他的肩膀，指示他在水中轉過身，背對Sherlock。John如是做到，欣然接受指引，並藉機隱藏自己因渴望而顫慄的雙手。

Sherlock將自己安頓在John身後，彼此保持適當距離，讓他能輕鬆碰到John的頭髮，但沒有近到肌膚相抵。對於這個能夠試著取回身體控制權的機會，John很是感激。

他聽見開瓶聲，嗅到Sherlock昂貴洗髮乳的細微香氣。John不發一語，但對於Sherlock認為自己值得使用那瓶洗髮乳，他默默地感到有些高興──Sherlock每日都它用來按摩那一頭濃密鬈髮。

當Sherlock開始將芬芳的昂貴沐浴用品塗抹在他的頭皮上時，他默不作聲。它聞上去像Sherlock，這一瞬，比起情色，John發現這帶來極大的慰藉。它聞起來就像，家。

他也發覺，Sherlock的觸碰極具慰藉、安撫的作用；Sherlock的指尖在他的頭皮上規則地打圈，似乎化解了他身體的所有緊繃。John闔上雙眼。

在這幾分鐘裡，他沈浸在Sherlock按摩的幸福感中，John聽見Sherlock溫柔地叫他頭向後仰。John照做，Sherlock用手中的水瓢將溫水淋在他的頭髮上，沖洗掉泡沫。

他溢出滿意的輕嘆，聽見另一開瓶聲。

「那是什麼？」他迷迷糊糊地問Sherlock，不甚上心，只是渴望在這安靜的磁磚空間裡，聽見Sherlock低沈的嗓音。

「只是些潤絲。」

John輕哼著回應。Sherlock的嗓音正如他預期般美好，迴盪在磁磚間。潤絲的氣味和洗髮乳類似，聞起來同樣昂貴、芳香，而在Sherlock靈巧手指的按摩下，與方才一樣舒適、美妙。John對此瞭解不多──他不在意潤絲。

John在Sherlock的手指下愉快地嘆息，身體不自禁地迎向Sherlock的碰觸。

與他的恐懼相反，Sherlock手帶給他的撫慰，稍稍減緩了他的性奮。他的慾望仍存在，在體內搏動，但好似有人調低了音量，讓他毋需擔心一碰觸到陰莖就會渾然忘我地釋放。頭皮上溫柔的觸感以截然不同的方式滿足他，並幫助他遏止自己貪婪的渴望。

John的思緒又飄回Sherlock方才的自白。Sherlock佇足浴室門板的另一側，幻想自己浸泡在熱水中的模樣──這個念頭讓他的性致再次以某種無法壓抑的方式，蔓延。

如今，最初的震驚已然退去。John發覺在Sherlock的告白後，腦內迸發了一連串的問題。一直到幾天前，他擁有的唯一資訊──對於Sherlock的生活而言，性是無足輕重的配角。他對於Sherlock性幻想的世界沒有任何概念──抑或者說，他是否有任何自我撫慰的習慣。

當大量的想像湧入腦海，John的臉頰開始發燙──Sherlock這麼做時，是什麼模樣？赤裸、沈浸在幻想中的Sherlock──一邊用手撫慰自己，一邊幻想浴室中的John。剎那間，John被那個景象困住──Sherlock的膝蓋蜷縮，彎折成纖細、柔軟的曲線，同時愛撫著自己，想著John。

「所以，你說自己經常幻想我泡澡的模樣，是不是代表⋯？」John並未說完，任由問題懸在兩人之間的水霧中。

Sherlock的手溫柔地讓他的頭後仰，當Sherlock沖洗他頭髮上的潤絲時，溫柔的水流自他的頭皮流瀉而下。

「是的。」Sherlock將水瓢放到浴缸邊緣時，他嘶啞地答道。

John下腹的熱流逐漸下移。水面下，他的雙手在自己的大腿上掐緊，努力穩定呼吸。

「所以，當你⋯」John舔了舔唇。「當你獨處時，你會⋯」John看著Sherlock朝一瓶昂貴的沐浴乳伸手，聽著他將沐浴乳擠在海綿上的聲音。他無法掩藏自己拔高的音量。「你會想著我嗎？」

當海綿壓在他的肩胛骨間，他微微弓起背，朝那份碰觸向後靠去。

Sherlock沈默了幾分鐘，溫柔地用海綿揉搓John寬闊的後背，然後出聲回答。

「會。」他終於答道。John聽出他的嗓音在幾分鐘的沈默中，降了約四個八度。

John猛地感到窒息。

對於這份坦白，他有成千上百的問題，但不知從何問起。

當他正在掙扎著該如何開口時，Sherlock打破沉默，嗓音渾厚、共鳴、低沈，參雜著一絲絲懊悔。「你不是唯一默默渴望著的人。」

這句話背後的含義，已經超出John能力的可處理範圍。多久了？Sherlock懷揣這份情感多久了？他的思緒快速瀏覽過去幾個月──有些時候，當他覺得Sherlock站得比往常還要靠近，當他的動作似乎充滿暗示，當John認為Sherlock打算親吻自己──有多少次的念頭是正確的？

「等等──那天，你襲擊剛出浴的我，那是──你是──？」

「不是。」Sherlock堅定地答道。John聽出他聲音裡鋼鐵般的質地。

Sherlock用水淋洗他的後背，沖掉泡沫。

「那時，你知道嗎？知道我對你的感受？」

Sherlock用海綿搓洗John的左肩，沿著左臂向下，仔細不讓水沾濕John二頭肌上的繃帶。

John抬起手臂，好讓Sherlock更方便擦洗。

「不。我知道有狀況。我知道，自從與Moriarty對峙後，出了點問題。但我不確定是什麼。那天正是⋯」Sherlock頓了頓，沿著John的胳膊搓抹泡沫。「那天正是我搞清楚的時候。」

John任由這句話背後的含義淌過思緒。

那天，站在廊道上，髖部圍著一條毛巾，身體滴著水，Sherlock掃視他的全身──他當然會在那時意會過來。John對此沒有抱持什麼疑慮。

他說不清，這份認知是讓他羞愧抑或者性奮。他仍能清楚記得，那天，Sherlock盯著那條即將滑落的毛巾、那份慾望的搏動，但他也清楚記得，他當時想要逃離的絕望，逃脫Sherlock那雙具穿透力的目光──他一流露出絕望，Sherlock是如何立刻撤身。

「那麼，我從紐西蘭返家，你讓我灌了整瓶酒的那晚呢？」

Sherlock笑出聲──一種毫無遮掩的、愉悅的笑聲。他似乎被自己的反應嚇著了，開始用海綿搓洗John的右肩，但嗓音裡仍溢出笑意。「讓你灌了整瓶酒？」

John拒絕被Sherlock具有感染力的笑聲分了心神。「對。你開了一個關於誘惑我的玩笑──我記得。我或許無法完整記住那晚發生的事，」他坦承道。「但我記得這個。」

Sherlock手中的海綿順著John的右臂下移，John再次自動自發地抬起手臂。

Sherlock以同樣方式沿著他的手臂擦洗時，John沈默地等待著，並察覺到，Sherlock對自己手背以及每根手指的仔細照料，讓他的下腹一陣躁動。

Sherlock將John的手臂輕柔地放回水中。

被沐浴的經驗──有點微妙。除了小時候，John從未有過被沐浴的經驗。此外，Sherlock現在碰觸他的方式，既親密又情色，但同時令人驚嘆地溫柔。John再次發覺，自己仍驚異於Sherlock精巧的動作。他如此輕柔地對待John，對John而言如同第二次的告白。

「當時，我只有個假設。」Sherlock安靜地說道，John認為自己聽出了他字句中浮現的細微羞愧。Sherlock將水淋在John的右身，沖洗掉右肩的泡沫。「我必須進行測試，看看自己的推論是否正確。」

突然，John清晰憶起Sherlock的手攀上自己大腿內側的觸感──在回程的計程車上，他火辣滾燙的勃起，以及他的困惑。「你是故意的，對吧？回程的計程車上，你將手放在我的腿上。」

這不是問句。John清楚自己是對的。「你在測試我，看我會如何反應。」

Sherlock不發一語。

John的心底翻攪起一股深沉的情緒。主要是怒火，針對Sherlock將他逼到邊緣，只為了搜集資料，在John身上做實驗，只為證明自己是對的。得知自己的慾望如此赤裸地被攤在陽光底下，這令他顯得愚昧、狼狽──正如同Moriarty初次向他揭露自己的慾望時，他的感受。這一切真的如此顯而易見嗎？

倘若如此，為何Sherlock不直接詢問他的感受？

然而，這個疑問一浮現在John的腦海，他便意識到，自己是多麼地不公平。Sherlock也可以對他提出相同的質疑。他同樣對自己的情感避而不談，從未對Sherlock透露任何真實的情感。況且，即便這麼做的理由是因為他不斷說服自己，Sherlock不會產生相對應的情愫，仍無法合理化他的行為。

倘若不是Sherlock在那艘燃燒的郵輪上將他壓在牆上，他可能永遠不會透露隻字片語。

他回憶過去一個月裡對Sherlock強烈的性幻想，考慮到Sherlock對於他與泡澡的坦白，再次好奇Sherlock何時產生這份情愫。

「你──」John頓了頓。「那晚，你是否也──我是指，那個行為──除了作為測試外，當時你是否也──？」

「是。」Sherlock打斷他，嗓音充分透露了未說完的一切。

John察覺到，Sherlock已經停下使用海綿清洗John的行為。

John能感受到自己在陰莖上搏動的脈搏。他闔上雙眼，安靜地期盼Sherlock的手再次回到自己的肌膚上。Sherlock嗓音底壓抑的慾望，讓所有柏拉圖的念頭一掃而空。

John回憶那夜，手握住自己的陰莖，後背抵著門板，他當時多麼地硬──天啊，假若他當時知道，Sherlock或許也懷抱相似的情感⋯

霎時，John對於Sherlock沒有拖太久便邁出第一步感激不已。

John聽見Sherlock在自己身後掙扎著控制氣息，並認為是時候了；眼下，他覺得自己已經清理得足夠乾淨了。（譯者：個人認為這裡也是雙關，表示身體跟思緒都理清了。）

「你知道，我那晚釋放地多猛烈嗎？」

Sherlock微動──John看著水面產生的漣漪撞上浴缸壁。

「老天，那是這些年來我釋放得最猛的一次。我差點斷了片。那段車程快殺了我──我幾乎無法撐到關上門。」

John聽著身後Sherlock逐漸紊亂的氣息。

「我甚至沒有脫下褲子，Sherlock。你讓我射在褲子裡，而你甚至不在場。」

「John──」Sherlock的嗓音收緊，John聽出那未說出口的話。他鑽入Sherlock的懷中，導致海綿從Sherlock手中掉落。

「天啊，Sherlock。好，拜託。」

Sherlock一次性拉近彼此距離，雙手捧起John的臉龐，親吻，舌頭闖入John張開的嘴，嚥下John從喉底溢出的呻吟。

John屈起膝蓋，好為Sherlock騰出更多空間，感受到Sherlock分開的雙腿將自己安置其中。

他發硬到顫慄。

根據Sherlock啃舐他的嘴的速度，Sherlock的情況與他無二樣。Sherlock微微撤嘴，好讓他能夠在John的下頷上印下一個又一個的吻，然後是耳後的肌膚。Sherlock破碎的氣息溫熱地噴灑在John的側頸，同時又吻了上去。

「John， ** _老天_** ，John⋯」

當Sherlock的手下滑，攥住他的肩膀時，John能感受到那雙手的顫慄，並聽見Sherlock的嘆息，好似被情緒滅了頂。

Sherlock開口時，他的唇扔貼著John的下頷，並猛地倒抽了口氣。「你確定這沒問題嗎？」

「正如同我說的，」John更堅定地蹭進Sherlock的雙腿間，仰起頭對上Sherlock擔憂的眼神。他吻了吻Sherlock擔心的唇角。「我需要新的記憶來覆蓋原先糟糕的記憶。」

「你從不告訴我他對你做了什麼。」Sherlock嗓音輕柔，在只有水滴聲迴盪的浴缸裡，親暱得不可思議。

John闔上雙眼，抵抗著想擺脫那些記憶的自衛本能。想將它們深深埋藏心底，不再它們讓在清醒時浮現，尤其不能在這，在Sherlock身旁──這寂靜的空間。但他的內心深處明白，深刻地認知，將記憶深深埋葬只會讓情況更糟。已經沒有比此刻更安全的空間將那些陰暗的記憶拽到陽光底下了，在Sherlock分開的腿間。

John緊閉雙眼，聽著自己說話時的吐息變得殘破。

「他沒有說很多。他也沒──他也沒有做什麼。他說的話比做的事還要糟。還有他看著我的眼神。」John咽了咽口水，回憶道，努力壓下噁心感。「他的眼睛比他的雙手還要糟。他拿著刀抵著我的喉嚨，」John說道，憶起Moriarty在他身上那雙冰冷的手，聲音因怒火而緊繃。「仿造我原有的傷口，劃出另一道口子。」

John因回憶而揚起下巴，好似他再度回到那間房間，決心展現自己不為所動的姿態。他睜開眼，發覺Sherlock正望向自己，眼底飽含怒氣與心碎。

「比起他做的，他說的話才是最糟的。那──」John顫抖的雙手在水面下攥緊。「那真的沒什麼。」

他看著Sherlock的眼睛──那雙眼眸再度變色，如今變成石板灰，如同海上暴風雨的顏色──沿著他脖子上的傷口遊走，第一道傷口，然後另一道。Sherlock的拇指輕撫過他的鎖骨，然後，John看著他傾身，輕吻他喉嚨左側鮮紅的印記，輕柔到John幾乎無法感受到他的唇瓣。

這份溫柔如利刃刺穿John。

他發出細微被嗆著的聲響，Sherlock僵住，立刻抽身。「我傷到你了？」

「沒。」John搖了搖頭，盈滿眼眶的淚水讓他尷尬不已。他用力眨了眨眼，胸口的糾結好似突然在他的心臟周圍收緊，如同有人用繩索打了個死結。他希望Sherlock那樣碰觸他──但同時，又覺得自己不配。「沒，這只是──」

Sherlock再次傾身，吻上對應的另一側喉頸上的印記，僅僅是用唇瓣刷過那道傷口──卻在那一小片的肌膚上迸發感官的風暴。

John發出近似於抽泣的聲音，伸手捉住Sherlock的手肘。

這難以置信地親密，且無比情色。傷口周圍似乎帶了電。他需要Sherlock的唇印上自己身體的每吋肌膚，這份強大、劇烈的渴求讓他感到頭暈目眩。

他揚起下巴，舔了舔唇。「拜託。」他說道，透過濡濕的睫毛抬眸看向Sherlock，嗓音如乞求的耳語。「不要停。」

天啊──他能看到慾火在Sherlock臉上徹底燎原；他的瞳孔擴張成兩倍，長睫因他的乞求變得沈重。

Sherlock微動，拾起方才掉落的海綿，用顫抖的手指將新的沐浴乳倒到海綿上。John稍微後傾好看清他，Sherlock的氣息短淺、紊亂。

Sherlock用海綿搓洗John左肩上深色的字母。「他碰了你⋯」他低沈的嗓音飽含怒火。「這個念頭⋯」他用力擦洗字母，捧起水沖洗，然後俯身，嘴唇沒有直接碰觸，但John能感受到上頭盤旋的熱氣。「讓我想用自己的雙手將他粉身碎骨。」

John的皮膚感受到Sherlock字句中的顫慄，因期待Sherlock雙唇的碰觸而刺痛，好似他的肌膚具有自我意識般──每每Sherlock靠近時，就會像通了電的電箱。

當Sherlock終於將嘴唇顫抖的熱度印在John的肩上時，他不禁嗚咽，雙手掐緊Sherlock的胳膊。這不合常理──Sherlock對他的影響力。但John不在乎。

Sherlock親吻那些冰冷的黑體字，起初輕柔，一個接一個地吻著，然後張開嘴舔吻，讓牙齒囓過那片過度敏感的肌膚，直到John在他的嘴下打顫，身軀因顫慄而支離破碎。

Sherlock拿起海綿擦洗John胸膛上的字跡，重複同樣的動作，朝John的軀幹垂下黑色的腦袋。他的嘴起先純潔地吻著，接著炙熱、專注，吮舐著，好似要將墨水從John的肌膚吸出。

Sherlock放下海綿，雙手滑到水面下扣住John的髖部，嘴在John的胸膛上逡巡，游移到被畫記X的位置，不再徒勞地嘗試洗掉那些痕跡，僅是親吻著；他的嘴激烈且甜蜜，氣息急促、不穩。

「他碰過你的每處──我想覆蓋掉──用我的嘴。」

Sherlock輕咬John肋骨上的畫記，手指堅定地在John髖部上扣緊。

「你明白嗎？」他喘息著問道，聲音裡充滿堅決。「因為你是我的，John Watson。你是 ** _我的_** 。」

Sherlock在John胸膛上的吻，被阻絕在水面上，但John已迷亂到沒有心思在意。他拽過Sherlock的唇，吻去上頭甜蜜的怒氣，Sherlock的舌頭長驅直入，超乎必要地深入。

Sherlock撤身望進John的眼底。「你有聽見嗎，John？」

「有，老天，Sherlock， ** _有_** 。但拜託──」John說道，捉住Sherlock的胳膊，將其引導至自己的腿間。「請碰我。 ** _拜託──_** 碰我。」

Sherlock在水面下握住John的硬挺，朝前俯身，低吼著吻住John的唇。

Sherlock的手指環住他時，John發出近似於嗚咽的聲音，然後呻吟──當Sherlock開始沿著柱身上下撫弄，他自喉底發出綿長、低沈的嘶吼；John擔心自己很快就要到了，那份觸感太美妙了。

Sherlock徐緩地愛撫著，他在John嘴裡的舌頭與手的動作同步撫弄。他朝John貼近時，雙腿夾緊John的身體，修長的雙腿纏上John的後背。

如同置身於Sherlock構築的蟲繭中──Sherlock的舌頭在他嘴裡，Sherlock的手在他的陰莖上，Sherlock的身體纏著他，將他攬在懷中，完整了他。

他的身體就像從未被正確演奏的樂器，而Sherlock是位演奏家，清楚掌握John心底的每首交響樂──他的手指能夠輕而易舉地從他的身體汲取音樂，就如同敲在屋簷上的雨滴。他一陣酥麻，好似可以聽見自己發自靈魂的美妙樂音──每次碰觸，Sherlock的手、Sherlock的嘴，如同神經末梢純粹的快感花火。

John的手緊緊扣住Sherlock的胳膊──要不是Sherlock此時此刻牢牢地攬住他，他擔心自己將煙消霧散，因快感疊加的浪潮強烈到他無力承受。

他微微撤嘴，口中磕絆地低喃著他的名字，亟欲向他傳達這一切之於自己的意義。「Sher──Sherlock⋯」

然而，所有的話語從他腦袋消散，他到了，釋放得比過去任何時候都來得猛烈。他的身體在Sherlock懷中顫慄，在水中顫抖，Sherlock將他扯近，將John更緊密地攬進懷中，雙腿纏得更緊。

時間的流淌失去了意義。John不清楚自己在Sherlock懷中顫抖了多久，體內綻放的花火讓他全然忘乎周身的一切。

當他終於找回自己漂流的思緒，他的意識逐漸感知到周遭世界一點一滴的細節；他能感受到Sherlock抵著自己大腿的滾燙、硬挺的曲線，以及緊貼著身體的細微顫動。

John垂下頭，將額頭靠在Sherlock的脖頸上。他感到昏昏欲睡，那份饜足偷偷地榨乾了疲憊身軀的最後一絲精力。他的意識似乎逐漸漂流到了遙遠的彼端，越過地平線，超出視線範圍。這是個美妙的體驗。倘若他現在閉上雙眼，John覺得自己能夠昏睡上百年。

但John還不想要睡──還不行。

他抬起頭離開Sherlock的脖頸，向後微微扭動身子脫離Sherlock的懷抱，好讓自己有空間將手伸到兩人之間，將Sherlock揣在手中。

當他的手指在柱身上收攏時，Sherlock尖銳地倒抽了口氣。John向後稍微撤身，好讓自己開始動作時看清Sherlock臉上的神情。

他雙眼緊閉，長睫下暗色的陰影落在蒼白的臉頰上，富表現力的眉毛線條勾勒出近似於痛苦的神色。

John蹲伏向前，彎腰親吻Sherlock沾染水澤的肩膀曲線，而Sherlock正一隻手使勁地掐住浴缸的邊緣。John的唇滑過Sherlock的鎖骨，停下來吻了吻喉嚨處的凹陷。他能嚐到Sherlock汗水的鹹味，以及泡沫的澀味。手的動作逐漸加快。

John感到有點遺憾，因為他沒能將Sherlock拽離水面，壓在浴缸壁上，用嘴幫他釋放。他想要做好多事，但精力有限，而且明白Sherlock已經非常接近極限。因此，他傾身靠近更好地滿足他，另一隻手環上Sherlock的後頸。

他親吻Sherlock的側頸，輕輕咬嚙，然後一路舔到下顎線。Sherlock迎向他的嘴，伸展開他的喉頭，髖部同時朝John的手擺動，喘息著，左手的手指掐緊浴缸邊緣。

John吻上Sherlock突起的顎骨，套弄的同時，指節蹭過Sherlock的下腹。

John的手插入Sherlock的鬈髮，聽見Sherlock讚許的喘息。

「我到底做了什麼⋯讓我擁有你？」

他沿著Sherlock下顎的曲線吻去，情感自胸口滿溢出。Sherlock抬起手，插入John濕淋淋的頭髮。

「我為何如此幸運？」

Sherlock張著嘴，他方才被咬過的下唇如今仍紅腫著。John吻了上去，享受著Sherlock在自己嘴下紊亂的喘息。他想要嚥下他的所有，將他藏起來，讓Sherlock無法感知到除了他以外的任何事物。他在齒間吸吮Sherlock的下唇，聽見Sherlock尖銳的嗚咽，感受到Sherlock更進一步朝他貼近，手指在John的髮間收緊，這個行為讓John泛起一陣憐愛。

他的手順著Sherlock的後背滑下，勾勒出屁股的曲線，然後停在髖部上，將Sherlock拉近。他與Sherlock無比地契合，以至於他能透過胸膛感受到對方劇烈的心跳。

John的嘴微微後撤──Sherlock幾乎喘不過氣來，他擔心倘若他不停嘴，Sherlock或許會無法獲得足夠的氧氣──他將額頭抵著Sherlock的臉頰，自己的喘息逐漸支離破碎。

「老天──」他闔上雙眼，呼吸著潮濕的氣味，對Sherlock喘息著說道。「天啊，你⋯ ** _你_** 。」

John頭髮裡的手收緊，John聽見Sherlock發出輕柔、細微的嗆著的聲音，然後挺進John的手中，仰起頭，在釋放時暴露出他的喉頸，射在水中，陰莖在John的手指下彈動。

John吻上他，嘴輕柔地印上Sherlock微啟的雙唇，嚥下Sherlock每個顫抖的吐息。同時，Sherlock朝John的懷中俯身，仍緊閉雙眼，John想要吻去他雙眉間的溝壑。

「Sherlock。」他說道，吻上他顴骨銳利的線條。「Sherlock⋯」他的手顫抖地蹭過Sherlock的肋骨，好撐住Sherlock的肩胛。他輕吻Sherlock的鬢角，輕吻眨動的眼瞼，嚐到鹹味，以及他濡濕的睫毛。當Sherlock的雙手扣住他的肩膀，在水中將他扯近時，他不禁輕嘆。

他將臉埋入Sherlock的頸窩，吻上Sherlock喉頸跳動的脈搏，感受到同樣甜蜜的痛楚在體內蓄積，好似迷失在汪洋大海中，好似他已經溺水。雙唇顫抖著組織言語，聲音破碎。

「Sherlock。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者的話：  
> 真的很抱歉，拖更這麼久！！（跪）  
> 感謝仍繼續閱讀的讀者們：）  
> 最後一章，雖然幾乎是兩章的量...但我會努力盡快產出的！


End file.
